Entre Anjos e Ursos
by Lala Ribeiro
Summary: A história da transformação de Emmett McCarthy e sua vida com Rosalie Hale. Adaptado do epílogo original da tia Steph, onde Emmett conta a Bella como foi transformado e o aconteceu na sua transformação.
1. Uma Idéia

Era como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes, a adrenalina presente no meu sangue me deixava nervoso, excitado

**N/A:** Bom gente, essa é minha primeira fic e eu não sei se está boa ou não. Aliás, eu acho que não levo jeito pra coisa, então se vocês tiverem alguma opinião contra ou a favor, não importa é só deixar uma review pra esclarecer o meu caminho.

**Resumo:** A história de como Emmett se tornou um vampiro e um pouco depois também.

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

**Uma Idéia**

Era como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes, a adrenalina presente no meu sangue me deixava nervoso, excitado. Meu sangue corria mais rápido e meu pulmão parecia não ser capaz de me fornecer ar suficiente, mas era isso que eu esperava. Era isso que eu queria e porque estava aqui.

Na maioria das vezes, eu só saía com meus amigos e depois de uma noitada estava feliz. Mas depois de um tempo isso se tornou muito pouco pra mim, eu queria sempre mais! Mais aventura e mais adrenalina, tudo que me fazia sentir mais forte. Então surgiu a proposta: uma caçada. No início não achei muito promissor, não era nada emocionante perseguir animais com uma arma em punho, era desleal com eles… então eu simplesmente disse não.

Voltei para casa naquele dia pensando no que eu faria pra me divertir no final de semana. Era muito chato passar o tempo esperando que algo acontecesse e eu não queria perder o primeiro final de semana da primavera. Pode parecer muito estranho um cara dizer isso, mas eu queria sair depois de toda aquela neve, eu tinha que comemorar. Mas uma caçada não era o que eu previa.

Quando cheguei em casa naquela sexta, minha mente já estava bastante atordoada. Eu não queria caçar, não queria ser mais um covarde com uma arma, até porque aqueles caras não teriam nenhuma chance se não estivessem armados, eu não teria nenhuma chance… quem dirá eles! Será?

Então eu vi a idéia se formando: eu caçaria com eles, mas não do jeito que eles pensavam. Uma briguinha de rua não era nada pra mim, será que um urso seria difícil? Aposto que sim! Era essa a diversão do fim de semana!


	2. O Urso

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

**O Urso**

Quando eu liguei pros meus amigos pra contar que mudei de idéia, nenhum deles se surpreendeu. Eles acreditavam que eu não resistia a nenhuma proposta deles, mas a verdade é que eu sempre achava um jeito de me divertir perto das bobeiras que eles planejavam. Era sempre a mesma coisa: eu arrumava um jeito de me divertir e marcava com eles o que eles queriam fazer, depois era só me afastar um pouquinho e partir pra real diversão.

Quando amanheceu, naquele sábado, eu ouvi buzinas na porta de casa. Já estava pronto pra sair e comecei a me dirigir pra porta, mas parei pra pegar a correspondência e colocar no lugar de sempre, junto com todas aquelas cartas que eu nunca abria: nunca era nada importante e na maioria das vezes eu só estava perdendo propagandas de como tornar seus músculos maiores e conquistar garotas.

Eu não precisava disso, nunca precisei. Tudo bem que eu não era o rei das garotas, mas meus músculos estavam sempre em forma pra batalha e isso agradava a algumas delas. É verdade que muitas ficavam chateadas depois da terceira ou quarta piada que as envergonhava, mas a maioria não resistia e sorria comigo, ainda mais quando eu mostrava minhas covinhas. Sorri com o pensamento e saí de casa.

- Emmett, você já desistiu? Achei que você fosse chegar na orla da floresta pelo menos. – Eles sempre tentavam me vencer nas piadas.

- Claro que não! Se eu não for, quem vai cuidar de vocês mocinhas?

Soltei uma risada estrondosa e vi os quatro meninos que me esperavam no carro, fecharem a cara no mau humor. Era engraçado perceber como as tentativas deles de me deixarem sem resposta eram vãs. Mas fora isso, eles se davam bem comigo, ainda mais depois que desistiram das quedas de braço e das brincadeiras e socos. Eu até tentei avisá-los que não era uma boa idéia no início, mas o meu espírito competitivo me superou e precisei retribuir a altura, fazendo dois deles desistir antes de me enfrentarem. Aquele foi um bom dia pro meu ego.

Enquanto nos guiávamos pra floresta, pude ver um dos rapazes me olhando pelo espelho retrovisor, a cara de dúvida era o que me preocupava, significava que uma pergunta que provavelmente eu não gostaria de responder estava por vir e isso nunca era bom.

- Que foi cara? Ainda está admirando o meu físico? Te avisei que você nunca vai conseguir ser tão forte quanto eu…

- Não Emmett, eu estou só pensando se você ainda pensa que é invencível! Não vejo nenhuma arma com você, sabe? – Eu disse que não gostava de olhares curiosos, eles nunca eram um bom sinal.

- Qual é cara? Você ainda está apaixonado por ele? Eu te disse que não era uma boa idéia assistir tanta televisão! – Um dos caras, mesmo sem saber, veio em meu auxílio, o que me deu mais tempo pra pensar numa resposta.

A brincadeira me deixou um pouco de fora enquanto eles tentavam em vão provar quem era o mais ágil nas palavras e o mais criativo. Enquanto isso, eu tentava bolar uma resposta para aquela pergunta, caso a atenção voltasse pra mim. Era difícil arrumar uma resposta para aquele fato e nunca me deixariam seguir sozinho se lembrassem que eu viera desarmado, ficariam na minha cola e estragariam toda a diversão.

Depois de um pouco de tempo, enquanto meu cérebro buscava uma resposta e ao mesmo tempo se distanciava dela, fluindo por entre pensamentos desconexos, senti um leve tranco e observei o carro parar. Eu nunca me senti tão alheio ao universo ao meu redor, como um torpor que invadia me mente e me deixava ausente da realidade. Se fosse supersticioso, como alguns religiosos, consideraria isso como um mau sinal. Mas eu não era assim, acreditava em Deus e pronto, nada mais que isso e não gostava dessas frescuras de criaturas da noite ou criaturas sombrias, muito menos superstições.

Fui acordado do meu devaneio por uma batida ao lado da porta do jipe. Eu realmente estava muito alheio a tudo e não pude deixar de imaginar o que estava acontecendo comigo naquele dia. Com certeza essa expressão quebrou minha máscara, permitindo aos garotos mais uma sessão de piadas as quais eu fingi que não tinha respostas. Não queria as atenções voltadas pra mim, queria apenas pegar o meu urso.

Demorou pouco tempo pra eles sacarem as armas e começarem a caçar. Eu me mantive atrás deles enquanto caminhavam, fazendo o possível pra me tornar imperceptível, assim era mais fácil me desvencilhar deles quando a concentração os dominasse. Após alguns minutos de caminhada, vi uma boa oportunidade de me separar deles, fazendo com que meus passos fossem diminuindo de velocidade, até se tornarem um leve acariciar de folhas e bem distante dos outros. Assim que vislumbrei a oportunidade, tomei outro caminho, fazendo o possível pra andar rápido sem causar barulho: mesmo com a distância entre nós, ao correr o meu peso mostraria minha localização a qualquer um que resolvesse prestar atenção.

Não demorou muito para que eu encontrasse o que estava procurando: um grande urso pardo estava bem a frente bebendo água num riacho. Fiquei alucinado com a visão, era a criatura mais majestosa que eu já tinha visto e mesmo assim me sentia mais empolgado do que nunca. E confesso, o urso nem se importou com a minha presença, simplesmente me ignorou. _Mas não seria simples assim, eu queria aquele urso._


	3. O Anjo

**N/A:** Bom crianças, essa parte aqui é toda baseada no epílogo original da Stephenie Meyer. É isso mesmo, no tal epílogo, tem uma parte que o nosso querido Emmett explica pra Bella como foi a transformação dele. Eu fiz algumas alterações porque, óbvio que a tia Steph escreveu pelo POV da Bella e nossa pequena fic é pelo POV do Emmett. Então quem quiser ler o nosso querido trecho original favor acessar o site da nossa querida Steph e, pra quem não sabe inglês como euzinha, eu devo postar o link no próximo capítulo. Aproveitem e deliciem-se!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

**O Anjo**

É engraçado como em determinados pontos da vida você descobre que está fazendo uma besteira muito grande e mesmo assim não consegue nem pensar em parar. Comigo foi a mesma coisa: eu sabia que eu me arrependeria, que isso estava errado e que eu deveria procurar um jeito de simplesmente sair dali, mas eu não consegui. Por fim, encarei o urso mais uma vez e me aproximei, era a minha vez de me testar e fazer uma grande burrada.

A partir daí tudo aconteceu muito rápido: eu simplesmente estava caminhando para a morte - com a adrenalina a mil - quando o urso percebeu minha presença e simplesmente se virou com um rugido feroz. Aquilo não me assustou, pra falar a verdade, eu nem me senti intimidado com o tamanho dele quando ele se levantou sobre as patas traseiras, eu só sentia aquele leve torpor que me mantinha fora da realidade. Era como se a morte viesse me buscar pessoalmente, mas me mantivesse embriagado pra que eu não sofresse tanto… ela deve ter dado boas risadas com as minhas piadas também.

Então eu parei. Estranhamente eu sentia a adrenalina no meu sangue, sentia que era hora de começar a lutar, sentia até a velocidade alucinante que meu coração batia… mas os meus músculos estavam relaxados e minha postura era de descontração como quem caminha a beira da praia. O que acontecia comigo?! Será que os anos de descuido e atividades perigosas tinham injetado tanta adrenalina na minha veia que eu estava imune ao seu efeito agora? Ou será que esses míseros 20 anos já tinham sido suficientes pra me fazer desistir da vida? Impossível, eu tinha sido muito feliz pra desistir assim, eu não era suicida.

Nesse momento, os meus olhos encontraram o da fera que se aproximava de mim com os dentes à mostra. Foram necessários segundos para reconhecer o perigo que aquele animal representava, mas esse tempo não foi suficiente pra evitar a primeira patada que recebi. A dor dilacerante cruzou meu peito e o torpor se apoderou da minha mente, preenchendo cada lacuna que eu havia guardado pra apreciar a minha vitória. Ironia…

Por fim aceitei minha morte de bom grado e esperei que o urso terminasse logo com isso enquanto eu observava suas investidas e também a paisagem ao redor. Por fim, tentei imaginar porque eu não lutara e, se o tivesse feito, eu realmente ganharia? Não era possível achar uma reposta; eu não sentia nenhum ferimento realmente, só o torpor que não me deixava pensar em nada, não me deixava nem comparar minha força.

Então eu percebi que o fim estava próximo, que o urso havia acabado de brincar comigo e eu sabia que ia morrer. O torpor se apoderara tão fortemente da minha mente que eu não conseguia me mexer e, finalmente, minha consciência começava a se perder em algum outro ponto da minha mente. Então eu ouvi outra coisa, como se fosse pra me trazer a realidade, eu ouvi um outro rugido e pensei que mais um urso vinha se juntar a festa; o mais provável era ele vir brigar pela minha carcaça.

De repente, eu me senti como se estivesse voando. Eu achei que tivesse morrido, mas abri os meus olhos mesmo assim. E aí eu a vi. Aquela conclusão veio a mim como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, um jato de lucidez no meio do entorpecimento: eu morri. Mas isso não importava mais porque o que quer que esteja vindo me buscar realizou o último desejo da minha vida – mesmo que eu não soubesse qual desejo era esse – me mandara um anjo e, ele era o mais lindo de todos.

Eu nem me importei com a dor; eu lutei pra manter as pálpebras abertas, eu não queria perder nem um segundo do rosto do meu anjo: tão exuberante e tão perfeito que só poderia ser criação de algo maior, algo que me tornara um felizardo por ter visto esse anjo, por ter essa experiência e, por isso, eu estava feliz em morrer. Então eu comecei a me preocupar que quando chegássemos ao céu, eu perderia meu anjo e comecei a me perguntar em meio a devaneios se faltava muito. Quanto tempo mais eu teria com meu anjo? Comecei a me perguntar porque não havíamos chegado ao céu ainda, pensando em quão distante ele poderia ser, com certeza mais longe do que eu esperava. E por que meu anjo não voava? Quanto tempo esse anjo me carregaria até que resolvesse voar comigo dali?

Então, quando eu já não pensava mais em distâncias e me concentrava apenas no rosto do meu anjo, eu tive uma outra visão mais surpreendente: eu vi Deus. Eu nunca parei pra pensar se Deus era loiro ou moreno ou se ele poderia assumir um rosto humano como muita gente pensa, eu nunca fui muito religioso. Mas um ser com uma beleza tão evidente e uma compaixão tão clara que chega a iluminar seu rosto não poderia ser nada menos que Deus. E entendi então que era chegado o meu momento de ser julgado e, por um instante a apreensão passou por minha mente talvez porque se eu fosse pro inferno, eu me separaria do meu anjo.

Definitivamente eu não lamentei minha morte. Eu me diverti o suficiente durante os meus 20 anos pra poder lamentar a minha vida, ainda mais o final dela onde me deparei com esse anjo que permaneceria mesmo quando morto nos meus sonhos por toda eternidade. E nesse momento, eu entendi que não importava o meu destino, céu ou inferno, eu sempre me lembraria da visão mais adorável que eu tive em toda minha vida: meu anjo.

Então eu senti a queimação e entendi que meu anjo teve que me levar ao inferno. Mais uma vez não me arrependi das coisas que fiz e percebi que a diversão desses anos tinha um preço. Mas o que me surpreendeu foi que meu anjo não foi embora. Eu não conseguia entender como alguém tão lindo poderia ter permissão de ficar no inferno comigo, mas eu estava agradecido. Quanto mais tempo eu ficava com meu anjo, mas eu acreditava no perdão divino e em tudo isso que eu não acreditei antes do meu urso, _daquele urso_.

Toda vez que Deus vinha me checar, eu ficava com medo de que ele fosse levá-la embora, mas ele nunca fez isso. A dor era uma coisa tão intensa que eu não desconfiei um minuto que realmente estivesse no inferno e, por isso, olhava Deus e pensava que talvez aqueles pregadores que falavam do Deus misericordioso pudessem estar certos no fim de tudo. Era a única razão para o meu anjo poder permanecer ali, amenizando a minha dor com aquele simples olhar misericordioso, com aquele olhar de afeição. Era só receber aquele olhar e a dor se esvaía e então eu fechava os olhos pra respirar mais profundamente e a dor voltava, como se meu anjo fosse meu único remédio e a dor minha única punição. Mas com ela ao meu lado, eu agüentaria isso pelo resto da eternidade sem reclamar. Passei a encarar meu anjo para que a dor fosse embora e o encarava cada vez durante mais tempo, não querendo perder um minuto de sua presença ao meu lado. Enquanto a encarava fui notando a dor diminuindo e se concentrando em um ponto, fazendo minha garganta arder, me fazendo engolir fechando os olhos só mais uma vez e, quando percebi a dor havia sumido… mesmo de olhos fechados, mesmo sem o olhar do meu anjo, a dor havia sumido.

* * *

**Blackforever:** Antes de tudo, muito obrigada msm pela minha primeira review... _/faz dancinha da vitória/_  
Eu sei que nem sempre é fácil escrever a primeira review de alguém e sei também que isso às vezes é intimidador, mas agradeço por você poder me honrar dessa forma! Espero que esteja gostando... e não se preocupe, ele continua sendo o nosso querido Emmett com suas idéias de loucos e com seus momentos de solidariedade, que nos fazem esquecer que é o Emmett! rsrs

** xD:** Obrigada mesmo menina... Também amo o Emmett, não só pelos músculos que me fazem pirar, mas também por todas aquelas bobeiras que eu adoro. Não tem como os Cullens sobreviverem sem suas piadas e seu senso de humor. Sobre suspirar por ele, eu também suspiro e vou contar uma coisa que me deixa muito feliz: eu imaginei o Emmett iagualzinho ao Kellan Lutz que o interpretará no filme!!! Estou tão feliz com isso... rsrs***

**Vick moreira:** Também acho que as histórias do Emmett são as melhores!!! Ele sempre me encantou e, agora que percebo que todos tem a mesma paixão por ele, começo a ficar preocupada de não ser tão real a sua história e sua personalidade. Isso é um problema, mas se vocês tiverem paciência, eu juro que vou tentar acertar as coisas! Sobre a postagem, estou tentando manter uma rotina, mas assim que estiver tudo resolvido eu explico pra vocês como vai ser! Obrigada pela review! ;)


	4. Acordando

**N/A:** Pra quem estava esperando o encontro do Emmett com a Rose, acho que esse é o capítulo. Sabe como é, né? Não podemos considerar um encontro quando ele está a beira da morte e Rosalie tentando levá-lo pra Carlisle enquanto resiste ao seu sangue. Do mesmo modo não podemos considerar que era um encontro enquanto ele queimava por dentro. _Definitivamente meu maior capítulo!_

(Para apreciar os capítulos extras da tia Stephenie Meyer, por favor retirem os espaços do link):

www . 4shared . com / file / 68929962 / 33387592 / Captulos_Extras . html

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

**Acordando**

Por fim pude abrir os olhos e sem medo me dar conta que a queimação estava quase acabada. Era só uma questão de tempo para aquela dor na minha garganta passar, afinal ela já estava me deixando louco. Eu queria que ela parasse de qualquer jeito… Mas então eu tive a visão pela qual ansiava por tanto tempo: o meu anjo. Ela estava ali pra me acompanhar mais uma vez e me brindar com a sua beleza, ela estava ali e era isso que importava; ela estava ali e eu não queria mais nada; ela estava ali e isso era o suficiente pra mim.

Então finalmente eu pude perceber as coisas ao meu redor: ela estava mais bela do que antes, como se um véu sumisse da minha frente e eu pudesse finalmente enxergar as coisas como elas são verdadeiramente. E, assim, pude perceber que ela era mais linda do que qualquer outra criatura que eu já avistei, ela era mais bela que os próprios anjos se eles realmente existissem e tudo o que eu queria era poder me perder em sua beleza, poder compartilhar dessa visão por toda a minha vida ou minha pós-vida. Fiquei profundamente grato a Deus: ele realmente me deu tudo o que eu queria e em nenhum momento poderia ter imaginado isso, ele realmente era O Cara!

Nesse instante, como se fosse chamado, Deus entrou naquela pequena sala e eu pude vê-lo com toda aquela luz que emanava dele e, entendi que chegara o momento de me desfazer do meu anjo, de dizer adeus. Um profundo rancor passou por mim e me dei conta que estava em pé de frente pra ele, posicionado entre meu anjo e o Deus cruel que viera tirá-la de mim. A fúria por ele ter me dado ela por tão pouco tempo crescia assustadoramente dentro de mim e me vi em posição de atacá-lo, só para que ela permanecesse um pouco mais ao meu lado, um pouco mais de tempo com aquele ser maravilhoso. O meu rosto se contorcia entre feições de raiva e puro ódio quando me voltava para aquele homem e a mais pura dor quando pensava em abandoná-la. Era difícil decidir pra onde olhar, pensar que Deus era muito mais forte que eu e que ele venceria essa guerra com facilidade me fazia crer que eu deveria olhá-la enquanto eu tinha essa chance. Mas a simples idéia de que enquanto eu pudesse mantê-lo afastado ela estaria ali pra ser olhada e me fazer um pouco mais feliz era motivo suficiente para que eu tivesse forças para ficar entre os dois. Eu não poderia me entregar e deixá-la partir, pelo menos não depois daquele tempo todo que ela ficou ali ao meu lado, sem me abandonar, me tornando um pouco mais seu e me fazendo enxergar a sua beleza de uma forma tão simples, tão angelical, tão… maternal.

Eu vi o pequeno problema se formar na minha mente e a grande frustração passar pelo meu rosto: e se ela não me quisesse? E se ela fosse somente a responsável por trazer todos os mortos ao céu ou ao inferno? Seria cruel demais que ao invés de uma caveira vestida com uma manta preta, a morte fosse uma mulher tão linda capaz de ser confundida com um anjo? Quantos já passaram pela mesma situação que eu e agora se encontravam afastados desse lindo anjo, só com a lembrança de um dia terem sido felizes e se encantados por sua beleza? Deus cruel… esse sim seria o meu inferno!

Depois de tantas olhadas entre o meu anjo e aquele ser iluminado que eu continuava acreditar ser Deus, eu não sabia mais o que pensar. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, mas eu queria estar porque me anjo ali estava e não parecia que sairia. Então depois do que passaram semanas naquela tensão, mas eu sabia que tinha sido menos de um segundo, eu vi o meu anjo levantar-se e o meu Deus levantar os braços, como em sinal de paz. Entendi que tanta compaixão significava que ele queria negociar ou qualquer coisa no gênero, afinal o rosto dele me trazia tanta paz e um brilho tão natural que ele realmente não poderia ser ameaçador.

- Qual o seu nome meu filho?

Estranho Deus não saber meu nome. Mas pelo menos ele me chamar de filho não me assustava tanto. Quando me toquei que minha expressão deveria ser de incredulidade, eu simplesmente sorri.

- Meu nome é Emmett McCarthy, senhor. - Pensei em acrescentar um "mas você já deveria saber disso", mas não achei muito bom desafiar Deus nas atuais circunstâncias. Nunca fui muito religioso, mas quando você encontra com _O Homem_ é melhor não abusar.

- Oi Emmett, esta é Rosalie e meu nome é Carlisle Cullen. Vamos te explicar tudo o que está acontecendo se você puder nos conceder um momento para isso, tudo bem?

Eu estava começando a desconfiar que aquele ser na minha frente não era quem eu imaginava. Tudo bem que ele tinha a mesma atitude de Deus, a mesma boa vontade e a capacidade de me fazer sentir bem, tinha ainda a capacidade de me convencer de que ele sentia compaixão por mim e que não poderia me fazer mal. Mas que diabos? Eu conseguia até admitir que o cara era bonito, o cara mas bonito que eu já tinha visto. Então eu percebi que não tinha escolha, que já tinha feito a minha escolha antes mesmo de conseguir pensar nela, que eu escolhera confiar nele mesmo antes dele pensar em pedir minha confiança ou minha atenção. Me assustei com a minha análise desse fato e simplesmente me acalmei, endiretei minha postura e fiz um leve aceno de cabeça, que fez o rosto daquele ser se iluminar. Ele simplesmente transmitia uma luz que poderia ser confundida com a luz que as pessoas dizem existir antes de você morrer, agora eu entendia. Ou eu achava que era assim.

O meu anjo, Rosalie, resolveu se aproximar de mim e com movimentos delicados e uma fluidez que me fez admirá-la ainda mais me indicou o caminho para que eu pudesse segui-los até uma nova sala. Era uma sala um pouco mais clara do que aquelas as quais eu me habituei, nunca tinha imaginado tanta luz para apenas uma sala. Será que ainda estávamos no mesmo século? Não conseguia imaginar para que tanta luminosidade, era óbvio que anjos não precisavam de luz para enxergar, não é? E aquele cara era a própria luz, não devia ser muito dificil enxergar com ele por perto. Acho que eles não precisavam de lâmpadas no escuro. Sorri com esse pensamento. Na verdade, eu comecei a sorri um pouco e tentei segurar o riso, o que me fez chacoalhar os ombros e me deixou em uma situação um pouco mais tensa, me fazendo ter dificuldades em segurar o riso e passando rápido a um alto barulho que eu tentava em vão controlar. Mas a gota d'água foi ver o cara na minha frente dando olhadelas para trás e de algum modo pude perceber que ele também sorria, foi só deixar o riso aflorar.

- Qual a piada? - Rosalie me disse e percebi que estava um pouco séria. Acredito que não seria boa hora pra contar-lhes os meus pensamentos. Mas também seria impagável tirar uma onda com Deus, quem sabe se eu pudesse contar para alguém seria até um feito memorável... só me faltaria poder contar a alguém. Outra cena digna de uma risada: eu, Emmett, voltando como alma penada para contar a alguém que fiz uma piada com Deus. E outra crise de risos me tomou por completo, mas dessa vez eu me segurei um pouco mais, percebendo que a idéia só era interessante para mim. Até porque eu acho que os anjos não devem ter senso de humor.

Ao nos depararmos com o sofá, o loiro brilhante fez um aceno para que eu sentasse. Achei uma coisa bem interessante que Deus mantivesse uma casa com sofá e todo tipo de mobília. Era no mínimo excêntrico, não acham? Na verdade, eu já tinha absoluta certeza de que aquele ser na minha frente não era Deus, mas fazer piada com isso estava se tornando quase irresistível, era uma sensação de descrença que vinha banir da minha mente toda aquela apreensão por eu não saber o que estava acontecendo. Eu me lembrava tão bem da queimação… aliás, eu não poderia esquecer nada sobre aquele momento já que minha garganta insistia em persistir naquele sofrimento; eu estava começando a acreditar que isso poderia me enlouquecer.

Eu acabara de me sentar e vi que meu anjo preferiu sentar-se ao meu lado do que com o Carlisle - vamos combinar que eu não poderia ficar chamando-o de cara por muito tempo, isso me dava nos nervos -, o que me agradou muito e também desviou um pouco da minha atenção. Enquanto eu tentava entendê-la, minha visão periférica notou um garoto que devia ser ainda um adolescente, com cabelo acobreado e mais ou menos da minha altura, um pouco mais baixo. Ele entrou na sala e eu entendi o que eles queriam: não eram quem eu pensava, apenas queriam uma emboscada, mas ele não era muito forte e eu poderia dar conta dos 2 com muita facilidade. O pensamento ainda flutuava na minha mente quando me levantei do sofá, pronto para agir e se preciso conseguir as informações que precisava do modo mais doloroso possível. Não sou nem um pouco sádico, mas também sabia avaliar meus atributos e minha força era uma aliada importante nessas horas.

- Calma. Não é nada disso, nada de emboscadas. Apenas conversas meu caro. - Aquele moleque franzino ainda tinha a insolência de falar comigo, como se me conhecesse. Mas o estalo que me fez perceber a chave da questão quase me colocou em pânico: como ele percebera o que eu estava pensando? Será que eu o disse em voz alta? Então eu percebi que apenas ele me olhava com aquele sorriso calmo. Os outros presentes só tinham uma expressão de dúvida, mas bem escondida entre o rosto calma do Carlisle e a beleza da Rosalie, a minha Rosalie. - Isso mesmo. Você não disse nada em voz alta e eu reamente percebi o que você estava pensando, será que isso é loucura demais pra você?

Então eu vi seu rosto enquanto eu pensava em Rosalie, uma pequena ruga se apoderou de sua testa e eu pude ver que ele estava considerando o que eu pensei. Estranho isso. Mas o que eles querem? Aliás, o que esse radar ambulante quer comigo?

Uma risada estrondosa veio desse rapaz e eu pude ver que ele se divertia realmente comigo. Será que ele gostou mesmo dessa história de radar ambulante ou só estava tentando a sorte com a tentativa de me fazer acreditar que ele lia mentes?

- A piada realmente foi boa, se você quer saber. Eu nunca conheci alguém que me definisse tão bem.

- Bom saber que você gostou. Estarei às ordens assim que souber seu nome, ou posso continuar chamando de radar ambulante? - Independente da resposta dele eu já tinha uma decisão: o apelido seria uma boa idéia.

- Prefiro Edward. Mas acredito que sua decisão criará alguns conflitos aqui. - Como esse cara era chato, nem podíamos ter uma brincadeira pra quebrar a rotina ou a melancolia. Tava começando a me chatear, mas tinha certeza que daria um jeito nisso. Mas isso poderia começar a ser remediado agora.

- Cara, você é chato, muito chato.

- Sabe Emmett, se essa for a sua escolha, sei que se habituará às habilidades de Edward em pouco tempo. Todos nós conseguimos e com você não será diferente. Isso se decidir permanecer conosco, a escolha sempre será sua. - Esse tal de Carlisle sabia como contornar um assunto sem nem ao menos dá uma dica do prato principal. Ele não me disse onde estou, nem quem ele era, nem ao menos o porquê de estarmos todos esperando alguma coisa pra me mandarem embora ou pra que eu comece a entender a causa dessa enrolação.

- Beleza, eu fico. _Mesmo sem saber do que se trata, eu ficarei onde meu anjo estiver._

Claro que essa última parte eu disse somente em pensamento e depois a recordação daquele radar ambulante veio a minha mente, mas isso não importava, não seriam algumas verdades que me tirariam dela. Ou será que ele era dela? Não poderia ser assim, ou esse Edward seria a pessoa com mais sangue de barata que eu conheço, na verdade ele não teria sangue. Nesse momento, eu me toquei que tinha de começar a refinar meus pensamentos, apesar de que à essa hora, eu vi o Edward sorrindo pra mim mesmo sem nenhuma piada e não entendi o motivo. Cara estranho…

- Sangue de barata, hunm? - Ele disse meio que em explicação ao seu sorriso despreocupado, mesmo que eu não achasse graça, pude ver que ele se divertia. Não entendi porque, mas ele não era tão engraçado quanto eu e eu não era tão suscetível a risos quanto ele. Mentira, eu era!

- Emmett, ainda não precisa responder se fica ou não. Você ainda não conhece nossos hábitos e nem sabe o que somos. Apesar de você ser um de nós agora, você pode facilmente escolher outro meio de vida e nós respeitaremos sua vontade. - Carlisle me disse num tom de voz sério e profundo, que retratava muito mais do que ele demonstrava nas poucas palavras, provavelmente ele recordava muitas histórias e decepções, apesar de que eu não tinha certeza disso. Em resposta a esse pensamento, eu vi pela minha visão periférica Edward acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça, bem cautelosamente e resisti à vontade de perguntar se alguma hora acabava a pilha. Carlisle ainda levantou uma mão para me impedir de falar quando eu comecei a repetir que ficaria; ele apenas continuou com seu discurso. - Eu sei que você quer ficar, mas tenho que deixar bem claro que você terá sempre as duas opções. Apesar de que serei obrigado a lhe pedir que se afaste caso escolha seguir outro modo de vida. Apenas posso lhe dizer agora que não existem modos de convivermos com quem escolhe o outro lado. Por enquanto, você saberá disso e depois quando você entender o que somos podemos lhe dizer o resto.

- Emmett, do que você lembra? - Era o meu anjo. Enfim ela falara comigo e eu parei um instante para apreciar a musicalidade em sua voz, apreciar o dom de Deus a me permitir ouvir tal melodia, tão linda quanto ela. Eu simplesmente respondi para que ela recomeçasse a falar e eu pudesse ouvi-la novamente.

- Me lembro de tudo… - E a frase foi morrendo enquanto percebia que as minhas memórias eram turvas, como se eu as tivesse visto por uma televisão de recepção ruim ou um rádio chiando. E em alguns momentos, a imagem sumia completamente. Eu realmente precisava de uma antena nova pro cérebro. Lembrava-me do urso, mas não lembrava como chegara ali, só lembrava-me de voar e do rosto dela. - Quer dizer, lembro do urso, lembro da floresta, dos meus amigos e de você. Depois ouve aquela dor e, em seguida, eu acordei aqui.

Edward permanecia com um sorriso no rosto e eu percebi que ele se divertia com alguma coisa. Será que ele estava à vontade com a minha dor? Nesse momento repassei aquela sensação e ele simplesmente negou com a cabeça, contorcendo o seu rosto numa máscara marmórea de terror, como se a minha dor fosse como a dor dele. Como isso era possível? Rosalie retomou a minha atenção ao se mexer desconfortavelmente no sofá, girando pra se colocar totalmente de frente pra mim. Geralmente, as pessoas perderiam a graça, a leveza e a elegância ao sentar-se na ponta de um sofá, de modo a prender a atenção de seu ouvinte, do mesmo modo como fazia comigo, mas eu percebi que perder a elegância não era uma característica daquele anjo, uma simples princesa de conto de fadas.

- Bom Emmett, a boa notícia é que você lembra basicamente de tudo. Lembra-se do urso e do que ele fez com você. Então queremos que explicar-lhe a parte que você não lembra e mesmo que se lembrasse não entenderia. - Eu não sabia se era impressão minha, mas ela parecia estar falando como o Carlisle, sempre dando voltas antes de chegar ao grande banquete.

- Rose, direto ao ponto. - Edward não fez nenhuma cerimônia pra tentar esconder que estava lendo minha mente de novo, acho que gostei da sinceridade, gostei sim! - Obrigado! Também prefiro assim.

- De nada cara. A gente vai se acertar. - E vi um sorriso que dizia que ele concordava comigo nisso. - Então, já que o nosso pequeno radar já esclareceu as coisas, qual o drama?

Carlisle soltou um sorriso e se inclinou para frente para que pudesse falar mais baixo. Eu não tinha reparado até então, mas parecia que todos nós já falávamos baixo o suficiente, mas mesmo assim presumi que ainda poderíamos falar mais baixo e nos entendermos mutuamente. Isso era estranho.

- Emmett, você deve entender que estava à beira da morte e que já não sabíamos se você sobreviveria. Só por causa desse pretexto que fizemos o que fizemos com você. De outra maneira, não teríamos a ousadia, mas quando a nossa Rose o encontrou…

- Direto ao ponto significa a mesma coisa pra vocês do que pra mim certo? - Eu não queria ser grosso, não queria ser engraçado, mas aquilo tava começando a me dar nos nervos. Nada poderia ser tão ruim com meu anjo ali, nada mesmo.

- Isso é o que vamos descobrir daqui a pouco. - Eu não entendi muito bem até me tocar que ele estava mais uma vez respondendo ao que ninguém podia fazer, ou pelo menos parecia que não. _Respondendo aos meus pensamentos outra vez Eddie?_ Ele se limitou a sorrir. Acho que já estava me habituando a isso.

- Então, - parecia que Rosalie estava simplesmente ignorando nossa pequena conversa - como eu estava dizendo, você se lembra da maior parte. Essa é a boa notícia. – Rosalie fez uma pausa e um silêncio morto tomou conta do ambiente e pude ouvir passos no andar de cima. Tinha alguém realmente preocupado ou pensando bastante porque parecia andar de um lado para o outro como fazem aqueles cientistas malucos. Havia mais alguém aqui.

- Isso não é importante agora Emmett. – Edward nem me deixou terminar de analisar a situação. Esse lance de controlar pensamentos era realmente difícil, ainda me pegava de surpresa. – Desculpe-me, mas concentre-se.

- Rosálie, se você quiser que eu faça isso, não me incomodo. Estamos todos juntos nessa. – O meu anjo balançou a cabeça fervorosamente e eu realmente fiquei aliviado por isso. Ela queria ter a honra ou o desgosto, mas ela se importava comigo. _Eu já estava feliz_.

- Não Carlisle. Eu faço isso. – Ela se virou pra mim com um olhar de candura. – Eu não sei por onde começar Emmett, mas acho melhor começar pelo que eu acho óbvio. – Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, curioso para que ela continuasse. – Você deve ter percebido que somos diferentes dos humanos em muitos aspectos e que você mudou também. Isso tem uma explicação e uma explicação óbvia: nós realmente não somos iguais aos humanos, somos diferentes e isso tem lados positivos e negativos.

Nesse momento eu parei para analisar as palavras dela. Eles eram diferentes e isso realmente era óbvio, mas o que poderia ser tão diferente além do homem lamparina e do radar ambulante? Eu ignorei a risada do Edward e os pedidos de desculpas proferidos por ele a Rosalie e Carlisle. Continuei minha linha de raciocínio lembrando que todos eram realmente bonitos demais e não se pareciam entre si, nada além daquela pele pálida que me assustava, eu sabia que não era assim. Nesse momento, eu comecei a me preocupar com a parte que ela falava que eu também era diferente e isso me fez lembrar de fazer um check-up em mim mesmo; comecei, como ela mesmo disse, pelas coisas óbvias: respiração _ok_, coração _ok_.

Pronto! O pânico se apoderou de mim e eu quase morri. Eu juro que foi o maior susto da minha vida e aquela sensação de morte e que eu estava diante de Deus voltou com toda a força. Finalmente, ele havia deixado de brincar comigo e acabara de decidir qual o meu destino. Céu, inferno ou… qual era o outro mesmo?

- Purgatório, mas definitivamente pior. Quase inferno. No entanto, dentre suas opções, eu escolheria purgatório. É o que mais se assemelha. – Foi tudo muito rápido. No momento que olhei para Edward, vi seus olhos confusos e cheios de humor negro, mas a minha visão captou todos os olhares da sala, que se estendiam desde a compaixão de Deus (que provavelmente significava o meu fim) até o olhar raivoso de Rosalie para Edward.

- Cale a boca, Edward. Não quer ajudar, se retire. – Em um piscar de olhos, o olhar raivoso se tornou maternal e recaiu sobre mim. – Não dê atenção a ele Emmett. Simplesmente me escute: você não morreu, não no sentido literal da palavra. Quando eu lhe encontrei, aquele urso estava quase acabando com você, então lhe tirei de lá e trouxe você pro Carlisle para que ele te curasse. O único problema disso é que para lhe curar, você passou por aquele momento de dor. Eu sei que é difícil de compreender no início, mas tente entender: não tinha outro jeito.

Eu estava confuso. Até agora, eu não tinha entendido qual o problema deles terem salvado-me, eu ainda estava com as palavras de Edward na cabeça. Até que finalmente o estalo veio mais forte, tão forte que eu levantei mesmo sem saber. _Eu estava morto_. Mas como eu estava morto se Rosálie, o meu anjo, disse que eu me curei? Ela era um anjo e anjos não mentiam. _Eles não mentiam!_

- Emmett, você poderia sentar-se, por favor? N – Era a voz do meu anjo e seu toque calmo e reconfortante me conduziu ao seu lado. – Eu não sei como você reagirá a isso Emmett, mas tenho que dizer que não é tão ruim. Definitivamente, você não está morto como o Edward gosta de pensar. Nada de purgatório ou inferno. – Uma sombra cruzou seu olhar. – Mas você não está vivo também. O que podemos lhe dizer é que você simplesmente virou um vampiro.

Eu esperei por 2 segundos para que a pessoa que estava lá em cima sair do primeiro aposento e gritar "Ahá! Te pegamos!" ou qualquer coisa parecida; assim todos cairiam na gargalhada e meus amigos apareceriam dizendo que eu havia ficado internado em coma até curarem os ferimentos. Ninguém veio.

- E ninguém virá! – Edward virou-se pra mim com os olhos ainda bem profundos, olhos castanhos claros que diziam mais que muitas palavras. – Emmett, você é um vampiro. Você é um vampiro!

As palavras vieram pra mim como facas cortando o ar e, eu realmente pensei que estava perdido, definitivamente louco. Então mergulhei nos olhos castanhos do meu anjo, aqueles que eu tinha certeza que me acompanhariam por toda a vida, mesmo quando ela não me quisesse, mesmo que ela fosse embora, mesmo que o mundo acabasse eles estariam comigo, gravados na memória. Nesse momento, eu simplesmente entendi que o que viesse pela frente eu topava. Simples como a verdade de que o sol nasce toda manhã, eu estava pronto pro que viesse porque ela estaria lá.

- Pelo menos posso voar, não é? – Foi a minha única resposta enquanto o meu sorriso se escancarava em meu rosto. Todos riram e a leveza voltou ao ambiente.

* * *

**Tatyperry:** Que bom que possui o mesmo carinho pelo Emmett que eu tenho. E com certeza os Cullens não seriam os mesmos sem ele. Se eu tivesse esse poder, faria a famosa sugestão de um livro sobre o Emmett escrito pela tia Steph, mas depende só dela. Enquanto não temos esse presente, agradeço pelo elogio e espero que você continue acompanhando e curtindo a fic. xD


	5. Vingança

**N/A:** Espero que estejam gostando até agora e espero também que as reviews continuem. Elas são uma luz e aumentam a vontade de escrever. Vocês não imaginam a alegria que me dá quando olho meu e-mail e tem notificação de review. Gosto muito! O capítulo de hoje está meio baixo-astral porque apesar do nosso querido Emmett ter um ótimo senso de humor, ele ainda se encontra incompleto, mas vou mudar essa situação em breve. _Bon appétit!_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

**Vingança**

Em sua grande parte, a explicação não foi muito demorada, apesar de ficar muito chateado com algumas coisas como não poder voar e não poder me transformar em morcego, mas gostei da idéia de voltar a sair ao sol. Ele me esquentava e isso era maravilhoso, esse lance de poder sentir o calor, de poder sentir um pouco de vida em mim.

Aos poucos fui me acostumando com essa vida e, os momentos de sede eram os mais difíceis, mas meu anjo estava sempre ali. Ela me auxiliava e me indicava as melhores formas de me manter na linha. Coisinhas insignificantes na maioria das vezes, como: "Emmett, cuidado com a sua força, você não está lidando com um urso!", "Sempre discreto Emmett, e levantar carros não é ser discreto!" Tirando essas pequenas coisas, as dicas de Carlisle eram mais eficazes e ele realmente tinha mais paciência: "Meu filho [a síndrome de Deus sempre presente], não force seus limites… sempre estaremos esperando pelo seu tempo." Mas a que mais me amava, achava eu, era a Esme. Sei que Edward me considerava um verdadeiro irmão, mas ele não tinha aquele amor maternal de Esme; afinal, ele não era mulher e eu freqüentemente o lembrava disso ao brincarmos de quebra de braço.

Falando na Esme, meu relacionamento com ela foi muito fácil e ela era uma pessoa adorável. Eu não a conheci no mesmo momento que os outros; percebi que ela estava me dando um espaço para poder me acostumar com a idéia de ser um vampiro, o que não era necessário porque qualquer coisa que envolvesse meu anjo não poderia ser considerada ruim. Apesar de que os meus primeiros meses não foram nada fáceis e, eu ser o mais forte de todos não ajudava muito no meu controle, por assim dizer.

Carlisle havia me explicado bem cedo que não poderíamos chamar a atenção e que deveríamos nos manter em sigilo absoluto para todos os humanos. Embora, isso não fosse difícil, achei a idéia de voltar para a escola muito boba. Tinha suas vantagens, como amedrontar as pessoas com um simples olhar e elas não ficarem muito perto da gente também mostrava que me temiam, o que só massageava meu ego; mas com o tempo isso foi virando um tédio.

Então, como eu estava falando, tem aquela coisa de não chamar a atenção e tudo mais. Não é como se fosse realmente difícil, mas a Rose realmente chamava a atenção de todos os garotos e algumas olhadas deles pareciam me importunar mais do que qualquer coisa: eu realmente estava com ciúmes. E esse pequeno sentimento sempre colocava tudo a perder quando eu ameaçava um garoto levantando ele com uma mão e tínhamos que nos mudar. É claro que o Edward sempre dizia ao Carlisle que deveríamos nos mudar, mas nunca o porquê: ele achava que eu teria mais chances com a Rose se ela não soubesse o porque de voltar para o 1º ano quando mudávamos de cidade, ela odiava começar a escola de novo.

Como em um desses momentos, nós acabávamos de entrar na escola e Edward seguia na frente, tentando bloquear os meus olhos para que eu não visse os garotos que olhavam para Rose. Ela realmente não percebia que eu gostava dela? Essa situação era muito desconfortável e eu sempre pensava em falar com ela, mas imaginava que seria mais desconfortável ainda você ter que passar uma eternidade com uma pessoa que não te ama e que sabe que você o ama. Até que ponto seria uma situação sustentável? Quando os medos de interpretação errada seriam colocados de lado e começaríamos a realmente conviver um com outro? E a pergunta que me deixava mais assustado: será que ela acreditava ter alguma dívida comigo por ter me introduzido nessa vida?

A minha cabeça começou a dar voltas enquanto eu imaginava todas essas perguntas que eu não queria nem ter a ousadia de pensar na resposta. Estava óbvio que Rosálie não se encantara comigo e não se apaixonara por mim; eu mesmo havia notado o seu olhar maternal enquanto ela esperava que minha transformação tivesse fim. Ela provavelmente olhava para mim como Esme, do mesmo modo protetor que Esme nos olhava.

Nesse momento Edward me olhou confuso, acho que ele não havia visto todos os meus pensamentos com relação a Rose. Ele evitava esse tipo de invasão porque sabia que o assunto Rose era proibido em nossas conversas, era o único assunto que eu bloqueava por constrangimento. Mas o que ele poderia conversar comigo também? Nunca transformara ninguém e quem o havia feito todas às vezes, Carlisle, apenas o fazia por amor paternal, compaixão. Era esse, com certeza, o sentimento de Rose por mim.

Edward pousou a mão no meu ombro e eu percebi que um longo corredor se abria a minha frente, com vários alunos nos olhando interessados. Parecia que éramos uma exposição de animais em zoológico, com a única diferença que esse zoológico só tratava de espécies raras. Não, não era assim que eles nos olhavam; na verdade, tinham um olhar que alternava rapidamente entre o fascínio e a curiosidade, mas com uma pitada de cobiça. E era essa cobiça é que me deixava furioso, era esse pequeno lampejo de cobiça que acabava com meu autocontrole e me fazia mostrar os dentes. Nossos pequenos caçadores que admiravam seus pequenos filhotes de ursos-pardos, fantasiando o crescimento deles e se perguntando qual seria a forma mais fácil de matá-los ou irritá-los depois que crescessem. Realmente estavam me irritando.

- Calma Emmett. Não podemos nos dar o luxo de voltar a cometer deslizes, você sabe que são poucos os lugares que podemos nos manter longe do sol. – Edward previa as minhas atitudes, o que nos dava mais alguns meses por aqui até que eu cometesse outra burrada.

- Eu sei Edward. Eu sei.

- Qual é o papo garotos? Vocês não estão pensando em ir embora de novo né? Eu odeio mudanças; eles sempre demoram a se acostumar conosco. – Rosalie sempre tentando parecer um pouco menos vaidosa do que de costume… pena que ela não fazia grandes progressos. Todos nós sabíamos que, se existisse alguma parte que ela gostava – e eu detestava - nas mudanças, era a parte em que eles ficavam admirados com a sua beleza.

- Ok! Vamos continuar simplesmente fingindo que acreditamos em você Rosalie Hale. – Edward retrucou. Aquela mania dele de saber o que se passa na mente das pessoas evitava qualquer tipo de auto-adoração; pena que isso não impedia a Rose.

Foi apenas isso que precisou para que o dia se tornasse mais uma vez insuportável e todos nós estávamos apenas começando… mais uma vez, apenas começando. O dia transcorreu muito bem e nós passamos boa parte do tempo juntos. Edward tinha conseguido aulas conjuntas para Rose e eu, como um favor. Mas decidiu também que era bom manter-se bem próximo para prevenir qualquer ataque de fúria que viesse de mim. Eu achei um exagero e tentei convencê-lo do contrário: _Um é pouco, dois é bom e três é demais_, pensei. Mas ele se limitou a dar um sorriso desconfortável. Um pouco mais tarde, quando chegamos a nossa nova casa, ele me convidou para caçar. Era início da primavera e tinha tempos que não caçávamos. Já havíamos passado bons tempos nos alimentando de pingüim no Alaska e isso não era muito saboroso.

- Caçar? Pode ser… será que encontramos alguma coisa melhor que pingüim por aqui? – Perguntei, ponderando entre ir com ele ou esperar pra caçar com a Rose.

- Você não deveria esperar. Já temos problemas demais quando você está bem alimentado e Rose tem um autocontrole melhor que o seu. – Ele insistiu em tocar no assunto proibido e isso foi um pouco chato… sempre me esqueço de controlar os pensamentos perto de Edward. – Desculpe – ele continuou -, mas pense pelo lado positivo: com certeza encontraremos alguns grandes carnívoros, é primavera Emmett.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil dizer não ao Edward, ele sempre encontrava em meus pensamentos alguma coisa que me denunciasse e, quando não era isso, era o fato de me conhecer tão bem quanto um irmão: isso geralmente era o fator decisivo. Ele simplesmente sorriu com esse fato e se mostrou um pouco convencido quando, mesmo com a batalha já ganha, completou sua frase com o que seria a minha derrota declarada.

- Não acredito que você vá negar um pouco de aventura!

Saímos para caçar durante a noite porque era mais fácil não encontrarmos com mochileiros no meio do caminho. Eles preferem caminhar de dia e nós preferíamos não cruzar seu caminho para não haver maiores estragos dos que o de costume. E foi só pensar em estragos que veio na minha mente a grande burrada que eu cometi na nossa antiga escola e, com esse pensamento veio outro e depois mais outro e eles foram se conectando ao ponto de parecer apenas uma centopéia com seus vários pares de pés, ou uma pata andando com seus filhotes em fila indiana logo atrás, ou simplesmente aqueles lenços de mágico que, ao se puxar um pela manga, você se depara com mais um e mais outro e outro até ter sua cueca retirada. Uma risada por esse pensamento e uma sobrancelha erguida; uma dica: a risada dessa vez não foi minha.

Por fim voltei a minha corrente de pensamentos com a briga e eu levantando o sujeito acima da cabeça com uma só mão; em seguida, o rosto dele se contorcendo em uma careta de pânico que retratava a própria hora da morte; depois a cara de reprovação de Edward quando viu o que eu fiz após notar meu sorriso displicente; a conversa com o Carlisle sobre a mudança e os motivos que Edward deu para dizer que não poderíamos contar a Rose o culpado pela mentira; e nesse momento, a voz de Edward soou na minha lembrança como se fosse naquele exato momento: "_Carlisle, a Rose vai me matar se descobrir que eu estava apenas me exibindo para as garotas. Por favor, diga apenas que eu não consegui me controlar e ataquei alguém. Por favor, Carlisle._" Eu nem agradeci a Edward por isso e achei que nunca encontraria palavras suficientes para isso. Rose sabe que Edward nunca atacaria ninguém, mas também nunca imaginaria que a mentira seria para acobertar a mim e não ao próprio Edward. Eu o devia imensamente por isso.

- Deixemos quites por causa desse ano letivo e dos nossos horários ok?!

"_Nem pensar… a atitude de hoje é imperdoável Sr. Cullen! Vamos arrumar algum jeito de recompensá-lo por ser uma vela em tempo integral ok? Você terá um efeito pior do que as mães sentadas entre os namorados no sofá._"

- Então faremos o seguinte: você conta o seu segredo para Rose e eu lhe perdôo sobre o incidente na última escola! Feito?

"_Segredo? Qual segredo?_" Então a idéia se iluminou na minha cabeça e um punho se fechou voando na direção de Edward. Puro instinto e sem o mínimo pensamento. Ele pode até ser rápido, mas nesse momento não foi rápido o suficiente. "_Desculpa Eddie. Foi reflexo. Esse segredo não._"

Edward caiu e se levantou muito rápido. Ao que eu parei para me desculpar de novo, com aquela sensação estranha que temos quando realmente acertamos alguém sem querer. Como se o Edward tivesse passado perto de mim quando eu estava me espreguiçando e eu o empurrasse sem querer. Ainda era difícil controlar meus instintos, muito difícil.

- Bom, você não pode dizer que não tentei. Conheço a mente dela Emmett e ela… - Eu o interrompi e ele percebeu que estava entrando em terreno proibido. Não era uma mania boba de não querer falar com ninguém o que eu sentia pela Rose e porque eu não agia logo. Era simplesmente a falta de privacidade da qual Edward faz parte. Não o repreendo por causa de seu dom, mas seria uma coisa bem diferente se ele me contasse o que se passa na mente de Rosalie. Ele não tem escolha se vai escutar ou não, eu tenho. Ele entendeu o meu ponto de vista e simplesmente balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

- Sabe Emmett, nem todo mundo tem esse seu bom senso com relação às mentes dos outros. – Ele me disse tentando me convencer mais uma vez, mas dessa vez tentando me fazer crer em algo que eu não poderia imaginar. Pelo menos, não se quisesse ainda ter alguma chance com a mulher dos meus sonhos.

- E nem todo mundo está apaixonado pela mulher mais linda do planeta. Somos diferentes Edward… mas não quer dizer que precisemos jogar sujo. Só quero ver o dia que você perder esse seu bônus.

- Emmett, eu não vou parar de ler mentes. É uma coisa minha e só minha. Se isso veio pra mim com a transformação, eu não vou perdê-la. Nós não mudamos, Emmett. – Ele me deu um sorriso sacana, mas seus olhos esconderam alguma coisa, alguma coisa sutil. – Quanto a estar apaixonado por Rose, acredito que ela seja a mulher mais linda porque você a vê assim… você está apaixonado por ela e isso eu vejo em seus pensamentos. Vejo como você a vê, mas para mim é diferente.

Eu não agüentava mais aquele papo melancólico, mas a alternativa era perguntar por que a tristeza quando falava na imortalidade, porque aquele sorriso não era sincero. Achei melhor procurar algo em minha mente que pudesse me distrair e, simplesmente achei o rosto de Rose. A melhor parte de ser vampiro era que eu a via com todos os detalhes na minha mente, com todas as características que não veria se fosse humano. Eu a via em seu esplendor e não sentia nem um pingo de compaixão por aqueles que não tinham esse poder. _Ela era minha_.

- Você está me dando náusea! – Ele afirmou com uma careta pra mim, que significava que ele ainda não tinha desligado aquele raio de sensor. – Se você quiser procurar o botão de on/off…

- Pode deixar que assim que nos alimentarmos, eu faço desligar na força pra você! Vai ser simples, só umas porradinhas e arrancar algumas partes que não são muito importantes. Espero que você não precise delas mais tarde.

- Se você conseguir me pegar… - Ele aumentou um pouco o passo e agora corríamos um pouco mais rápido do que o meu normal, mas mesmo assim conseguia acompanhá-lo sem esforço. "_Ainda não chegamos pelo visto… você quer nos levar ao Alaska de novo? Não gosto da dieta de pingüins…_" Na verdade eu sabia que não iríamos ao Alaska, seguíamos na direção da Califórnia e não do Canadá. Mas mesmo assim, eu tinha uma leve idéia de aquilo não seria tão bom quanto se a Rose estivesse ali e estava começando a me perguntar se realmente queria continuar.

- Assim você me decepciona. Como pode trocar a aventura pela Rose? – A resposta era simples demais para que ele simplesmente não tivesse a adivinhado. Eu só não queria trocar o certo pelo duvidoso. Qualquer bom apostador sabe disso. – Hunm… Então agora você virou um bom apostador? – Na verdade, a única aposta que eu já perdi na minha vida foi a que eu fiz comigo mesmo antes da transformação: apostei que seria uma boa briga com o urso. No entanto, ela nem chegou a acontecer e eu desisti antes da batalha, desisti antes mesmo de poder dizer se ganharia ou perderia. Mas poderia apostar com qualquer um que a vitória era garantida. – Então você duvida que eu vá ganhar? A aposta vai ficar assim então: se eu ganhar você nos livra dessa coisa monótona e sem graça que é o colégio e conta uma piada de loira por dia pra Rose…

A minha cara deve ter sido de puro espanto porque Edward não terminou a frase. Ele simplesmente me olhou por um centésimo de segundo antes de cair numa gargalhada profunda, me deixando mais tenso ainda sem saber se ele tinha desistido da aposta ou se ele não desistiria nunca depois de ver a atrocidade que estaria cometendo me forçando a cumprir essa promessa. Eu esperei angustiada antes dele se recompor e ele me libertou da minha angústia.

- Você pode relaxar que eu não pedirei isso, mas você me aguarda, pois eu pensarei em algo, Emmett. Enquanto você pensa no que quer se ganhar a aposta. – Não havia nada que Edward pudesse me dar que eu quisesse, até por que eu só queria a Rose, só queria o meu anjo perto de mim para todo o sempre. Queria poder ter ela ao meu lado sem ter medo de avançar os limites. – Mas isso eu não posso te dar… ou posso?

Não sei o que Edward estava pensando e o que ele queria com essa pergunta, mas eu procurava algo na minha mente que me fizesse lembrar porque a estranha sensação de reconhecimento estava mais forte na minha mente. Eu estava com um pressentimento bom de que ganharia a aposta e nada poderia me fazer mais feliz do que deixar de dever algo a Edward. Essa idéia tortuosa dele de me deixar em maus lençóis com a Rose era demais pra mim, mesmo a Rose sabendo que isso era uma aposta. E cada vez que eu pensava nisso, me pegava com a seguinte pergunta: o que poderia ser pior? Então eu lembrava que a resposta só poderia dar mais ramas a Edward e me concentrava de novo na sensação de familiaridade com o lugar.

Já fazia alguns meses que ocorrera minha transformação e aquela era a minha primeira escola depois de morto. Infelizmente, depois de algum tempo eu não seria mais um recém-nascido e minha força estaria se esvaindo. Esme daria graças a Deus por eu não quebrar mais sua casa com movimentos um pouco desajeitados quando tentava acertar Edward com um prato ou coisa assim. Carlisle agradeceria também porque meus hábitos sempre estragavam os carros e a gente acabava tendo que correr pra chamar a Rose para que ela desse um jeitinho. Afinal, mesmo não tendo carros muito rápidos, era meio complicado ser visto depois do horário de circulação dos transportes coletivos na rua: primeiramente, você ficaria em maus lençóis para explicar como voltava pra casa; depois, nossos carros eram importantes porque nos mantinham um pouco mais reclusos, evitando os esbarrões e encontrões que as pessoas nos davam em transportes de coletivos. Rose, por sua vez, perceberia que seria muito mais fácil habitar em uma escola ou qualquer outro lugar porque eu não criaria tantos problemas e Edward não se incomodaria de parar de mentir por mim.

- Mas não me importo em fazê-lo!

De novo o susto e a reação precipitada: um pulo na direção oposta a Edward e um rosnado. Dessa vez, eu estava realmente concentrado em meus pensamentos e Edward invadiu sem ao menos eu perceber. Geralmente eu percebia um movimento ou uma careta antes, mas dessa vez foi rápido demais e me assustou. Eu simplesmente me desculpei mentalmente e recomecei a andar, me aproximando dele. Foi nesse momento que reconheci o lugar onde estávamos: era uma floresta, não muito densa e ouvíamos um barulho de água. _Era o riacho_. Aquele riacho em que encontrei o urso e estávamos na floresta da caçada, no lugar em que virei a presa.

- Eu vi essa cena milhares de vezes na sua mente. Achei que você gostaria de voltar aqui pra mantê-la um pouco viva na memória. – Ele se inclinou um pouco para longe de mim e diminui o passo, caminhávamos agora em não mais que um passo humano. – Você sabe que não podemos manter relação com a nossa vida antiga, Emmett. Sabe que não vamos envelhecer e aos poucos todos vão definhando. Para os outros vampiros, esse é o motivo emocional para o motivo racional de não contar o segredo. Para nós pode ser ao contrário, o motivo racional por trás do emocional. No entanto, sabemos que não podemos continuar do mesmo jeito e abandonar os amigos e a família nem sempre é fácil. Por isso te trouxe aqui: Carlisle guardou a cruz que seu pai fez, eu tenho alguns presentes e pertences de minha mãe, Esme guardou recordações de seu filho e Rose… – ele fez uma pausa que durou poucos segundos, como apenas uma indecisão da melhor palavra - ganhou também seu presente. Pensei que, como você ainda não ganhou nada, te trazer aqui seria uma boa idéia. Um presente para comemorar o abandono da sua força exagerada já que você está deixando de ser recém-nascido.

- Obrigado Edward. Agradeço pelo que está fazendo e sei que é de coração. – Eu estava apenas tentando esconder alguns pensamentos nebulosos da minha mente, tentando esconder qual a minha verdadeira intenção com a aposta e qual idéia ele havia me dado com esse pequeno discurso. Eu já sabia o que eu queria, mas isso seria um pouco contraditório da minha parte, seria um pouco mais que jogar sujo.

- Você está aprendendo rápido. Não é mais tão fácil descobrir o que esconde nessa sua cabeça vazia. Agora realmente terei que procurar seus pontos fracos. – Ele soltou uma risada e me deixou tentando esconder o que era minha cobiça agora.

- Beleza! Mas cadê a aventura? Cadê a nossa aposta? – Eu estava começando a esquecer a cobiça que me deixava com vergonha de mim mesmo, me deixava tenso e evitei pensar nisso. Tinha que me preocupar em ganhar essa aposta!

- Pensei em uma coisa simples, fácil. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente. – Você sabe que é o mais forte por ser recém-nascido e, sabe também que eu sou o mais rápido. – Enquanto ele me falava o meu rosto se contorcia em caretas e eu concordava com um pouco de desdém. – Então a aposta é a seguinte: quem conseguir abater o maior urso pardo, abater e beber seu sangue, ganha a aposta. É claro que saberei quem ganhou assim que você escolher o seu, não vale mentir.

- Mas como eu saberei que você não está mentindo?

- Depois de nos encontrarmos veremos as carcaças. Sairemos juntos e quando você abater o seu urso e eu o meu nos encontramos aqui.

- Feito. Tem limite de território ou eu conto como urso também?

- Você fica com esse lado do riacho até o limite das trilhas. Tome cuidado com os turistas e com os mochileiros. Eu ficarei com o outro lado.

- Feito! Você vai pagar caro por segurar vela esse ano inteiro. – Me preparei para começar a caçar dando uma inspirada profunda, deixando que os odores da floresta penetrassem em meu nariz. Logo em seguida finquei o pé no chão como os corredores para que pudesse ganhar mais impulso. Minha força extra teria que servir para isso também e Edward não deixaria barato.

- Bom Emmett. Você começa a contagem… - Eu já estava me preparando pra pronunciar a partida quando Edward sibilou um pouco baixo demais. – Fique dentro dos limites da trilha.

- Está com medo que eu me perca irmãozinho?

- Não… mas Carlisle me mataria se você simplesmente atacasse alguém por aqui.

- Ok, ok… - Me posicionei de novo e soltei um rugido. Os ursos que me aguardassem. – Um, dois, três e já!

Não precisei correr muito para detectar um odor de urso. Estava um pouco mais a frente e se misturava com um odor de peixe que chegava a ser convidativo. Não o peixe, o urso. Parece que enquanto ele se alimentava, o sangue se concentrava para fazer a digestão e isso atraía mais que qualquer outro animal. Eu poderia jurar que eu não teria nenhum problema se um humano cruzasse a trilha nesse exato momento. Realmente nenhum problema, eu simplesmente mataria o humano, beberia seu sangue e partiria imediatamente para o urso. O pensamento fez o veneno se concentrar ainda mais na minha boca e percebi que já estava a poucos metros do urso destinado a morrer. Foi simplesmente a cena de caçada mais perfeita, quase um quadro famoso. O urso… era o meu urso e eu pude ver que ele também me reconheceu. Ele simplesmente me olhou com olhos de quem reconhece um antigo amigo, ou quando você tem uma impressão de que já viu essa cena, aquela estranha sensação de familiaridade.

Foi fácil me distrair com esse pensamento e diminuir o passo. Estaria eu fadado a sempre levar a primeira patada de um urso? A cena da minha morte como humano preencheu minha mente totalmente e pude ver em seus olhos que ele não tinha medo de mim. Assim era bem melhor. O rugido veio como se fosse uma brisa suave ao meu rosto, uma brisa suave e fedorenta… mas ainda suave. Então, tive a atitude que nenhum humano teria: eu sorri. Um sorriso de pura felicidade e reconhecimento do meu destino de me vingar daquele urso. Na verdade de agradecer a ele por simplesmente me apresentar ao amor da minha eternidade. Não encontrei outra forma de fazê-lo, então simplesmente rugi de volta, um rugido que significava que ele morreria do único jeito que conhecera: morrendo. A idéia me fez sorrir com a ironia que se apresentava: meses atrás era eu que estava preste a morrer nesse confronto, era a minha carcaça que serviria de alimento aos abutres… será que apareceria um anjo para salvá-lo também? Um anjo que pudesse mostrá-lo que a morte não seria tão ruim, que seria apenas a tradução da felicidade estendida pela eternidade.

Pulei em sua direção, aproximando-me suavemente. Era a aproximação de um caçador, de um exímio caçador e isso me deixou exultante, _as feras deveriam tremer ao nos ver!_ Mais um sorriso e o golpe seguinte era apenas para mostrar o seu fim, uma simples patada em seu rosto. Droga! Força demais para um urso e o seu pescoço simplesmente virou-se com um "_crack!"_, sugerindo que além do nocaute, ele encontrara também a morte com um pescoço quebrado. Fiquei decepcionado que não haveria nossa disputa e que ele se divertira mais comigo no ano passado, restando-me por fim o óbvio: drenei o seu sangue, me saciando por completo, fazendo com que aquele calor me preenchesse e me saciasse.

* * *

**Tatyperry:** Muito obrigada novamente menina! Você com certeza está me fazendo muito feliz!!! xD Espero realmente que você aprecie também esse capítulo, apesar de ser muito mais monótono e se estender assim por um tempo! O que eu posso dizer é que existe uma loira que ainda não nos deixa trabalhar toda a potencialidade do Emmett! :p

* * *

**N/A:** Recomendo aos fracos de coração que não leiam o próximo capítulo! Rosalie Hale se rende aos esforços de Emmett McCarthy! ;) Crianças, por favor, deixem reviews! Nem que se seja só pra atirarem pedras dizendo que a história está horrível! Beijos a todos!


	6. Eu te Amo

**N/A:** Peço que as crianças se retirem do aposento. Na verdade, não peço isso não! Peço apenas que as crianças que tenham algum tipo de preconceito com _lemons_ ou _cenas picantes_ – entenda por cenas de sexo -, se retirem do ambiente! Aos cardíacos, por favor, lembrem-se de respirar e deixar o número da ambulância na discagem rápida! RESPIREM!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

**Eu te Amo**

Edward ganhou a aposta, pegou o urso maior e ainda fez questão de me mostrar a carcaça. Na verdade, ele não fez questão, mas eu não pude deixar de conferir para ver se ele não estava me enrolando. Isso não era muito digno do Edward, mas para tudo tem uma primeira vez e acredito que ele estivesse andando muito comigo; logo ele estaria aprendendo a sutileza de fazer piadas e de trapacear um pouco. Ficaria faltando apenas passar pelo inferno de se apaixonar e, quando isso acontecesse, eu estaria lá para dizer que ele não sofreu o suficiente, que ele merecia mais por fazer graça e pouco caso da minha situação.

- Nossa! Isso tudo é raiva de mim? – Edward disse enquanto voltávamos para casa. – Não acredito que você me odeie tanto assim…

"_Sabe Edward, nem todos no mundo acreditam que você é o cara perfeito. E pode até parecer impossível, mas você não faz o meu tipo._"

- Mesmo assim ainda não acredito que você sente toda essa raiva só por eu tentar te ajudar. Você sabe o que ela pensa de você? Eu sei e posso te contar! – Ele simplesmente não tirava essa idéia da cabeça. Quantas vezes eu teria que explicar que o que a Rose pensava só me interessaria se ela realmente quisesse me contar? – Sabe Emmett, eu realmente aprecio essa sua boa vontade e esse seu respeito pela mente da Rose. Ainda mais porque ela não pensa nada muito criativo, é sempre a mesma ladainha.

"_Me conte uma coisa Edward: você realmente acredita que vai me fazer implorar que me conte? Ou isso é só pela simples necessidade de me chantagear mais tarde?_"

- Na verdade eu não havia pensado nessa hipótese. – Ele ponderou com um ar pensativo… E eu realmente me condenei a morrer de novo só por ter lhe dado essa idéia. – Muito obrigado mesmo! – Ele respondeu ao meu último pensamento, como se ainda fosse uma extensão da minha fala. – Mas isso não importa tanto assim, já que eu ganhei a prova e você me deve um pequeno favor.

Estava claro que chegara a minha hora de sofrer. Edward provavelmente já teria escolhido qual seria o meu castigo por desafiá-lo naquela história boba do urso. E o pior, meu completo fracasso se deu apenas pelo simples fato da distração com um reencontro. Eu não me importaria se perdesse a aposta com Rosalie vindo me salvar mais uma vez, mas ela simplesmente não viria. Não por causa de um simples urso. Eu era forte agora, mais forte até que ela e Edward, era forte o suficiente para me defender e isso impediria que ela me vigiasse a todo segundo só pra me salvar de um urso. Mas aposto que seria interessante olhá-la atacando um urso… com toda aquela beleza, Rose ficaria esplendida com um ar felino e, seria difícil desviar o olhar. Uma fantasia não seria nada mal também…

- Emmett, por favor! – Edward interrompeu minha linha de pensamento enquanto eu imaginava a figura de Rosalie vestida como uma heroína das selvas, com seu corpo coberto apenas por um sutiã de oncinha e uma micro-saia de mesma estampa. – Ainda não está ajudando Emmett…

Realmente você é inconveniente, mas eu sou homem. Será que ele não entende as necessidades físicas de um homem ou eu terei que explicar que bebês não vêm da cegonha? É muito triste saber que um homem não pode nem aproveitar as próprias fantasias em paz.

- Desculpe! – Ele realmente parecia pesaroso!

- Tranqüilo virgem! Depois eu continuo. – Falei abrindo um sorriso e tentando em vão bolar algumas fantasias pra mais tarde, só pra dar uma adiantada no processo, sabe? Mas o Edward me interrompeu mais uma vez. – Me conta aí cara? Isso tudo é porque é com a Rose ou você perturba o Carlisle também?

- Na verdade Emmett, o Carlisle não tem uma imaginação tão fértil como a sua, ou talvez ele só controle seus pensamentos melhor! – Eu percebi algo na sua voz, como se pra ele fosse indiferente ser a Rose ou não. Mas percebi também que havia um cuidado excessivo com a escolha das palavras, como se ele não quisesse me revelar algo. Era isso: ele estava com medo que eu descobrisse alguma coisa e, por isso, ele já estava enrascado.

- Vai me dizer quais segredos você me esconde mano? – O sorriso se alargou no meu rosto e parecia que se eu conseguisse, ele se soltaria de vez daqui. A pergunta não foi engraçada, mas a cara de Edward ao analisar meus pensamentos me explicou que ele realmente escondia algo, algo que o seu rosto adolescente não conseguiu camuflar. – Pode me contar, rostinho de anjo. Estou aqui para ouvir todas as suas lamentações.

- Apesar do seu tom irônico Emmett, eu realmente tenho um rosto de anjo. Nada comparado, é claro, ao rosto de Deus. Mas ainda assim um rosto de anjo. Um tom vago estava presente ao sua voz e percebi que era só questão de tempo para ele conduzir a conversa para fora do nosso assunto principal. Eu não poderia deixar que ele simplesmente escondesse um segredo desse porte de mim. Ele tinha a aposta, mas eu tinha um segredo constrangedor a caminho, só mão sabia qual segredo era esse.

- Deixe-me pensar, querido querubim. Estávamos conversando sobre fantasias sexuais e você ficou um pouco mordido. Qual foi a minha última pergunta mesmo? – Um silêncio de milésimos de segundos enquanto eu repassava a conversa mentalmente até ali. Amém para a mente de vampiro que não me deixa esquecer nada. – Eu lhe perguntei se você sabia de onde vêm os bebês, não foi?

O rosto de Edward se contorceu em uma máscara branca e fria, que simplesmente não deixava nenhuma emoção aflorar. Era como uma simples estátua entalhada para intrigar os observadores em seu vazio. Ou talvez alguma máscara de carnaval representando um ser sem vida e sem a mínima vontade de viver. Isso só poderia significar uma coisa: eu estava certo. Era disso que Edward tinha medo, dos bebês!

Ele riu com a minha conclusão errada e eu ri quando percebi como isso soava e pude me corrigir no mesmo momento: "_Você não sabe da onde vêm os bebês, sabe irmãozinho?_"

- Não seja bobo, Emmett! É claro que eu sei da onde vêm os bebês! – Um sorriso encabulado surgiu em sua face e eu precisei só pesquisar um pouco mais fundo para lembrar da alternativa certa. Afinal, era questão de tempo até chegarmos ao ponto adequado e ele sabia disso. Edward, atento ao meu pensamento, acelerou o passo, começando a exigir que chegássemos em casa antes da pergunta fundamental.

- Não se preocupe meu irmão. Eu simplesmente esperarei até estarmos no conforto de nosso lar para que você se sinta seguro ao conversar comigo. Não pressionarei você em nada e você sabe que sempre poderá conversar comigo quando estiver preparado. Só quero entender uns pontos por agora. – Falei no meu melhor tom de sinceridade e pude perceber que Edward acreditou. Afinal, eu realmente não queria que ele se sentisse pressionado a conversar comigo naquele instante. Teríamos o resto da eternidade e eu era paciente.

- O que você quer saber Em? – O tom agora era de urgência, como se quisesse acabar logo com isso antes que eu mudasse de idéia.

"_Bom Edward, primeiramente, gostaria de saber porque o assunto bebês te assusta tanto? Ou será que o medo é sobre fantasias sexuais?_"

- Não tenho medo de nada disso! Só não me sinto a vontade de comentar isso com ninguém! Vamos dizer que sou um pouco mais discreto que você sobre isso.

"_Ok! Agora me conte só uma coisa que eu ainda não perguntei e que só veio a minha mente depois dessa nossa conversa: você foi transformado muito cedo e numa sociedade diferente da que temos hoje, a sua era muito mais conservadora. Me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas você é virgem!_"

Nesse momento fiz uma expressão de assustado, com os olhos bem arregalados e a boca em forma de "O" para Edward. Ele me olhava de canto de olho, totalmente aborrecido e fingindo que não me via apenas para acenar com a cabeça uma vez. Eu não consegui manter a compostura e simplesmente soltei uma gargalhada. Não era engraçado ele ser virgem, era engraçado um vampiro virgem. Nas histórias eles sempre seduzem as mulheres antes de transformá-las… "_sejamos sinceros, eles sempre tiram uma casquinha!_"

- E você ainda acredita nas histórias? Se fosse assim, como sairíamos ao sol? Sem contar na parte de transformar os outros… quem te contou que eu transformei alguém?

Ele falava muito rápido e com uma raiva, de modo que escondesse o tom frustrado por trás dela. Era interessante observar que eu achava o ponto fraco de Edward sem o mínimo esforço. Ele era um vampiro virgem e, simplesmente revoltado com isso. Hilário.

- Não Emmett, revoltado não! – O tom agora era mais calmo, apenas sendo revestido por uma camada de tristeza que não conseguia identificar a razão. Eu ainda não conseguira parar de rir e Edward diminuiu o passo para me acompanhar. Era simples demais me deixar levar por essas crises de riso.

"_Calma que ainda aparecerá a garota certa! Não se apresse meu filho, mas você já pensou em brincar sozinho?_" O tom familiar que meu pai usava comigo causou uma reação um pouco forte demais em Edward. Eu senti um braço me empurrando e entendi que estava indo ao chão e que era hora de parar com as piadas. Aquilo realmente o incomodava! Mas era cômico. Um vampiro virgem: impossivelmente cômico.

- Lembre-se Emmett, que você também é um vampiro virgem! Ou você já teve algum tipo de relacionamento depois da sua transformação? – O tom de professor de educação sexual não me agradou muito, mas eu poderia esperar o quanto fosse pela minha Rose.

"_Não por muito tempo, querido Eddie!_"

- Veremos Emmett, veremos!

Não gostei nem um pouco das insinuações de Edward então permanecemos em silêncio no caminho de volta e, ao entrarmos em casa Edward me lançou um olhar penetrante, como os que a Rose o lançava quando Carlisle dizia que nos mudaríamos de novo por causa de Edward. A idéia era simples: cale a boca! Eu entendi o recado muito bem, afinal eu não era burro e tinha o pensamento tão rápido quanto o de um vampiro qualquer, mas não pude deixar de abrir um sorriso com aquela manifestação tão clara de solidariedade entre irmãos. Agora ele tinha um motivo para não exagerar no pagamento da aposta e ele sabia que não deveria incluir a Rose nisso, agora era entre nós dois.

Edward balançou a cabeça enquanto respondia a minha à minha ameaça silenciosa, apenas um jeito de evitar mais perguntas enquanto os outros estavam presentes. Nem sempre fazia efeito, mas nos dava tempo para bolar alguma coisa quando os outros resolviam perguntar. Dessa vez não foi nem um pouco diferente, até porque com a Rose nunca era. Nota zero no quesito privacidade.

- Porque Edward lhe lançou aquele olhar furioso? Perdi alguma coisa importante enquanto vocês caçavam? – Ela tentou manter a voz uniforme, mas estava doidinha atrás de uma informação que pudesse usar contra Edward. Mas eu não poderia perder a oportunidade de usar isso ao meu favor.

- Sabe Rose, algumas vezes Edward não sabe brincar. Veja só você, imagine que estávamos caçando e ele perdeu uma pequena aposta para mim. Então, como tínhamos combinado antes, ele teria que cumprir o que eu quisesse e eu fiz um pequeno e simples pedido, um pedido que caberia apenas aos nossos agrados se ele o realizasse. – Estava mais claro do que a água daquele meu lago que Rose não agüentava mais de ansiedade. Ela queria saber o que deixara Edward furioso, qual era o seu segredo. Enquanto isso, minha mente trabalhava de forma ágil e eu passei um braço pelos ombros de Rosalie, segurando-a e conduzindo-a para o meu quarto, com o pretexto é claro de podermos conversar em paz.

- Continue Emmett. Qual era a aposta? – O tom urgente camuflado por um leve tédio. Mas os olhos brilhavam com a excitação. Rosalie era uma mulher forte que faria tudo para ter os segredos dos outros em suas mãos. Eu, por outro lado, trocaria qualquer segredo por uma boa dose de risada.

- A aposta era para descobrir quem pegava o maior urso em menos tempo. Só poderíamos escolher um urso, mas quem pegasse o seu primeiro, rugiria fazendo com que o outro parasse de caçar. – Eu fiz uma pausa e esperei que ela me olhasse, enquanto se sentava em meu sofá e eu me sentava em uma poltrona em sua frente. Foi só o momento de abrir um sorriso, um sorriso de orgulho e continuar. – É claro que você já sabe quem ganhou essa aposta. E como bônus, além do meu prêmio, ainda descobri um segredo do Edward.

- Segredo? – Ela parecia incrédula. Aposto que ela já devia ter tentado inúmeras táticas a fim de colocar Edward contra a parede e descobrir seus segredos. Mas comigo foi diferente, e acho que foi justamente por isso que funcionou tão bem. Edward não esperava que a conversa tomasse o rumo que tomou e ele também não poderia simplesmente desviar o assunto como tentou, eu percebera cedo demais que havia algo por trás daquele véu que era o seu rosto.

- É… um segredo. Mas isso não vem ao caso! Decidi que eu pediria a Edward o meu prêmio antes de fazê-lo sofrer com seu segredo. Você acredita que ele não aceitou? – E fiz uma cara de profundo remorso quando disse isso. – Você não acredita Rose que, como eu ganhei a aposta honestamente, eu devesse ter direito ao meu prêmio? – Ela acenou afirmando e eu lhe dei um sorriso triste. – Mesmo que ele envolva uma pequena participação de terceiros, uma pequena participação da família, nada demais. Você não acha que Edward deveria, pelo menos, ter tentado convencer todos a ajudá-lo a dar o prêmio que é meu por direito?

Parecia que eu treinara milhares de vezes a arte de encenar. O papel tão bem representado por mim já convencera Rosalie de que eu era um santo e, que Edward havia me tirado o direito ao meu prêmio pela aposta. Mas a improvisação era apenas o começo e sinto-me mal por estar abusando assim do carinho que Rosalie tinha por mim, ainda mais do seu instinto maternal. O que eu estava pensando? Nada poderia justificar essa minha atitude e, eu me reprovava imensamente por isso. No entanto, era fácil demais esquecer tudo isso quando eu pensava na recompensa que era ter a Rose do meu lado pelo resto da eternidade; não como uma irmã, é claro! Ter Rosalie como o meu anjo, aquela alma que permanece ao seu lado, tornando seus sonhos realidade e te amando. Era só isso que eu queria de Rosalie, o amor.

Ela me lançava olhares, que se alternavam entre a curiosidade, a compaixão pelo meu sofrimento e a raiva por Edward – que teria de me desculpar depois por essa minha atitude nada angelical. Mas mesmo assim, me aproximei mais de Rose, com um olhar que revelava uma profunda necessidade de um ombro amigo, e um abraço ou qualquer outra forma de consolo por uma decepção tão grande. Eu estava começando a achar que exagero era meu nome do meio e que isso não funcionaria, já via até as palavras ásperas que seriam atiradas comigo para fora desse quarto; ou aquela cena em que Rosalie sairia do quarto me dizendo apenas "Você não acha que eu vá cair nessa vai?", mas contra todas as possibilidades, ela ficou e – por todos os céus diga é verdade -, ela me abraçou para me consolar. As suas mãos corriam os meus cabelos enquanto ela, com uma leve pressão na minha nuca, me inclinava de modo a encostar a minha cabeça em seu colo e me acariciava. Eu deixei que meus braços caíssem ao lado de seu corpo, acariciando levemente suas pernas e seus pés – admito que a posição era meio estranha, mas quem ligaria pra isso? Absorvi a sensação que esse carinho me proporcionava o maior tempo possível, esperando aquele momento acabar e ela nunca mais querer falar comigo, nem chegar perto disso. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar, não conseguia dizer a ela que aquilo era uma farsa só para que eu pudesse enfim sentir esse carinho que ela me dedicava e que eu sabia que era meu… esse carinho e esse lugar reservados para mim no meu paraíso. Era como tocar o sol.

Eu respirava o mais suave possível tentando fazer com que ela não sentisse a minha presença ali para que eu pudesse ficar ali para sempre e, ao mesmo tempo, tentava sentir seu cheiro em sua totalidade, inspirado mais do que o necessário, só para mantê-lo gravado me minha mente para sempre.

- Emmett? Tudo bem? – A voz dela estava cautelosa, parecia que pela primeira vez Rosalie não sabia exatamente o que dizer ou o que fazer e, essa era a minha hora.

Eu simplesmente afastei meu rosto para poder encará-la, olhá-la nos olhos e isso foi perfeito. Ficamos nos olhando por alguns segundos, que pareceram uma eternidade para mim. Percebi mais uma vez que poderia ficar ali por centenas e centenas de anos. Era só disso que eu precisava, apesar de meu corpo clamar por mais dela, clamar por mais desse corpo precioso, dessa vida perfeita.

- Emmett? Está…? – Não a deixei continuar. Não era possível descrever isso em palavras, mas eu estava bem. Nunca estivera melhor na minha vida, tanto humana quanto imortal. Era como a sensação de vê-la pela primeira vez: magnífica. Depois recordei-me da transformação e de acordar e vê-la ao meu lado, com meus novos olhos: surpreendente. E por fim, este momento, que simplesmente não deixava nada a desejar aos outros dois, muito pelo contrário, ele era encantadoramente mágico do mesmo modo. Era a vida que existia dentro de mim, o meu coração batendo de novo e tudo isso que existia sobre alma e sobre o amor eu passei a acreditar.

Senti uma leve pressão, algo como um desequilíbrio, força da gravidade e, me vi indo de encontro ao seu rosto. Senti a respiração faltar e por mais que eu inspirasse e expirasse o ar, ele não se fazia presente nos meus pulmões. E por isso eu respirava mais rápido. De repente algo em Rose contrastou com a minha respiração acelerada: ela parara de respirar. Foi incrível como aquilo também me fez parar, não por pensar que ela morreria ou algo do gênero, mas o reconhecimento de que ela também compartilhara meu desejo simplesmente me levou a loucura, me fez parar e pensar – na verdade só parar. Eu simplesmente empaquei no meio do caminho, parando a centímetros de sua boca e, não conseguia me mover.

O ar entrava e saía loucamente de meus pulmões, mantendo um ritmo que não seria possível a pulmões humanos, mas nada acontecia. Eu não conseguia me mover e nem pensar numa ação adequada aquela situação, como seu eu fosse um virgem qualquer. Uma criança no seu primeiro beijo e sem experiência em filmes ou nada do tipo. Eu deveria me enforcar por causa disso e pediria ao Edward para fazer isso porque nem mesmo ele, em sua completa virgindade, teria uma atitude tão ruim. Eu merecia morrer. _De novo_.

Um sorriso brotou em meus lábios e percebi que Rosalie retirou seus olhos dos meus para encará-los. Em seguida, ela simplesmente alisou o meu rosto com uma de suas mãos, que eu não sabia que tinha deixado meu cabelo até aquele momento. Ela contornou meus lábios e passou gentilmente a mão nas minhas "covinhas", formadas bem rasas pelo meu sorriso inesperado. Então, como se atendendo às minhas preces, meu anjo me beijou. E para minha graça e aceitação de que eu não era um simples virgem, eu beijei de volta.

- Eu te amo! – Disse assim que meus lábios estavam livres dos delicados e urgentes lábios dela. Arrependi-me no mesmo instante por ser tão imaturo e tão apressado. Quem me garantiria que ela me amava? Eu não sabia como isso funcionava para os vampiros, mas e se ela me quisesse só por diversão? Não era exatamente um Edward casto e virgem com rostinho de anjo que eu tinha na minha frente – graças a meu bom Deus -, eu estava com a mulher mais linda do planeta, que poderia ter qualquer homem do mundo sem nenhum esforço. O medo se apossou de mim.

- Eu também te amo! – Ela sorriu, mas pareceu se assustar com algo. O que importava isso mesmo? Nada! Nada importava nesse mundo além de nós dois, ela me amava e ponto final. Ela me amava e eu a beijei mais uma vez.

O que se seguiu foi algo surpreendente para mim. Eu estava feliz com os beijos, estava feliz em ter meu anjo ali e nunca pensei em transpor essa barreira. Pelo menos era isso que eu achava no momento e até um segundo depois quando minha memória foi inundada por recordações da caçada com Edward. De repente, senti as mãos urgentes de Rosalie no meu cabelo, segurando-me pela nuca, aproximando mais o meu rosto com uma voracidade que nunca a tinha visto usar. Ela tinha desejo pelo meu corpo, desejo por mim.

Nesse momento, eu simplesmente desconectei… eu estava no céu só por saber que ela também me queria, que definitivamente eu era dela e ela era minha. Mas a urgência de Rosalie não me deixava ausente por muito tempo, eu sentia que o seu corpo me desejava e, suas mãos poderiam expressar essa necessidade muito bem, simplesmente me mostrando que ela me queria mais perto, pressionando o seu corpo contra o meu, passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo. Era como se só existisse ela: eu estava completamente ciente do seu corpo e sentia todos os seus toques sutis, mas ao mesmo tempo estava alheio a tudo. Não sentia e não conseguia prestar atenção em nada que não fosse seu corpo, só existíamos nós dois no mundo, só existiam os nossos corpos.

Necessitei de uma grande concentração e muito esforço da minha mente pra começar a coordenar meus pensamentos e pensar no que eu estava fazendo. Não me entenda mal! Eu queria estar ali, era tudo o que eu mais queria, mas eu não poderia fazer isso ser bom só pra mim. Isso não poderia significar apenas meu prazer, tinha que fazê-la feliz também. Pensando bem, o mais importante era fazê-la feliz - eu estava em segundo plano, eu era apenas coadjuvante nesse filme. Então, Rosalie importava mais que tudo, apesar de que os movimentos dela não eram muito coordenados pra comandar a situação… eu teria que começar a fazer a minha parte.

As mãos de Rose ainda tateavam meus cabelos e seu corpo se inclinava na minha direção, fazendo com que sua cintura se aproximasse cada vez mais da minha. Enquanto isso, as minhas mãos haviam petrificado em sua cintura e eu sentia que custaria muita força para que elas saíssem dali. Com muito cuidado então, desloquei uma delas para o seu rosto, segurando-o levemente para sentir o toque macio de sua pele e poder ter mais controle da situação. Nesse momento, Rose suspirou e um pouco da tensão de seu corpo se esvaiu, como se o meu simples toque pudesse afugentar seus medos. É óbvio que a tensão vinda com o prazer - aquela que nos faz tremer com calafrios que não tem nada a ver com o clima da região - ainda estava presente, mas isso não importava, era até mais gostoso.

Sem deixar de beijá-la, com a mão que ainda estava em sua cintura, eu a segurei junto ao corpo, abraçando-a totalmente. Era tão fácil segurá-la e, eu poderia envolver seu corpo curvilíneo com apenas um braço. Surpreendendo-me, Rose passou as pernas ao redor da minha cintura, me causando sensações nunca experimentadas. A partir desse momento, nossos corpos se moviam juntos, como se uma coreografia ensaiada pudesse coordenar nossos sentimentos e, mesmo assim eu não conseguia pensar em nada além de ser gentil com ela, de não esquecer minha força de recém-nascido que se esvaía aos poucos. Ela ainda era uma dama, uma mulher que poderia ser facilmente quebrada pelos meus jeitos e manias brutas.

Mais um suspiro. Rose afasta seu rosto de mim e olha-me com um brilho, seu rosto iluminando-se com alguma coisa que eu sabia estar no meu olhar também; eu poderia enxergar sua alma agora. Um pequeno sorriso brinca nos cantos dos seus lábios e eu entendo o que ele significa, eu entendo tudo que diz respeito a ela e tudo o que preciso é que ela compreenda também a minha necessidade de tê-la por perto.

- Meu anjo, meu pequeno anjo!

Mais um sorriso. No entanto, este poderia ser o último que eu viria em toda a minha existência que mesmo assim eu seria feliz. Ele era maravilhoso e eu a trouxe perto de mim, apenas para encostarmos nossos narizes, aproveitando esse momento com a nossa respiração alterada. Minha mão, tão grande em comparação a sua, deslizou pelo seu rosto, passando primeiramente pela sua bochecha e acariciando-o por um longo momento. A reação dela foi imediata: enquanto seus olhos se fechavam para se concentrar mais no meu toque, seu corpo se rendia inclinando seu rosto como se fosse acariciar minha mão com ele e mantê-lo ali para sempre.

Foi simples entender de onde vinha todo o fogo que me queimava, quando ela, para aliviar a tensão, relaxou os seus ombros e suas costas, fazendo o seu corpo se mover e, roçando em mim levemente. Meu corpo se eletrizou e pude sentir aquela necessidade que me consumia de tê-la mais perto. Isso era quase uma tortura e impossível de resistir. Faltava pouco para nós, bem pouco e eu esperava apenas pelo momento de olhar em seus olhos e ver o que ela me entendia e me desejava tanto quanto antes.

Nesse momento, Rose travou. Ela simplesmente congelou no lugar e mandou uma onda de sentimentos através de sua pele que foi impossível não senti-la. Era simplesmente a coisa mais assustadora vê-la congelada naquela estátua de mármore, como se algo a tivesse tirado de mim, algo que pudesse tê-la machucado ou… Eu não consegui terminar o pensamento e meus lábios foram instantaneamente para seus ouvidos, na tentativa de trazê-la de volta. Eu não sabia o que tinha feito de errado, eu só sabia que aquilo deveria ser remediado.

- Rose? Meu anjo?

Ela piscou e me olhou com uma dor tão grande no olhar, que eu não pude dizer mais uma palavra. Eu não poderia nem me mexer se ela não mandasse. Aquela dor abriu uma ferida em mim e abriu também a porta para o inferno por vê-la daquele jeito. Eu só queria uma cova para poder me esconder da dor que aquele olhar me causava. Então sua expressão se transformou em agonia e em pesar, passando rapidamente por pena, como se fosse algo prestes a acontecer comigo. Meus sentidos em alerta e eu poderia sair dali em um segundo com ela nos meus braços, protegê-la se esse fosse o caso.

- Desculpe Emmett! – Só isso que eu pude ouvir e o som do evento enquanto ela me deixava parado ali, me deixado simplesmente sem uma explicação do que acontecera naquele momento. Eu só queria arruinar a minha vida por fazê-la sentir tal dor. Eu definitivamente era um idiota completo.

Precisei de alguns minutos para poder me mover de novo e mesmo assim não foi fácil, eu sentia como se bigornas estivessem no lugar dos meus pés. Mas pior que isso, eu sentia que ainda era humano! Humano o suficiente para morrer, humano o suficiente para ser lento e não poder segui-la, humano o suficiente para não poder protegê-la do que a afligia, humano o suficiente para me sentir como uma massa de músculos incapaz.

Então eu parti. Saí correndo para a floresta, para o Canadá, para o raio que o parta! Eu só queria poder correr e nessa corrida ser alguma coisa além de mim mesmo. Eu não entendi o que tinha feito de errado, mas eu simplesmente tinha uma culpa que não poderia coexistir dentro de mim. Eu era um verdadeiro e completo inútil.

* * *

**Tatyperry: **Você não tem noção da alegria que me deu dizendo isso! É super importante para mim saber como é que está indo o capítulo e às vezes me sinto dando murro em ponta de faca! Como nesse capítulo agora devo dizer. No entanto, quando surge uma alma caridosa para deixar review, eu ajoelho e agradeço. Muito obrigada!

**Iaah:** Que bom que você gosta menina! É muito dificil ficar no escuro. Ficar sabendo que estão lendo a fic e sem saber se gostaram é pior ainda! Por isso agradeço a review e digo que teremos uma atualização por semana! rs*

* * *

**N/A:** Eu odeio a Rose. Eu odeio a Rose. EU ODEIO A ROSE! E eu sei que isso não me ajuda em nada. /_faz cara de cachorro sem dono_/ Me perdoem crianças, esse capítulo está horrível eu sei. Realmente ficou um pouco quente, mas não tanto quanto eu queria e isso se deve a um bloqueio chamado Rose. Por mim, ela não merece o Emmett, só eu! Mas mesmo assim isso não é motivo para explicar esse capítulo horrível. Eu realmente espero que no próximo capítulo eu possa amar o Emmett o suficiente para fazer com que eles se entendam. Será que vocês me perdoam?? Sobre a atualização da fic, estou ten5tando postar um capítulo no dia da semana anterior ao último... sendo assim, capítulo postado no domingo, garante um capítulo postado no sábado seguinte! Obrigada a todos e até o próximo! Beijos.


	7. Na Floresta

**N/A:** Para todos que não entenderam minha explicação confusa, da minha mente mais confusa ainda eu vou tentar explicar de novo! Tenham paciência comigo, eu sou um desastre com explicações! O caso é que eu queria postar um capítulo por semana - e, se tudo correr bem será assim mesmo -, mas eu não posso marcar um dia da semana fixo porque trabalho durante a semana e nos finais de semana geralmente não estou com acesso a computadores. Por isso é mais fácil pra mim postar em dias diferentes a cada semana. Assim, para vocês não ficarem sem saber quando eu vou postar e eu não ficar sem um prazo e me tornar relapsa, eu decidi que colocaria o capítulo sempre um dia antes do anterior. Assim, o capítulo passado foi postado num domingo, esse está sendo postado num sábado e o próximo será postado na sexta (dia 22/10). Me fiz entender? Espero que sim!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

**Na Floresta**

Em pouco tempo Edward estava correndo ao meu lado. Eu não sabia o que ele queria ou porque estava ali, mas nada que ele me dissesse justificaria o que eu tinha feito, mesmo sem saber o que era. Eu simplesmente queria ficar sozinho e então disse isso a ele.

- Deixe-me em paz, Edward!

- Paz? Bela escolha de palavras Emmett. – Ele ainda vinha com piadinhas nesse estágio? Depois de tudo, o sem noção sou eu, é claro. – Desculpe Emmett, só achei que precisava tirar você um pouco do foco. Você não entende…

Eu simplesmente não o deixei terminar. Um rugido feroz saiu da minha garganta, provando a ele que eu não estava para conversas. Será que era muito difícil entender o que significa privacidade? Eu só precisava morrer em paz! _Deixe-me virar pó Edward!_ Eu pensei para que ele pudesse passar as notícias a quem quer que estivesse interessado.

- Deixe de ser dramático Emmett! – Antes que eu pudesse me controlar, um punho voou em direção a Edward e ele foi arremessado, derrubando algumas árvores em seu caminho.

Eu queria voltar e me desculpar. Não, na verdade, eu queria que ele se enchesse de fúria e tentasse acabar comigo. Arrancasse logo a minha cabeça do meu corpo para que eu pudesse simplesmente deixar de existir. Mas em poucos instantes ele estava correndo ao meu lado de novo. Ele não desistia?

- Não! Pelo menos não até você pagar a aposta que me deve! – Meu rosto deveria mostrar o quão irritado eu estava com aquilo, mas eu realmente achava que ele poderia tentar me matar? A pergunta na minha mente ganhou um pouco mais de atenção quando a idéia pareceu realmente boa. – Me pague a aposta e eu posso pensar no seu caso.

"_Você realmente não existe Edward. Mas caso você possa realmente não cumprir sua promessa de me matar depois, eu juro que eu te mato para que Carlisle se vingue em mim. Pense nisso Edward, seremos dois mortos ao invés de um!_" E eu mataria dos coelhos com uma cajadada só: liberaria minha raiva matando ele e ainda morreria pelas mãos de Carlisle. Ótimo acordo!

- Emmett, eu só quero que você me escute por um instante. – A minha cara se torceu em desagrado a idéia. Eu realmente não precisava conversar. – Você não sabe o que está acontecendo com a Rose e você não imagina o que está fazendo-a sofrer com essa sua atitude de criança. Cresça um pouco e me escute! – Eu realmente não queria isso, nem um pouco. Mas Rose estava sofrendo por minha causa? Ela estava sofrendo a quanto tempo por minha culpa? Eu realmente era um traste. – Não Emmett, você não é. Ela simplesmente está sofrendo porque você está sofrendo!

Há! Edward deve ter reparado em minha expressão de ironia, em como eu negava veemente essa afirmação. Eu realmente acredito que Rose sofra por mim, mas isso não é só por eu estar sofrendo, ela também sofria por causa das minhas atitudes erradas. Eu a fiz sofrer.

- Não Emmett. A Rose tem um passado complicado e ela ainda não está pronta para lidar com isso. Ela simplesmente quer que você volte para que ela possa conversar com você. Ela sente muito pela atitude dela. – "_E desde quando você é o pacificador, Eddie?_" O meu tom de ironia era aparente até nos meus pensamentos. - Desde quando Carlisle e Esme tentam convencê-la de que você vai voltar.

- Sinto muito Edward, eu não posso voltar! Ela nunca me aceitará de volta! – Ele bufou e virou os olhos. Provavelmente cansado da minha ladainha!

- Não estou cansado de você Emmett! Só que para mim, a história de Rose é clara como todas as outras e sei que você a entenderia se escutasse. Custa ser um pouco menos impulsivo?

"_Então conta Edward! Conta o que você quer me contar de uma vez para que eu possa ir embora!_"

- Emmett, a Rose foi machucada na sua outra vida! Ela foi machucada pelo seu noivo e por isso que Carlisle a salvou! Ela estava tão ruim, tão machucada que eu quase não resisti ao seu sangue! E por se o noivo, ela sofreu mais ainda! Volte Emmett e deixe-a explicar que as lembranças vieram a tona!

- Ela… achou… que… eu a machucaria? – As palavras saíram em arfadas, tamanha era a dor que aquilo me causava!

- Você não entende mesmo não é? Ela não estava pensando nisso, ela estava pensando em como a vida dela foi e porque foi daquele jeito! Isso é tão complicado que nem ela entende direito! Volte Emmett, volte antes que ela enlouqueça a todos por sua causa!

Eu pensei por um instante nas palavras de Edward! Mas nem mesmo o que ele tinha me dito poderia retirar a dor que eu causara em Rose. Era impossível pensar que ela me perdoaria em algum momento de sua vida. Eu não poderia jamais retornar.

- E você está pensando em quê? Abandoná-la? Ela precisa de você Emmett! – Edward já estava aos gritos comigo! Parecia que os pensamentos de Rosalie o estavam enlouquecendo mesmo naquele momento. – Você adivinhou. Vamos pra casa!

Nós começamos a correr de volta pra casa. Era simples, muito mais simples do que correr na direção oposta. Voltar para Rose era a coisa mais fácil a se fazer. No entanto, ao nos aproximarmos da casa colonial, senti que minha coragem tinha sido abalada. Era tudo uma questão de tempo até que Rose me encontrasse e seu rosto manifestasse aquela mesma dor de outrora. Então eu finalmente entendi que eu me fazia de forte, mas na verdade era apenas um medroso.

- Não se critique tanto! – "_Edward, meu irmão, meu queridinho, meu radar ambulante, amor da minha vida, minha privada entupida. Por favor, por gentileza, você poderia me dar a honra de não entrar na minha cabeça?_" Eu simplesmente respondi com os meus pensamentos! – Você sabe que isso não… - "_Então você pode parar pelo menos de me respondê-los?_" Como era difícil se concentrar com alguém te interrompendo a todo instante.

Então, como se fosse feita para mim, Rose apareceu na porta de casa, me esperando retornar. Provavelmente ela ouvira meus passos enquanto eu entrava. O sangue que ainda corria nas minhas veias, realmente congelou nesse momento.

- Emmett McCarthy! – Essa era a voz de Esme. Assustadora demais! – Nunca mais faça isso. Você tem noção do estado em que fiquei? Eu não quero nunca mais ouvir que você teve uma atitude como essas, está me ouvindo? – O que eu poderia fazer numa situação dessas? Ela era a minha mãe? Era com certeza a minha mãe, mas eu não poderia nem ao menos esperar essa reação.

- Desculpe-me Esme! Sinto que eu a tenha feito passar por isso… - Era muito claro o meu desconforto? Ou as pessoas só me olhavam porque eu era realmente bonito?

Edward torceu os lábios, discordando com certeza da minha opinião sobre meu rosto de anjo. Provavelmente era só recalque ou qualquer coisa equivalente, mas eu o ignorei. Ele sabia mais do que eu quem era o bonito aqui. "_Estou certo, Eddie?_" Ele tentou esconder de mim o sorriso que tentava brotar no seu rosto. Mas aposto que isso era por causa do estado de nervos da Esme, simplesmente impossível ignorar. Eu precisava dizer mais alguma coisa?

- Desculpe de novo mãe. Fique tranqüila que você nunca mais vai ouvir nada disso sobre mim. Ou eu mato o primeiro que abrir a boca da próxima vez que isso acontecer. – O rosto de Esme passou do alívio ao choque em um segundo, mudando rapidamente para um sorriso cálido quando ela entendeu a sutil piada. Eu tinha certeza que a vontade dela era me dar um puxão de orelha nesse exato momento. Então, para descontrair um pouco mais o clima, um sorriso brincou nos meus lábios. "_Mostrando as covinhas… Yeah!_" Mais um risinho do Edward.

- Emmett, eu sei que… - Carlisle começou a dizer na sua famosa ladainha de sempre. Eu adorava o modo como ele gostava de fazer rodeios, tentando simplesmente prender a atenção de alguém. "_Vocês já tentaram medir o tempo que ele fica falando? Existe algum recorde?_" Edward rolou os olhos com uma expressão de total incredulidade, mas o que me chamou a atenção foi que seu movimento me fez reparar em Rose num canto, como se não fosse parte da cena. Um caroço apareceu na minha garganta.

- Carlisle, será que você poderia me contar sobre aquela região da qual estava conversando com a Esme mais cedo? Eu acho que Emmett pode começar a ficar convencido com tanta atenção.

Eu tinha que admitir que esse cara sabia o que fazia. "_Muito obrigado…_" Eu olhei então para Carlisle que arrastava Esme, segurando um pouco meu olhar antes de virá-lo para Rose. Ela ainda parecia uma estátua devido à tensão. "_Ou não!_" Ele não respondeu, já estavam dentro de casa, enquanto eu e a menina dos meus sonhos ficávamos estáticos iguais a estátuas para tentar nos entendermos.

- Desculpe Emmett… eu simplesmente não poderia ter feito aquilo! – Ela não começaria com a ladainha do Carlisle de dar cem mil voltas antes do assunto principal, né? Isso era mais do que eu poderia suportar.

- Tudo bem Rose! Só não repita isso! – Minha voz saiu um pouco séria demais para a piada e isso a assustou. Seus olhos se arregalaram antes que ela pudesse esconder essa expressão. – Brincadeirinha. Conhece senso de humor?

- Engraçado. – Ela correu os olhos pela grama abaixo dos nossos pés, naquela mais que famosa atitude de quem não quer começar nada. Simplesmente implorando que eu esquecesse o assunto e passássemos a outros tópicos. Ela ficava linda assim. Então o pensamento idiota me fez entender o quão distraído eu era. O que eu estava falando? A Rose ficava linda de qualquer jeito!

– Sabe Rose, apesar de eu ser muito mais forte que qualquer um aqui, eu não tenho a menor intenção de forçar os outros a me dizerem qualquer coisa. Ou você esqueceu que o radar ambulante era o Edward?

- Eu sei… - Os olhos dela eram pedidos inconscientes para que nós passássemos a outros assuntos. Era como se ela me implorasse que eu apenas esquecesse aquilo. E foi o que eu fiz.

- Vem cá, minha loira tímida! Vamos apagar essa história ok? E começar tudo do zero! Só me diga quando você estiver pronta e eu farei o mesmo. – Ela me olhou com uma gratidão que me aliviava por dentro, fazendo-me crer que eu já tinha tudo que eu precisava.

Eu não sabia o que eu esperava, mas com certeza não era o que estava por vir: Rose sorriu pra mim e tocou gentilmente meus lábios com seus dedos. Ela me agradeceu com um obrigado sussurrado acima do fôlego e se inclinou nas pontas dos pés para me dar um beijo. Eu fiquei parado ali sem entender muito bem e sem saber como não agarrá-la. Aquela sensação de corrente elétrica passando pelo meu corpo me surpreendeu e eu fiquei ali tentando segurar isso só para mim.

Rose entrelaçou os seus dedos comigo e eu pude sentir uma leva pressão neles, sugerindo que eu a seguisse para qualquer que fosse o lugar aonde nós iríamos. Andamos um pouco mais rápido do que a velocidade dos humanos e seguimos adentrando a floresta. Nenhuma palavra foi dita durante todo o percurso e Rose sempre evitava os meus olhares, apesar de que seus dedos e suas mãos nunca interromperam o nosso toque.

Passamos muito tempo caminhando e eu poderia crer que daríamos a volta no mundo se a Rose não tivesse parado abruptamente. Era impossível olhar em seus olhos por que eu não sabia o que poderia encontrar lá, mas eu realmente precisava, porque tudo isso que acontecera estava começando a me deixar meio louco. Eu seria, segundo minhas fontes de pesquisa, o primeiro vampiro louco da história.

Nós havíamos chegado à orla de um grande rio, onde se estendia uma ponte como único caminho para atravessá-lo – pelo menos assim era para os humanos. Ela direcionou o seu olhar para a ponte e eu pude acompanhá-lo por um segundo. Eu não sabia o que ela procurava, mas pude enfim notar que a paisagem era linda. A ponte mal iluminada tornava o brilho das estrelas e da lua muito mais bonito, como se aquela penumbra apenas completasse o brilho maior. A lua, por sua vez, se estendia majestosamente sobre a água que, refletia seu brilho, tornando a imagem duplamente linda.

Mas eu ainda não entendia porque estávamos ali. Meu rosto já analisara a imagem várias vezes, mas eu sempre desviava meu olhar novamente para Rosalie. Era só um fato: eu não conseguia manter meu olhar longe de seu rosto por muito tempo; a imagem poderia ser a mais linda de todas, mas não seria nada em comparação ao seu rosto. Após virar mais uma vez para olhar a imagem e retornando a olhar seu rosto, eu soltei um leve suspiro. Não era impaciência, só admiração. Mas mesmo que eu tentasse começar a explicar isso, sem olhar pro meu rosto, a Rose me interrompeu.

- Eu fui criada assim Emmett. A minha história era parecida para ser com a dessa ponte: eu fui criada para brilhar e ofuscar a luz da lua. – Eu a interromperia, diria que ela já ofuscava a lua e todas as outras paisagens, mas ela não me deixou falar. – Isso realmente não importa, mas você tem que entender que eu não sou uma pessoa má; na verdade, eu nunca fui assim, só fui um pouco teimosa e egoísta. Tão egoísta que não percebi que você poderia ter uma vida além dessa que eu te dei, você poderia ter algo mais do que vagar eternamente.

Ela me olhava como se estivesse com pena de mim, como se tivesse me matado ao invés de me trazer a vida. Será que esse era o preço por toda a diversão? Será que eu teria que abdicar do seu amor para ter a diversão de ser vampiro?

- Eu não entendo. – Confessei me sentindo um tolo.

- Preste atenção na história que eu vou te contar. Quero me desculpar por hoje, mas você precisa entender os meus motivos para que você não desista de mim. Eu só não sei como fazer isso.

- Desistir de você? Nunca! Eu nunca desistiria de você. – Um sorriso cálido apareceu em seus lábios e eu sorri em resposta, apesar de não ter visto a mesma expressão em seus olhos. Assim que reparou meu sorriso, ela tocou minha bochecha, do mesmo modo que havia feito algumas horas atrás… agora parecia que era em outra década.

Ela suspirou e continuou.

- Nós nascemos no mesmo ano, Emmett. Só que eu fui transformada antes. Eu não sei o que você estava fazendo naquela floresta – ops! Pânico total, assunto indevido… - e nem quero saber. Mas acho que se você entender a minha transformação, você entenderá muito mais de mim. O que o Edward te falou?

Eu não conseguia manter a calma dentro de mim, mas entendia que nada poderia ser feito com relação a isso. Então imaginei que a Rose teria mais dificuldades do que eu nesse momento. – Tio Eddie? Ele não me disse muito. Só me disse que você foi machucada por alguém… - A minha voz morreu enquanto eu conseguia ler em sua expressão que aquilo não era um assunto muito desejado por Rose. – Mas você não precisa me contar isso.

- Eu preciso sim, mas não se incomode. Tentarei ser breve. – Eu vi uma pequena ruga se formar na sua testa, mostrando a concentração que ela fazia. Logo em seguida, seu rosto se transformou em uma máscara sem expressão alguma, sua beleza era devastadora: como a rainha do mundo, uma rainha sem emoções e sem compaixão nenhuma por seus servos. – Como eu disse, eu fui criada para ser a mais linda. Meu pai considerava que era época de crescer, de tentar subir na vida. Nós tínhamos uma situação difícil, mas vejo hoje em dia que a sua ambição era o que mais proporcionava essa necessidade; nós poderíamos muito bem ter vivido como tantas outras pessoas: com dificuldades e felizes.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada cruel. Eu pude entender que aquilo não era para fazer a história mais interessante, ela realmente via um humor negro nisso tudo.

- Nós éramos felizes ao nosso modo. Eu não conhecia nada diferente daquilo e cresci numa sociedade onde as pessoas gostavam umas das outras por puro interesse. Logo, eu cresci acreditando que ser rica era a coisa mais feliz que eu poderia ter. – Ela fez uma pausa e respirou várias vezes. Quando voltar a olhar para mim, seu olhar era de quem implorava. – Você me acha bonita Emmett. – Não era uma pergunta. – Você consegue ver a beleza em mim, a beleza que Edward não vê. – Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, respondendo o que era para mim a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Meus pais também viram.

Mais um olhar triste. Remorso talvez? Meus braços, inconscientemente a abraçaram.

- Meu pai trabalhava num banco e num certo dia, esqueceu seu almoço em casa. Ou ele pode simplesmente ter deixado lá, o que era bem mais provável. Minha mãe, muito consciente disso, me mandou levar o almoço do meu pai e me fez vestir o meu vestido mais bonito para isso. Nesse dia, Royce King estava lá: ele era o filho mais velho dos King, donos do banco e de praticamente toda a cidade. Você ver a idéia dos meus pais, sim? – Mais um leve aceno de cabeça. – Para encurtar a história, eu fiquei noiva de Royce King e estava feliz com isso. Nós seríamos o casal mais rico da cidade e eu, com uma posição de destaque na sociedade, poderia ser admirada por todos. A parte cômica dessa história é que, eu não amava o Royce, amava apenas seu dinheiro; enquanto ele não me amava também, amava apenas a minha beleza.

- Um dia após visitar uma amiga, eu voltava para casa e vi um grupo de homens rindo e falando alto. Eram cinco homens claramente bêbados. Não quis ligar para o meu pai quando saí da casa da minha amiga, mas agora via que isso fora uma má idéia. Em seguida, eu ouvi um assobio e a voz de Royce me chamando, dizendo aos amigos como ele era sortudo por ter a noiva mais bela do mundo. – Rose estava totalmente transtornada com a história, a rainha mais bela e cruel de todas contando sua história seria mais ou menos assim.

- Eles me machucaram e levaram o meu sonho de ser rica e feliz. Eles abusaram de mim, Emmett. – Eu pude ver que seus lábios estavam crispados para evitar que sua dor transparecesse por eles, mas seus olhos a traíram e, eu soltei um rugido baixo devido a cena que se formava na minha cabeça. Ela me olhou com compreensão e eu entendi que ela estava feliz por eu entender tão bem o que ela queria dizer: ela havia sofrido, sofrido o suficiente para ainda não ter suas imagens distinguidas. Isso só me fez sentir mais dor pelo que eu fiz hoje cedo.

- Desculpe. – Isso foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

- Não se desculpe. Eu deveria fazer isso, mas foi muito duro o que aconteceu comigo para que eu pudesse sentir mais alguma coisa além de pena de mim mesma.

Eu compreendi o que ela quis dizer. Era fácil ver no rosto dela o que significava aquilo tudo: ela se culpava pelo ocorrido, culpava a sua beleza por tudo o que lhe aconteceu e, agora, culpava também a sua beleza por ter me magoado.

- Calma Rose… - Eu procurava as palavras na minha mente, mas nada poderia ser dito naquele momento. Ou simplesmente nada poderia ter dado o conforto que ela precisava. – Eu… eu… eu…

As palavras sumiram da minha boca e minha mente, mas antes que eu pudesse me culpar por isso, um leve roçar de lábios me fez ter calafrios. Os braços dela se colocavam ao redor do meu pescoço e minha mão automaticamente voou para o seu rosto, afastando-o.

- Você não precisa fazer isso para me agradar. Eu só quero que você seja feliz e, para isso posso esperar por toda a eternidade. Quer dizer, não toda eternidade. – Eu esperaria por toda eternidade, mas eu precisava me distrair com as palavras para saber por que eu estava dispensando a mulher mais linda que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. O que eu estava fazendo mesmo?

Ela simplesmente ignorou a minha fala. Eu achei que tinha tirado aquilo dos filmes antigos ou daquelas histórias que você sempre ouve sobre príncipes e princesas atuais. Os tabus que ninguém consegue superar e que estão no nosso cotidiano, mesmo que a gente não perceba de primeira. Eu fiz todo um esforço para que ela se sentisse a vontade em parar naquele momento, mas ela queria continuar avançando e alcançou meus lábios para mais um beijo. Ela nem percebeu meu cavalheirismo. _Amém!_

De repente, como se não houvesse mais tempo, minhas mãos se tornaram urgentes e meus braços entrelaçaram a cintura de Rose. Era fácil demais me deixar envolver pela sua pele macia, pelo seu perfume poderoso e pela sua beleza. Então, eu passei uma mão pela sua nuca para que pudesse aprofundar ainda mais o beijo e controlá-lo, me ajudando a não machucá-la.

Eu sentia a respiração de Rose, seu hálito perfumado e quente na minha boca e isso era o suficiente para me enlouquecer. Era como se o mundo desaparecesse sobre meus pés, a sensação era irresistível. Parei um instante para poder respirar – o que era totalmente desnecessário – e para olhar o seu rosto, me certificando do que ela queria e também admirando-o. Eu encontrei tudo o que queria e comecei a beijá-la novamente.

Minhas mãos corriam o seu corpo como se o conhecessem milimetricamente e deslizei as mãos pelo seu corpo, acariciando seus ombros, passando por toda extensão do seu corpo até sua cintura. Senti as mãos de Rose passando pelo meu corpo, traçando uma linha de eletricidade que causava sensações desconhecidas. Ela começou a desabotoar a minha blusa e eu deixei que ela escorregasse pelos meus braços e cair no chão abaixo de nós.

Eu sentia sua respiração sair em arfadas e, com todo o cuidado possível num momento desses, tomei a coragem necessária para afastá-la sem que a machucasse e fazer a pergunta mais importante que já havia feito a ela.

- Você tem certeza disso? – É claro que me arrependi segundos depois disso! Não queria de forma nenhuma que ela parasse, mas consegui me convencer de que seria pior se ocorresse a mesma cena de antes.

- Eu nunca tive tanta certeza de alguma coisa como nesse momento. – A minha alegria conseguiu apagar até a vontade que eu tinha de fazer piada com o constrangimento de Rose. E isso era uma idéia tentadora.

Sorri, com certeza mostrando as covinhas que faziam tanto sucesso e, me inclinei para mais um beijo. Toda aquela eletricidade ou estática (nunca fui muito bom em física mesmo) estava sobrecarregando meu sistema e eu estava a ponto de enlouquecer. Eu precisava da Rose. _E precisava agora!_

Quando nossos lábios voltaram a se encontrar as coisas aconteceram muito rapidamente: o choque e a eletricidade que fluíam entre nós durante cada toque se aprofundaram; a minha necessidade dela aumentou e, os meus braços tomaram vida própria pegando-a no colo para deitá-la logo em seguida, tomando o cuidado de deitá-la em cima da minha camisa.

Enquanto eu continuava a beijá-la, Rose passou os braços pelo meu pescoço, me trazendo mais para perto e nós ficamos nos beijando assim. Aos poucos, minhas mãos contra a minha vontade – como se isso fosse possível – encontraram os botões da blusa de Rose e com extrema delicadeza o abriram, revelando seu corpo maravilhoso para mim. Eu parei de beijá-la para analisar aquela visão magnífica e, meu rosto se iluminou com tal perfeição. Enquanto, eu me recuperava daquela beleza e começava a reagrupar meus pensamentos, Rose terminou de tirar a blusa e me puxou de volta para os seus braços, fazendo com que nossa pele se encostasse e me causando sensações maravilhosas. Ela era tão quente, tão perfeita que era impossível me manter longe dela.

Eu me debrucei sobre o corpo da Rose, continuando a beijá-la e traçar o seu corpo com as mãos. E, sem nenhuma ordem do meu cérebro, meu corpo a girou, levando-a comigo, de modo que ela se posicionasse em cima de mim. Rose flexionou suas pernas, colocando-as ao redor do meu corpo e começou a se movimentar de uma forma muito tentadora em cima do meu sexo. Isso estava passando dos limites, dos meus limites.

Eu abri a calça de couro que a Rose estava vestindo, desabotoando-a e, em seguinte descendo o zíper. A respiração de Rosalie foi interrompida enquanto ela previa meu toque e eu, evitando ao máximo sua ansiedade, comecei a massageá-la, alisando-a delicadamente enquanto ela se movia por cima de mim. O suspiro profundo de Rosálie poderia ser comparado com a linha sutil entre um rosnado e um ronronar, mandando uma onde de êxtase ao meu sistema nervoso.

Eu esfregava meus dedos em Rosalie e seus suspiros aumentavam exponencialmente, passando a rugidos bem profundos e altos, de modo que em pouco tempo, qualquer um – humano ou não - próximo aquela região seria capaz de nos ouvir. Assumo que eu não estava muito mais silencioso, mas essa menina parecia uma fera. Enquanto eu continuava as carícias, a Rose afastou os seus lábios do meu, passando rapidamente ao meu pescoço e ao lóbulo da minha orelha, dando pequenas mordidas que me levavam as alturas.

Um rugido sonoro se espalhou pela floresta e eu não sabia se era eu, Rose ou qualquer fera com inveja de nós dois, mas isso não importava. Eu precisava saciar também o meu desejo, porque Rose não estava contente em apenas aproveitar os meus carinhos, ela tinha que me provocar também.

- Senhor! – "_Isso saiu da minha boca?_" O pensamento foi mais rápido que qualquer coisa e eu realmente que não estava clamando pelo Todo Poderoso num momento desses. Desculpa Chefia!

Rose me encarou com um olhar mortal que me dizia me possua, mas eu ainda não estava pronto para abandoná-la. O cheiro dela era tão inebriante nesse momento, tão doce… eu não resisti e levei meus dedos à boca, provando o sabor mais delicioso de que eu já tive recordação. Ela ainda me encarava enquanto eu vigiava naquele sabor e, assim que abri os olhos vi que uma pequena ruga de indagação se formava em sua testa. Eu não pude evitar e ela deveria estar me achando meio louco ou totalmente tarado.

- Você cheira tão bem… - disse como uma afirmação, sem conseguir evitar que o prazer transparecesse em minha voz. – E o seu gosto é melhor ainda. – Eu gemi mais uma vez com um sonoro "Hunm" de quem aprecia a melhor refeição enquanto levava novamente os dedos a boca.

Rose se movimentou como se o prazer fosse um pouco desconfortável, esfregando seu sexo sobre o meu, causando muito mais que calafrios. Eu passei meus dedos sobre sua bunda, pressionando-os com força para depois escorregá-los sobre suas coxas até os seus pés e no caminho de volta, pressionando-me contra o seu corpo. Se eu não me controlasse acabaria rasgando suas roupas. Isso estava muito perto de acontecer.

Enquanto Rose alisava minha barriga e meu abdômen e me beijava novamente, eu terminei de retirar sua blusa e puxei o cós de sua calça para baixo, usando 90% de minha mente para controlar os outros 10% que me convenciam de que rasgar a roupa era o melhor a se fazer. Rose entendeu o recado e levantou o quadril um pouco – era difícil decidir entre tirar a calça e mantê-la na posição em cima de mim -, me possibilitando retirar sua calça e me mostrando uma visão estupenda de uma calcinha que não era um fio-dental, mas que combinava perfeitamente com seu sutiã. A lingerie preta fazia um contraste maravilhoso com sua pele, como em uma fotografia preto e branco.

Eu viajei nessa imagem um pouco demais e quase me descontrolei e terminei de rasgar a roupa de Rose, mas ao encaixar seu corpo mais uma vez junto ao meu, minha mente se focou em assuntos mais urgentes. "O _que eu ainda fazia de calças?_" Graças a minha velocidade vampírica, em um segundo eu pude girar Rose, colocando-a embaixo de mim, tirar minhas bermudas e voltarmos à posição original. Nossos corpos se moviam como se fossem um e eu queria que essa informação fosse ainda mais verdadeira, por isso minhas mãos estavam tão ansiosas trilhando o corpo de Rose.

Uma mão parou em seu seio esquerdo, macio e redondo, com um tamanho que – para minhas mãos gigantes – eram pequenos mas me agradavam em muito. Até os carinhos eram difíceis de serem controlados e se eu não tivesse Rose em pouco tempo, minha força seria difícil de controlar. Agora, 95% dos meus neurônios estavam se concentrando em controlar a força, os 5% restantes se ocupavam com a parte de gemer e sentir prazer e acariciar Rose.

Minha cueca estava começando a exercer pressão demais sobre o meu "corpo" e Rose ainda não mostrava sinais de que estava pronta para o próximo passo, apesar de seu corpo clamar o meu e vice-versa. Eu precisaria apelar para seus instintos de mulher e simplesmente relaxei meu corpo – na medida do possível – para que eu pudesse aproveitar o momento. Em seguida, passei meus dedos levemente pelas suas costas e desatei seu sutiã, fazendo que seus seios ficassem a mostra com seus mamilos intumescidos, me causando outro desconforto abdominal. Enquanto ela segurava meu rosto e beijava meu pescoço e se distraía com a minha boca, eu puxei delicadamente sua calcinha para o lado e comecei a delicadamente passar meu dedo sobre o seu sexo. A reação de Rose não foi nada além do esperado: o choque perpassou o seu rosto e o prazer, de uma forma dolorida também. Ela queria mais – e eu também, admito -, mas eu faria que ela pedisse.

Rose se contorcia e rebolava, implorando que eu parasse de provocar e aprofundasse o carinho, mas eu apenas a encarava enquanto ela se movimentava em cima de mim de olhos fechados. Aquilo era uma tortura para mim, mas além de tudo, eu precisava que ela me quisesse e estivesse pronta para se entregar a mim, tanto física quanto psicologicamente. E, por isso eu evitava ao máximo chegar aprofundar as carícias sem que ela me pedisse.

- Emmett… - Meu nome foi pronunciado como se ela implorasse por mim. E eu gostei disso, gostei muito. Gostei tanto que um sorriso estampou meu rosto.

- O que você deseja Rose? – Ela pressionava o seu corpo contra o meu, se esfregava em mim. – Diga-me o que deseja.

- Emmett… - Ela implorava e seu rosto assumiu um tom um pouco mais duro quando ela percebeu o que eu queria. E no mesmo instante eu me arrependi do que eu estava fazendo com ela, mas me lembrei da cara de prazer que ela fazia nesses momentos e o arrependimento se tornou coragem para continuar com o joguinho.

- Eu já sei que você se lembra do meu nome, Rose. Mas eu ainda não sei o que você quer! – Eu sei que me arrependeria disso mais tarde, sei que ela acabaria com os meus joguinhos, mas ainda não tinha uma parte minha que não trocaria isso tudo por mais um pouco da cara de prazer de Rose ou dos seus gemidos. – Porque você não experimenta me dizer? Vamos lá, garota!

Um rugido tão violento como qualquer pantera ou outro felino surgiu no peito de Rose e eu tive medo dela me morder ali. Será que o veneno doía tanto quanto na nossa transformação? Isso não valeria a pena testar… Eu já estava a ponto de bala e precisava da Rose, precisava dela e queria ela, por isso já estava quase desistindo do meu plano de fazê-la falar. Quando eu finalmente decidi parti pro próximo ponto, eu ouvi a voz de Rose mais alta do que o necessário, um grito bem alto.

- Emmett McCarthy Cullen! Se você não parar de me torturar agora e terminar o que você começou, eu juro que você terá problemas mais tarde!

Definitivamente isso poderia ser considerado um pedido! É claro que eu não imaginara desse modo, talvez eu pensasse em algo mais sutil e que envolvesse um pouco mais de beijos e, definitivamente, sem ameaças. No entanto, mesmo contrariando minhas expectativas, esse pedido com certeza aumentou o meu tesão. Os meus dedos deslizaram delicadamente para dentro de Rose e após poucos movimentos, ela já gemia o suficiente para ser escutada pelos outros – isso seria engraçado amanhã. Não podendo me controlar por mais muito tempo, tomei seu seio esquerdo na boca e comecei a sugá-lo, mandando ondas elétricas ao meu cérebro e ao corpo de Rose.

O que se seguiu em seguida foi impossível de controlar: minha mão arrancou aquela calcinha infeliz que ainda bloqueava meu caminho e com a mesma força desnecessária se livrou de minha cueca. Rose tentava não gemer tanto, mas sua voz poderia ser escutada no continente inteiro por ouvidos vampíricos – e, pelo menos em toda a floresta por ouvidos humanos. Que pulmão essa menina tinha!

Naquela agonia, eu tive que respirar algumas vezes a mais para poder me controlar e não machucar Rose quando nossos corpos se encaixassem. Foram três respiradas profundas antes de Rose gemer meu nome mais uma vez e, depois disso, mais cinco respiradas para que eu pudesse me acalmar. Estava sendo completamente irreal aquela cena: eu tentando me acalmar diante de uma mulher maravilhosa que clamava por mim. Alguém deveria estar se divertindo as minhas custas, com certeza.

Mediante pensamentos fora daquele contexto, eu consegui reunir uns poucos neurônios que ainda conseguiam sem concentrar em algo que não fossem nas curvas de Rosalie para enfim me posicionar em sua entrada. Mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse começar alguma coisa, ela se mexeu um pouco, matando novas ondas de prazer para mim. Eu estava começando a ficar chateado com meu autocontrole nesse momento. Sem poder resistir mais me impulsionei para dentro dela, deixando que um rugido baixo escapasse de minha boca e esperando que ela não percebesse isso. Ela arfou enquanto eu rugia e pude sentir aquele calor que rodeava meu pênis enquanto eu estava dentro dela. Isso era realmente muito bom!

Parei por alguns instantes para que ela se acostumasse com o volume e pudesse se adequar a ele, mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse me lembrar de que estava transando com uma vampira e que isso não fazia sentido, Rose rebolou sensualmente em cima de mim. Isso foi inaceitável! Eu comecei a me impulsionar dentro dela e a fricção que isso causava se harmonia com as arfadas que eu soltava em meio a minha respiração. Totalmente alheia as minhas manifestações de prazer, Rose gemia e às vezes rugia. Aos poucos fui aumentando a velocidade do meu quadril e Rose parou com a dança graciosa que executava até aquele momento. Comecei a temer estar fazendo algo errado, mas Rosalie Hale, a loira tímida, simplesmente começou a tremer sobre mim, fazendo com que nossos corpos se encostassem de formas estranhas e me levando ao orgasmo.

Quando parei de tremer sob ela, Rose simplesmente me olhou com um olhar de felicidade e orgulho, que me dizia que ela tinha superado todo aquele trauma da vida passada. Isso me deixou ainda mais feliz e eu comecei a sentir que essa felicidade se manifestava de uma forma um pouco mais intensa no meu ventre. Rose também percebeu e me olhou com descrença, num olhar meio assustado e meio feliz, me dando um beijo em seguida.

Ela simplesmente começou a se movimentar sobre mim de novo e eu pude alcançar seus seios com as mãos enquanto ela parava para me olhar com concentração. Essa ruguinha na testa que mostrava o quanto ela se concentrava, me deixava um pouco mais excitado, mas eu me desliguei disso e rolei para que ela ficasse embaixo de mim. Meus braços seguravam o peso do meu corpo com uma incrível facilidade e, eu comecei a me impulsionar dentro de Rose mais uma vez. Suas pernas alcançaram minha cintura e nós nos movimentamos juntos, enquanto gemidos mais contidos que os últimos ganhavam nossa garganta. Eu me movimentava com uma velocidade exageradamente lenta e isso começava a irritar a Rose, que tentava se mover com mais força em direção a mim.

- Emmett… - Ela pronunciou mais uma vez. – Será que dizer meu nome era uma forma de sentir prazer ou de lembrar com quem ela estava quando fazia amor? Acredito que por causa do seu trauma ela nunca havia estado com ninguém, então provavelmente era uma forma de sentir prazer, por isso pronunciei seu nome também. Nossa! Aquilo era realmente bom!

- Emmett! – Isso não foi como das outras vezes em que ela simplesmente sussurrava meu nome em meio ao prazer; era mais como uma ordem ou uma repreensão. Que droga… eu deveria ter feito algo errado. Ela rebolou mais um pouco e eu estava começando a desconfiar da minha capacidade de concentração. – Mais rápido Emmett!

Aquilo era melhor do que qualquer fantasia sexual que eu já tivera com a Rose e me excitava muito, muito mesmo. Eu aumentei um pouco a velocidade enquanto ela aumentava os rugidos e isso só me deixava mais louco por ela. Quanto mais eu aumentava o ritmo, mais ela gemia, mais eu me excitava e mais eu aumentava o ritmo. Isso estava virando um ciclo vicioso até que ela começou a tremer e a rugir realmente alto enquanto eu não parava de me movimentar, chegando quase ao meu limite. Enfim, ela parou de tremer, mas manteve suas unhas em minhas costas enquanto eu me movimentava e quando meu corpo começou a se mover mais uma vez, ela soltou um sonoro rugido que me fez crer que ela atingira mais um orgasmo.

Por fim eu saí de dentro dela e deitei ao seu lado para olharmos a paisagem, porque nenhum dos dois estava cansado. A Rose ficou me olhando com aquele ar de indagação eu a olhava apaixonadamente. Nesse momento, um pensamento me ocorreu e eu simplesmente sorri com o fato. Me levantei lentamente e enquanto eu me vestia e estendia as roupas para que ela fizesse o mesmo, as palavras saltaram da minha boca antes que eu pudesse evitar.

- Sabe Rose… - Ela me olhou desconfiada quando percebeu o leve tom de dor na minha voz. – Eu não fico muito feliz quando as pessoas me ameaçam durante o sexo! – Os olhos dela se arregalaram para mim quando ela percebeu do que eu estava falando. – Mas eu juro que podemos tentar um sexo selvagem da próxima vez!

Ela provavelmente não entendeu a brincadeira e eu tive medo dos seus olhos nunca voltarem ao tamanho normal, mas aos poucos ela entrou no clima e soltou um sorriso constrangido ao ver minhas covinhas. Adoro isso!

* * *

**Vick Moreira:** Obrigada pelos elogios a fic!!! Estou muito feliz por você estar curtindo! E sobre o Emmett e a Rose, eu queria que a Tia Steph tivesse dado ele pra mim, mas como nem tudo é perfeito, eu me contento em escrever sobre ele e sonhar com o Kellan Lutz como Emmett!!! rs*

**Chantall Cullen:** Obrigada pela review! Eu adoro quando as pessoas me escrevem porque eu me convenço que não estou escrevendo só para mim! Sobre o Emmett e a Rose, eu não achei que seria justo com tudo o que ela sofreu que tudo sairia da melhor forma possivel de primeira. Achei que isso era meio impossível. Mas agora está tudo bem... espero eu! xD

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen:** Com certeza você captou os problemas da Rose! Não foi só pelo que aconteceu com ela, mas também pela forma como aconteceu: uma pessoa que ela confiava, que ela amava (do jeito dela é claro!) e por isso foi tão difícil! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic...

* * *

**N/A:** Sinceramente esse capítulo foi mais fácil de escrever do que o outro, mas ainda não é isso que eu quero! A maioria das pessoas espera muito do Emmett por ele ser um cara engraçado, maníaco sexual e super lindo. Por essa razão, eu peço que tenham paciência comigo enquanto eu crio um pouco mais do Emmett dentro de mim. E se houve alguma coisa demais nesse capítulo, por favor me contem! Se não houve também, é claro! Ou seja, _**DEIXEM REVIEWS**_!!!!!


	8. Piadas

**N/A:** Estou muito feliz hoje! Mais 3 pessoas adicionaram essa fic nos alerts e recebi reviews!!!! _/faz dancinha da vitória/_ Enquanto isso, eu vou escrevendo os próximos capítulos e vejo se consigo colocar todas as minhas idéias no papel. Aos que me deixaram reviews, muito obrigado! Aos que ainda não deixaram, por favor!!!! Li isso na página de um autor: "Toda vez que alguém _não_ deixa uma review, um escritor cai morto!" xD! Mais um pouquinho de NC para vocês!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_!

**Piadas**

Começamos caminhando lentamente até em casa, mas em poucos minutos já estávamos correndo. Eu não entendi porque, mas alguma coisa que eu disse deixou Rose constrangida o suficiente para não ficar mais do meu lado! Provavelmente foi a brincadeira sobre sexo selvagem, ou a idéia de usarmos o piano do Edward, ou ainda mais a idéia de pensarmos em fazer isso na mesa da cozinha. Quem sabe fosse a idéia de convidar Carlisle e Esme para participar da brincadeira. Eu sei que ela ficou um pouco perturbada com essa brincadeira e aposto que ela acreditou que fosse verdade! Mas cá entre nós, eu realmente não gostaria de dividir essas intimidades com ninguém, ainda mais com Carlisle!

Quando chegamos à porta de casa, Esme e Carlisle nos esperavam e eu quis entender o porquê deles ainda não terem se dirigido para suas ocupações. Esme não trabalhava, mas Carlisle deveria estar no hospital daqui a pouco e, não ficaria bem ele correndo numa velocidade anormal até o hospital. Esme, por sua vez, não trabalhava, mas ultimamente ela andava bem ocupava com algumas coisas que não queria nos dizer o que era! Segundo ela, só algo com o qual não deveríamos nos preocupar. Eu deixei que ela me guiasse, desviando do assunto simplesmente porque eu não era uma pessoa completamente curiosa; nada comparado à Rose, por exemplo, mas eu tinha um pingo de curiosidade. Isso tudo porque nessa família todos nos acostumávamos a não ter segredos com nosso querido Edward por perto. E eu era o mais vigiado já que as minhas brincadeiras às vezes irritavam um pouco… eles realmente não tinham senso de humor!

Voltando a nossa caminhada, Esme e Carlisle nos esperavam no jardim, parados diante da casa como se estivessem para poucos amigos. Na verdade, Esme mostrava uma feição super preocupada enquanto Carlisle nos evitava olhar nos olhos, o que significava que ele não estava a vontade com o assunto. Não entenda mal, mas Carlisle com essa mania de não magoar as pessoas acabava por fazer uma tempestade em copo d'água, como o que ele fez na hora de me contar sobre a minha transformação! Não seria mais fácil se ele descarregasse toda a verdade de uma vez só? Eu entraria em choque ou acharia que ele estava brincando e depois de um tempo ma ficha cairia. Bem mais rápido do que a abordagem metódica deles.

Enfim, tudo isso queria dizer que vinha alguma bomba por aí! Eu só não queria que essa bomba viesse pra cima de mim. Eu estava muito feliz para começar a lidar com problemas por agora. Rose também percebeu a tensão que escapava dos nossos pais e reduziu um pouco o passo, aposto que ela estava decidindo se enfrentar a notícia que eles tinham para nos dar era mais complicado do que aturar as minhas piadinhas sobre a nossa noite. Se eu fosse uma boa alma e um bom namorado – será que eu pensei nisso mesmo? Namorado? A coisa estava séria… -, eu simplesmente deixaria essa história de primeira noite e sexo selvagem de lado, mas eu não era uma boa alma. E eu ainda poderia relembrar ao Edward que ele era o único vampiro virgem dessa casa. Não poderia perder essa oportunidade. Por isso, se eu pudesse, diria a Rose para ela escolher a companhia de Carlisle e Esme, até porque ela estava realmente envergonhada.

Enquanto eu pensava nessas pequenas coisas, nós nos aproximamos da casa e, eu digo "nós" porque a Rose, no meio de sua indecisão, enrolou o suficiente para que eu a alcançasse. Enfim estávamos de frente para Carlisle e Esme e os rostos dos dois começaram a sofrer modificações revelando uma expressão que não revelava nada, como se quisessem esconder as suas emoções ou simplesmente não conseguiam achar uma expressão mais adequada. Como quando sua mãe simplesmente quer dizer que o seu peixinho morreu e não sabe como dar a notícia.

- AI MEU DEUS! O QUE ACONTECEU COM EDWARD? – Eu ouvi minha voz um pouco mais alto do que o desejado, mas não consegui me conter. E minha preocupação não me deixava consertar ou tempo para desculpas. O rosto de Rose assumiu uma expressão desesperada quando ouviu o pânico na minha voz. – FALEM LOGO!

- Não aconteceu nada com o Edward, pelo amor de Deus! – A voz que veio em meu auxílio e me tirou do meu transe foi a de Esme, um pouco desesperada também! Acho que só a idéia de perder qualquer um de seus filhos era o suficiente para tirá-la de sua calma. – Nós só queremos conversar.

- Tem certeza? – Carlisle afirmou com a cabeça enquanto eu procurava em seus olhos por algo a mais. – É que vocês nunca conversam comigo sem o Edward. Aliás, quando há uma conversa nessa família e tem alguém com cara de enterro, o Edward sempre está presente.

- Tudo bem Emmett! Eu sei que essa é uma situação não muito comum, mas achei que Edward não gostaria de participar dessa conversa e como ele não se opôs, eu achei melhor conversarmos apenas nós.

Eu acenei com a cabeça ainda meio confuso com o que eles gostariam de conversar comigo e com Rose, mas a resposta de Rose foi mais rápida do que qualquer pensamento meu. Ela simplesmente cuspiu um "O que vocês querem conversar?" antes de Carlisle pensar em fechar a boca após sua última fala.

- Calma Rose. Queremos apenas conversar sobre a recém descoberta de intimidade de vocês! – Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado [eu realmente não era religioso antes de ser transformado, mas será que isso era uma dessas coisas da transformação?] que a Rose ficaria roxa de vergonha se pudesse. Ela simplesmente queria sumir dali e eu não pude deixar de soltar um sorriso ao ouvir essas palavras. Na verdade, eu gargalhei.

- Que bom papai. – Carlisle me olhou sem entender muita coisa quando as palavras chegaram ao seu ouvido. – Eu realmente queria aprender como funciona a tabela e ainda não esclareci todas as minhas dúvidas sobre como nascem os bebês. E como nós ouvimos você e mamãe às vezes, eu sei que vocês devem ter muita prática com isso.

Agora a confusão era geral. Esme procurava nos cantos da casa por algo que pudesse ajudá-la a enfrentar a minha piada inocente, Rose simplesmente procurava um caminho entre Esme e Carlisle para que pudesse entrar e se esconder em algum lugar e, o próprio Carlisle tentava evitar os meus olhares inquisidores, enquanto procurava um modo de contornar essa situação. No fim, a tentativa de me ignorar foi barrada pela simples presença de Edward dentro da casa após ouvirmos seu piano começar a tocar. Esme disse que ouviria Edward enquanto Carlisle a olhava pedindo piedade e companhia para enfrentar as minhas piadas; acredito que, se ele pudesse a pediria em alto e bom som para que não o abandonasse ali. O silêncio constrangedor foi rompido por Rose, em meio a olhadas furtivas que seguiam de Carlisle para mim, pedindo sutilmente para que eu ficasse quieto e pedindo a Carlisle que permitisse sua ausência.

- Vou acompanhá-la Esme! – Disse Rose, acrescentando um tom que nos permitia imaginar quais as conversas que elas teriam a partir daquele momento. – Aproveitarei para matar a saudade que estou sentindo do meu irmão.

O meu sorriso se aprofundou quando a desculpa mais que esfarrapada de Rose saltou de seus lábios. Era impossível que ela sentisse saudade de Edward: em primeiro lugar porque ela mostrava certo ressentimento por ele não achá-la bonita – nunca entenderia esse gosto do Edward – e, em segundo lugar porque nós tínhamos saído de casa a poucas horas, isso não era tempo suficiente para sentir saudade de alguém. Rose se encaminhava para a porta e Esme a acompanhava, acelerando o passo para nos deixar a sós, quando manifestei minha opinião pela idéia.

- Rose? – Ela parou no meio de um passo e virou o rosto para a direita me permitindo ver apenas uma fração do seu rosto, o que poderia ser comparado a uma foto de perfil; a parte que eu observava me dizia claramente, mesmo que sem palavras, que eu não gostaria de fazer nenhum tipo de comentário idiota. No entanto, esse era eu! – Você não concorda que seria melhor que nós dois termos essa conversa co Carlisle, já que esse é um assunto interessante para nós dois? Afinal… - ela começou a se virar para mim, acreditando que eu realmente recobrava a consciência e começava a encarar as coisas com um pouco mais de maturidade. Ela também exibia um sorriso cálido de alívio por essa constatação. – a mais interessada no sexo selvagem é você!

Um "Ah! Emmett!" saiu em coro e, Esme e Rose voltaram a entrar em casa enquanto eu me virava para um Carlisle muito sério e muito constrangido também!

- Você acredita que eu sou simplesmente uma vítima da mania de sexo da Rose, não é papai? – Eu não conseguia conter todos os meus dentes dentro da boca e os meus lábios se curvavam em sorrisos enquanto eu tentava conter as gargalhadas.

- Não Emmett, eu não acredito! Mas caso você queira saber, vampiras não podem engravidar porque seus corpos não sofrem mais alterações depois que ocorre a transformação! – Ele deixou sair um suspiro resignado. – Isso, infelizmente, é um caso que gera muita tristeza por aqui, mas acredito que você vai abster-se de fazer piadas sobre isso, não é?

- Claro Carlisle! Você realmente não acredita que eu sou tão insensível assim! – Ou acredita? Como alguém consegue simplesmente acabar com o meu bom humor em tão poucos minutos?

- Muito bom Emmett! Quanto ao que eu estava falando antes, sobre sua recém-descoberta intimidade, eu gostaria que você e Rose se concentrassem em fazer menos ruídos ou fossem mais discretos. Lembre-se, por favor, que evitamos chamar a atenção das pessoas e, não seria nada agradável alguém encontrá-los no meio da floresta, achando que era um casal de ursos.

Minhas gargalhadas aumentaram exponencialmente com as palavras de Carlisle e, em poucos minutos já era impossível para de rir. Carlisle me deixou rindo sozinho enquanto entrava em casa e eu tentei fazê-lo parar para perguntar se ele se juntaria a nós numa sinfonia, mas minhas gargalhadas me impediram de continuar. Era quase impossível parar de rir, mas eu me lembrei de Edward e sua infeliz conclusão a alguns dias atrás de que eu era um vampiro virgem também. Isso não era mais verdade e, eu conseguiria minha vingança pela simples menção do fato.

Quando eu entrei na sala, o piano já estava em silêncio e Esme e Rose estavam sozinhas na sala, mas Rose já vestia um vestido com um decote muito ousado para a época em que vivíamos e, com certeza uma roupa que ela não sairia de casa usando. Elas sentavam-se no sofá, com Rose fazendo discursos entusiasmados sobre as novas tendências da moda e as novas coleções de roupas que estavam sendo lançadas ao redor do mundo, sendo interrompida apenas quando Esme mostrava-lhe uma nova planta ou um novo desenho das alterações que ela gostaria de fazer na casa. Eu segui com o meu sorriso até onde elas estavam procurando por Edward em cada canto e me conscientizando de que ele não estava na casa, porque seus passos não eram audíveis, e nem o ar entrando e saindo de seus pulmões.

Quando me virei para Rose, elas me olhavam como se eu fosse um ser estranho. Aos poucos Esme voltou sua atenção para os seus desenhos e plantas e Rose sorriu para mim. Eu perguntaria por Edward se seu sorriso não tivesse me paralisado no mesmo lugar, se eu não estivesse me lembrando de todos os instantes que passei ao lado dela naquela floresta e todos os seus toques.

- Edward disse que não quer conversar com você, mas que se você insistir ele me contará todos os seus pensamentos mais constrangedores enquanto vocês caçavam pela última vez. – Rose me sorriu com um pouco de malícia para mim antes de continuar. – Eu fico me perguntando Emmett, o que você estava pensando para Edward te ameaçar com isso?

- É simples Rose: eu pensava em você. Edward tem medo de fantasias sexuais e por isso ficou meio chateado quando eu tive algumas com você enquanto corríamos pela floresta. Ele ainda não entendeu que isso é fruto apenas da minha imaginação fértil.

Rose abriu um sorriso que eu acreditava não caber em seu rosto até aquele exato momento, mas eu percebia que ela também estava meio constrangida com o assunto… ou com a presença de Esme durante o assunto. No fim, Esme se desculpou dizendo que teria de trabalhar em seu projeto enquanto eu e Rose nos encarávamos com desejo no meio da sala. Era simples demais me deixar levar por essas emoções enquanto eu era vampiro. Tudo bem que essa minha natureza nunca foi fácil de controlar quando eu era humano, mas agora que eu era vampiro isso era impossível de ser controlado. Como se Rose exercesse total poder sobre o meu corpo e minha mente, me levando a estágios de prazer que eu nunca sentira antes. E do mesmo modo acontecia quando eu sentia agonia por ela. Era simples demais me deixar envolver por emoções e o desejo se tornava cada vez maior, do mesmo modo que a presença dela na minha vida. Era simples assim: quando ela não estava por perto, seu rosto me perseguia preenchendo a minha visão; como quando colocamos óculos escuros e podemos enxergar os aros e também além deles. Eu poderia enxergar o mundo todo, mas o que estava mais próximo e antes disso tudo era o rosto da Rose.

E no momento seguinte ao olhar de Rose, eu já estava ao seu lado, olhando em seus olhos e acariciando o seu rosto. Ela olhava meus olhos também, com a mesma afeição que eu olhava os dela e as pontas de seus dedos traçaram minha bochecha, me causando arrepios que pareciam nunca deixar meu corpo. Após um beijo suave e um roçar de lábios, fazendo com que sua respiração me causasse sensações eletrizantes, peguei Rose no colo e a levei para o meu quarto. Ele era amplo e ainda tinha aquele maldito sofá que já poderia ser aposentado e substituído por uma cama, mas eu ignorei-o. Com Rose ainda em meus braços, dei-lhe mais um beijo, dessa vez mais profundo e mais urgente.

Era impossível decidir se a colocava no chão e deixava minhas mãos correrem pelo seu corpo ou se a mantinha mais próximo o possível de mim, num abraço apertado. Senti Rose traçar com seus dedos finos o contorno do meu braço esquerdo e optei por mantê-la em meus braços. Seria impossível afastá-la de mim nesse momento. Por isso, afastei-a o mínimo possível para que eu pudesse endireitar o meu abraço, fazendo com que Rose entrelaçasse suas pernas em minha cintura. Nossas respirações estavam urgentes e estávamos apenas nos beijando. _Isso era de enlouquecer qualquer um!_ Beijei-a mais uma vez parando para olhá-la enquanto tentava equilibrar um pouco mais minha respiração; era uma coisa meio estúpida que um vampiro ficasse sem ar, mas eu não entendi como poderia fazer com que isso não acontecesse.

Rose tinha suas pernas entrelaçadas na minha cintura e suas mãos seguravam em minha nuca, às vezes passando e arranhando minhas costas ou apenas puxando os meus cabelos. Aos poucos fui passando minhas mãos pelos seus ombros e descendo pela lateral do seu corpo, enquanto seu corpo se contorcia em calafrios pelo meu toque. Minhas mãos traçaram suas costas e passaram pelas suas nádegas, se demorando um pouco mais nessa região.

A Rose se desvencilhou dos meus lábios apenas para começar a beijar meu pescoço, passando pelo lóbulo da minha orelha, fazendo com que eu soltasse pequenos gemidos em meio a arfadas prolongadas. Nesse momento, eu tentava fazer com que minhas mãos seguissem os comandos do meu cérebro apenas, me concentrando muito para conseguir erguer o vestido da Rose apenas até a sua cintura. Quando toquei sua pele quente pelo vestido, Rose apertou mais seu corpo contra o meu e entrelaçou seus dedos em meu cabelo, puxando-o levemente. Esse foi o ponto em que me descontrolei e rasguei o seu vestido de cima a baixo, deixando-a apenas com as roupas intimas: a visão do paraíso.

Rose olhou assustada para o estrago no seu vestido, aliás, para o pedaço de pano que jazia no chão do quarto. Ela estava preste a pirar com aquilo quando eu tomei seus lábios de volta aos meus e segurei sua cintura, envolvendo-a com o braço. O beijo ardente que se seguiu fez com que Rose não reclamasse da roupa, o que era bom porque com certeza eu não formularia uma resposta coerente nesse estado em que me encontrava, mas quando ela rasgou minha blusa, eu tive a leve impressão de que isso fora o troco e que não parava por aí.

Enquanto os beijos se aprofundavam e Rose retirava abria a minha calça, eu consegui tirar as suas roupas íntimas sem maiores estragos e apesar dela ter rasgado a minha cueca, isso não me incomodou realmente. Nós estávamos prontos para ir adiante e Rose se pendurava em meu pescoço com as pernas em volta da minha cintura, me beijando como se fosse novamente nossa primeira vez. Os beijos eram tão ardentes que eu não conseguia me controlar, muito menos achar o sofá e cambaleávamos ao redor do quarto.

Não sei quem foi a boa alma que me guiou até a parede, mas quando eu encostei minhas costas nela, eu dei graças e me virei deixando Rose encostar suas costa e ter um apoio ali. Posicionei-me na entrada de Rose e relaxei o máximo possível para que eu pudesse fazer isso de forma tranqüila. _O que eu estava dizendo? Como era possível relaxar num momento desses?_

Quando eu penetrei Rose, um gemido de puro prazer saltou de meus lábios e eu pude ouvir algumas pessoas pigarrearem no andar abaixo de nós. Isso pouco me importou diante do suspiro audível que Rose soltou no instante seguinte. Esperei um momento para que ela pudesse se acostumar com o volume e contava o tempo em minha cabeça tentando me concentrar em algo que não fosse aquela necessidade que eu sentia de me movimentar dentro de Rose, mas antes que eu terminasse de contar, ela começou a se movimentar por nós dois.

Eu juro que se isso fosse possível, eu a deixaria fazer o movimento sozinha, porque isso me causava nada mais que apenas puro prazer. Mas eu precisava de mais, precisava que Rose me desse mais do que aquilo e meu membro já pulsava de puro prazer quando eu comecei a me movimentar, arrancando suspiros também de Rose. Aos poucos o corpo dela começou a tremer e o meu corpo entrou em convulsão logo em seguida, prolongando um pouco mais o orgasmo de Rose e o meu próprio.

- Emmett… - Ela gemeu alto o suficiente para que todos no primeiro andar ouvissem e se movimentassem desconfortavelmente no sofá.

Eu simplesmente sorri com a idéia e comecei a aumentar a velocidade. Quando Rose parou de tremer e relaxou um pouco, eu ainda me movimentei mais umas vezes, atingindo o ponto máximo de prazer e mandando uma nova onda de tremores pelo corpo de Rose. Um sorriso brincou nos seus lábios, me deixando radiante enquanto ela me olhava nos olhos com pura satisfação. Nós ficamos parados naquela posição por algum tempo e quando eu preparava para separar nossos corpos, Rose se movimentou de um modo interessante, mandando correntes elétricas fortes o suficientes para que recomeçássemos a nos movimentar. Dessa vez eu acabei primeiro, mas não parei de me mexer enquanto Rose continuava a tremer sobre o meu corpo e impulsionava suas costas para trás. Um pouco antes de parar o movimento, eu a vi largar o corpo na parede atrás dela com um pouco mais de força, causando uma pequena rachadura que se estendeu por 1 metro mais ou menos.

- Droga Rose! Esme vai nos matar! – Eu sabia que ela com certeza ficaria bem chateada e, não adiantaria nada eu ter ficado de boca calada porque o "crac" foi audível o suficiente para um vampiro a uns cem metros de distância poder ouvir.

Rose não respondeu, mas eu ouvi um lamento baixo vindo do andar inferior, acompanhado da risada do Edward.

- Eu acho que nós poderíamos despejá-los agora! – Um Edward risonho disse enquanto Carlisle e Esme respondiam com murmúrios em concordância. Eu definitivamente quebraria o braço do Edward. Eu poderia pensar em quebrar sua costela, mas isso só teria efeito mais significativo quando ele arrumasse uma namorada e até lá o osso já teria calcificado. Mas essa idéia ficaria para mais tarde… "_Você terá de aprender a fazer amor com uma costela quebrada maninho!_" Eu pensei em tom de ameaça e a risada veio um pouco mais alta.

Depois de passarmos uns minutos no quarto com Rose tentando achar a melhor forma de descer e pedir desculpas a Esme, eu a abandonei no quarto. Definitivamente a melhor idéia seria tratar isso com naturalidade enquanto todos nós pudéssemos conversar e pedir desculpas sinceras. Ela me alcançou antes que eu pudesse chegar a escada e agarrou com a minha mão com força suficiente para quebrar a mão de um humano. Eu não acredito que tudo isso era tensão por ter de falar de sexo com Edward, Carlisle e Esme. Na verdade, nem se tratava de sexo, era uma rachadura na parede causada por sexo. No fim, isso tudo era normal, não?

- Não é normal ser um cavalo Emmett! – Edward me disse quando nós entramos na sala. – E você é o mais jovem e mais forte de nós! Isso pode ser normal para você, mas não é normal para mais nenhum de nós! Se controle cara! Daqui a pouco nossa casa será apenas um amontoado de destroços.

- Calma aí… - Eu disse me assustando com a afirmação do Edward. – Eu sei que eu sou o mais forte, sou o mais lindo e o melhor na cama, mas vocês não podem me convencer de que Carlisle e Esme nunca destruíram uma casa sequer! – Esme desviou o olhar com vergonha e Carlisle engoliu em seco! Meu olhar passou por todos da sala e finalmente voltou a encontra o olhar de Carlisle. – Que saco deve ser vocês dois na cama!

Edward bufou pela minha piada e começou a se levantar enquanto eu ria da última piada. Ele provavelmente não estava prestando atenção na conversa que eu tive com a Rose antes de nós subirmos. Ele me olhou assustado quando leu em meus pensamentos o que havia ocorrido mais cedo. "_Você acha mesmo que eu seria vencido por chantagem? Não acredito que você só tinha essa carta na manga irmãozinho… Posso até te contar que acho que a minha pequena conversa com a Rose foi o motivo para nossa comemoração agora a pouco!_" Ele me olhou meio enojado enquanto eu repassava as cenas mais perfeitas do dia, que incluíam eu e Rose no quarto, é claro.

- Emmett, eu realmente não quero ver isso! – Ele me disse meio enojado e meio furioso.

- Calma irmão! Eu só estava colocando a minha memória em dia. Mas podemos mudar de assunto se você quiser! – Eu sorri com antecipação quando lembrei o assunto que teríamos a tratar!

- Oh! Vamos fazer um acordo Em! Eu não cobro a aposta que fizemos na floresta e você deixa a minha vida sexual em paz! Concorda? – A idéia era boa, mas eu não precisava mais me preocupar com aquela aposta. O que eu tinha a perder agora eu Rose era minha?

- Que isso mano! Eu só quero te ajudar… Podemos ter um pouco de educação sexual por aqui. Isso não fará mal a ninguém! Aposto que Carlisle concorda que isso não é de todo mal! Temos de prepará-lo para a sua primeira vez, irmão!

- Emmett, se você der mais uma palavra, eu juro que vou fazer você se arrepender de tudo o que você disser pelo resto da sua vida!

- Calma aí, Emmett! – Carlisle interveio. – Não é bom pressionar um vampiro mais experiente do que você! – Eu bufei e o Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas para mim.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte Emmett! – Ele disse finalmente. – Eu esqueço a aposta se você esquecer minha vida sexual! – E abriu um sorriso que mostrava o quão feliz ele estava por chegar a essa conclusão! Mas eu não me daria por vencido mesmo! Edward poderia tentar barganhar, mas eu não perderia por nada a chance de perturbá-lo com essa idéia! – Ou então eu poderia cobrar a minha aposta: você sem poder incomodar nenhum de nós com os seus romances com a Rose!

Aquilo me pegou desprevenido! E ele sorriu quando entendeu que tinha vencido! Mas eu ainda descobriria como me vingaria do Edward…

- Vai tentando Emmett! Pode ficar tentando! – Ele disse enquanto começava a tocar novamente aquele piano odioso com um sorriso nos lábios!

* * *

**Chantal Cullen:** Eu vou te confessar uma coisa: eu sempre achei a Rose meio mandona! Pra mim ela sempre foi meio arrogante e muito ceia de si e, acho que se eu fosse bonita como ela, eu também seria assim! Mas eu nunca pensei em colocar isso na fic! Acho que surgiu junto com o personagem, o que me deixa feliz por estar sendo mais escrever. Mas me deixa também preocupada porque esses personagens não são meus e eu não posso modificá-los! Fiquei tensa com isso!!!! rs*

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen:** Eu simplesmente me desculpo com você pelo capítulo! Eu queria uma discussão mais fervorosa [acho que estou começando a falar como a minha avó] do Edward com o Emmett, mas não ficou legal! Prometo compensar no próximo capítulo! Mas a Rose merece se libertar! Aliás, todos merecem se libertar com um Cullen... cada um pode escolher o seu! E u escolho o Emmett!! rs*

**Millaaaaaa. Ninjaaa xD:** Que bom que você está de volta menina! Concordo com você: Quem não se libertaria? Mas a única diferença da Rose é que ela já era apaixonada pelo Emmett, ela só não sabia disso! E como eu li em algum lugar [fanfic ou não]: o Emmett é o justamente o que ela pediria se ela soubesse o que queria ou o que deveria querer! Enfim, infelizmente, eles também são perfeitos um para o outro! Só nos falta perguntar a Tia Steph: "O que você deixou para nós?"

* * *

**N/A:** Crianças, eu deveria ter atualizado essa manhã, mas como uma coisa chamada trabalho me impediu, o capítulo veio um pouco tarde e um pouco curto! Mas prometo compensar no próximo! Por fim respondi as reviews! Espero que vocês não fiquem muito chateados com o capítulo, eu faço o que posso! Mas mesmo que vocês fiquem chateados, por favor me deixem reviews!


	9. Segredo

**N/A:** Estou muito feliz porque recebi reviews maravilhosas que me deram idéias maravilhosas também! [Sem redundâncias, é claro!] Por isso, um agradecimento oficial a _Jess_, _Vick_ e _Millaaaaaa_. Vocês são como luz! Eu estou atolada de trabalho até as orelhas, mas ainda arranjo um tempinho para postar os capítulos – isso é fácil! Na verdade, eu não tenho encontrado tempo para escrever, o que me deixa muito preocupada, mas se eu demorar a postar, não me matem, estou perdendo noites de sono para escrever e ainda por cima não tenho revisado os capítulos. Perdoem-me! Beijos

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

**Segredo**

A vida com Rose, Carlisle, Esme e Edward estava muito boa. Apesar da sede incessante e da vingança contra Edward está demorando mais que o planejado. Isso se devia a dois motivos cruciais: o primeiro é que Rose havia se libertado depois daquela rachadura na parede de Esme e se tornado uma maníaca sexual compulsiva! E segundo que toda vez que eu bolava uma vingança boa o suficiente para deixar todos de queixo caído, Edward me impedia com aquele dom desagradável dele. Impressionante como o Edward conseguia estragar a diversão dos outros com tanta facilidade.

Na verdade, a Rose ser uma maníaca sexual não me deixava nem um pouco triste. Isso era fantástico, tirando o fato que eu não conseguia pensar muito bem em como me vingar do Edward. Afinal, eu naturalmente já pensava em sexo… com a Rose do meu lado, isso era quase impossível de evitar e, com ela como maníaca sexual, eu já não precisava mais pensar nisso.

- Emmett, você está exagerando! – Rose me disse depois de tentar me ignorar enquanto eu falava que ela precisa me dar um descanso do sexo. Eu realmente precisava me vingar do Edward. – Quer dizer que você não quer ficar comigo só para pensar numa vingança contra o Edward? Definitivamente você precisa rever seus conceitos.

- Não é isso, meu amor! Eu só não consigo me concentrar muito bem com você por perto…! – Minha voz foi morrendo enquanto eu via a besteira que estava fazendo. Acho que Rose não percebia sua expressão de que me mataria se eu pronunciasse mais uma palavra sequer.

- Emmett McCarthy! Eu simplesmente não acredito no que eu acabei de ouvir! – Isso foi um grito? Ou foi um rugido? Provavelmente era um pouco dos dois… o que me levava a crer que eu estava totalmente e irrevogavelmente ferrado!

Ela não terminou a frase e eu simplesmente não queria que ela terminasse. A Rose estava ameaçadora demais em sua beleza e raiva para que eu pudesse simplesmente fingir que era corajoso. Na verdade, eu estava com um medo enorme dela, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que ela não me machucaria, o que não significa que ela não pudesse se machucar ou me fazer sofrer. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em detê-la, ela soltou um rosnado e saiu pela porta, me deixando sozinho com os meus pensamentos. Eu vou confessar a verdade e dizer que até pensei em ir atrás dela e pedir desculpas, mas eu sabia que isso não duraria muito com a Rose assumindo o papel de ninfomaníaca da vez. Além do mais, quando eu teria uma oportunidade como essa para poder pensar numa vingança contra o Edward?

* * *

- Nem precisa chegar perto Emmett! Daqui eu já descobri o que você está tramando e eu não vou aceitar uma nova aposta contra você! Aliás, você deveria saber que é muito feio trapacear no jogo de cartas! Carlisle e Esme não vão ficar nada felizes em descobrir esses seus dados adulterados! – Eu rugi e me virei para começar a subir as escadas, voltando ao meu recém-mobiliado quarto. Rosálie tinha me expulsado do nosso quarto depois que eu preferi ficar pensando numa vingança contra o Edward. – Não adianta, Emmett! Isso já está ficando tedioso!

Droga! Nada de apostas contra Edward! Aliás, eu preciso treinar mais a minha mente perto dele, não posso simplesmente me animar com as idéias que tenho. E preciso de algo para ensiná-lo a parar de se intrometer nos assuntos dos outros. Nunca vi nenhuma pessoa com tamanha vocação pra ser do mal.

Rose me esperava em frente ao nosso quarto – que agora era só dela – com uma blusa vermelhava que ela sabia que mexia com os meus "sentimentos" e, enquanto eu olhava-a com desejo, ela me deu um sorriso de antecipação, provavelmente adivinhando o que eu queria. Que sorriso maravilhoso e que corpo perfeito! Era claro que nada poderia ser tão perfeito quanto a Rose, mas eu tinha umas idéias para fazê-la pagar pelas horas que eu perderia planejando a minha vingança com Edward. E seria ainda mais divertido planejar uma vingança contra os dois, em vez de um só. No entanto, isso era assunto para outro momento, agora a Rose era minha. E com isso arrastei-a para dentro do quarto.

- Isso foi golpe baixo, Rose! – Eu sentenciei quando ela se afastou de mim no meio da noite. – Você não pode simplesmente me provocar desse jeito e sair livre assim! Você me pagará por isso, ok? Ninguém me seduz assim e sai livre…

Ela me olhou com uma descrença no olhar que mostrava claramente que ela não acreditava nem um pouco que eu estivesse falando sério. Na verdade, mais parecia que ela achava improvável que eu fosse me vingar dela pela sedução em si. E isso não era mentira, mas eu arrumaria um jeito de incluí-la na minha lista de pessoas de quem eu deveria me vingar mais tarde. Porque agora eu era só dela. E parecendo que escutava meus pensamentos, ela se aproximou de mim novamente, passando uma perna por cima da minha cintura e se posicionando em cima do meu baixo-ventre.

- Fica quietinho e aproveita o momento amor. – Ela me advertiu e recomeçou a me beijar.

* * *

- Emmett, eu estou pensando sinceramente em comprar uma cama! O que você acha? – Rose me perguntou enquanto ela se movia em cima de mim. Eu ainda não sei como as mulheres conseguem manter uma conversa enquanto estamos no ato em si. Isso é praticamente impossível.

- O quê? – Eu respondi quase rugindo. Eu havia entendido a pergunta, mas queria que ela desistisse de perguntar de novo só para que eu não precisasse controlar minha respiração e produzir algum som que não fossem gemidos ou rugidos. Isso era tudo o que meu cérebro conseguia processar agora.

- Uma cama Emmett! O que você acha de comprarmos uma cama? – Será que ela não desistiria? Eu estava quase lá e não precisava que alguém me fizesse perguntas agora. Era demais pra mm ter que controlar a sede, a força e ainda tentar não gemer… mais uma coisa na minha lista e tudo isso poderia acabar mal. Mas a Rose não entendia e ela apenas continuou após uma pausa. – Emmett, você está me ouvindo? Eu só queria uma cama pra variar um pouco, sabe? Nada de chão ou parede…

Eu entendi que ela não pararia de falar enquanto eu não respondesse, então eu aumentei um pouquinho a velocidade para poder ter tempo de falar depois. E foi só eu me mexer que Rose começou a respirar mais pesado e, em seguida começou a tremer abaixo de mim. Um "Emmett" baixo escapou de seus lábios enquanto eu aumentava o ritmo e começava a tremer também, fazendo com que nós chagássemos ao ápice no mesmo momento.

Nós arfamos por mais alguns segundos, ainda desfrutando da sensação que se apoderara dos nossos corpos e eu finalmente pude responder a pergunta de Rose. – Nada contra camas, mas você não acha normal demais para nós? Eu nunca nos imaginei como um casal que segue convenções, fazendo aquele sexo básico na cama!

Ela me olhou chocada, como se aquilo fosse a pior coisa dita por uma pessoa na face da terra. Era complicado – pelo menos para mim – tentar entender como eles falavam de matar de pessoas e beber sangue e todas aquelas memórias do passado e não conseguiam falar de sexo. Eu poderia dizer que isso era um completo absurdo, uma reação ilógica deles, mas… engraçada. Muito engraçada.

- E, além disso, o que te impedirá de se aproveitar da minha inocência quando você comprar uma cama? – A minha boca se abriu em formato de "o" e os meus olhos se arregalaram numa perfeita imitação de surpresa. Sem perceber nada e querendo rir da minha expressão, Rose me olhava incrédula. – É isso, não é? Você quer se aproveitar da minha inocência! – O volume da minha voz aumentou consideravelmente e ainda aumentaria mais nos próximos segundos. – Oh meu Deus! Nunca imaginaria isso de você!

O rosto da Rose estava contorcido em uma máscara de completo choque, mostrando que ela ainda não tinha entendido a brincadeira, mas ela chegou a abrir a boca para me responder de uma forma pouco sociável antes de ser interrompida por uma batida fraca na porta. Era muito mais comum que qualquer um batesse a porta agora que eu e Rose estávamos juntos, mas ainda não tínhamos realmente nos acostumado com isso. Era tão mais fácil entrar de uma vez já que Edward sabia quando estava atrapalhando, apesar de que só Carlisle e Esme poderiam ficar quietos em momentos tão íntimos!

Rose se vestiu em um segundo e eu coloquei a minha calça de volta. No mesmo instante, a porta se abriu e Esme adentrou o quarto com um sorriso cálido que deixava bem claro que ela estava ali contra rezando para que pudéssemos desculpá-la e não tocar em nenhum assunto relacionado a sexo – essa parte provavelmente dizia respeito a mim exclusivamente.

- Desculpe por incomodar… Espero não estar atrapalhando nada. – Um sorriso ainda mais tímido surgiu em seus lábios.

- Fique calma mãe! Nada como uma visita para nos lembrarmos de vez em quando que precisamos usar roupas. – Eu juro que se alguma das duas pudesse ficar vermelha, elas ficariam. Estava estampado em seu rosto, mas Rose estava se acostumando com as minhas piadas e suspirou um "Muito engraçado, Emmett!" – Que isso Rose? É só uma piadinha para alegrar o ambiente…

Ela bufou – essa é a palavra que mais gosto quando acontece algo desse gênero – e se virou para Esme, quase que não conseguindo disfarçar a pressa de voltar a nossos afazeres. _Essa mulher um dia ainda me mataria!_ Pelo menos eu morreria feliz.

- Eu vim lhe convidar para fazer compras, estou precisando de algumas coisas para o meu projeto e ainda não fomos a cidade essa semana… o que você acha? – Esme se dirigiu a Rose, me ignorando. Isso era medo de outra piada?

A Rose virou o rosto para mim e de novo para Esme, radiante com o convite para compras, mas ao mesmo tempo evitando me abandonar aqui. Eu nunca imaginei Rose recusando um convite desse gênero, mas depois que ela virou uma maníaca sexual compulsiva, eu não duvidava de nada mais. Ela tornou a olhar para Esme e depois para mim e voltou o seu rosto para Esme novamente. Finalmente um sorriso exagerado surgiu em seus lábios e ela se decidiu.

- Vou trocar de roupa e lhe encontro na sala. Apenas um minuto, ok? – Ela voltou seu olhar para mim e eu pude sentir um brilho diferente, algo que provavelmente ela gostaria de disfarçar, mas não conseguiu. Ao ver meu olhar curioso, ela desviou os olhos para mexer em seu guarda-roupa, enquanto eu me sentava no sofá.

- O que você está pensando? – Perguntei intrigado com aquele brilho estranho. – Tem alguma coisa que eu não saiba e você não quer me contar?

- Não é nada amor. Estava apenas me lembrando de um vestido que vi na cidade, mas que não pude comprar.

A resposta foi ainda mais estranha porque a Rose não comprar alguma coisa que ela queria era impossível. Pessoas normais não compram roupas porque não tem dinheiro ou porque a roupa não servirá, mas quando se trata de Rosalie Hale, todas as roupas cabem e nenhum Cullen nunca teve problemas com dinheiro. Coisas como os empregos de Carlisle e o fato de Edward ler pensamentos… nada demais, mas que ajudavam a manter uma situação estável e favorável.

- Agora eu sei que tem alguma coisa que você não quer me contar! Você engordou amor? – O tom era de brincadeira, mas a curiosidade era verdadeira. Eu não sei o que poderia impedir Rose de comprar um vestido, mas isso não poderia ser boa coisa.

- Esquece isso Emmett. Devo imaginar que você não gostaria de nos acompanhar, não é mesmo? – Eu meneei a cabeça, respondendo que não. Ela já tinha escolhido um vestido azul que realçava sua pele branca e a deixava deslumbrante! Assim, ela me deu um beijo e saiu do quarto, me deixando chocado com a pergunta sem resposta na minha mente. O que impediria Rosalie Hale de comprar um vestido? Da porta ela me advertiu. – Aproveite para pensar em sua vingança porque eu não quero te perder para o Edward enquanto eu estiver aqui, ok?

Eu sorri com o pensamento. Era engraçado que Rose sentisse ciúmes do próprio irmão comigo, porque era óbvio que eu só tinha olhos para ela. Além do mais, estávamos falando do nosso querido irmão Edward. A fruta que eu gostava era outra e Rose sabia disso, não sabia? Qual a possibilidade de eu ter algum relacionamento com Edward que não fosse fraternal? Seria que Rose duvidava da minha masculinidade? _Impossível!_ Então o problema não poderia ser comigo… Foi justamente nesse momento que a ficha caiu. Edward não era irmão de Rose quando Carlisle a transformou e ele não manifestou a mínima vontade de tê-la por perto, pelo menos não do mesmo modo que eu tinha. E ainda mais, ele tinha uma aversão muito grande a falar de sexo; sem contar que quem o transformou foi Carlisle e no início eram somente os dois…

Eu me assustei com o pensamento! Edward… o meu irmão… Oh meu Deus! _Edward é gay!_ O rugido veio da sala e o piano que eu nem percebi que tocava parou bruscamente! Repentinamente eu estava cheio de medo de Edward chegar perto de mim, mas eu não tinha o menor medo dele me machucar. Será que ele sempre teve segundas intenções comigo e eu não percebi? Mas isso está fora de questão porque Carlisle tinha uma esposa, ele era casado e Edward não poderia estar afim dele, poderia? Esme não permitiria isso, permitiria? Será que acontecia um "_ménage a trois" _nessa casa e eu não sabia? Porque ninguém me convidou?

– Emmett! – O rugido feroz de Edward veio da sala como se para me tirar do meu devaneio. Em segundos eu estava ao seu lado, o olhando e tentando descobrir qual o detalhe do seu mundo gay que eu havia perdido para não perceber os sinais antes. É claro que muitas pessoas achavam que isso não existia e que todas as pessoas do mundo eram santas, mas eu descobri o primeiro vampiro gay da história. Isso deveria dar algum "_status_" na sociedade científica. – Cala a boca! Pare de falar besteira!

Essa raiva toda só poderia significar que eu conseguira descobrir o seu segredo. A minha risada ressoou no cômodo! "_Edward é gay! Edward é gay!_" Cantarolei em meus pensamentos enquanto me desviava de alguns de seus golpes! Mas enfim um de seus socos me acertou, me fazendo voar de encontro à parede norte. Por isso, eu simplesmente relaxei e deixei a parede virar pó enquanto eu a atravessava. Afinal, eu era um vampiro e não um fantasma. Por fim, pensei na melhor forma de me aproveitar desse segredo. "_Desculpa mano! Eu não deveria brincar com a sua opção sexual! Mas você poderia me ajudar e servir de amostra quando eu me apresentar a sociedade científica, não é? Seria de grande ajuda!_"

– Outra piada com relação a minha opção sexual – sobre a qual você está totalmente enganado – e você morre! Me ouviu Emmett? Morre!

Eu realmente não entendi o motivo da revolta! Ninguém precisa ter vergonha das próprias escolhas, principalmente quando o assunto é esse, que diz respeito somente a você. Qual era o problema do Edward em se aceitar? "_Você tem medo do que?_" A voz do Edward saiu rápida como um relâmpago, mas alta o suficiente para que qualquer ser humano a uma milha de distância pudesse ouvir. Além do que, a raiva estava tão clara como a diferença entre água e vinho.

– Essa é a última vez que eu aviso! Acho melhor você ir embora! – Ele parecia estar falando sério e eu não queria me meter em outra briga além da que eu já tinha travado com Rose por causa da piadainha sobre sexo. Achei melhor eu me ausentar por alguns segundos até que a raiva dele acabasse, mas a dúvida em minha mente ainda persistia.

Comecei a caminhar em direção ao centro da cidade sem perceber e só me dei conta do que fazia quando senti o cheiro familiar de Rose. Ela e Esme estavam paradas em frente a uma loja de artigos para casamentos com um grande vestido de noiva na frente. Provavelmente elas não perceberam que eu estava por perto já que o barulho dos humanos andando sobrepunha em muito o ruído dos meus pés de vampiro. Além disso, o vento soprava na minha direção, trazendo os odores da cidade para cima de mim ao invés de levar o meu cheiro para elas.

Definitivamente isso não era importante. Eu precisava me castigar infinitas vezes por não perceber que a Rose queria um casamento. É claro que ela queria! Como eu era burro! Em meio a ofensas, eu consegui entender que toda mulher que viveu na época em que nós nascemos sonhava em se casar e, Rose era muito romântica para compartilhar o mesmo sonho que todas as outras. Definitivamente eu era um idiota!

Corri para casa procurando por Carlisle ou Edward, mas me lembrei que Carlisle estava no hospital àquela hora da manhã e só voltaria à noite. Minha única esperança era Edward que, não estava muito feliz comigo por causa da nossa última "conversa". Eu era completamente burro e sem senso de oportunidade. Eu não poderia discutir com Edward em outra hora?

Cheguei em casa com o coração saltando pela boca e Edward se encontrava tocando aquele piano. Provavelmente ele já sabia de tudo, mas eu não conseguia nem falar ou pensar algo coerente, eu só me perguntava o que eu faria. Enquanto essa pergunta parecia que estava gravada ou escrita a fogo na minha mente, outras perguntas surgiam e desapareciam na velocidade do vento; eu me perguntava como não havia percebido antes, quanto tempo Rose estava esperando para que eu fizesse o pedido, porque ela não me contara dos seus desejos… definitivamente eu estava desesperado.

Edward surgiu caminhando pela porta da sala calmamente, com o seu olhar concentrado em mim enquanto eu rodava de um lado pro outro como quem acharia a resposta para todas as minhas dúvidas no simples caminhar. Ele se aproximava devagar demais para um vampiro, mas mesmo sim caminhava em minha direção com um olhar de quem desconfia de algo. Há quanto tempo ele sabia dos desejos de Rose? Porque não me contou?

Eu senti minha raiva aumentando e eu queria socá-lo, machucá-lo, queria poder fazê-lo em pedacinhos antes que alguém me impedisse. Eu estava quase cedendo ao desejo de matar meu irmão, mas consegui me controlar quando a palavra surgiu na minha mente: _irmão_. Eu não poderia matar o Edward, ele era meu irmão. Meu irmão fruta, mas meu irmão.

Ele parou, alarmado, no momento em que meus pensamentos se voltaram para a idéia de morte e, agora me olhava curioso. É verdade que quando ele escutou meus pensamentos sobre a nossa relação fraternal, ele recomeçou a caminhar na minha direção, mas ainda mantinha um olhar em minhas mãos e nos meus movimentos. Ele acreditava que eu poderia machucá-lo?

– Seus pensamentos eram bastante convincentes! – Ele me respondeu, torcendo o lábio em sinal de concentração.

O que eu poderia fazer? Ele havia me traído e não me contado o que eu mais precisava saber! Ele queria tanto me falar dos pensamentos da Rose naquele dia na floresta e me perturbou tanto com isso, mas no dia que eu mais precisei de sua ajuda, do único que poderia me ajudar, ele simplesmente me abandona.

– Eu não sei do que você está falando! Mas prometo que essa não foi a minha intenção! – Ele fez uma pausa para interpretar os meus pensamentos, vendo se alguma parte de mim ainda estava magoado, chateado… ou simplesmente querendo matá-lo. Depois de verificar que eu era inofensivo (acho que foi isso que ele entendeu), ele continuou. – Agora você poderia, por favor, me contar do que eu estou sendo acusado? Seus pensamentos estavam gritando o meu nome a poucos minutos atrás com um ódio que eu nunca havia visto em você.

Foi isso que pareceu? Eu não sabia que poderia ter tanto ódio dentro de mim, mas ele foi um canalha! O ódio que eu sentia a poucos minutos atrás voltou com força total e eu não sabia mais como controlá-lo. Se isso continuasse assim, como eu poderia contar para ele que descobrira a minha pior falha? Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e meneou a cabeça par que eu continuasse.

­– Porque não tentamos por partes? Você fez alguma besteira? – Eu simplesmente afirmei com a cabeça e deixei todas as cenas voltarem a minha cabeça com algum esforço. – Oh! ­– Foi só o que ele disse.

Aquela pequena palavra resumia tudo para mim. Ele realmente sabia o que estava acontecendo e não me contara nada. Aliás, quem mais sabia desse segredo infeliz? Não era possível que todos soubessem e tivessem me deixando no escuro. Ele me olhava com um pouco mais de pena do que se olha para um cachorro que caiu da mudança, mas seus olhos e ouvidos estavam pregados em mim, como se tentasse captar até o menor detalhe de tudo que se passava na minha mente.

– Fala alguma coisa! – Eu disse enquanto as perguntas passavam na minha mente como flash, mais rápido do que eu imaginava ser possível.

­– É complicado! São muitas perguntas ao mesmo tempo! Se você se concentrasse em alguma, ficaria mais fácil sabia? – Eu tentei pensar qual era a mais importante para mim naquele momento e depois me concentrei nela por meio segundo apenas, antes que todas as outras invadissem minha mente novamente. – Muito tempo. Quando a Rose se tornou uma de nós era muito difícil ficar do lado dela porque ela nutria um ódio profundo por tudo que lembrava o que causou a morte dela, logo ela nutria um ódio por ela mesma e por todos os vampiros e por tudo nessa vida. Mas após algum tempo, esse ódio foi desaparecendo e ela começou a entender que poderia ser feliz de novo, isso fez com que ela começasse a repensar a sua vida e ver que os seus sonhos de quando era humana poderiam se realizar. Foi quando ela começou a pensar em se casar…

– Quanto tempo? – Eu rugi.

– Desde o dia em que ela te encontrou, mas mais precisamente quando você foi transformado. Ela já te amava quando te viu pela primeira vez e isso é incompreensível para mim, mas ela te amava. – Meu coração sossegou um pouco com aquela afirmação e eu fiquei em choque; afinal eu não me apaixonei sozinho por ela, ela também se apaixonou por mim. Agora faz sentido o fato de o Edward insistir tanto para que eu me entendesse com ela. Se ela sentia o mesmo que eu todo esse tempo, Edward deveria ficar maluco com os nossos pensamentos antes de nos acertarmos.

– Ainda bem que alguém me entende! Não era fácil ser bombardeado por suas fantasias nada inocentes de um lado e pelo medo da Rose de que você não a amasse de outro. Era tão… complicado. – Pareceu que ele diria outra coisa, o que ficou mais evidente quando ele desviou o olhar, mas eu tinha problemas demais para ficar me preocupando com os sentimentos que Edward não queria compartilhar.

– Por que ninguém me contou? – O ressentimento era evidente na minha voz, mas o alívio dele por eu não ter insistido nas suas emoções era gritante.

– Não é óbvio? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha apenas, me olhando como se eu fosse a única criatura que pudesse saber a resposta! – Não diria a única, mas a mais provável. Vocês dois são muito parecidos. – Diante da minha completa confusão, Edward suspirou profundamente. – Ela não deixou que contássemos. Ela simplesmente proibiu a todos nós! E eu tinha que respeitar do mesmo modo que respeitei a sua decisão de não contar que você era apaixonado por ela.

Mas isso era o mais completo absurdo. Qual ser maligno, imaginando que ela sofreria tanto não teria me contado que ela queria casar? Era tão simples e deixaria todos felizes porque eu nunca imaginei que Rose pudesse me querer tanto ao ponto de se casar comigo, mas eu sempre quis me casar com ela, mesmo que nunca tenha pensado nisso.

– Você não entende, não é? Eu não posso saber quais são as suas opiniões até que você pense nelas. Como você nunca havia pensado em se casar, eu nunca poderia adivinhar que essa era a sua vontade, apesar de eu ter uma idéia bastante concreta disso. – Eu interromperia o seu discurso de politicamente correto para dizer que aquilo já deveria suficiente para ele me contar, mas ele me interrompeu com um aceno de mão. – Ainda tínhamos a Rose nos proibindo de contar qualquer coisa a você, com ameaça de morte e tudo. Logo, não tivemos culpa!

Eu senti que tinha perdido a discussão, mas isso não me chateou. Eu estava radiante com a vontade de Rose de se casar comigo e nada poderia impedir minha felicidade nesse momento. Eu só queria dizer o famoso "aceito" na frente do padre e seguir com a minha vida de casado, seguir com a minha Rose, meu eterno anjo!

– Muito bem Romeu! E quando você vai fazer o pedido? Ela está voltando com a Esme nesse momento! – Meus olhos se arregalaram com a antecipação da cena. Não que eu pudesse ficar mais nervoso do que eu estava preste a presenciar: eu pedindo a mão da mulher mais linda do mundo; mas simplesmente não era isso que eu queria. Pela primeira vez na vida, eu faria algo direito e tudo seria perfeito para a Rose, tudo seria mágico porque ela merecia. – O que eu faço então? – Edward me perguntou enquanto eu pensava e repassava o meu plano novamente pare ele; nada de palavras, só pensamento… provavelmente elas já poderiam nos ouvir onde estivessem!

Finalmente, quando Edward assentiu pela terceira vez quando eu perguntei se ele entendera tudo pela décima vez, eu corri de volta para a cidade, precisava falar com Carlisle enquanto Edward dava um jeito de manter Rose afastada de tudo que pudesse lhe dar uma sugestão do que estava para acontecer. No entanto, antes que eu pudesse partir deixei um bilhete para Esme pedindo que me encontrasse na cidade em poucos minutos e que não contasse nada a Rose.

Corri o mais rápido que pude e enquanto corria, eu pude finalmente sorri e mostrar toda a minha felicidade, repetindo baixinho para mim mesmo.

– Eu vou me casar! Vou me casar com o meu anjo!

Um sorriso se abriu em meus lábios e eu entendi que não estava gritando ainda para todos ouvirem porque isso era uma surpresa para Rose, era para fazê-la feliz, porque eu precisava dela ao meu lado e nada me faria mais feliz do que nosso casamento. Se eu estava tão feliz com a simples idéia seria injusto que ela não aproveitasse também. Eu a faria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, do mesmo jeito que ela fez comigo.

– Eu vou me casar! Vou me casar com o meu anjo! – Repeti baixinho mais uma vez.

* * *

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen:** Você me deu uma ótima idéia e não sei como agradecer! Mas pode deixar que teremos ainda muito do Emmett perturbando o Edward! Muito obrigada pela review… você foi realmente uma luz!

**Vick Moreira:** Obrigada pelos elogios a fic e por retornar! São vocês – as pessoas que acompanham a fic e deixam reviews – que me estimulam a continuar e postar os capítulos. Obrigada de novo pela review porque você tirou um peso enorme das minhas costas, dizendo que isso é engraçado! Você nem sabe o quanto!

**Millaaaaaa .Ninjaaa xD:** Eu tenho que escrever tanta coisa ainda sobre o Emmett e a Rose e também sobre a relação deles com a família que ainda me deixa triste a falta de tempo para escrever. Mas assim que possível eu vou escrever sobre casamentos e lua-de-mel, apesar de que Rose e Emmett não precisam de lua-de-mel, propriamente dita, né? Rsrs*** Obrigada pela review! Amei mesmo as idéias que você me deu!

**Chantall Cullen: **A minha idéia quando comecei a escrever era ter uma fic que contasse apenas a transformação e a história do anjo, que foi retirada do epílogo original. Depois o Emmett me tomou de tal forma que eu simplesmente não consegui deixar como estava, eu precisava escrever mais. Hoje, eu escreveria sobre o Emmett pelo resto da vida porque eu nem imagino o que vou escrever, é só sentar em frente ao computador e começar a digitar, mas me falat tempo para isso - deixo calro que esse último capítulo foi escrito no trabalho, para desespero do meu supervisor. No entanto, espero poder escrever até a chegada de Alice e Jasper por dois motivos: amo a Alice [mais até que qualquer outra mulher do livro] e Emmett sem o Jasper não é o Emmett. Do mesmo modo que Emmett sem o Edward.


	10. Casamento

**N/A:** Mais uma pessoa adicionou essa história aos alerts! Além disso, recebi quatro reviews para um capítulo só! Isso é quase como ganhar na mega sena para mim! Muito obrigada a vocês por isso!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

**Casamento I**

Eu corria o mais rápido que podia pela selva em direção a cidade, o que não era muito rápido quando comparado ao Edward, mas nunca o deixe ouvir você falando isso: ele tem o maior ego que eu já vi. Então eu estava correndo o mais rápido que podia, tentando não acertar árvore nenhuma, mas a minha excitação era tão grande que se eu derrubasse uma árvore, eu nem perceberia! É claro que eu não me machucaria – em nenhuma ocasião isso poderia acontecer –, mas eu nem notaria que tinha uma árvore no meu caminho.

A idéia na verdade, era encontrar Esme quando eu estivesse quase chegando à cidade, mas eu não poderia correr mais devagar e por eu ser mais forte, eu me impulsionava com mais força, o que me tornava mais veloz. Por sua vez, a Esme saiu depois de mim e não tinha a mesma força que eu, o que deixava claro que eu chegaria bem antes dela. E foi justamente isso que aconteceu…

Eu estava impaciente, esperando por Esme na orla da floresta que dava a uma estradinha que levava ao centro. Estava no mesmo lugar que observara as duas mulheres da minha vida naquele mesmo dia. Agora eu observava a loja, um pouco mais iluminada devido as luzes que começavam a enfraquecer e o sol começava a se por. Enfim o crepúsculo e logo seria noite e, talvez a melhor noite da minha vida. O pensamento me alegrou por dentro.

Depois de infinitas horas que só aumentaram a minha impaciência, Esme conseguiu me alcançar, no exato momento em que eu tentava decidir se continuava esperando por ela ou não. Definitivamente, eu continuaria esperando e a decisão que eu teria de tomar era puramente ilusória, mas ocupava uma boa parte dos meus neurônios que estavam se destinando a me deixar maluco de tanta euforia e ansiedade ao mesmo tempo.

– Então você descobriu… – Ela me lançou um sorriso que eu não poderia definir de outra maneira a não ser como um sorriso de mãe. Era fácil me render a isso, mas a minha consciência me alertou que ela também havia mantido o segredo.

– Porque você não me contou? – Eu perguntei numa voz que me lembrava uma criança implorando por um doce. ­– Tudo isso teria se resolvido com muita facilidade.

– Meu filho, – ela me disse essas palavras como se fosse um carinho em minha face ­– ela também é minha filha e eu preciso respeitá-la antes de tudo.

– E porque ela não me falou? ­– A pergunta pareceu boba ao sair, mas a minha mãe amava tanto o meu pai e poderia me explicar coisas que o Edward não explicaria sendo homem – mesmo escutando todos os pensamentos de Rose.

– Orgulho, teimosia? Realmente não sei te dizer! Ela só… – uma pausa para encontrar a palavra certa talvez? Será que a minha situação era tão deplorável que as pessoas começavam a medir as palavras na minha presença? – Ela só queria que a decisão fosse sua e, ela não teria certeza disso se você não pensasse nisso sozinho.

– Mas mãe… – eu vi o rosto dela se iluminar com a palavra tão simples. – todos sabem que eu sou tão desligado e mesmo assim ninguém pensou em me dar uma dica… – Seus olhos refletiram os meus e eu pude ver a dor que ela sentia quando pensava eu havia me traído em favor da Rose, mas também pude ver a minha desolação por não ter pensando na proposta antes. – Eu sou um completo idiota!

– Meu filho, não se culpe! Você conseguiu o que nenhum de nós foi capaz de fazer nesse tempo todo que estamos juntos: você trouxe o sorriso de volta aos lábios da nossa Rose. – Eu encarava os meus pés e a olhei um pouco mais confortável com aquelas palavras. Ela percebeu isso e abriu um sorriso de afeto, prosseguindo em outro tom, um tom mais alegre e mais suave. Agora ela não consolava uma criança, ela lhe oferecia um brinquedo. – Agora, nós só estamos aqui para falar do passado ou temos algo a tratar sobre o futuro?

– Tudo bem! Nós vamos esquecer o que passou! Mas eu quero que tudo seja perfeito para Rose, tudo tem que ser o melhor porque ela merece. – Minha mãe esboçou um sorriso que eu achava possível não caber em seu rosto, mas eu vi compreensão em seus olhos. Ela fácil notar que ela via em mim – no amor que eu sentia pela minha Rose ­– o mesmo amor que ela mesma sentia pelo meu próprio pai.

Eu lhe contei sobre o vestido, que vira as duas observando um vestido de noiva mais cedo e que não tinha como não ser aquele que a Rose queria para o casamento. Eu só não sabia qual era porque eu apenas as vi olhando para a loja e não para um vestido específico. Esse era o motivo dela estar ali comigo. Eu queria que ela me indicasse o vestido e cuidasse da decoração que ornamentaria a igreja.

Na verdade eu preferia que isso não fosse feito na igreja. Não era nada como eu não ser católico ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero, mas eu acreditava que seria muito irônico um vampiro casar na igreja, independentemente do que as pessoas pensariam – ou não pensariam, porque não sabiam de nada. Depois de tentar me convencer de todas as formas que isso era besteira – "Apenas uma percepção errada de quem nós éramos", foram as palavras exatas que Esme utilizou –, ela me convenceu com o simples argumento de que isso seria a escolha de Rose.

Eu estava começando a pensar que Esme estava realizando todos os desejos de criação de um casamento e utilizando a minha fraqueza por tornar isso possível a partir da minha necessidade de agradar a Rose, mas isso seria muito rude de se dizer. Além do mais, eu sinceramente não acreditava que a Esme colocaria os seus desejos acima das vontades de Rose no dia do casamento da própria Rose. E quando Edward ouviu os meus pensamentos a respeito disso, ele sutilmente me lembrou que o casamento era meu também, que eu precisava lembrar-me de me divertir também, pois só existiria um dia desses em toda a minha eternidade. Assumo que isso me preocupou, mas não era nada comparado a vontade de fazer Rose feliz.

Nós estávamos na cidade, Esme e eu, e já tínhamos comprado o vestido de Rose. A Esme acertava os detalhes da igreja e a escolha da data para o casamento. O padre relutou um pouco em fazer isso cedo demais, nós queríamos marcar a primeira data disponível. Mas depois de Esme oferecer um pequeno suborno que eu, chocado, o vi aceitar, o padre marcou a data para duas semanas a frente e, acertou os últimos detalhes, fazendo perguntas que davam a entender que Rosalie estava grávida.

As complicações não pararam por aí, mas eu estava percebendo que nada era impossível para os Cullens. Em uma loja que se recusava a vender certo tipo de flor e que Esme dizia ser a perfeita para a ocasião porque formaria uma imagem linda com a cor do cabelo de Rose, dando o toque exato ao vestido dela e outros mil detalhes que eu não compreenderia e por isso ela não me explicou. Da mesma forma que aconteceu com o padre, houve um pequeno suborno para as que as rosas chegassem no momento exato, enquanto Esme repetia animada que "Dinheiro não é problema!"

Essa frase passou por muitas lojas e a nossa discrição mudou enquanto comprávamos as coisas para o casamento. No início, os Cullens eram definidos como os lindos e reclusos estranhos – sempre estranhos porque nos mudávamos sempre e a cada vez que nos mudávamos as pessoas inventavam uma história diferente para os nossos hábitos de manter distância. Com o decorrer das compras, passamos a ser os lindos, reclusos e ricos estranhos. Eu ficava feliz com essa nova característica porque nos dizia que as pessoas realmente percebiam nossa presença enquanto passávamos por elas, não importando o quanto nós nos esforçássemos para parecermos invisíveis. Isso me fazia crer que os humanos – inclusive minha antiga família – eram pessoas mais perceptivas do que Edward ficava feliz em dizer. Parece que o dom dele fazia com que ele desacreditasse um pouco da mente humana, com seus sonhos e desejos fúteis. Palavras dele, me apresso em dizer. No entanto, acredito que isso fosse resultado de sua critica excessiva, sempre achando que todos eram iguais. Eu não me permitiria pensar assim, não me permitiria pensar que as pessoas poderiam reagir exatamente a mesma forma em todas as vezes que alguma coisa lhes acontecesse… eu precisava saber que isso não era verdade!

Continuamos passando e Esme parou em uma loja especializada em banquetes e todo o tipo de comida para festas de todos os tipos. Eu arregalei meus olhos e achei que Esme estava pegando o jeito da coisa para brincadeiras. Ela realmente não estava perdida. No entanto, ao entramos ela se dirigiu a moça que estava na frente de um balcão de vidro com vários bolos e tortas e quitutes mais diversos como amostra do seu trabalho. Esme sorriu e começou a conversar com a moça, que cheirava muito bem por sinal, e perguntas como quantas pessoas estariam presentes e coisas desse tipo foram sendo respondidas. Com certeza meu olhar se arregalou um pouco mais enquanto Esme sorria e respondia claramente 300 pessoas. "_Trezentas pessoas? Alguém socorre a minha mãe porque ela enlouqueceu!_" Como ela poderia convidar 300 pessoas para uma festa com 5 vampiros? Ela continuou a discursar sobre a precisão desse número, dizendo que nunca sabíamos quando teríamos contato com alguém que resolvesse levar um convidado por conta própria, mas que ela tinha absoluta certeza de que os números não chegariam a 350. "_Afinal, o que são 350 pessoas servindo de banquete para 5 vampiros? Isso seria uma média de 70 para cada um, se não contássemos os vampiros que podem passar pela região no dia e resolverem se divertir também!_" O pensamento irônico inundou a minha mente e eu pensei em esbofetear minha mãe para que ela voltasse a realidade.

Enquanto, eu vagava por entre os meus pensamentos, sofrendo com a idéia de ter tantas pessoas ­– pessoas, não humanos­ – na minha presença, Esme me acordou dos meus devaneios com uma pergunta estranha.

– Querido, você deseja opinar em alguma coisa sobre a comida? – Será que ela realmente estava perguntando sobre o meu apetite ou sobre a minha opinião do acontecimento?

– Acho que está tudo certo, mãe! A não ser que vocês possam providenciar carne de alguns animais selvagens! – Esme arregalou os olhos para mim, mas a moça parecia não perceber o problema na minha frase e me respondeu facilmente.

– Nós estamos nos adequando as tendências da moda e, esperamos poder incluir carne de cordeiro e alguns outros quitutes até o final do ano, mas sinto lhe informar que não será possível lhe fornecer esse serviço para a data que os senhores me informaram. – Desde quando cordeiro era animal selvagem? Esses humanos… agora eu entendia o que Edward queria dizer. Mas isso não quer dizer que ela fosse fútil, só explicava que ela não entendia nada de animais selvagens! – Teremos lebre também! – Ela disse enquanto nos olhava animada e eu tive que me segurar para não rir.

– Que pena! Mas estamos contentes com o que nos foi sugerido! – Esme finalmente disse enquanto eu me sacudia tentando não emitir sons. – Muito obrigada pelo seu auxílio. Esperamos seu contato em breve para que possamos acertar os últimos detalhes.

Era impossível que ainda tivesse algum detalhe para ser acertado; elas falaram por mais de três horas! Como elas conseguiam falar durante ininterruptas três horas e não resolver tudo era um mistério tão grande que só seria superado pelo porque delas falarem tanto tempo. Eu estava começando a ficar muito, muito confuso com isso tudo. Primeiro porque parecia que quanto mais nós andássemos e ajeitássemos as coisas, mas coisas faltavam ser ajeitadas e organizadas. Isso poderia ser considerado um ciclo vicioso? Nós ficaríamos fazendo isso pelo resto da eternidade?

Quando as lojas começaram a fechar, eu comecei a agradecer a Deus, mesmo achando que ele tinha me castigado o suficiente por uma eternidade. Definitivamente esse foi o preço pelos meus pecados após a minha morte. Eu NUNCA mais sairia com a Esme para fazer compras.

A profunda revolta e cansaço exagerado – vampiros poderiam ficar cansados? – ainda ocupavam minha mente quando eu atravessei a porta e encontrei com o Eddie tocando aquele piano. Rose me olhava curiosa por ter passado tanto tempo longe e me perguntei qual a desculpa eles tinham inventado para que ela não me seguisse. Meu rosto virava da Rose para o Edward, procurando uma resposta no rosto dele e sem conseguir afastar os meus olhos do rosto dela por mais do que alguns segundos depois da tortura a qual fui submetido pela Esme.

Aquela música era realmente boa, penetrando na minha mente e deixando que as minhas idéias se afastassem dos problemas, mesmo que eles viessem me buscar depois. E eles sempre vinham: Rose passou do olhar curioso para o olhar de raiva enquanto os minutos passavam e eu não abria a boca para dizer onde havia estado. Era fácil perceber como ela era totalmente controladora, isso já tinha ficado caro na hora do sexo.

Mas aquele piano ainda me entorpecia um pouco e eu estava começando a esquecer da raiva incontida de Rose, enquanto Edward dedilhava calmamente sobre as teclas. Seu rosto mantinha um sorriso suave, como quem dedica muito tempo a uma amante, olhando-o com o carinho que se dedica a um filho, uma namorada, uma esposa ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Edward realmente amava aquele piano. Eu jurava que ele faria até sexo com aquele piano, se pudesse. _Ai meu Deus!_

Edward mudou de expressão mais rápido do que um humano normal poderia acompanhar. Primeiro ele estava com aquele sorriso de amante enquanto tocava o seu piano; depois veio um sorriso um pouco mais aberto devido ao comentário sobre o amor que ele sentia… mas assim que eu coloquei a palavra com "s" no meio dos meus pensamentos, Edward tomou uma expressão de fúria e parou de tocar o piano. A Rose, assustada com a mudança, levantou-se rapidamente do sofá, preparando-se provavelmente para interromper uma possível briga, no entanto eu duvidava que Edward poderia simplesmente partir pra cima de mim, foi só um comentário bobo.

– Não foi apenas um comentário bobo Emmett? – Edward bufou, enquanto se levantava e virava o rosto para mim. – Será que você na consegue simplesmente parar de pensar nessas coisas? Que tal, por um apenas um dia, você guardar os seus comentários para você?

Aquilo havia realmente sido duro! Eu realmente não queria chatear o Edward, eu só estava tentando entender essa relação complicada que ele mantinha com o piano dele… e é claro, queria saber porque ele nunca namorava ninguém. Eu realmente parei para pensar no que eu estava pensando e precisei assumir a verdade para mim: "_Eu realmente queria chatear o Edward!_"

Mais um rugido sobre esse pensamento, mas antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, eu cuspi as palavras. – Não tenho culpa se você fica fuxicando a mente das pessoas. Além disso, você tem que concordar que essa sua vida amorosa não é nada comum o normal. Vamos, Eddie… é só assumir! Ninguém te julgará por isso! – Eu cruzei os dedos indicadores em frente a minha boca, como sinal de promessa. Edward cruzou a distância que nos separava em apenas meio segundo, agarrando meu pescoço, enquanto eu tentava parar de rir para respirar.

Nesse momento, Carlisle tocou o braço de Edward e Rose o segurou, arrastando-o para longe, enquanto eu terminava minhas risadas. O rosto de Esme estava em choque e o rosto de Carlisle mostrava uma dor tão grande que era difícil olhar para ele. Rose ainda segurava Edward, mesmo eu achando que ela não seria páreo caso ele quisesse mesmo se soltar. Isso poderia ser comparado com Edward tentando me enforcar a alguns minutos: se eu realmente quisesse afastá-lo, ele não teria a menor chance.

­– Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? Espero que nós só tenhamos testemunhado uma peça que vocês queriam pregar em nós! Vocês não estavam realmente brigando, não é? – A voz de Carlisle era cheia de autoridade e isso não era muito legal. Ele era um cara pacífico, daqueles que você imagina como os verdadeiros representantes da natureza e coisa e tal. Nunca pensei em Carlisle levantando a mão para matar nem sequer uma mosca, mas a autoridade empregada em cada palavra sua deixara claro que ele prezava a sua família e que não mediria esforços para mantê-la unida. – Ainda espero uma resposta!

Os meus olhos se cruzaram com os de Edward quando a frase "_Você decide se quer abrir a boca ou não!_" passou clara como água na minha mente. Ele desviou rapidamente o olhar e se desvencilhou dos braços de Rose com força, simplesmente me ignorando e seguindo porta a fora. Carlisle arqueou as sobrancelhas e voltou seu olhar para mim, indicando que eu começasse a abrir a boca. Muito displicente eu contei a minha versão da história.

– Edward está assim porque descobri que ele é _pansexualista_ e que ele alimenta um amor platônico pelo piano. – Carlisle arregalou os olhos, assustado com a simplicidade nas minhas palavras. Esme engasgou e Rose desviou o olhar. E eu continuei a falar, preocupando-me sem saber se vampiros engasgavam. – Eu nem disse nada… Mas aquela mania dele de ficar lendo pensamento dos outros o deixou chateado com os meus. Juro que não foi a minha intenção!

– Emmett… – Carlisle começou com aquele tom que ele usava para explicar as coisas para as crianças no hospital. – Você não deveria ter feito isso!

Eu juro que tentei contra-argumentar e explicar que não era a minha intenção, que eu não queria chatear o Edward e todo o resto, mas Carlisle simplesmente se ausentou da sala, levando Esme com ele. Rose me encarava na sala, como se eu tivesse problemas mentais e não pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo! Era fácil ver o esforço que ela fazia para não mostrar a sua raiva com aquela piadinha, mas era impossível deixar de achar graça naquilo enquanto eu sabia que deveria inventar uma desculpa muito boa para estar até essa hora na rua e não ter falado com ela.

Após alguns minutos em que eu usava o riso como desculpa para não rir, a Rose me perguntou pela quinta vez – eu acho – onde eu estava. Nesse momento me apareceu a desculpa que todo vampiro poderia dar sem levantar suspeitas por um tempo. E um tempo era tudo o que eu precisava. Eu simplesmente diria que estava caçando. No mesmo momento que eu abri a boca para dar a resposta que Rose precisava e que ela queria, a voz do Edward veio rápida do gramado.

– Você não acha que a Rose vai cair nessa sua mentira de que estava caçando, não é Emmett? – O que ele estava fazendo? Ele definitivamente tinha enlouquecido e agora queria ver meu corpo pegando fogo na fogueira mais perto. – Meu irmão, eu não posso permitir que você minta para a Rose. E não vou deixar que isso aconteça. – Nesse momento ele entrou em casa, com um sorriso que estava me dando ódio e eu comecei a ver tudo vermelho na minha frente. Eu mataria aquele pansexualista ou qualquer que fosse o gênero dele. – Não acho que Carlisle e Esme ficariam felizes com a sua idéia, mas pode deixar que eu não contarei nada para a Rose, deixarei que você conte. – Um rugido involuntário escapou da minha garganta. E ele começou a andar em direção a escada, parando no primeiro degrau para me olhar novamente. – Lembre-se apenas que eu não serei capaz de deixar você mentir para ela.

Eu abominava o Edward e abominava mais ainda a idéia perversa dele de vingança. E é isso mesmo: vingança. Eu sabia que ele se vingaria por causa da história do pansexualismo, mas eu não sabia que ele poderia ser tão baixo. Desde quando desonestidade estava dentre as qualidades do Eddie! E quando esse nome surgiu na minha mente, eu soltei uma feroz gargalhada lembrando que eu não poderia ficar chateado com ele por muito tempo. Tudo bem que ele estragara uma das mais perfeitas desculpas que eu tinha e, que isso me deixava em encrenca, mas ele estava começando a entrar no ritmo da brincadeira… ele foi um grande filho da mãe.

– Ou nesse caso, filho do irmão, Emmett! – Ele disse lá em cima e soltou uma grande gargalhada!

Eu até continuaria rindo com ele, mas a cara da Rose não estava das mais carinhosas para mim e parecia que ela não se controlaria por muito tempo. Eu até tentei bolar uma desculpa para que ela pudesse se acalmar, mas estava difícil de pensar em algo com ela me fuzilando com os olhos. Eu até tentei algumas vezes, mas as desculpas eram tão esfarrapadas que eu desistia antes de falar a primeira palavra. Por fim, eu tentei a primeira coisa que apareceu na minha mente.

– Rose, eu estava estudando! – Acho que eu não fui muito convincente cuspindo as palavras, ao invés de dizê-las calmamente. Além disso, os meus olhos se desviando dos de Rose não ajudaram muito.

– Não foi bem isso que eu soube, Emmett! – Edward disse no andar de cima, seguindo com uma sonora gargalhada.

– Emmett McCarthy Cullen! – Ela disse com uma calma forçada depois de suspirar umas 20 vezes. – Você realmente acredita que conseguirá me enrolar com essa resposta fajuta?

Definitivamente Edward estava se divertindo com isso; as suas gargalhadas poderiam ser consideradas a "prova A" se isso fosse uma investigação. No entanto, a minha situação não deixava que eu me divertisse também com isso.

– Ok, Rose! Você descobriu! – O rosto dela se suavizou minimamente quando acreditou que eu fosse dizer a verdade. – Eu estava ajudando senhoras a atravessarem a rua. Elas, na maioria das vezes, não enxergam bem e…

– Eu não quero mais saber! Não quero mais saber, tudo bem? – Eu poderia jurar que a vi saindo batendo os pés pela escada. Ela literalmente estava com as mãos na cintura enquanto me ouvia, mas saiu batendo os pés e dizendo que não queria saber. Isso não era boa coisa. Eu só conhecia Rose a um ano, mas eu sabia que ela era curiosa o suficiente para insistir mais. Isso não acabava aí!

– Você está certo! – Edward me disse. Eu simplesmente não acreditava que ele ainda tinha coragem de falar comigo. – Achei que você estava orgulhoso de mim por eu estar ganhando senso de humor. – "_Isso não é senso de humor. Isso pode ser considerado, no máximo, vocação para carrasco! Eu vou te matar, Eddie!_" – Lembre-se de Carlisle e Esme! Sem brigas, Em!

– Concordo! Mas pansexualista vai ser pouco de agora em diante! – Eu sentenciei para que ele pudesse ter noção do que estava pela frente.

– Falando nisso, você anda lendo dicionários para saber o que significa esse termo?

– Você não sabe o que 30 aulas de educação sexual fazem com você! Na verdade, você não sabe o que boas companhias podem fazer com você! – Eu sorri com o meu próprio comentário… minha vida humana ainda estava muito clara na minha mente. – Boas companhias, Eddie! É disso que você precisa…

- Poupe-me dos detalhes, Em! Poupe-me…

A verdade que Edward tinha me deixado em maus lençóis com Rose. Mas se fôssemos analisar essa frase literalmente, era melhor dizer que o nosso querido Eddie tinha me deixado em péssimos lençóis com a minha Rose. Eu poderia tentar inventar desculpas melhores, mas era simplesmente inútil com Edward me desmentindo a todo instante. Eu estava começando a ficar aborrecido quando resolvi ignorá-lo e deixar que Rose esquecesse essa história com o tempo. O máximo que poderia acontecer era eu levar um pouco mais de gelo. Até porque eu não via mal nenhum nisso, já que eu passava todo o horário comercial resolvendo coisas do casamento. Depois disso, eu ficava evitando a Rose para evitar as suas perguntas que acabariam me fazendo revelar alguma coisa para ela. No entanto, a menina curiosa era a pior de todas, ela conseguia me encurralar em todos os cantos da casa.

– Emmett… – Eu estava deitado na nossa cama nova, me perguntando por que ainda não tínhamos inaugurado ela. Era a Rose que queria essa cama e não eu, mas ela conseguiu me afastar de todas as maneiras possíveis. Eu juro que tentei, mas ela sempre disfarçava e se afastava de mim quando eu tentava apimentar a nossa relação. Eu grunhi. A situação estava realmente ruim para o meu lado, eu estava começando a falar como um virgem: desde quando eu falo "apimentar" para me referir a sexo?

– Emmett… – Rose repetiu por baixo do fôlego. Eu pude ver que um pequeno sorriso se abriu enquanto ela me ouvia grunhir pelo pensamento infeliz. Ela estava conseguindo me deixar louco. – Emmett!

Que voz sensual ela tinha. Eu não duraria um segundo em suas mãos. – O que foi Rose? – Essa pergunta saiu parecendo mais uma súplica diante dos meus ouvidos. Eu precisava da Rose e precisava logo!

– Eu queria muito saber o que você estava fazendo naquele dia! Porque você não quer me contar meu amor? – Quando essa pergunta tocou os meus ouvidos, eu senti o tom de súplica e sensualidade que ela exalava e meus olhos correram para o rosto de Rose com toda a dor que eu tinha implícita neles.

Infelizmente, eu só percebi meu erro depois dele já cometido. Eu sabia por que estava evitando o rosto de Rose, eu sabia por que estava evitando todo o seu corpo. Rose estava deslumbrante em sua lingerie vermelha que era composta por um sutiã de renda, uma calcinha fio-dental também rendada e, a peça que me fazia chorar por não está arrancado aquela roupa dela neste mesmo instante: uma cinta-liga. Meus olhos brilharam com o desejo e eu via a vitória nos olhos de Rose, a vitória que eu sabia que era justificada. Ela já me ganhara muito antes de engatinhar pela cama, parando o seu rosto a centímetros do seu rosto.

O ar entrava e saía dos meus pulmões sem ser aproveitado para nada, mas isso não significava que a minha respiração não falhava. Muito pelo contrário, a minha respiração saía em arfadas que, seriam mais bem substituídas pela ausência total de respiração. Mas o cheiro que a pele de Rose exalava era impossível de ser afastado das minhas narinas. Eu sentia que, sem respirar, aquela cena se parecia com um filme sem som. Você entendia tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas não parecia real, não parecia verdadeiro, faltava alguma coisa.

Meu corpo foi muito mais rápido que qualquer pensamento e, eu pude sentir a pressão nas minhas calças. O meu corpo clamava por Rose e o meu cérebro também. Minha mão se movimentou sozinha e acariciou o rosto de Rose que gemeu baixinho para mim. Isso era covardia, abuso das minhas funções motoras. Com isso, a minha mão esquerda lentamente se encaminhou para o braço direito da Rose, alisando com cuidado enquanto minha mão direita ainda acariciava seu rosto. Com todo cuidado do mundo, eu puxei Rose mais para próximo de mim, lhe beijando devagar, de forma que prolongasse o desejo.

– Emmett… – Ela disse quando se afastou de mim. – O que você estava fazendo naquele dia? Eu só quero saber o que você estava fazendo, amor.

Eu balancei a cabeça em sinal de negação para colocar minhas idéias em ordem. Faltava tão pouco tempo para o casamento que eu não poderia simplesmente entregar o segredo assim. Rose se aproximou mais um pouco e roçou os seus lábios nos meus, afastando-se novamente para me olhar com aqueles olhos demonstrando todo o desejo que ardia em seu corpo. Minha capacidade de julgamento do certo e do errado estava começando a ser afetado e eu sacudi a cabeça mais uma vez. Rose entendeu esse sentimento da forma errada e por isso, eu fui abandonado no quarto com o meu corpo ansiando por Rose e pedindo por ela em todos os poros.

Eu levantei da cama e me dirigi para o chuveiro. Banho de água fria! Muita água fria!

* * *

**N/A:**_ A palavra pansexual deriva do prefixo Grego pan-, que significa "tudo" ou "todos". É uma orientação sexual que não tem limites. Ou seja, o indivíduo pansexual se sente atraído por pessoas, plantas, objetos, animais…_

**Vick Moreira Cullen:** Se eu tenho medo? Eu tenho pânico de escrever algo errado! Mas eu comecei a escrever e seria muita falta de consideração parar. No entanto, o medo já chegou a quase conseguir que eu parasse – até porque desculpas não faltariam. Por isso sempre repito para vocês me perdoarem sobre erros e me avisarem para eu poder repará-lo. Sobre as piadas, eu aceito sempre sugestões, mesmo que eu não consiga colocá-las no capítulo seguinte! Eu faço um esforço, JURO!

**Millaaaaaa. Ninjaaa xD:** Eu postarei sempre que puder, mesmo que isso não signifique postar tão rápido quanto eu gostaria. No entanto, sobre a lua de mel, podemos dizer que nos facilita os _lemons_, apesar de dificultar a minha vida! Huahuahua... E eu concordo com o Emmett, porque Edward tem tantas neuroses quanto uma menina na adolescência. _Brincadeira!_

**Mickky:** Obrigada por passar e deixar uma review. Que bom que você gosta dos 2! Eu sinceramente acho que a Rose é melhor do que a imagem que faço dela! Rsrs***

**Chantal Cullen:** Fique tranqüila que escreverei sobre a chegada de Jasper e Alice, porque é um tormento não escrever sobre a pessoa que mais gosto depois do Emmett. No entanto, não posso dizer a mesma coisa sobre Forks, ok? Tenho medo de cometer uma gafe muito grande e também me assusto com a relação dele com a Bella naquela época! Eu também acho que a Alice adoraria fazer o casamento, mas não acredito que eles só tenham se casado depois da chegada de Jasper e Alice – até porque isso retrataria 15 anos, mais ou menos, deles vivendo juntos sem casamento. Acho meio improvável, mesmo o tempo significando algo diferente para eles.

* * *


	11. Casamento II

**N/A:** Pessoas têm me perguntado se eu continuarei escrevendo a fic depois que eles encontrarem a Bella. Eu vou explicar bem a minha situação: eu não sei o que farei. O que acontece é que eu tenho medo de estragar o personagem! É muito difícil escrever sobre o Emmett porque ele tem senso de humor [eu não] e ele fala de sexo abertamente [eu não]! Por isso não posso prometer escrever mais do que o encontro deles com Alice e Jasper. O que eu posso prometer é tentar escrever uns bônus sobre a época de Forks. Ok?!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

**Casamento II**

Eu simplesmente acordei com um estalo! Tudo bem, eu não acordei, eu não posso dormir… mas parecia que eu tinha saído de um transe e estava realmente acordando. A idéia mais absurda tinha passado pela minha cabeça e eu estava simplesmente mergulhando de cabeça nela porque ela realmente era lógica. Deixa eu explicar isso melhor: eu estava sentado no sofá, ouvindo Edward tocar aquela música novamente, aquela que eu descobri que ele tocava para me acalmar e me fazer parar de pensar em sexo. Infelizmente a música me lembrava da minha revelação de que Edward era pansexual e, por isso ele geralmente mudava a melodia para uma coisa mais agressiva – que coincidentemente me lembrava a Rose naqueles momentos de raiva por ser a última a tomar conhecimento de algo. Então, voltando ao assunto, estava eu sentado no sofá pensando no pansexualista da família quando aquela mudança repentina de ritmo me levou a pensar em Rose. E nesse momento, para desespero de Edward, eu conectei os fios dos meus pensamentos: a Rose estava chateada comigo porque ela queria saber o segredo e eu não contava; mas ela não ficaria chateada comigo se o Edward não me desmentisse em todas as minhas mentiras…

Eu juro que o "_PANSEXUALISTA_" – essa palavra foi dita bem alta nos meus pensamentos – estava sorrindo da minha desgraça. Voltando a minha linha de raciocínio, a Rose estava chateada comigo por culpa do Edward, isso era óbvio. Então eu estava chateado porque a Rose estava chateada comigo por causa do Edward. Nesse momento os pensamentos convergiram para um único ponto: das 3 pessoas envolvidas na catástrofe que me deixava chateado, só uma estava feliz. Isso era meio injusto, todos deveriam estar chateados. Um sorriso brotou em meu rosto.

– Nem tente! Eu ainda não contei a Rose o seu segredinho, mas não pense que não farei isso! – Ele me ameaçou? Ele estava me ameaçando em alto e bom som! – Na verdade, estou apenas lhe prevenindo.

– Você não teria coragem! Você não é mau o suficiente para cometer esse crime. Além do mais, Carlisle e Esme nunca lhe perdoariam.

Após as minhas palavras finais, eu vi uma sombra se abater sobre o rosto do Edward. Seria derrota? Reconhecimento? Provavelmente sim, mas ele foi rápido o suficiente em apagar essa expressão para que eu não pudesse analisá-la completamente. Mas eu tinha quase certeza disso e, mesmo que não tivesse, eu sabia que o plano de chatear Edward não seria derrotado por ameaças.

– Emmett, eu estou lhe avisando! Você não poderá reclamar depois! – A voz dele expressava uma raiva contida, o que deixava claro que a batalha já era vencida!

– Pode deixar irmão, eu prometo que não farei nada que lhe incomode… muito! – Ele tentou começar a falar, mas eu o cortei. – Sabe irmão, eu não sei como funciona muito essa história de pansexualismo, mas você poderia tentar me explicar qual a atração pelo piano?

– Emmett, eu não sou pansexualista! – Ele berrou tão alto, que eu fiquei com medo de algumas janelas se partirem. No instante que ele fechou a boca, Carlisle e Esme estavam do nosso lado.

– Fique calmo irmão! Eu sei que você não é pansexualista! – "_Na verdade, eu sei que você não quer assumir que é pansexualista!_" – Mas hipoteticamente, como você se sentiria se fosse pansexualista? Eu juro que só quero entender como é esse universo para que, se um dia, hipoteticamente, você virá pansexualista, eu possa te ajudar.

Eu fiz questão de frisar o "hipoteticamente", mas o sarcasmo imperou tão forte que eu tive dúvidas se ele percebeu ou não a presença dessa palavra. Eu sentia o calor que emanava de Edward [claro que isso era só no sentido figurado, na verdade emanavam ondas de raiva dele] e isso me fez sorrir um pouco. Meu objetivo era fácil demais! A Esme fez sinal de que interromperia, mas Edward nem a deixou terminar abrir a boca direito.

– Pansexualista é aquele que sente atração por qualquer coisa, desde pessoas, animais e objetos. – Eu desatei a rir enquanto Esme – arregalando os olhos – abria e fechava a boca repetida vezes. – Segundo Emmett, eu tenho uma relação dessas com meu piano.

Eu vi Esme se encolher envergonhada ao lado de Carlisle, que lançava olhares de Edward para mim, passando os olhos disfarçadamente pelo piano. Ele provavelmente estava imaginando a cena do Edward se relacionando com o piano de outra forma…

– Eu não preciso de imagens Emmett! – Edward interrompeu meu devaneio. Eu juro que foi uma coisa involuntária, mas eu não pude resistir à idéia de formar uma imagem que perturbaria os dias do Edward até o fim da eternidade. – Eu também tenho muito apresso por você!

Eu imagino que ele gostaria de imprimir certo sarcasmo em sua voz, mas a sua raiva se sobrepôs e Carlisle ficou mais perdido do que peru em véspera de Natal. Provavelmente ele estava tentando entender essa parte da conversa. Pela sua expressão, sem sucesso nenhum. Por fim ele se pronunciou em sua voz calma.

– Creio que todos nós entendemos que isso foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto do Emmett. – O olhar buscando confirmação em Edward me fez desatar a rir. – Então…

– Você… também… não… tem… certeza! – Eu falei em meio às risadas que teimavam em escapar da minha garganta.

Carlisle desviou o olhar e Edward bufou mais uma vez. Era muito mais interessante discutir com Edward sobre sua masculinidade ou sua preferência sexual, do que seria com qualquer outro. Imagina como seria isso em público.

– Nem tente! – A voz de Edward veio aos meus ouvidos e ele se lançou escada acima. – Eu não cumpri minhas ameaças, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa cumprir.

– Dessa vez eu realmente não entendi! – Esme disse olhando preocupada para a escada onde Edward desaparecera.

Meus olhos seguiram os dela, mas voltei a encará-la com um pesar proposital nos olhos. Aproximei-me dos nossos pais e, enquanto depositava minhas mãos sobre as mãos de Esme, suspirei profundamente. Coloquei uma mão no ombro de Carlisle, olhando em seus olhos dourados como mel. Enfim segurei mais uma vez as mãos de Esme e permaneci encarando-a.

– Mãe! – Disse com um tom pesado de quem informa sobre a morte de um ente querido. – O que você acha de chamarmos um especialista para cuidar desse pequeno problema do Edward?

Carlisle se preparou para me dar uma resposta, mas Esme foi mais rápida. – Emmett McCarthy Cullen, se você fizer qualquer comentário sobre a vida sexual de qualquer pessoa dessa casa com algum estranho, você estará de castigo!

– Mas mãe, você sempre me disse que os médicos não são estranhos! – Eu só estava esperando que ela respondesse o óbvio, e ela não me decepcionou quando disse "Para nós são, Emmett"! Eu preparei todos os meus músculos e apontei o dedo para Carlisle. – Estranho! Estranho! Estranho! – Eu comecei a gritar e correr em volta da sala.

* * *

Rose continuava fazendo greve de sexo comigo! Aliás, depois da última tentativa na cama, com a lingerie vermelha, ela simplesmente estava me evitando de todas as maneiras. Nunca vi vampira tão teimosa. Por isso, quando ela entrou no quarto vestindo apenas – e, considere apenas como unicamente mesmo – uma camisola de linho, que deixava uma leve transparência, eu simplesmente resolvi fingir que estava dormindo.

– Emmett… – Por que ela insistia nessa voz sensual? Eu confesso que não fazia a mínima idéia do motivo, mas isso me arrepiava da cabeça aos pés! – Emmett…

Ela insistiu um pouco mais enquanto eu fingia que dormia profundamente. Eu estava fazendo tudo direitinho, até mudei a minha respiração e ronquei um pouco, murmurando algumas palavras sem nexo.

– Emmett, eu sei que você não está dormindo! – Ela realmente me conhecia bem, mas como ela descobriu? Eu estava imitando direitinho! – Pára de palhaçada Emmett! Ou você realmente acredita que as loiras são burras?

Tudo bem, eu não deveria responder isso. A Rose não pegava as coisas de primeira, mas ela não ficaria muito feliz com essa resposta. Por isso, fiz a pergunta que estava me deixando curioso! – Como você descobriu que eu não estava dormindo?

– Vampiros não dormem, Emmett!

Caraca, que anta que eu sou! Tudo bem que sou uma anta linda e forte, mas eu sou uma anta! Deixe-me explicar, eu poderia enganar qualquer um com esse lance de fingir que estava dormindo, menos um vampiro! Mas agora que a burrice já estava completa, só me restava sair pela tangente!

– O que foi Carlisle? – Eu disse enquanto a Rose engatinhava na minha direção e, ela simplesmente se virou encabulada para encarar quem estivesse na porta. O único problema é que não tinha ninguém, mas eu tive tempo o suficiente para correr e pular pela janela! Aquela tortura estava me matando!

– Aonde eu cheguei? – Eu disse para a escuridão que me assolava agora! – Emmett McCarthy fugindo de uma mulher! É o fim do nome do meu pai!

* * *

­­Eu vagava pela noite me perguntando se seria seguro retornar para casa com a Rose – maníaca sexual e curiosa – por perto, mas eu não tinha muita escolha porque Esme não me perdoaria se eu simplesmente desaparecesse por um tempo. Então eu resolvi retornar, antes que a polícia e todas as unidades da guarda nacional estivessem me procurando. Tudo bem que a Esme não era tão exagerada, mas eu sei que estariam Rose, Carlisle, Esme e Edward me procurando. Ou seja, eu teria que voltar.

– Que bom que você chegou a essa conclusão sozinho! – Edward disse saindo das sombras. E como se fosse para me mostrar quão burro eu era, o vento soprou de mim para ele, mostrando que eu nunca poderia sentir o cheiro de alguém que se aproximasse. – Esme começou a se preocupar assim que perguntou a Rose sobre você e ela não soube responder.

– Vocês não têm noção do que eu estou passando! E isso, muito provavelmente, é culpa sua. – Eu disse apontando o meu indicador.

– Foi só uma retaliação pela piadinha de mau gosto! – Ele sorriu vitorioso!

– Então podemos considerar que virão muitas piadinhas de mau gosto, Edward! – Eu abri um sorriso de orelha a orelha! – Começando pela sua recente descoberta pelo pan…

– Não ouse dizer "pansexual", "pansexualismo", "pansexualista" ou qualquer outra palavra derivada dessas. – Ele praticamente rugiu. E eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para mostrar minha surpresa. O que ele poderia fazer contra mim? – Vamos dizer que eu posso dar a entender muitas coisas sobre os seus planos de casamento com a Rose. Ou simplesmente, posso dizer a ela como torturá-lo até você não agüentar mais.

– Isso é, além de maldade, um grande e completa falta de caráter! – Esse cara merecia uns tapas para aprender a não se meter nos assuntos dos outros.

– Digo o mesmo para você, irmãozinho! Podemos combinar em deixar minha vida sexual fora disso e eu deixo seu casamento longe também! – Mais um sorriso dele, isso estava começando a me irritar.

– Se eu não posso falar aquelas palavras, como pan…

– Eu entendi, Emmett! – Nossa, ele me interrompeu mais uma vez. Que falta de educação! Algumas inspiradas profundas do Edward e ele prosseguiu. – Continue Emmett!

– Então combinamos assim: eu não falo aquelas palavras e você não pode dizer nada que sugira a Rose que nós vamos nos casar ou que esse é o meu plano. – Ele abriu um sorriso que demonstrava a própria felicidade com o trato! – Estamos de acordo?

Edward abriu mais ainda o sorriso e apertou minha mão, que eu lhe estendia, significando que o trato estava feito. "_Trato feito!_", ele me disse enquanto eu segurava fortemente a sua mão! "_Não foi tão difícil, foi?_"

– Na verdade, foi muito complicado! Não será nada fácil controlar meus pensamentos! – Agora mesmo, estou imaginando porque você ainda não soltou minha mão… será que é uma nova paixonite adolescente? – Ele largou minha mão rapidamente e começou a se distanciar de mim. – Deixo bem claro que, tanto eu quanto a minha mão não compartilhamos da sua opção sexual!

Eu não tinha certeza se ele tinha ouvido, mas eu imaginei que sim devido ao rugido que ouvi enquanto Edward se afastava. Em poucos segundos eu dei mais uma olhada na noite e o segui. Esme realmente deveria estar preocupada!

Nós corremos por um bom tempo, até que começamos a avistar a casa. Edward tinha diminuído o ritmo e por isso pude alcançá-lo, correndo ao seu lado e em completo silêncio. Era engraçado implicar com Edward, mas meus pensamentos estavam voltados para os acontecimentos recentes, onde a Rose tinha me expulsado de casa, mesmo sem essa intenção.

– Você está numa situação complicada, Emmett! Eu optaria por acabar de uma vez com esse assunto! Porque a demora no pedido? Você sabe que ela vai aceitar…

– Não, eu não sei! – Eu disse rudemente e, percebendo meu erro, tentei me redimir. – Desculpe! Isso está acabando com o meu humor.

– Explique-me uma coisa! O que te incomoda mais: o fato de você estar se casando ou a simples idéia de que está proibido de fazer piada sobre a minha opção sexual? – Ele me olhou com um sorriso antes de voltar seu olhar para a casa de novo e diminuir os passos.

– Sinceramente, Edward… Não me incomoda tanto não fazer piadas! A idéia é que se eu não fizer piadas com isso, ninguém nessa casa aprenderá a rir. – Eu disse sério.

– E porque você acha que alguém ri das suas piadas?

– Pelo simples e delicado fato que isso te aborrece e muito! – Uma sonora gargalhada escapou dos meus lábios enquanto Edward fazia sinais para que eu fizesse menos barulho.

– Ok! Então devo supor que o seu problema é casar com a Rose? – Ele disse arregalando os olhos numa falsa surpresa. – Eu nunca imaginaria isso!

– Não Edward. O meu problema é fazer tudo do jeito certo porque esse momento deve ser perfeito. – Eu soltei um longo suspiro e depois sorri, encarando-o nos olhos. – Você saberá do que eu estou falando assim que se apaixonar e largar essa postura de menino virgem.

Essa foi a gota d'água. Edward me lançou um olhar fulminante e adentrou a porta tão rápido que eu fiquei pensando que ele estava pegando algo para me matar. No entanto, depois de alguns segundos em que ele não voltava, eu entendi que deveria enfrentar a Rose.

Eu entrei em casa com o olhar meio triste, me perguntando se alguém mais perceberia isso. Eu não queria fazer papel de coitado ou de criança sofrida, mas estava quase insuportável essa situação com a Rose. Ela não imaginava que essa tortura estava acabando com o meu orgulho masculino e nem a dor que me causava deixá-la na escuridão. Esconder as coisas de Rose estava se tornando um problema, e pior, estava acabando comigo, até porque ninguém discordaria de mim se eu dissesse que não há segredo pior do que aquele que você tem que esconder da pessoa que você ama e quer dividir tudo. Eu só me agüentava em pé porque tudo tinha que ser perfeito para a Rose.

– O que foi Emmett? – Como se fosse o próprio "_Beetlejuice_" ela apareceu no topo da escada! – Você parece estranho!

Eu me permiti desabar no sofá enquanto Rose se aproximava mais de mim. – Não é nada, meu anjo! O que o vampiro mais feliz do mundo poderia querer que ele já não tenha?

– Eu posso pensar em algumas coisas… – Ela disse tão baixo que eu quase não poderia afirmar que ela realmente tenha dito. Mas mesmo que ela dissesse em voz alta, eu sabia do que ela estava falando e por isso não era interessante que eu entrasse nessa discussão.

– O que você disse meu amor? – Se fazer de idiota é a melhor coisa do mundo!

– Emmett, antes que você pare com essa sua torrente de palavras – porque diante da sua postura atual, devo supor que isso é um milagre… – Eu percebi que isso era uma cutucada, mas o que ela queria que eu fizesse? Ela só queria falar comigo se fosse para eu contar o que era o meu segredo com Edward, mas isso eu não poderia contar. – Bom, você poderia pelo menos me contar porque eu sou a única que não pode saber o que você estava fazendo naquele dia?

– Isso é fácil, meu amor! Você não pode saber por quê… NÃO PODE! – Eu sorri cinicamente! – Falando sério amor, eu não posso te contar porque é uma surpresa para você!

O rosto da Rose se iluminou e, antes que essa luminosidade pudesse me cegar, Rose me beijou. O beijo foi tão intenso que eu poderia ficar naquele momento por dias e dias sem a mínima vontade de me afastar. Mas infelizmente, eu ouvi alguém limpando a garganta com um pigarro nada discreto. Segundos depois Rose estava afastando seus lábios dos meus e instintivamente eu cruzei minhas pernas na tentativa de esconder a minha "satisfação" com aquele beijo.

– Observo que vocês voltaram a se entender! – Carlisle nos disse enquanto minha "animação" se dissipava e eu olhava para baixo a fim de observar se poderia descruzar as pernas. – Isso é muito bom, já que o humor de vocês afeta a tantos presentes.

– Se você se refere ao Edward, é muito bem feito para ele! Quem mandou ele ficar se metendo nos assuntos dos outros? – Rose respondeu fazendo um bico que eu diria digno de uma criança de 2 anos! Depois eu que sou o infantil.

– O Edward errou em ficar te provocando, Rose! Mas isso não justifica a retaliação de vocês! – Eu e Rose tentamos interromper; provavelmente ela estava tentando dizer a mesma coisa que eu: nós não fizemos nenhuma retaliação. No entanto Carlisle continuou com seu mesmo ar sereno de quem sabe tudo. – Mesmo que essa retaliação não seja intencional.

A Rose esticou ainda mais o bico, numa careta de pirraça hilária, quase me levando as gargalhadas. No entanto, eu me recordei dos momentos que passamos afastados e lembrei que não foram nada agradáveis. Eu assenti com a cabeça enquanto Carlisle esboçava um sorriso simpático para a reação da Rose.

– Bom crianças, agora eu vou trabalhar! Por favor, tentem não destruir a casa ou enlouquecer a Esme! E, por favor, não perturbem o Edward.

Carlisle caminhou lentamente até a porta e pegou um dos carros novos que acabaram de chegar da Inglaterra. Eu sinceramente preferia correr, mas ele dizia que ficava meio estranho um médico chegar correndo em velocidade sobre-humana ao hospital. Mesmo assim, quando ele chegou a poucos centímetros da porta, eu não fui forte o suficiente para segurar minha língua.

– Podemos não enlouquecer a Esme, mas quebrar a casa está se tornando um hábito na família, não é papai? Ou você pensa que eu não ouvi os estilhaços de madeira sendo lançados ao chão ontem? Coitado do nosso pequeno Edward… ele pode não agüentar tantas insinuações sobre sexo na mesma casa!

Rose me deu um tapa no ombro para que eu ficasse quieto, mas Carlisle ainda estava estático na porta, parado no meio de um passo que o colocaria exatamente no meio da porta. Parecia que eu poderia enxergar o rosto chocado de Carlisle enquanto eu me sacudia em meio a risadas presas. E ri mais ainda quando um barulho soou no andar de cima, delatando que alguém que não deveria estar na sala também estava muito chocado com essa afirmação.

– Muito engraçado! – Carlisle disse em uma voz que não tinha um pingo de humor. Ele se virou lentamente para me encarar nos olhos. – Você se lembra do que eu falei sobre não enlouquecer a Esme?

É claro que eu lembrava! Mas não entendia o que ele queria dizer com isso. Assim, apenas me calei e balancei a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. – Então está tudo bem!

Em seguida ele saiu pela porta como se nada tivesse acontecido ou como se não estivéssemos conversando. Eu juro que não tinha entendido a sutileza de Carlisle e, por isso olhei para Rose com aquele olhar de quem diz "_Traduz, por favor!_". A rose me deu um tapinha na nuca e apontou para o teto.

– Ainda não entendi! Você pode ser mais clara?

– As pessoas nessa casa têm super audição Emmett! Você poderia ser mais discreto nas suas piadas antes que a Esme resolva nos expulsar de casa!

Eu recomecei a rir, parando apenas para respirar profundamente antes de rir novamente. Quando eu consegui para de rir por alguns instantes, eu simplesmente olhei para Rose com a cara mais séria que eu tinha. Ela se assustou com a mudança, mas não falou nada.

– Se a Esme não nos expulsou quando você ameaçou quebrar a casa, duvido que ela nos mande embora agora!

A Rose bufou e me disse que eu era impossível! Mas na verdade, eu sei que ela me ama. Ela até tenta me controlar – e às vezes consegue –, mas ela não resiste às minhas piadas. Dessa vez isso ficou muito claro: ela virou de costas para mim para esconder um sorriso que teimava em saltar de seus lábios.

No entanto, para minha surpresa, antes que eu pudesse dizer que a Rose não resistia ao meu charme, uma voz veio do segundo andar.

– Não tenham tanta certeza disso! – Eu poderia responder… eu responderia… mas a pessoa por trás dessa voz me surpreendeu tanto que eu não consegui. Eu sabia que o Edward faria algum comentário desse tipo e estava pronto para responder que ele não precisava se incomodar em ter ciúmes ou inveja de mim. Mas o que me deixou estático foi que a voz não era de Edward, a voz era da Esme.

Isso não tinha como ter me pego mais desprevenido. A puritana e calada Esme tinha cedido a necessidade de responder às minhas piadas. Isso só poderia significar uma coisa: meus dias de sexo nessa casa estavam contados. E o pior: eu nem tinha usado a mesa da cozinha… nem o sofá… nem o carro… nem o piano do Edward…

– Nem pense nisso, Emmett! – Um rugido vindo do quarto do Edward deixou bem claro que ele também escutava a conversa e, os meus pensamentos.

– Ninguém manda ouvir atrás da porta, irmãozinho! – E soltei a mais alta gargalhada do dia.

* * *

Estava quase amanhecendo quando eu terminei de fazer minha lista mental dos lugares que eu teria que estrear com a Rose antes de sermos expulsos de casa. Eu só não sabia se poderíamos fazer isso antes de nos casarmos ou se teríamos que esperar o casamento. Foi mais difícil do que eu pensei porque toda vez que eu pensava em algo legal, eu ouvia um pigarro ou uma interrupção vinda do quarto do Edward, aquele maníaco pela minha vida sexual. Eu estava começando a pensar em fazer sexo sem tirar a roupa, só para não ter o Edward observando cada detalhe. No entanto, ele concordou que isso seria de grande ajuda e seria também muito agradável para ele e, como ele estava tornando muito mais difícil a tarefa de fazer minha lista, eu decidi que não facilitaria as coisas pro lado dele. "_Sexo sem roupa! Uhul!_"

Por fim, minha lista ficou completa, contando com o piano do Edward e o carro do Carlisle, mesmo que o Edward insistisse que se eu usasse o piano dele, ele usaria minha cabeça como urinol. Ainda bem que eu sei que vampiros não fazem xixi, apesar de Edward me garantir que dava um jeito. Menino estranho esse… posso contar quantas coisas estranhas eu já descobri sobre ele e ainda faltaram dedos para contar. Mas vamos lá:

*Ele não tem namorada e não se esforça para ter uma;

*Ele fica todo o tempo com aquele piano estranho dele;

*Ele não se interessou pela Rose quando a conheceu;

*Ele também vive discutindo livros com o Carlisle – ele não poderia fazer isso com a Esme ou com a Rose?

*O quarto dele tem uma vitrola que só toca música estranha, coisa de menina;

*Ele tem um cabelo muito, muito estranho – só pode ser laquê;

*Ele não sabe de onde vêm os bebês;

– Emmett, eu sei de onde vêm os bebês! – Ele gritou para mim.

– Isso é o que você diz, mas eu nunca vi você falando sobre isso! – Continuando:

*Ele não gosta de brigar, como qualquer menino normal;

*Eu já disse que ele tem uma relação estranha com aquele piano?

– Já chega Emmett! Se você der mais um pio sobre a minha vida, qualquer parte dela que seja, eu juro que eu te interno! Eu vou te mandar para um manicômio tão longe que nem a Rose ou o Carlisle vão te achar.

*Ele faz ameaças estranhas que não metem medo em vampiro nenhum!

Ops! Ele começou a correr atrás de mim e pude fazer uma última nota mental:

*Edward é estranho porque corre atrás de meninos!

Minha risada ecoou pela casa, mas o rugido do Edward abafou toda a graça dela. Em minutos nós estávamos correndo em volta do sofá, com Esme nos pedindo para parar com essa bagunça e Rose ameaçando quebrar o piano do Edward se ele não parasse de correr atrás de mim. Ela estava com ciúmes?

– Tem espaço para você também na brincadeira, amor! – Eu sorri e as palavras saíram enroladas, fazendo Rose me olhar com incredulidade. Eu aposto que ela não acreditou que eu estava fazendo piada.

Edward tentava a todo custo me pegar e ele estava quase conseguindo, só que não é muito fácil você correr atrás de uma pessoa em volta de uma sala tentando não quebrar nada. Ainda mais com sua mãe berrando para você não correr e sua irmã ameaçando seu objeto de prazer. Imagina se Rose quebra a fantasia sexual do Edward? _Você ficaria muito triste sem o seu piano, Eddie?_ Ele parou por um terço de segundo e eu diminui a marcha no exato momento que ele saltou para cima de mim.

A confusão estava armada: eu me abaixei bem na hora que a Esme gritou. Edward varou a parede atrás de mim, deixando um buraco por onde poderíamos passar o sofá. A Rose começou a rir enquanto Edward voltava, limpando as folhas do seu corpo e Esme ralhava com todos nós. Eu tentava entender onde isso nos levaria, tentando acreditar que a Esme não nos expulsaria de casa agora, mas a situação não estava muito favorável para o meu lado.

– Você está bem? – A voz de Esme em direção a Edward deixava claro que ela não estava nem um pouco preocupada comigo. Porém, antes que Esme alcançasse Edward, Rose estava ao meu lado, acariciando meu rosto.

– Tudo bem mãe! Eu só preciso de um banho!

– É claro que eu estou bem também! Não precisa se incomodar comigo mãe! – Eu disse em meio a ironia e preferi não tê-lo feito. O olhar fulminante de Esme na minha direção me deixou zonzo. Mas também me deixou satisfeito que em seguida ela tenha lançado o mesmo olhar para Edward.

– Não dá mais! Essa casa está pequena demais para todos nós! É impressionante como, mesmo vocês sendo vampiros, não conseguem coexistir em um mesmo lugar sem brigas! Será pedir demais que alguém nessa casa tenha bom senso e haja como um adulto? Tudo bem que eu sou mãe de vocês, mas todos são adultos aqui!

– Menos o Edward! – Eu disse rapidamente e coloquei a mão na boca.

– Emmett McCarthy Cullen! Está claro que isso é culpa de alguém e eu quero explicações agora! – Eu senti uma leve pontada de acusação nessa frase e me perguntei porque ninguém acusava o Edward. Achei que isso só poderia ser explicado pelo fato que Edward apresentava um transtorno sexual grave e brigar com ele só pioraria as coisas.

– Tudo bem mãe! Mas primeiro eu preciso explicar para a Rose. – Eu respirei fundo e senti a adrenalina correndo pelo resto de sangue que ainda existia no meu corpo. – Rosalie Hale, eu sei que não sou o cara mais perceptivo ou inteligente que você conheceu. Também sei que não sou o cara mais lindo do mundo – apenas o segundo – e que você merece muito mais do que eu possa te oferecer. Mesmo assim, eu queria pedir, solicitar e até implorar que você aceite passar a eternidade, um milênio, um século, uma década, apenas alguns segundos ou o tempo que você achar suficiente como minha esposa!

Eu senti algumas respirações falhando na sala, mas a minha estava acelerada demais para que eu pudesse perceber quando as pessoas voltaram a respirar. Só uma coisa me interessava naquele momento…

– Meu anjo…? – Eu juro que se ainda tivesse um coração ele teria explodido!

– Sim… eu aceito!

* * *

**N/A:** _Beetlejuice _–_ Alguém se lembra do filme Os Mortos Se Divertem? Em inglês o filme tem o mesmo nome do personagem que em português foi denominado Besouro-suco. Nesse filme, para chamar o Besouro-suco você deve repetir o seu nome três vezes! Besouro-suco, besouro-suco, besouro-suco! Pena que isso não funciona com o Emmett!_

_Urinol _– _Confesso que essa palavra veio direto da era da vovó, mas pode ser que vocês achem em alguma novela de época da Rede Bobo de Televisão. O que importa é que significa pinico! Rsrs*_

* * *

**Millaaaaaa. Ninjaaa xD:** Adorei saber que você me acha tão boa escritora, mas confesso que não é isso tudo! Sou apenas apaixonada pelo Emmett e penso nele como o maníaco sexual que todos adoram. Sobre travar em algumas partes, eu tenho mais uma confissão: sempre travo com a Rose. Se ninguém percebeu, vou fazer um comentário, essa fic trata mais da relação Emmett–Edward do que da relação Emmett–Rose. Isso me deixa chateada, mas conheço meus limites.

**Vick Moreira Cullen:** Que bom que você está gostando e que pena que Emmett não existe! De qualquer forma, eu também acredito que ele me ama! Huahuahuahua…

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen:** Espero que eu tenha criatividade para escrever sobre as piadas que o Emmett faz em relação ao Edward e a Bella, mas não garanto nada porque para mim isso é muito distante ainda! Temos muitas semanas de Emmett antes que eu possa dizer isso com certeza, ok?

**Chantal Cullen:** Eu sempre achei essa relação do Edward com o piano muito estranha, mas consegui fazer piada com isso! Estou me superando! Espero que continue me deixando reviews! Amo muito!


	12. Casamento III

**N/A:** Eu sei que demorei um pouco para chegar a esse ponto, mas acredito que se eu resolvesse tudo em um capítulo não ficaria nem metade do que eu esperava! Foi bom porque pude arrumar algumas coisas e colocar um pouco mais da convivência da Esme… além disso, eu já estava de saco cheio dessa casa inteira! Rsrs*** Mais demolições a caminho! Só não serão nesse capítulo!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

**Casamento III**

Depois que Rose disse o tão famoso "sim", meu peito voltou a se encher de ar e eu pude novamente desmoronar – emocionalmente – enquanto Esme soluçava e abraçava-a. Edward me olhava como se eu fosse o cara mais inteligente do mundo e também o mais louco, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: ele estava tão feliz quanto eu por termos escapado da bronca que Esme estava pronta a fazer. É claro que eu teria mais motivos para ficar feliz com isso do que ele, já que apenas eu estava ameaçado de despejo da minha única casa. No entanto, nós dois estávamos felizes e pude perceber que ele se sentara do meu lado sem nenhum ressentimento.

– Você tem razão! Sem ressentimentos… Até porque, além de meu irmão, agora você é meu cunhado!

– Pensando por esse lado, sei que pode parecer rude, mas essa família é estranha! Já parou para pensar que você é mais velho que sua mãe?

– Te darei um conselho, como irmão mais velho e cunhado: não pense nisso senão você queimará os poucos neurônios que ainda te restam!

– Isso não foi nada agradável! Como você me recebe na família assim? E se você me magoar e sua irmã ficar encalhada para sempre?

– Emmett, querido… – Rose disse num tom delicado! – Eu não estou encalhada! – Ela realmente começou num tom delicado, mas a voz dela deve ter subido umas 3 oitavas enquanto continuava a frase. Isso assusta!

– Claro que não, amor! Mas estava antes de eu aparecer na sua vida!

– Não, não estava!

– Crianças, vocês não vão começar a discutir agora, não é? Estamos em um momento de comemoração! – Esme disse em um tom que estava entre a excitação e a repreenda.

– Desculpe Esme! Mas o Emmett me irrita ás vezes!

– E é por isso que você vai casar comigo não é? Ou você se interessa apenas pelo que eu faço na cama? Quer dizer, não necessariamente na cama…

– Cala a boca, Emmett! – Os três gritaram em coro! Isso não foi legal!

– Você não consegue ficar um tempinho sem suas piadas de mau gosto, irmão? Só falta dizer que não na frente do padre e depois começar a rir! – Edward bufou e balançou a cabeça enquanto me olhava. Até que esse pica-pau pálido tinha umas idéias boas! – Nem pense nisso! Está me ouvindo? Nem pense nisso!

Com a expressão mais séria do mundo, eu dei uma pequena olhada nas pessoas que me encaravam boquiabertas na sala. Edward parecia não acreditar no que estava ouvindo, Esme com certeza estava em choque e Rose… bom, Rose parecia bem disposta a cancelar o casamento naquele momento mesmo.

– Estou apenas brincando amor! Foi sem graça nenhuma, eu sei! Desculpa! – A cor e o som voltaram a sala e todos respiraram mais uma vez. Eu não sabia que eles me achavam tão sem noção!

Por fim, a Esme me lembrou que eu ainda tinha que experimentar a roupa para o casamento. Na verdade, eu já tinha experimentado aquela roupa umas 3 vezes, mas a mulher da loja insistia que a roupa deveria ser experimentava toda semana. Tudo isso porque se a pessoa engordasse ou emagrecesse, os ajustes poderiam ser feitos rapidamente. O que ela não entendia é que não tinha como eu engordar ou emagrecer, isso era totalmente impossível. Mas vai tentar explicar isso para uma costureira sem dizer que você é vampiro; eu quase matei a mulher só para ela parar de tentar me enfiar alfinetes. Eu juro que ela enfia aquela parada de propósito nas pessoas. No entanto, ela perdeu um bocado dessas coisas que ficaram amassadas com a força que ela usou. Sem contar com alguns furos nos dedos dela. A minha sorte que a Esme estava sempre comigo, ou o Edward. Isso porque eles me faziam prender a respiração sempre que eu estava perto de um humano. Isso eu acho que era ridículo.

Voltando ao assunto, Esme e Rosalie ficaram conversando sobre o vestido e os outros assuntos do casamento. Principalmente aqueles que Esme não conversou comigo porque eu disse que se ouvisse mais alguma coisa sobre flores, velas ou roupas eu desistiria de um casamento de luxo e casaria com Rose na beira do subúrbio, em uma das comunidades mais pobres do local. E ela acreditou. Eu fui com o Edward até a costureira mais uma vez, rezando para aquela velha sem noção desistir de fazer os mesmos ajustes todas as vezes, me perguntando seu eu estava certo se não queria apertar um pouco mais a roupa na altura dos ombros. Era sempre a mesma história:

"–_Você tem certeza de que não deseja diminuir um pouco mais aqui? Pense bem, pois você pode ficar um pouco mais magro e aparentar ser um pouco menor._

– _Não, eu não quero! Se você apertar mais alguma coisa, eu vou ter de passar o meu aniversário sem respirar em nenhum momento. Não poderei nem mexer os ombros para disfarçar isso._

– _Emmett, não seja bobo! Ninguém pode passar tanto tempo sem respirar! _–_ Edward sempre desviava desses assuntos._

– _Enfim minha senhora! Desista de apertar qualquer coisa antes que você rasgue a roupa e me dê logo esse terno para que eu possa levá-lo para casa!_

– _Isso é um fraque! Quantas vezes a gente precisa dizer isso? _–_ Ela realmente estava impaciente! _–_ E eu não posso entregar-lhe a peça agora, ainda faltam alguns ajustes._

– _O que você ficou fazendo esse tempo todo? Bordando meu nome em fios de ouro no enxoval?_"

_Nessa hora Edward sempre me empurrava, mandava eu deixar de ser mal-educado e dizia para eu esperar do lado de fora. Por fim, ele se despedia daquela gentil senhora e se desculpava por vários minutos. Quando ele saía da loja, me dizia que era importante sermos educados para que as pessoas nos tratassem bem ao invés de procurarem um jeito de agredir a nossa família. E isso era ruim para manter o segredo! Ou seja, tudo muito chato._

Por fim, eu consegui convencer o Edward de que eu realmente não precisava ir e ele disse que inventaria uma desculpa para a senhora Não-sei-lá-o-quê. Ele saiu resmungando algo como ser mais fácil acertar as coisas quando eu não estava por perto para chamar tanta atenção, mas eu acredito que ele só estava de mau humor por não conseguir me arrastar com ele para mais uma sessão chata de compras.

Quando eu consegui um minuto para me acalmar diante de tanta movimentação, achei que a minha escolha não tinha sido a melhor, quando procurei um lugar calmo. Eu estava no meio da calçada que margeava a avenida principal, olhando para uma loja que vendia brinquedos para criança, com bolas, brinquedos de madeira e bonecas de porcelana. Todos os brinquedos de meninos eram realmente encantadores, mas uma boneca me chamou a atenção por ter uma pele pálida e olhos dourados como os de Rose. Os cabelos loiros caíam em cachos bem definidos ao longo dos ombros, mas isso era um mero detalhe que contrastava com a Rose original e, no meio disso tudo eu lembrei que sentia uma saudade enorme da Rose.

Corri o mais rápido que pude para a casa, optando pela janela ao invés da porta, escalando a parede o mais rápido possível me arremessando para dentro do quarto e quebrando a janela que estava fechada para a minha surpresa. Essa janela nunca ficava fechada e não sei por que estava fechada agora, mas o caso é que mais um pedaço da casa da Esme estava estragado. Isso contribuía para o meu despejo cada vez mais.

– Mas que droga! Porque essa janela estava fechada?

– Emmett McCarthy Cullen! Ninguém lhe ensinou a bater não. – Agora eu não entendi mais nada, a Esme estava na minha frente e não estava reclamando da janela quebrada! Eu errei de quarto?

– Desculpe mãe, mas eu estou morrendo de saudade da Rose. Onde ela está?

– Estou aqui, amor! – Ela correu para os meus braços me dando um beijo suave nos lábios. Os seus braços se apoiaram nos meus ombros, se pendurando no meu pescoço enquanto eu a segurava pela cintura.

– Espero que vocês não comecem a lua-de-mel antes do casamento! Perdoem pelo menos hoje, vocês terão o resto da eternidade juntos. – Esme disse enquanto saía pela porta. O som chegou aos meus ouvidos, mas não foi suficiente para tirar os meus olhos dos olhos de Rose. Enquanto isso, Esme esticava o pescoço para dentro do quarto para mais um aviso. – Evite entrar sem bater, meu filho… dá azar ver a noiva vestida antes da hora.

Meu sorriso aumentou exponencialmente. E eu, pela primeira vez imaginei o sonho mais lindo que habitava minha mente, transformando-o em palavras. _Minha Rose, meu anjo, minha esposa_.

* * *

­­­­­­­O quintal estava todo decorado com arranjos de rosas brancas, dos quais brotavam rosas num suave tom rosa bebê do centro, lembrando-me a pele de Rose quando maquiada para parecer mais corada. Da varanda pendiam apenas rosas com esse mesmo leve tom, deixando claro que ali era o caminho para felicidade, enquanto mesas recheadas com quitutes adornavam a frente do salão. Para os convidados, mesas brancas colocadas cautelosamente de modo a não interromper a conversa entre os convivas e primando por deixar todos confortáveis, formavam lindas imagens com seus arranjos de centro e com suas toalhas brancas que pendiam roçando graciosamente o chão. Eu estava em êxtase, mesmo que não pudesse apreciar tanto quanto Rose apreciaria certamente.

No entanto, essa ainda era só a recepção. Eu já estava maravilhado, mas ainda não visitara a igreja depois que ela foi decorada pela Esme. Isso tudo acalentava meu coração parado, lembrando-me que essa seria apenas um capricho para mim, mas era a realização de um sonho para Rose. Nesse momento meu pensamento viajou para longe de toda aquela pompa e todas aquelas flores, pousando suavemente no rosto de Rose, que eu ainda não vira hoje. Ela deveria estar se preparando agora, preparando o cabelo e dando os últimos retoques na maquiagem que ela insistia em usar, mesmo que não precisasse.

– Emmett, você deveria estar na igreja! O que ainda faz aqui? – A voz de Edward veio me tirar do meu devaneio, enquanto eu tentava me apegar com todas as forças ao rosto de Rose ainda na minha memória. Eu bufei enquanto perdia o rosto de Rose do meu pensamento e encarava Edward co profundo desgosto. – Não culpe a mim, irmão! Você deveria estar na igreja!

– E qual a diferença que isso vai fazer? – Eu perguntei, enquanto caminhava para o carro que me esperava para levar-me a igreja. – Eu deveria estar ao lado de Rose e nada mais.

– Nem pense nisso! Estou aqui para impedir que você olhe-a vestida de noiva antes do casamento! Se você desobedecer a essa ordem, elas nos matam!

Eu me virei incrédulo para Edward. Elas acreditavam mesmo nessa superstição boba? O que poderia dar de errado num relacionamento entre dois amaldiçoados a vida eterna? Além do mais, eu não acredito em destino e amo Rose o suficiente para fazer dar certo de qualquer jeito.

– Não pergunte isso para mim! Não acredito nisso, mas são ordens expressas de Esme e, Rose pensou a mesma coisa. – Eu não estava conseguindo acreditar numa barbaridade dessas, até porque Edward poderia ser rápido, mas ele não era imbatível contra mim. _Elas realmente acham que você conseguiria me deter?_ – Elas não usaram essas palavras, mas para garantir, a Rose só colocará o vestido quando você já estiver na igreja. E mesmo que você tenha uma idéia maravilhosa, eu estarei para saber se você se aproximar da casa.

– Tudo bem! Já estou indo então. – Eu disse enquanto entrava no carro. – Está mais parecendo que eu quero roubar um diamante valioso, ao invés de ver minha noiva. Não que a Rose não mereça muito mais que isso!

Edward bufou com o meu tom melódico no final e eu senti um pouco de remorso por falar assim com ele. Sei que Edward era uma pessoa feliz, à maneira dele, mas ele ainda não tinha entendido o que era ser feliz com uma pessoa ao seu lado. Carlisle havia me explicado que ele não gostava de ouvir esse tipo de comentários e que respondia sempre da mesma forma: "Vocês dizem que eu preciso de uma pessoa ao meu lado, mas eu tenho vocês quatro comigo!" Isso até é bonitinho, mas não podemos dizer que ele sabe exatamente do que está falando.

Eu cheguei à igreja em pouco tempo, mesmo que o motorista fosse mais lerdo do que uma lesma de marcha ré. No entanto, acredito que o meu nervosismo estava colaborando um pouco para que os minutos escorregassem pelos meus dedos. Isso era muito diferente de tudo que eu imaginara: para mim, eu não ficaria nervoso porque eu já tinha certeza que Rose me amava, porque eu já tinha Rose inteiramente para mim, faltando acertar apenas os últimos detalhes. Eu tinha certeza que não ficaria nervoso porque amava Rose mais que tudo e, mesmo que eu não soubesse disso a alguns dias atrás, eu queria muito me casar com o meu anjo.

Eu cheguei ao arco da entrada da igreja e meu queixo caiu. Não era a pequena e sem graça igreja local, estávamos num palácio onde os anjos nos benziam e nos chamavam ao céu – isso foi meio afeminado, eu sei! Mas não importa o quão lindo eu tentasse descrever esse ambiente, eu só poderia dizer que tudo estava em harmonia, com flores e panos e aquele monte de coisa que eu pensei nunca ser capaz de admirar. As flores, que variavam entre todos os tons de rosa, sendo enfeitadas por botões de rosa vermelhos davam o verdadeiro sentido que eu sempre via na Rose – aquela beleza sem precedentes que inspirava delicadeza e, a flores vermelhas mostrando seus aspectos mais ferozes, como a paixão e a tenacidade. Isso me deixava estático.

– Que bom que você gostou! – Uma voz soou atrás de mim e eu me virei para encontrar Carlisle com um sorriso irradiando felicidade no seu rosto. Eu não conseguia falar, tamanha a minha surpresa e fascinação. – Você gostou, não gostou? – Sua voz se tornou preocupada e eu rapidamente acenei com a cabeça, num movimento repetitivo e desesperado.

Carlisle pousou uma mão em meu ombro e eu praticamente desmoronei embaixo de seu ombro, relaxando da minha postura extremamente rígida para a postura de um homem cansado e abatido, enquanto uma certeza se apoderava de mim.

– Eu nunca a farei feliz! – Eu disse como numa confissão. – Eu nunca serei bom o suficiente para torná-la feliz como ela merece e, ela merece muito mais do que eu, muito mais do que posso oferecer.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto exibia um sorriso tranqüilo no rosto. – Você sempre foi suficiente para Rose, ela não escolheria ninguém além de você. – Agora era a minha vez de negar o que chegava aos meus ouvidos. – Entenda uma coisa Emmett: eu nunca vi Rosalie Hale sorrir com tanta felicidade em sua vida, nem quando ela era humana, nem depois de sua transformação. No entanto, quando você apareceu em sua vida, quando você se apresentou a nós, conseguiu retirar todos os sorrisos que eu nunca havia visto no rosto de Rose.

Parecia que as palavras de Carlisle estavam no lado errado. Não era Rose que nunca havia sido feliz, era eu que não entendia a minha vida sem ela, não sabia se alguma vez já tinha sido feliz e não conseguiria me afastar dela de jeito algum. – Não é assim! – Eu disse tentando me convencer do que eu ouvia de Carlisle e convencê-lo da verdade: eu que não poderia existir sem a Rose.

– Meu filho, você é o único que pode fazer a Rose feliz. Isso é tão claro quanto água cristalina. No entanto, eu não posso te convencer disso, apenas você mesmo. Mas pense nos momentos em que a Rose achou que o magoara e veja com seus próprios olhos que vocês se amam.

Meu cérebro demorou a processar a informação porque eu estava preocupado com a demora da Rose em aparecer. Eu já estava na igreja, já estava conversando com Carlisle a algum tempo e vampiras não demoram a se arrumar. Será que ela desistira? Eu tentava processar todas essas informações quando pareceu que tudo estava fora do lugar: eu não estava esperando por Rose no lugar certo, Carlisle deveria estar esperando por ela sozinho, Edward deveria estar ao meu lado como meu padrinho e eu não deveria estar me perguntando onde Rose estava, e sim, porque eu tinha esperado tanto para me casar com essa mulher. Era por isso que ela ainda não havia chegado, porque estava tudo errado.

Eu praticamente saltei no lugar e o olhar de Carlisle me convenceu dos últimos pingos dos is que eu deveria colocar nessa história. Eu amava Rose e ela me amava. Isso era o que bastava para sempre. Por isso, andei para o meu lugar no altar, enquanto acompanhava o sorriso de Edward para mim. Ela já estava aqui e ela não tinha me avisado.

– Irmão, você está ferrado! – Eu disse por baixo do fôlego!

– Não tenho culpa se você se perde nos seus pensamentos e bloqueia os seus sentidos. Estou te chamando desde que cheguei.

– Seria muito difícil você dar alguns passos e puxar o meu braço? – Eu estava querendo me distrair da tensão da espera, mas isso era impossível. Minha mente conseguia processar vários sentimentos ao mesmo tempo sem nem demonstrar esforço.

Um sorriso escapou dos lábios de Edward e eu tive a impressão dele murmurar um "Muito difícil", mas eu não via mais e não ouvia mais nada quando ela adentrou pelo tapete vermelho. Um vestido que contornava seu busto e se transformava numa saia rodada na altura da cintura, deixando uma longa cauda por onde ela passava. Ela era tão graciosa e tão bela que eu não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada, tanto que eu só percebi naquele momento que nunca havia percebido a beleza completa de Rose. Praticamente uma deusa!

Ela caminhava lentamente em minha direção. Devagar demais para que eu pudesse me controlar e, seus olhos traziam um brilho avassalador. Se ela fosse rainha… Não! Ela, como minha rainha, poderia pedir qualquer coisa e seria atendida, eu não mediria esforços para agradá-la. Senti uma mão em meu ombro fazendo uma pequena pressão e desviei meus olhos do rosto de Rose por apenas um segundo para ver que Edward me segurava e acenava com a cabeça para mim. Eu olhei para baixo e vi que já tinha dado uns três passos, na tentativa de me aproximar mais rapidamente de Rose.

Eu olhei novamente para Rose e a vontade de tê-la perto só aumentava, fazendo com que meus olhos clamassem por mais rapidez naquele caminhar gracioso. Ela me hipnotizava com seus passos. Enfim, ela se aproximou de mim com Carlisle me estendendo a mão, que eu segurei e nós acenamos sutilmente, nos abraçando depois. Mesmo assim, meus olhos não desgrudaram de Rose nem por um segundo apenas, enquanto eu a tomava em minhas mãos e a olhava nos olhos. Eu tentava dizê-la, apenas com o meu olhar, tudo que eu sentia, mas seria impossível. Mesmo assim, senti retribuir o mesmo olhar fascinado e descobri que ela me entendia.

* * *

_Rose's POV_

_Se eu tivesse coração, provavelmente ele já teria abandonado o barco e saído pela boca nesse momento. Eu simplesmente não conseguia me controlar diante da situação de me casar. E o pior é que isso é o que eu sempre quis! Carlisle estava parado ao meu lado, estendendo o braço para que eu me juntasse a ele e caminhasse pelo famoso tapete vermelho, mas isso parecia impossível na minha atual situação. Meus músculos estavam travados no lugar e, por isso, eu estava em pânico._

_Deixe-me tentar explicar a situação: eu queria muito entrar naquela igreja e me posicionar ao lado do meu ursinho, mas eu não conseguia me mexer. O dia que era para ser o mais feliz da minha vida estava condenado a ser um pesadelo sem fim se eu não conseguisse me mexer. E eu não conseguia nem respirar._

_Por fim, Esme apareceu ao meu lado e encostou suas mãos em meus ombros, me dando um suave beijo na bochecha. Isso me lembrou o toque da minha mãe e eu poderia começar a chorar se me lembrasse disso._

– _Ele está lhe aguardando, minha filha._

_As palavras da Esme pareceram me tirar do transe em que eu me encontrava, dissolvendo os meus medos, dando-me a coragem que eu precisava para o primeiro passo. Daí em diante, os outros passos foram fáceis e suaves, como se o meu destino fosse andar até o homem que me esperava e dizer o "sim" que me tornaria dele para sempre. Definitivamente esse era o meu destino._

_A música começou a tocar e eu acertei os passos com Carlisle, para que a minha ansiedade não ficasse tão evidente. Até porque o meu sorriso, de orelha a orelha, já era indicativo o suficiente. Emmett estava parado a minha frente e, quando eu avistei-o, uma sensação de necessidade me atraía até ele. Eu precisava dele e precisava agora. Tudo sumiu da minha frente e eu só conseguia enxergar o seu sorriso perfeito, os seus traços, a minha necessidade dele._

_Carlisle fez uma leve pressão em meu braço para que eu diminuísse o passo e eu quase rugi para ele. No entanto, adeqüei os meus passos novamente enquanto sentia o Emmett caminhar em minha direção. A minha frustração era descontada no braço do Carlisle que, se fosse humano, já teria os ossos esfarelados pela minha força. Depois de uma longa caminhada, que mais parecia uma maratona, eu consegui chegar ao Emmett, que parecia não entender minha necessidade dele. Porque ele tinha que abraçar e agradecer ao Carlisle primeiro? Eu era a noiva, as coisas deveriam ser feitas de modo a me agradar sempre não é? Eu juro que não é egoísmo, eu só precisava urgentemente dele. Mas nossas mãos se tocaram e nossos olhares se cruzaram e, todas as minhas incertezas e medos e sentimentos que eu não entendia foram dissolvidos em uma corrente elétrica que fez os meus joelhos tremerem. Infelizmente meu coração não batia mais, senão com certeza ele teria falhado._

* * *

­­­­­­­­­_Emmett's POV_

A cerimônia transcorreu lerdamente enquanto o padre falava mil e uma baboseiras sobre eternidade, das quais ele não entendia a metade e, para nós assumiam uma verdade adorável. Por fim, ele começou a rodada de perguntas decisivas. Ele começou perguntando se alguém se opunha a esse casamento, imediatamente Edward fez menção de levantar a mão e eu lhe lancei um olhar fulminante, sendo barrado só pelas palavras lançadas por Rose por baixo do fôlego: "Fique quieto, Edward." Um pouco depois ele perguntou se eu aceitava me casar com Rose – uma pergunta idiota, de acordo com a minha opinião – e eu perdido em seus olhos não percebi que era minha hora de responder, me assustando ao ser questionado novamente pelo padre. Rose, por sua vez, respondeu com um límpido "Sim", parecendo que ela foi feita para dizer essa palavra nessa exata situação.

Por fim, nós trocamos alianças e, se não fosse por Rose, eu estaria saltitando e cantando de felicidade – claro que isso a mataria de vergonha.

– Pode beijar a noiva, meu filho! – Disse o padre com um sorriso enquanto olhava maravilhado para Rose.

– Mesmo que você desista do celibato, padre, ela já é minha! – Eu disse de modo que só ele e os vampiros na sala pudessem ouvir. Rose poderia ter corado se fosse humana, mas deixamos isso a cargo do padre que desviou o olhar enquanto eu aproveitava para tomar Rose me meus braços. Uma corrente elétrica passou em nossos lábios e eu aprofundei o beijo, enquanto palmas e pigarros chegavam aos nossos ouvidos.

Eu poderia continuar naquele momento por anos, parando apenas para a lua-de-mel, no entanto, a mão inconveniente de Edward pousou no meu ombro. "_Nada sexy sentir a sua mão enquanto beijo a minha esposa._" Um sorriso agradável veio do Edward e nos abraçamos para nos cumprimentar.

– Não esqueça que também não é nada sexy ver meu irmão se atracando com a minha irmã! – Ele me disse enquanto me abraçava. Largando-me para abraçar a Rose e, com uma mão das mãos no meu ombro e outra no ombro dela, continuou. – Mas desejo-lhes tudo de bom nessa nova vida. Vocês se amam e serão muito felizes.

– Muito obrigado, irmão! Desculpe-me qualquer coisa.

– Obrigada Edward! Sei que você fez muito para que esse momento chegasse para nós! Não sei como lhe agradecer.

– Lembre-se que foi por causa do seu atual marido que nós fomos obrigados a nos mudar tantas e tantas vezes antes. Eu só assumi a culpa para que vocês não brigassem mais.

Eu arregalei os olhos com aquela informação e quase rugi para Edward, me segurando apenas porque nada nesse momento poderia apagar a minha felicidade. É claro que não seria nada legal se a Rose ficasse chateada comigo na nossa lua-de-mel, mas eu tinha um plano de vingança. "_E você vai se arrepender irmão!_" No entanto, por ora, eu tinha outras coisas para me preocupar e sorri alegremente para Rose enquanto caminhávamos naquela procissão em direção a porta da igreja. As pessoas nos jogavam grãos de arroz, num ritual que eu nunca entendi muito bem, mas achando divertido o barulho que os grãos faziam ao entrar em contato com a nossa pele e, nós fingíamos nos proteger.

Em poucos minutos chegamos ao carro de Carlisle, que nos esperava com a porta aberta para que entrássemos enquanto Esme nos abraçava soluçando. Seu corpo todo acompanhava aquela pequena demonstração de felicidade que ela nos dava e eu sorri quando seus lábios encontraram minha bochecha para um beijo amoroso. Era engraçado tentar entender os motivos das lágrimas, porque eu sempre achei que nesses momentos a felicidade não era a dominante. Eu acreditava que as mães ficavam tristes por se separarem de seus filhos, que morariam em outras casas e com outras pessoas. Esse não era o nosso caso, nós sempre moraríamos juntos e não teríamos motivos para separações… O pensamento deu um nó na minha garganta! Não precisaríamos nos separar, não é mesmo?

Rose apertou levemente a minha mão e eu lhe sorri como se os meus pensamentos não fossem importantes, eles só precisavam ser esquecidos agora. O que acontecesse comigo ou onde eu poderia estar não importava, eu só precisava estar ao lado da Rose. Entramos no carro e acenamos para as pessoas, enquanto nos despedíamos da igreja e dos poucos humanos que ainda conseguiam manter um sorriso. Era interessante perceber que eles não se sentiam a vontade em nossa presença e, a vontade de que tudo isso acabasse era muito clara em alguns rostos, principalmente naqueles que não estavam hipnotizados com a nossa beleza.

Depois que a igreja se afastou o suficiente para que um humano não conseguisse identificar os rostos que ainda acenavam, eu segurei as mãos de Rose entre as minhas e sorri para ela. As palavras tinham sumido da minha boca e eu não saberia expressar os meus sentimentos naquele exato momento: era uma euforia misturada com excitação, uma felicidade que eu nunca sentira antes e, por fim, a paz. A sede estava bem abaixo na lista de sentimentos e minha mente nem se lembra de tê-la sentido. Aquilo foi maravilhoso.

Enquanto eu sorria para Rose, ela alisava delicadamente minhas mãos, deixando um rastro de corrente elétrica, que me fazia lembrar de que ainda teríamos a recepção antes da lua-de-mel. Malditos costumes e tradições. Eu sempre pensei que seguir tradições fosse bom, mas a minha vida era muito diferente do que eu vivia hoje: a primeira tradição que quebrei foi aquela que eu nem sabia que existia: vampiros bebem sangue humano. Por isso, eu acredito que se eu quebrei o que poderia ser a tradição mais forte do mundo, eu posso quebrar mais uma.

Antes que os convidados chegassem na recepção, eu arrastei Rose para o nosso quarto e a olhei nos olhos.

– Você confia em mim? – Perguntei sério.

– Claro que eu confio, meu amor! Por quê?

– Rose, para sobreviver a qualquer coisa nesse mundo, eu só preciso de você! Só preciso que você esteja viva, que esteja comigo…

– Emmett… – Ela começou.

– Eu só preciso que você me diga que é assim também. Eu só preciso que você concorde comigo em algumas coisas e a gente vai viver os melhores momentos, as melhores coisas que pudermos. E tudo isso agora.

Rose me olhava como quem procura uma explicação que não seja a loucura. Seus olhos demonstravam toda a incredulidade no que estava ouvindo, toda a incerteza do que ouvia e mesmo assim toda a confiança que depositava em mim. – Eu confio em você, Emmett! O que foi?

– Vamos embora! Eu quero poder ficar com você o quanto antes e nunca liguei mesmo para tradições. Quero te ter em meus braços e quero agora! Podemos ir embora dessa recepção que tem um monte de gente que não conhecemos e não nos importamos?

O choque passou pelo seu rosto e um sorriso sobressaiu logo em seguida. Ela entrelaçou nossos dedos e eu pude sorrir também. Começamos a correr em direção ao pôr-do-sol e em segundos estávamos entrando na floresta, deixando toda aquela festa para trás. Seríamos somente nós dois.

* * *

**N/A:** Consegui enfim fazer com que esses dois se casassem! Até que enfim a Rose desencalhou. Infelizmente foi com o meu querido Emmett! Crianças, se eu conseguir postar o próximo capítulo do modo que eu imagino, resolverei dois problemas com uma tacada só. No entanto não garanto nada, só posso prometer que idéias estão cada vez mais freqüentes, inclusive baseadas nas reviews. Por favor, quem lê a fic e ainda não deixou uma review para essa autora solitária – que ficou solteira perto do Natal [vida tirana de uma figa] – faça essa contribuição! Amo vocês!

* * *

**Vick Moreira Cullen:** Eu também amo o Emmett, no entanto para desespero de todos, esse capítulo não tem muitas piadas! Prometo que farei melhor no próximo! _Eu espero!_

**Millaaaaaa:** Eu também mataria o Emmett, mas depois me arrependeria porque ninguém faz piadas como ele e, isso me deixa muito feliz! Ele tem senso de humor por toda a família. Acredito que Edward não seria a favor de sua idéia, mas você colaborou com uma idéia para a fic! Amei!

**Mickky:** Pena do Edward? Eu também tenho! Mas você ainda não viu nada! O problema é que Esme e Carlisle são muito contidos para as piadas do Emmett e ainda não temos Alice e Jasper presentes! Mas nós mudaremos isso em breve! \o/

**Gaby Masen Cullen:** Eu acho a relação do Eddie com o piano estranha. Até porque ele só se tornou mais normal depois da Bella, mesmo assim ele ainda é estranho! Huahuahua


	13. Lua de Mel I

**N/A:** Sinto muito crianças, mas o capítulo não ficou pronto a tempo de postá-lo até o Natal. No entanto, eu espero que ele tenha ficado bom o suficiente para que agrade a vocês. Sempre acho que escrever _lemons_ é complicado, mas a gente tenta. Quero bastante reviews para esse capítulo para eu saber o que vocês acham, ok? Boas festas para todos e agora só posto ano que vem, ok? Beijos.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

**Lua de Mel I**

Não estávamos correndo nem a meio minuto, quando o inconveniente e muito chato Edward veio nos encontrar. Eu jurava que Rose seria tão esperta quanto eu mesmo e ignoraria o Edward, mas a tenacidade dela – como Carlisle gostava de dizer – foi mais forte do que a vontade de ignorá-lo.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward? – Ela perguntou, diminuindo o ritmo para uma caminhada mais leve, enquanto ajeitava o vestido que continuava impecável. Isso era impressionante no meu ponto de vista.

– Desculpe se incomodo tanto assim, Emmett! Mas acredito que Esme e Carlisle não gostariam que vocês saíssem da recepção sem seus presentes de casamento. – Eu adoro presentes, gosto muito mesmo! Mas o que eles poderiam me dar de útil? Panelas e toalhas de banho?

Eu vi um sorriso se abrindo no rosto de Rose quando ela escutou a palavra presente, mas isso ainda não mudara a minha opinião sobre voltar. Eu queria estar sozinho com Rose o quanto antes. Pensando bem, eu não necessitava estar realmente sozinho com Rose!

Uma expressão de nojo brotou no rosto de Edward. – Controlem os seus pensamentos, por favor. Estou tentando fazer-lhes um favor, mas não preciso ser invadido com os pensamentos impuros de vocês!

Eu ouvi direito? Edward disse essa frase no plural? Meu rosto automaticamente se virou para Rose, que olhava o chão com um repentino interesse. Aquilo inflou o meu ego e minha autoconfiança. Um sorriso brotou em meus lábios e abracei a Rose!

– Essa é a minha garota!

– Tudo bem, Emmett! Já entendi, não precisa falar mais nada! Mas será que vocês poderiam me acompanhar até a nossa casa para que Esme e Carlisle entreguem seus presentes? – Edward perguntou enquanto nos encarava com uma máscara sem emoção. "_Porque toda essa distância?_"

Ele balançou a cabeça e eu olhei para Rose, esperando pela sua decisão de voltar ou não. Ela me olhou novamente e balançou os ombros, dando a entender que não se importava de esperar mais alguns minutos pela nossa lua de mel.

– Ótimo! Vocês estão me poupando longos momentos de tristeza da Esme!

Nós corremos até em casa em pleno silêncio, excetuando o barulho de nossos pés tocando a folhagem que caía! Esme e Carlisle nos esperavam na cozinha que nunca usávamos, os dois com sorrisos enormes, como quem está em plena lua de mel… "_Isso não faz lembrar que eu ainda não fui para a minha?_"

– Calma Emmett! Deixe de ser ansioso e… chato! – Edward disse após um instante de silêncio! – Vocês poderiam apressar logo isso para que eu não precise ouvir mais baboseiras como essas, não é?

– AH! VOCÊ ESTÁ COM PRESSA? – Eu berrei em resposta!

– SHHHHHH! Emmett, cale a boca! Os convidados ainda não saíram todos! Você quer que eles fiquem aqui pelo resto da vida?

– Pelo amor de Deus! Claro que não! – O pânico na voz de Rose estava muito claro em sua voz.

– Desculpe, mas vocês já foram mais eficientes e mais organizados com essas coisas. – Minha voz saiu displicente. – Cadê a eficiência, meus queridos?

– A eficiência ou a falta dela não é culpa nossa, meu querido irmão? Graças a você, alguns convidados estão se perguntando se a história que os noivos fugiram não é um simples ardil para não gastarmos dinheiro com festa. – Uma pausa na fala do Edward, meio dramática demais na minha opinião. – Eles estão achando tudo muito estranho!

– Meu Deus do céu! Eles estão em um casamento de vampiros! Não acredito que pudesse ter algo mais estranho que isso! – Eu ressaltei como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

– Mas eles não sabem disso, Em! – Edward disse como se explicasse para uma criança!

Eu olhei para ele com um olhar de desafio, perguntando quem seria mais original nas respostas, esperando começar uma guerra verbal. Edward e eu sempre travávamos algumas, mas sempre tinha um para partir para a ignorância. Geralmente era eu, mas isso não vem ao caso. Edward imitou o meu olhar de desafio, pronto para soltar algumas frases que me deixariam furioso. Assumo que aquele dom dele ajudava em alguma coisa.

– Você deduziu isso sozinho, irmão? – Eu perguntei ironicamente.

– Na verdade, eu esperei que um de seus neurônios morresse para que a idéia não o matasse de susto!

– Vocês dois podem parar ou vão continuar discutindo como duas crianças da época da creche? – Rose se colocou entre nós dois com as mãos no meu peito, como se fosse me segurar para eu não espancar o Edward. Mas o olhar dela se deteve por pouco tempo no meu rosto, enquanto ela alternava olhares entre mim e o Edward. – Eu ainda quero partir para a minha lua de mel, ok?

Edward bufou mais um pouco. Esse menino parecia um daqueles macaquinhos que adoravam babar nos outros. Eu sorri para a Rose: a idéia da lua de mel interessar tanto a ela quanto a mim era ótima. – Essa é minha garota!

– Já que vocês deram uma trégua na briguinha ridícula, podemos saber o que Carlisle e Esme queriam conosco, não é? – Além de maníaca sexual, essa menina tinha uma acidez natural! Isso não vinha no manual nem no contrato… Fui enganado! Droga!

A gargalhada do Edward foi muito alta! Todos se assustaram! – E o pior é que não tem direito à devolução, irmãozinho! Muito menos direito à troca!

– Do que vocês estão falando? – A Esme perguntou, com sincera curiosidade.

– Nada Esme, nada! – Eu respondi prontamente, enquanto Edward sorria mais abertamente. "_Você está ferrado, irmão!_"

– Você tem repetido muito isso! – Esse cara definitivamente não tinha noção do perigo! – Na verdade, eu estou contando com a sua curta memória e com o fato de que a Rose te deixará muito ocupado nas próximas semanas!

– Crianças, estamos a muito tempo tentando terminar essa conversa para que Emmett e Rose possam ir para sua lua de mel, mas isso fica meio impossível se vocês não pararem de discutir! – Esme nos lembrou em um tom que mais parecia brincadeira do que bronca.

– Desculpa mãe! – Edward disse.

– É tudo culpa dele, mãe! – Eu indiquei, apontando Edward com a cabeça! Ele, para variar, bufou!

– Bom, – Carlisle nos interrompeu antes que começássemos outra discussão! – Acho que podemos começar a distribuir os presentes agora! Porque você não começa, Edward?

– Pode ser! – Será que ele me daria o piano dele? – É claro que não, Emmett! – Que cara chato… "_Mas você poderia me dar pelo menos 5 minutos naquele piano, não?_" – NÃO!

– Ok, ok! Já entendi o recado! – Rose balançava a cabeça, como quem não acredita no que vê!

– A culpa é dele! – Edward disse, como se respondesse ao pensamento de alguém! Eu começaria a questionar isso, mas ele foi mais rápido e arremessou uma caixinha na direção do meu rosto! Felizmente eu pude apanhar com meus reflexos vampiros! – Parabéns e sejam felizes sem me incomodar!

– Nossa… Edward! Que sutil! – Eu disse enquanto piscava para ele. Ele sorriu em retorno, não querendo admitir que se divertia comigo. – Obrigado!

Eu tentei abri o embrulho, mas o laço era delicado demais para minhas mãos de MACHO e Rose veio me ajudar! Ela conseguiu com a delicadeza necessária tirar os 300 000 nós que envolviam o presente. Na verdade era só um, mas isso não vem ao caso. Depois de retirar todos os papéis que envolviam o presente, me deparei com uma caixinha. Olhei para Edward pedindo permissão para arrancar aquela pequena e desastrosa demonstração de zelo. Ele consentiu com a cabeça e eu fiz a caixinha virar pequenas tiras de papelão na minha mão. Dentro havia uma chave.

– É o novo modelo de carro que acabou de sair na Europa! Dizem que é muito bom! E muito rápido! – Eu ri. – É claro que não se compara a uma corrida de vampiros, mas eles fazem o que podem.

– Obrigado Edward! – A Rose o olhou com ternura. Era a primeira vez que eu a via dirigir um olhar desses a alguém que não fosse a mim. – Você é um ótimo irmão!

– Não se preocupe com isso, Rose! – Ele disse e se virou para mim. – Não foi nada, Emmett! Mas você me deve muitas por essa, ok?

– Que tal duas semanas sem piadas? – Eu sugeri.

– Eu sei que não vou conseguir mais que isso! Tudo bem, trato feito! – Ele sorriu.

– Meninos, não gosto de subornos! – Esme disse!

– Calma, amor! Coisas de crianças. – Carlisle completou e sorriu para nós! Sorriso reluzente de novo!

– Ok! Agora é a minha vez! – Esme roubou a atenção para ela. – Esse presente é meu e do Carlisle, então eu resolvi fazer algo um pouco mais ostensivo. Espero que vocês gostem porque todos ajudaram.

Ela se dirigiu ao armário da sala e tirou uma pequena caixa. Depois retornou de lá com um sorriso maior do que eu já vira em seu rosto.

– Ansiosos? – Perguntou, se virando para Rose. – Não se preocupem. Mas eu preferia ter feito isso depois da recepção se vocês conseguissem esperar como um casal normal.

– Esme, lindinha… – Eu disse num tom parecido com a senhora do fraque. – Nós não somos um casal normal…

– Enfim, Emmett! – Ela retorquiu. – Como vocês decidiram não esperar a recepção acabar, teremos de fazer algo diferente. Por favor, nos acompanhem!

Ela saiu pela porta dos fundos, correndo um pouco rápido demais para os nossos olhos e nós tivemos que seguir seu cheiro, enquanto ela cruzava as árvores como um raio. Carlisle e Edward estavam um pouco atrás dela, deixando para que eu e Rose fechássemos a fila.

Em poucos instantes chegamos a uma clareira, onde um cheiro de madeira nova, misturado com terra molhada e um cheiro de vegetação recém-cortada se apresentava bem acentuado. Esme diminui a marcha e começou a caminhar numa velocidade um pouco mais rápida que a velocidade de uma corrida humana.

– Espero que vocês gostem e não entendam mal as nossas intenções. – Ela disse; parecia um pouco constrangida com a situação.

Rose me olhou com dúvida. – Eu juro que dessa vez não tenho nada a ver com isso. – Eu disse para ela. Todos riram.

Esme andou mais a frente e, pudemos sentir um cheiro diferente: várias fragrâncias de flores, das mais simples como flores silvestres, até cheiros que eu não conseguia identificar a que flores pertenciam. Aos poucos novos cheiros e odores foram surgindo e eu me maravilhava cada vez mais com isso. Apesar de não entender muito bem o presente, porque nunca havia visto ninguém dar um banquete de odores de presente para ninguém. Isso estava muito estranho.

No entanto, antes que eu pudesse comentar alguma coisa, minha visão se deliciou com uma obra que crescia a apenas uns duzentos metros de nós. Surgindo do meio da floresta, uma casa com uns 2 andares, sendo completamente descoberta após metros de florestas e muitas rochas. Uma casa, como nenhuma outra que eu tivesse visto!

Janelas enormes, que eram muito maiores dos que as convencionais; portas de madeira nobre; paredes com uma cor que não conseguia identificar, mas que estava entre o bege, o marfim, o gelo e o branco. Tudo isso, contrastava maravilhosamente bem com o telhado vermelho. Sem contar na linda sacada que se pronunciava de forma a equilibrar a construção com a floresta ao redor, tornando tudo muito mais difícil de enquadrar na realidade. Aquilo era o paraíso.

– Uau! – Rose disse.

– Concordo com você, meu amor! – Nada poderia ser melhor para descrever aquilo. Era simplesmente perfeito.

– Que bom que vocês gostaram! – Ela disse, parecendo satisfeita com a nossa reação. – É de vocês!

– Mas Esme… – Rose tentou argumentar! – É o seu projeto!

Projeto? Esse era o projeto da Esme? Aquele que ninguém deveria saber o que era? Como a Rose sabia que era isso? Será que Edward estava certo quando dizia que eu demorava a entender as coisas?

– Você percebeu… – Ele me disse sorrindo. – Isso já é um avanço!

Esme ignorou a interrupção de Edward. – Acontece que nós sabíamos que mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês casariam. E como todos os casais, vocês merecem um tempo para se curtir e ficarem em paz. Por isso o projeto. Esse projeto nunca foi meu, sempre foi o meu presente para esse dia e, esse dia chegou!

– Promete que você não está abdicando desse paraíso só para se ver livre do incômodo de ter um casal de vampiros em lua de mel sobre o mesmo teto que vocês?

– Eu não diria com essas palavras, meu filho, mas não é isso! – Carlisle parou para refletir um pouco. – Mesmo assim, esse também é um motivo forte!

– Então o palácio é nosso mesmo? – Eles fizeram que sim com a cabeça. Eu nem titubeei. Puxando Rose pela mão, arranquei a chave da mão de Esme para entrar. – Boa sorte com a arrumação da casa, meus queridos! Eu e Rose temos assuntos a tratar.

– Tomem cuidado e apreciem a decoração! – Esme disse enquanto nos direcionávamos a porta e sumíamos dentro da casa. Ainda pudemos ouvir sua voz morrendo do lado de fora, enquanto eles recomeçavam a caminhar para a nossa velha casa. – Ela foi feita com carinho.

Eu mal podia esperar para estar a sós com a Rose em nosso novo quarto, mas ela insistiu em conhecer a casa toda, prestando atenção em cada detalhe. Eu olhei a casa em alguns segundos, não precisando prestar muita atenção nos detalhes, já que minha mente de vampiro gravava tudo em que meus olhos captavam. Todavia, Rose passava vagarosamente por cada cômodo, olhando todos os detalhes, como se estivesse em uma das lojas da cidade.

– Rose, querida, você pode ver isso tudo amanhã! Ou em qualquer outro momento. Eu juro que a casa não vai sumir e que amanhã estará tudo igualzinho. – Eu sorri maliciosamente para ela, tentando fazer com que ela entendesse as minhas necessidades.

– Eu sei, Emmett! Mas nada impede que aproveitemos o nosso presente agora!

Eu já tinha olhado a casa inteira enquanto a Rose não saíra do hall da entrada. Eu tinha que admitir que a casa era bem mobiliada, com uma estante cheia de livros que provavelmente nós não leríamos, quadros e um sofá que parecia ser muito confortável. Isso também não faria diferença para nós, porque conforto é uma coisa que deixa de ter significado quando você é vampiro. Nós não ficamos desconfortáveis! A não ser que você esteja de frente para um banquete de sangue e não possa provar. Resumindo: escola.

Eu sentei no sofá, esperando que Rose terminasse de olhar a sala, aproveitando para tirar a gravata e o fraque. Em um segundo eu estava só com a camisa entreaberta e a calça. Percebi também que o lustre acima do sofá tinha muitos detalhes interessantes, formando uma simetria nos desenhos abstratos que deixava qualquer pintor da época com alguma inveja. Aquilo era muito bonito mesmo.

Eu sorri com o pensamento. Nunca na minha vida humana, eu pararia no meio de uma lua de mel para apreciar um lustre. Ainda mais tendo a mulher mais perfeita do mundo ao meu lado. Isso era muita convivência com o Edward. Com o meu movimento inesperado, Rose se virou para mim. Os olhos dela correram pela minha camisa aberta e, rapidamente, desviou para um lado do sofá. Ela estava se fazendo de difícil?

Após permanecer algum tempo olhando para o mesmo ponto do sofá – provavelmente imaginando alguma coisa –, ela se virou para passar ao outro cômodo. Antes que ela pudesse virar completamente, eu estava na sua frente, tomando-a nos meus braços e beijando sua boca.

Minha camisa tinha ficado no meio do caminho entre nós e o sofá e só o que nos prendia agora era aquele vestido complicado da Rose e minha calça com o cinto e a cueca. Muita roupa para o meu gosto. Mas mesmo assim, Rose me beijava intensamente, se segurando em meu pescoço com as duas mãos.

– Meu amor – eu disse entre arfadas –, acho bom você retirar o vestido sozinha. Não sou muito bom com esse tipo de coisa e acho que você não ficaria muito feliz se eu rasgasse o seu querido vestido.

– Eu não me importo, Emmett! Contanto que você não saia de perto de mim.

– Eu sei que não é muito comum eu ser o responsável da história, mas tenho certeza que você não se incomoda agora. No entanto, você me culparia por isso depois. – Eu disse arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto tentava me concentrar em algo que não fosse a boca de Rose no meu pescoço. – Você pode aproveitar e se despir para mim.

Os olhos de Rose se arregalaram com a surpresa, mas ela sorriu maliciosamente quando avaliou melhor a minha proposta. Em seguida, ela afastou o corpo de mim, mas manteve as mãos em meu peito, empurrando-me até o sofá, onde eu deixei o meu corpo cair para apreciar a cena. Eu nunca havia imaginado alguém fazendo isso para mim, mas eu aposto que nada seria melhor do que aquilo que eu presenciava naquele momento.

Rose estava com as costas viradas para mim e tirava os primeiros botões do vestido, fazendo com que uma abertura muito provocante revelasse suas costas alvas. Eu já estava louco para tê-la nos meus braços muito antes disso; agora o desejo era incontrolável.

– Você poderia me ajudar? – Ela disse com uma voz que causou arrepios na minha espinha.

Eu me levantei e caminhei até ela com dois pequenos passos. Minhas mãos estariam tremendo se eu ainda fosse humano, mas meus novos músculos não me trairiam desse jeito. Aos poucos, eu fui desabotoando botão por botão, até que o vestido de Rose escorregou pelo seu corpo, mostrando a cena mais tentadora que eu poderia imaginar.

Antes que eu pudesse tomar Rose nos braços, ela tinha sumido da minha frente. Eu nem pude perceber por onde ela havia saído, ela apenas não estava mais ali. Em menos tempo ainda do que ela levou para sair, Rose havia retornado e já começara a me beijar. Apenas vestida com as roupas de baixo, ela me beijava com ferocidade, me deixando louco apenas com simples beijos. Minto, os beijos de Rose não poderiam ser descritos como simples beijos, eram muito mais que isso.

Enfim, eu consegui me separar um pouco de seu corpo, apenas o suficiente para sussurrar-lhe que ela ainda não havia acabado de tirar as próprias roupas. Ela me olhou com espanto pela segunda vez naquele dia e, eu pude perceber algo mais que isso: vergonha, talvez. Mesmo assim, eu fui me sentar novamente no meu sofá enquanto ela começava a retirar as alças, alisando suavemente sua pele.

A pressão nas minhas calças estava insuportável e eu acenei para que Rose chegasse mais perto de mim. Aos poucos ela foi se aproximando, mas seu olhar mostrava dúvida, provavelmente ela não sabia o que fazer. Meu olhar de compreensão foi subjugado pelo meu olhar de desejo, enquanto eu me levantava para ir ao seu encontro. Meus braços a envolveram protetoramente e, em seguida, eu alisei seu rosto. Nesses momentos, carinho nunca é demais.

As mãos de Rose trilharam levemente o meu peito e se apoiaram na barra da minha calça, com seus dedos dançando no meu cinto. Eu segurava seu rosto com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra acabava de retirar suas últimas peças de roupa. No mesmo momento, eu sentia que Rose vencia as últimas barreiras do meu cinto e desabotoava minha calça, deixando que ela caísse levemente sobre meus pés. Agora só faltava a minha cueca: boxer preta. Por mim, eu nem usaria cueca, mas Edward – o chato e perfeccionista – disse que eu deveria usar cueca pelo menos no meu casamento. Antes que Rose pudesse sequer encostar na minha cueca, eu a retirei, rasgando-a em pedacinhos, que ficaram espalhados pela sala.

Rose me abraçava, praticamente me perguntando o que fazer naquele momento, e eu a segurei em meus braços, trazendo-a para mais perto de mim, enquanto ela enlaçava a suas pernas em minha cintura. Minha boca voou para os seus seios, fazendo pequenas sucções. As mãos de Rose passavam pelas minhas costas, ora massageando, ora arranhando, fazendo com que correntes elétricas passassem pelo meu corpo.

Eu dei alguns passos para trás e senti o sofá encostando em enquanto minhas mãos traçavam suas costas e minha boca se ocupava com seus seios. Eu deslizei minha mão pela suas costas, passando pela sua barriga e alojando-se no seu sexo. O corpo de Rose se contraiu. Eu sorri. Minha mão trilhou delicadamente sua entrada e meus dedos a acariciavam sua vagina. A respiração de Rose começou a sair em arfadas e ela "se liberou" antes mesmo do final.

Mais uma vez ela gemeu meu nome e aquilo fez com que meu corpo se manifestasse de maneira estranha. Com isso, meu amigo roçou na entrada de Rose, fazendo com que nós dois suspirássemos juntos. Meus músculos estavam rijos com a antecipação enquanto Rose se movimentava no meu colo, pedindo com o corpo que eu parasse com a brincadeira e começasse com a trabalhar realmente.

Atendendo aos pedidos de Rose, eu a segurei pela cintura, levantando-a um pouco para que eu pudesse me posicionar em sua entrada. Os olhos dela brilhavam com antecipação e eu pude desfrutar dessa imagem por algum tempo. Quando eu percebi que estava na posição certa, eu parei de forçar o corpo de Rose, esperando que ela pudesse entender que os próximos movimentos deveriam partir dela. Ela leu a intenção nos meus olhos e fechou os dela, provavelmente com vergonha da situação. Eu não conseguia entender de onde ela tirava essa besteira de sentir vergonha.

Rose inspirou profundamente, prendendo a respiração e foi abaixando o corpo vagarosamente. A sensação que isso me causava era indescritível, e eu não poderia dizer se existia algo melhor no mundo. Era uma sensação torturante, mas ao mesmo tempo prazerosa. Eu nunca havia experimentado nada parecido.

Mesmo após o movimento de Rose ter parado, eu continuei na mesma posição, esperando que aquela sensação passasse. Rose, sem entender a minha reação, abriu os olhos e eu sorri para ela. Ela abriu um sorriso lindo, como um adolescente que descobre o prazer no primeiro beijo.

– Isso é muito bom! – Eu disse.

– Não fale comigo. É estranho demais!

– Mas as palavras, se bem utilizadas, tem um poder maravilhoso nesses momentos.

– Não para mim! Fica quietinho.

– Você que manda, madame!

Eu comecei a me movimentar, impulsionando Rose para cima, fazendo com que ela arfasse mais um pouco. Os meus dedos trilhavam um caminho pelo seu clitóris, fazendo com que suas costas arqueassem mais um pouco. Aumentando o ritmo do meu quadril, eu aumentei também o ritmo da minha mão. Fazendo com que as sensações aumentassem para Rose, assim como aumentavam para mim. Sem perceber, eu comecei a rugir.

– Emmett!

– Sem palavras, amor! – E coloquei a mão livre sobre a boca de Rose, impedindo-a de falar. Ela abriu os olhos, me encarando com um olhar de fúria pela minha ousadia. – Foi você que escolheu assim.

Eu continuei o movimento, mesmo que Rose tentasse se livrar da minha mão que tampava a sua boca. As suas mãos estavam concentradas em retirar a mão que tapava a sua boca, mas quando ela percebeu que isso seria impossível, ela começou a arranhar minhas costas. Aquilo era sensacional.

Aumentei um pouco mais o ritmo e Rose começou a tremer, me mostrando que estava pronta. Com a sensibilidade do meu corpo ficando maior por causa do prazer, os movimentos do corpo de Rose foram mais fortes do que eu poderia suportar fazendo com que eu me libertasse dentro dela. Eu relaxei por uns instantes, esperando pela reação de Rose.

Um tapa acertou o meu ombro e eu olhei assustado para Rose. Ela apontava para a própria boca, que eu ainda matinha fechada com a minha mão.

– Desculpa!

– Que idéia foi essa de tapar minha boca? – Ela me perguntou enquanto eu a levantava pela cintura, retirando-a de cima de mim.

– Você que fez a regra sobre nada de falar durante o sexo! – Eu respondi com a cara mais cínica do mundo enquanto ela deitava no sofá, apoiando sua cabeça na ponta do sofá e jogando suas pernas em cima de mim.

Ela bufou e balançou a cabeça, negando. – Ok! Você ganhou essa. Podemos conversar durante o sexo. Eu ri e ela sorriu de volta.

Comecei a alisar sua barriga com a ponta dos meus dedos. Era muito fácil se encantar com a Rose. Meus dedos trilharam caminhos diferentes pelo seu corpo, acariciando seu rosto, brincando com seu umbigo e apertando seus seios. Nessa última parte, seu corpo voltou a curvar, dando-me a dica de que eu poderia recomeçar mais uma vez. Nesse momento, eu girei meu corpo, de forma que eu ficasse de frente para Rose, traçando caminhos pela virilha de Rose com os meus dedos.

Rose arqueou as costas, aproveitando para ficar sentada de frente para mim. Eu aproveitei o movimento dela e fiz com que meu dedo penetrasse seu sexo. Rose se contorceu no sofá e eu pude agarrá-la pela cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto de mim.

– Diga-me o que está sentindo! – Eu ordenei e me surpreendi com a minha estranha curiosidade. Ela gemeu e acenou um "não" com a cabeça. Em resposta, eu parei os movimentos. – Diga-me, por favor, o que está sentindo.

Ela bufou antes de responder. – Tudo bem que você queira falar durante o sexo, mas precisa me fazer falar também? – Ela resmungou enquanto eu sorria com a sua teimosia. Eu mexi meu dedo que continuava dentro do seu sexo. E ela gemeu mais um pouco.

– Por favor… – Eu supliquei.

– Emmett, seu tarado! Você deve ter algum problema. Isso é tortura.

Eu me surpreendi com a explosão de Rose. Em seguida, comecei a rir descontroladamente enquanto ela começava a tentar se afastar de mim. Meu braço a segurava, enquanto envolvia sua cintura. Eu parei de rir para poder inspirar e recomeçar a rir, mas nesse meio tempo, eu olhei para Rose que me encarava com uma expressão de total ira.

– Desculpe, meu amor. Mas você é hilária.

– Você cortou todo o clima, Emmett! Largue-me que eu quero conhecer o resto da minha casa.

– Não, Rose! Fique aqui que eu prometo me comportar. Eu juro que não farei mais isso.

– Não fará mais o que? – Ela sorriu maliciosamente para mim e eu entendi o que ela queria.

– Eu te amo muito, sabia?

Eu recomecei a movimentar meu dedo que estava dentro do sexo de Rose e ela começou a gemer e se mexer, rebolando em cima da minha mão. Só estar com Rose na minha frente, se comportando daquele jeito já era o suficiente para me excitar e, meu sexo respondeu da maneira que eu esperava. Com "ele" duro e Rose se mexendo na minha mão não foi difícil que meu amiguinho começasse a roçar em sua virilha, mandando ondas de correntes elétricas nos nossos corpos.

Eu vi Rose olhar disfarçadamente para baixo e sorrir com a visão. Ela era tão perfeita que conseguia me deixar surpreso até com o sexo. As mãos dela deslizaram do meu ombro para a minha barriga, fazendo com que ela pudesse se movimentar mais livremente e – consciente ou inconscientemente –, ficasse mais próximo do meu pênis.

– Eu… – Ela começou.

– O que foi amor? Você está apaixonada? Eu sei que sou irresistível… até meu amigo te atrai, não é?

Ela bufou para mim. – Você é impossível, Emmett!

Eu sorri para ela. Às vezes, eu acho que exagero, mas eu não consigo deixar que essas oportunidades simplesmente passem sem que eu faça algum comentário. Rose estava sem graça, o que não era minha intenção. Eu queria que ela se libertasse e começasse a curtir as coisas. Mas tudo era muito difícil para ela.

No entanto eu comecei a sorrir novamente com a antecipação dos meus movimentos. Rose me olhou sem entender nada, mas meu cérebro começou a maquinar as coisas bem antes de eu conseguir respondê-la. Aos poucos minha mão começou a se movimentar acariciando a coxa de Rose e ela sorriu, mostrando que não estava irritada com as minhas provocações anteriores.

Antes que ela pudesse demonstrar qualquer outra reação, eu acariciei o seu braço trazendo-o para trás do próprio corpo dela. Ela não entendeu muito bem, mas eu não dei tempo para que o cérebro dela funcionasse mais. Eu simplesmente trouxe o outro braço dela para trás, prendendo os dois com uma mão só. O entendimento veio rápido demais para que ela pudesse evitar alguma coisa. E o meu sorriso se alargou quando os olhos dela se alargaram mostrando a preocupação dela com os meus atos.

Eu prendi os braços dela com a mão e aos poucos comecei a acariciar seus seios, passando os dedos levemente pelos seus mamilos, apertando-os levemente. A minha Rose gemeu e tentou soltar os braços, mas ela era muito fraquinha para lutar contra mim. Os meus movimentos ficaram mais rápidos e a Rose começou a se mexer, com aquele famoso incômodo do prazer. As minhas mãos passaram para seu sexo e depois para a minha boca: eu estava mais uma vez provando o gosto de mais doce que meu anjo poderia me oferecer. Os olhos de Rose se arregalaram.

– Seu gosto é muito bom, sabia?

– Você é tarado… – ela disse. – Mas eu gosto. – Ela sorriu para mim. O rosto dela mudou para um sorriso safado. – Eu também gostaria de sentir o seu gosto.

Meu olhar foi o mais arregalado e o mais feliz que eu pude dar em tanto tempo. Eu não sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer com isso, mas só o som que aquelas palavras faziam no meu ouvido já me deixavam muito a fim de experimentar qualquer coisa. Eu coloquei a minha mão na parte de dentro da cocha dela, acariciando levemente, deixando que ela pudesse sentir o meu toque.

Aos poucos a Rose começou a tremer novamente e meus dedos começaram a traçar a sua entrada, acariciando o seu clitóris, levando Rose a um orgasmo. Meus dedos não pararam de se mover.

– Você gosta disso, não? – Rose balançou a cabeça, afirmando, enquanto eu sorria com a minha pequena tortura. – Gosta muito? – Ela balançou novamente a cabeça. – O quanto você gosta?

Ela abriu e fechou a boca umas três vezes até conseguir formular uma frase decente. Na verdade, até conseguir dizer qualquer coisa. – Eu gosto muito mesmo! Acredito que é uma das coisas que você faz que eu gosto mais.

– Mais do que quando eu uso a boca? – Ela pareceu se assustar com a pergunta. Suas sobrancelhas franziram e ela me encarou enquanto seu rosto se contorcia de prazer.

– Eu não sei! – Eu soltei a mão que prendia seus braços e levei-a até a nuca, acariciando os cabelos dela, deixando que minha mão se enrolasse em alguns fios. Mais um sonoro gemido escapando dos lábios de Rose. – Nossa! Isso também é muito bom. Como você consegue?

– Anos de prática, meu amor. Mas aposto que um dia você será tão boa quanto eu. Falta apenas iniciativa da sua parte. – Eu sorri.

– Convencido…

– Eu faço o que posso. – Eu abri um sorriso e dedilhei um pouco seu clitóris. Ela gemeu mais um pouco com um movimento que me fez tremer.

Aos poucos sua mão desceu pela minha barriga e foi parar no meu membro. Este, que já latejava de tesão, ficou imediatamente "feliz" com o toque. Com movimentos delicados – delicados até demais – Rose começou um vai-e-vem que me levou à loucura, me fazendo chegar aos céus. Essa é a mulher que eu pedi a Deus em meus sonhos mais profundos.

* * *

**Vick Moreira Cullen:** Muito obrigada pela sua solidariedade menina. Sei que é meio difícil achar um Emmett nesse mundo cão, mas eu tenho fé que encontrarei com o meu algum dia. Apesar disso, espero que você tenha gostado desse novo capítulo e que as coisas tenham ficado quentes o suficiente. Pode deixar que a vingança do Emmett ainda virá, mas ele está meio ocupado com a Rose nesse período.

**Millaaaaaa. Ninjaaa xD:** Menina, nunca poderia ser normal uma lua de mel desses dois. Aliás, nada desses dois pode ser normal. E graças a Deus, o Emmett existe só na ficção porque se ele existisse na vida real, existiriam muitas pessoas se descabelando por ele, inclusive eu. Espero também que todos os homens tenham a metade da disposição do Emmett, mas isso é meio difícil. Lembre-se que ele é um vampiro. Huahuahua.

**Mickky: **Que bom que você gostou menina! Eu não sou muito boa em descrever coisas e eventos, então o seu elogio foi muito especial para mim. Muito obrigada.


	14. Lua de Mel II

**N/A: **Poxa… como assim apenas uma review? Cadê as minhas luzes na escuridão enquanto eu acabo com os meus dedos para digitar a fic? Estou tão triste com a falta de reviews… vocês me acostumaram muito mal, sabiam? Preciso de reviews! Muito mesmo! Feliz ano novo, pessoas! Muitas boas entradas para vocês! Beijos!

* * *

**Diclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

**Lua de Mel II**

Eu e Rose passamos bons tempos na nossa nova casa, sendo interrompidos apenas quando nós tínhamos que caçar. Foi uma época maravilhosa, mas parecia faltar algo, parecia que eu ainda não estava completo. Tentei deixar esses pensamentos estranhos de lado e, era fácil quando nós estávamos pela cozinha, pela sala ou até mesmo pelo quarto. Nós nos divertíamos muito, isso é verdade. No entanto, tirando os momentos em que Rose me distraía, eu estava sempre sentindo aquela estranha ausência. No momento, eu atribuía isso ao fato de que minha vingança contra Edward ainda não estava completa. Era difícil pensar em coisas para me distrair quando eu tinha uma vingança incompleta para planejar. Na verdade, o problema não era falta de distração, o problema se resumia em dois fatos: minha recente necessidade de me vingar do Edward e o grande espaço extra que minha mente possuía, me possibilitando pensar em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. E uma delas, óbvio, era a minha vingança contra Edward.

Enquanto isso, Rose havia se tornado uma "profissional" quando o quesito era inovação. Nós já tínhamos usado todos os cantos da casa, inclusive os cantos que eu nunca imaginei, como a mesa do computador, a fogão que a gente não usava para mais nada, entre outras coisinhas mais. Por fim ela estava procurando novos meios de me enlouquecer enquanto eu tentava encontrar novos meios de enlouquecê-la. Isso era quase uma disputa. E eu sairia vencedor.

Enquanto eu me acomodava no sofá, esperando que Rose experimentasse as novas roupas intimas, que segundo ela, eram a nova moda na Europa. Eu não entendia muito isso, apesar de que era realmente muito tentador ver as novidades que Rose sempre trazia para a gente experimentar. No fim das contas, eu sempre acabava com elas, literalmente. Eu rasgava, arrancava, tudo nos momentos de "tensão". A sorte é que ela nunca usava a mesma roupa duas vezes, quem dirá a mesma roupa intima. Eu comecei então a sugerir que nós começássemos a nos adequar a uma moda que eu chamava de naturalista – economizar roupas e andar peladão. Adoraria essa liberdade… No entanto, Rose não se adequou a essa nova moda, dizendo que não éramos selvagens para ficarmos sem roupa. Pessoa preconceituosa!

– Desde quando andar pelado é coisa de selvagem?

– Desde que somente os selvagens andam pelados! – Ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

– Não é possível que você seja tão preconceituosa, Rose! Deve haver outro motivo que você não quer me contar. – Eu sugeri aproximando nossos rostos.

– Não é nada demais, Emmett! Eu só acho que não é muito educado ficar andando por aí com sem roupas. Não precisamos ser flagrados pelados, já bastam os barulhos que você faz durante o sexo!

– Eu gosto de me expressar… – Eu comecei a dizer, mas lembrei-me de outro fato. – Como se fosse só eu a abrir a boca, não? Ou você não se lembra das suas pequenas participações? "_Ai Emmett! Por favor Emmett! Não pára Emmett!_" – Eu disse imitando a voz de Rose.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em me afastar, Rose voou para cima de mim, me pegando desprevenido e derrubando nós dois e o sofá. A boca dela estava parada estrategicamente no meu pescoço, bem na direção da jugular, formando uma bela posição de caça.

– Te peguei! – Ela disse, afastando a boca apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse entender o que ela estava dizendo. Aproveitando o momento, eu rolei por cima dela, deixando que suas pernas se encaixassem na mina cintura e segurando os seus dois braços acima da cabeça, prendendo-os de encontro ao chão.

– Quem pegou quem, querida? – Eu sorri enquanto analisava a situação.

Rose estava só de roupa intima, ainda não tendo acabado de experimentar as que ela havia comprado com Esme antes do casamento. Eu estava com a minha cueca – uma das poucas que restaram durante a nossa lua de mel – e nada mais. Aos poucos, meus olhos foram traçando o corpo esguio de Rose, enquanto meu sorriso desaparecia, deixando bem aparente o meu desejo. Rose entendeu aonde eu queria chegar no momento em que olhou meus olhos pela segunda vez, começando a movimentar a cintura embaixo de mim.

As sensações, tão familiares nesse período de lua de mel, começaram a se mostrar; mas dessa vez não seria tão fácil assim. Eu levantei o quadril um pouco, apenas o suficiente para prender as pernas de Rose com os meus próprios pés, impedindo assim o movimento de sua cintura. Rose soltou um muxoxo e me olhou de cara feia.

– Você não sabe brincar.

– Claro que eu sei brincar, meu amor. Eu só tenho planos diferentes para você hoje! – Eu passei meu dedo pela alça do sutiã, roçando suavemente na pele de Rose.

– Essa não Emmett! Eu nem tive tempo de experimentá-lo direito. – Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Você me entendeu! Eu quero poder voltar da lua de mel com algumas peças de roupa, pelo menos.

– Duas peças já podem ser consideradas algumas… – Eu disse pensativo! – E você sempre pode comprar outras.

Rose balançou a cabeça vigorosamente, enquanto eu ainda segurava a pequena alça do sutiã. Ela ameaçou falar alguma coisa, mas meus lábios se dirigiram para a outra alça, beijando suavemente a pele embaixo dela.

– Tudo bem Emmett! Mas da próxima vez que formos caçar, nós passaremos na cidade para comprar algumas roupas. – Eu nem esperei que ela terminasse de falar. Meus lábios rasgaram a lingerie, revelando os lindos seios de Rose. Eu continuei a distribuir beijos pelo seu corpo, começando pelo ombro, passando pelo pescoço e retornando ao ombro. Nesse ponto, Rose já arfava e tentava soltar suas pernas para poder mexer a cintura. – Porque você é tão mal comigo?

– Porque se depender de você, nós não teremos preliminares.

– Ainda não vi nenhum problema!

Meus olhos se arregalaram com aquela declaração. Eu realmente havia criado um monstro. Meus lábios se crisparam, tentando conter um sorriso enquanto eu escondia meu rosto no pescoço de Rose. Se eu começasse a rir naquele momento, ela não me perdoaria de maneira nenhuma.

Quando eu consegui me controlar, minha mão livre já tinha percorrido todo o corpo de Rose, parando no cós de sua calcinha. Com um leve puxão – se é que posso chamar de puxão, foi mais um movimento inconsciente – eu retirei a calcinha de Rose, deixando apenas um pedaço de pano na minha mão. Aquilo era o símbolo do sexo, era a minha recordação desse momento, desses dias perfeitos. Levei a peça até o nariz e inspirei profundamente, deixando que os meus olhos ficassem pretos de desejo e olhei para Rose. Ela teve um calafrio, fazendo o próprio corpo tremer abaixo de mim.

– Algum problema amor? – Eu perguntei cinicamente, enquanto colocava minha pequena lembrança num canto para recuperar depois. Rose não me respondeu, mas tentou se levantar para alcançar o meu rosto para me beijar. Eu a olhei e sorri, enquanto ela começava a ficar impaciente. Lentamente eu me aproximei dela e beijei sua boca, traçando sua boca com a minha língua e, começando a beijar seu pescoço em seguida.

Enquanto Rose se "aproveitava" dos beijos que eu dava no pescoço dela, eu tirei minha cueca e a girei por cima de mim, ficando embaixo e prendendo seus braços às suas costas. Quando percebeu que suas pernas estavam livres, ela tentou se movimentar e retomar o controle da situação, mas minha mão segurando seus braços impedia alguns movimentos e, com a outra mão livre eu pude controlar seus movimentos.

Aos poucos minha mão foi deslizando pela cintura de Rose, se concentrando em acariciar bem abaixo da costela e bem próximo à virilha. Enlaçando a cintura dela, eu tinha pleno controle de seu corpo e por isso me posicionei em sua entrada sem fazer esforço nenhum. Rose gemeu um pouco, mas rapidamente começou a se movimentar e nós nos tornamos um só.

Era fácil demais estar com a Rose, muito mais fácil do que eu pensei que seria estar com qualquer um. Apesar do seu humor que mais parecia de uma menina entrando na adolescência, mudando como ela mudava de roupa, nós sempre estávamos em sintonia. Nós sempre nos completávamos – e não era só na cama –, nós estávamos ligados por um sentimento que eu não saberia descrever, mas eu tinha certeza que esse sentimento transbordava enquanto estávamos fazendo amor e eu conseguia ver que Rose me amava tanto quanto eu a amava. Mas nesse momento Rose pareceu perceber tudo isso nos nossos olhares mútuos e o movimento parou.

– Emmett! – Ela suspirou, como se encontrasse algo que procurasse há muito tempo, algo muito importante. Como uma mãe que perde seu filho e o encontra minutos depois, quando o desespero está começando a tomar a mente.

– Eu também te amo! – Disse enquanto olhava os seus olhos.

Ela sorriu para mim como eu nunca conseguira ver ela sorrindo. E nesse momento eu descobri que aquele ali era o meu lugar no mundo. Tudo que não era Rose e eu não me importava mais, apesar de que aquela vingança contra o Edward teria que vir mais cedo ou mais tarde. E seria para abalar os pilares do mundo.

Nós recomeçamos o movimento com um pouco mais de intensidade e eu poderia jurar que a casa estava acompanhando o nosso ritmo. Rose se movimentava em cima de mim de uma forma que eu não poderia evitar os gemidos e tornava-se necessária alguma coisa para extravasar aquela sensação. O que eu posso dizer? Se estivéssemos na cama, eu tentaria morder um travesseiro ou algo do gênero; mas estávamos no meio de uma sala e as almofadas estavam muito longe.

Eu estiquei os meus braços e minha mão direita encostou-se a algo que eu nem perguntei o que era. Os meus dedos se fecharam em torno do que quer que fosse aquilo, tentando amenizar um pouco aquela sensação para que eu não acabasse por quebrar a Rose. Ela, por sua vez, estava com os olhos fechados e uma expressão que me dizia que eu estava fazendo tudo certo, _tudo muito certo_.

Aos poucos minha mão foi se fechando ao redor daquele objeto estranho que eu encontrei largado por ali, fazendo que ele virasse pó em segundos. É exatamente isso: eu apertei _aquilo_ e de repente não restava mais nada, só uma imensa quantidade de pó na minha mão. Eu ficaria preocupado com isso – até porque Rose e Esme me matariam ao descobrir –, mas a Rose estava sendo bastante eficaz em desviar meus pensamentos de coisas pequenas como essas. Tanto foi assim que eu esqueci esse pequeno episódio e finquei minhas mãos no assoalho. A intenção era apenas segurar um pouco daquela sensação, aquela explosão que estava cada vez mais propensa a ocorrer dentro de mim, mas sem conseguir calcular minha força direito, o chão também virou pó em baixo de mim. As madeiras que entraram em contato com os meus dedos fizeram um pequeno barulho de algo se quebrando e adeus mais uma vez a minha forma de extravasar.

Depois de tentar alcançar mais alguns objetos sem muito sucesso, eu simplesmente deixei que o meu corpo se manifestasse enquanto Rose gemia horrores em cima de mim. Eu estava começando a entender quando ela usava palavras que não combinavam muito com uma dama para descrever esses momentos. Por isso, experimentando a sensação, eu soltei uma palavra que não falaria normalmente. É claro que isso foi alto o suficiente pra Rose e mais todos os vampiros da região conseguirem ouvir, mas eu não estava me importando com isso.

Abrir a boca não foi boa idéia, já que depois disso eu não conseguia mais regularizar a minha respiração ou simplesmente fechar a boca. Conseqüentemente as palavras nada adequadas começaram a sair como se minha boca fosse uma torneira, às vezes sendo berradas, outras vezes apenas escapando por entre os dentes enquanto eu tentava bloqueá-las. Mas sempre saindo. Aquela torrente de palavras só parou no instante que meu corpo começou a tremer sob o de Rose. Isso porque eu trinquei meus dentes inconscientemente, fazendo um sonoro estampido.

Rose me acompanhou em seguida, tremendo também e fazendo com que meu corpo mandasse novas ondas de adrenalina – se é que ainda havia isso no meu corpo – para o que restava do meu sangue!

– Que boca suja! – Rose me disse com um sorriso nos lábios quando conseguiu que sua respiração voltasse ao normal. Ela já tinha levantado e trocado de roupa – ou colocado alguma roupa, se assim preferir. Estava agora sentada no sofá. – Nunca imaginei que você fosse capaz disso!

Eu lhe lancei um olhar revoltado enquanto o tom de ironia dela reverberava pela casa! Um sorriso invadiu o seu rosto enquanto eu percebia que ela começava a soltar uma gargalhada bem natural. E como se fosse mais possível a cada instante, seu sorriso não tinha nada de superior, nada de sarcástico. Era só felicidade! E eu não poderia deixar de apreciar isso! No entanto, não poderia deixar também de me glorificar com essa sensação que assolava meu peito.

– Quer dizer que essa felicidade toda se resume ao meu desempenho sexual? – Eu falei como quem não quer nada, enquanto me encaminhava para o quarto e vestia uma roupa.

– Na verdade, isso tem mais a ver com a falta de piadas desse tipo durante os próximos dias, meses e anos! – Ela me disse, com aquele ar superior de quem sabe alguma coisa.

– E porque você acredita nisso? – A idéia era realmente ridícula. E mais ainda: totalmente impossível.

– Porque quando a Esme descobrir o que você fez com a casa dela, ela muito provavelmente irá te matar! E, se por um milagre ou intervenção divina, Carlisle ou Edward conseguirem impedi-la, ela com certeza arrancará sua língua fora!

– E você deixará que a Esme acabe assim com o seu brinquedinho?

– Sinceramente amor! Meu brinquedo não se tornará totalmente imprestável sem apenas a língua! – Ela sorriu sacana. – E mesmo que ela lhe parta em vários pedaços, nós sempre podemos colar você de novo!

Eu arregalei meus olhos com falsa afetação depois daquela frase de Rose. Eu não conseguia imaginar ela em um humor melhor do que naquele dia, mas isso não apagava o fato de que ela estava fazendo piadas sobre mim. Eu me movi como um felino preste a dar o bote, sorrateiro e com os passos bem determinados e lentos, quase arrastados. Em poucos passos eu já estava em sua frente, a encarando com um pequeno sorriso sádico no rosto.

– Então quer dizer que você deixaria Esme me cortar em pedaços? E depois deixaria que eles me colassem? – Eu perguntei ainda a alguns passos de distância. Antes que Rose pudesse responder, eu saltei sobre ela, derrubando nós dois e o sofá com um grande estrondo. – Eu-não-acredito-nisso!

Eu repeti essas palavras mais pausadamente do que da outra vez, segurando os braços dela em cima da cabeça por um instante. Aquele instante foi suficiente para o olhar de Rose passar da felicidade plena, para a raiva e de repente para o desejo. Eu sentia que aquela raiva foi apenas uma reação involuntária do nosso corpo mediante o ataque, mas o desejo não era tão involuntário assim. Então antes que eu pudesse me perder em seus olhos e esquecer meu objetivo, eu larguei os braços de Rose. Logo que eu pensei minhas mãos estavam fazendo cócegas em Rose, atacando sua barriga com uma velocidade que ela não poderia competir.

As risadas da Rose começaram a sair segundos depois que eu comecei a sessão de cócegas. Primeiro vieram apenas os risos discretos, enquanto ela tentava se controlar. Em seguida as grandes gargalhadas e em pouco tempo eu estava rindo também.

– Emmett McCarthy Cullen! – Eu sorri ao pensar no meu nome dessa forma. Enquanto isso meu anjo tentava retirar as mãos, mas agitava suas pernas no ar para conter as gargalhadas. – Pare com isso já!

– Por que eu deveria?

– Porque se você não parar com isso… – Ela parou para puxar uma grande quantidade de ar. – eu vou contar para Esme do seu atentado contra a casa dela.

– Não tem importância… Provavelmente ela já sabe! – Eu soltei um sorriso mesmo que ela não pudesse ver. Seu corpo se contorcia e seus olhos se fechavam. Eu tenho certeza que se ela ainda pudesse chorar, ela o faria nesse exato momento. – Algum outro tipo de ameaça, senhora?

Ela pareceu ficar sem ar nos pulmões. Claro que isso não queria dizer que ela estava sufocando e que poderia desmaiar, mas significava que ela não conseguiria falar. Por isso interrompi os movimentos das minhas mãos por poucos segundos. Ela respirou profundamente ainda soltando pequenas gargalhadas, mesmo que eu ainda segurasse sua cintura com as mãos.

Aos poucos Rose retomava o ar sério de sempre, mesmo que seus olhos demorassem a abrir, a sua expressão não era tão séria quanto de costume. Havia alguma coisa ali além daquela mesma raiva do mundo que ela carregava. Havia algo para se apreciar, havia felicidade. Enquanto eu observava seu rosto mudando e os raros resquícios de gargalhada que saíam dos seus lábios, ela abriu os olhos para mim. Um pequeno sorriso cálido que demonstrava o carinho dela por mim brotou em sua boca. Eu juro que fiquei surpreso com todo esse carinho, mas mesmo que não houvesse sorriso, seus olhos não a deixariam mentir sobre tanta felicidade.

– Então a senhora estava me ameaçando, sim?

Ela ficou séria por alguns instantes, provavelmente se preparando para retomar a discussão. Mesmo com o sorriso que às vezes teimava em aparecer, ela empinou aquele narizinho lindo, fazendo com que eu sorrisse para aquela expressão. Em poucos instantes ela estava completamente séria de novo e eu cutuquei levemente a sua barriga, fazendo com que aquela expressão se dissolvesse do seu rosto.

– Ok, ok! Já entendi! Eu não estava ameaçando-o… apenas apresentando os fatos!

– Quer dizer que você não estava tentando me impedir de lhe atacar fazendo promessas de que Esme me cortaria em pedaços, literalmente, quando soubesse o que eu aprontei aqui?

– Definitivamente não! – Ela disse e seu sorriso ficou do tamanho do universo. Pequenos raios de sol que entravam pelas janelas devido ao amanhecer do dia fizeram com que seu sorriso brilhasse ainda mais. – Eu estava apenas tentando lhe convencer a fugir comigo enquanto Esme não tenta matá-lo.

Eu sorri com a idéia de alguém tentando se por no meu caminho. Não acreditaria que alguém seria capaz de enfrentar-me e sair vitorioso. Isso incluía a Esme, tão frágil e tão delicada. Eu me perdi nos meus pensamentos sobre Esme, lembrando que ela realmente fazia falta na minha vida, que minha mãe era muito querida por mim. Em seguida meu pensamento voou para Edward e Carlisle. Eu descobri que vampiros sentiam saudades.

– Ou eu poderia ameaçá-lo. – A voz de Rose veio me tirar do meu devaneio e eu olhei para baixo surpreso. Encontrei uma Rose com uma expressão de dúvida no rosto, analisando a minha própria expressão enquanto eu pensava nos meus parentes.

– Ah é? – Eu a olhei erguendo uma sobrancelha e preparando minhas mãos para começar nova sessão de cócegas.

– Não Emmett! – O grito que ela deu provavelmente faria qualquer um acreditar que isso era realmente uma tortura. Eu a olhei começando a sorrir. Mas seu rosto se modificou para uma expressão de cachorro que caiu da mudança, como dizia a minha mãe humana. – Por favor, Emmett! Isso não é justo!

– Você está merecendo uma lição mocinha! Me dê um motivo para que eu não comece com mais uma sessão de tortura?

– Porque como você mesmo disse, é tortura! – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e eu me diverti com aquela imitação minha. Mas eu apenas balancei a cabeça como quem diz que não está convencido. – Ou porque você é caridoso! – Ela estava tentando pelos pontos errados. Nunca fui muito a favor dos que resolvem massagear meu ego! E aposto que minha expressão da convenceu de seu insucesso porque ela começou a arregalar os olhos. Pode ter sido também resultado das minhas mãos pousando sobre sua cintura. – Tudo bem, tudo bem! Eu tive uma idéia! Faremos uma aposta!

Essa era a minha garota! Eu sabia que ela encontraria algo interessante para tornar nossa lua de mel algo digno de entrar para a história! Só faltava agora ser uma boa e velha aposta daquela que envolve músculos e poucos neurônios. Eu sorri com o pensamento e acenei pra que Rose continuasse. Ela soltou um leve suspiro de alívio.

– A idéia é a seguinte: você poderá me fazer cócegas como você tanto deseja… – Eu já estava preparado para meter a mão na massa quando Rose acenou com a mão para mim, me fazendo parar no meio do movimento. – Você pode me fazer cócegas contanto que você consiga me apanhar.

– Mas você está bem aqui, amor! Mas assim não conta! Eu me escondo e você tem até o meio-dia para me achar e conseguir me alcançar! – Eu sorri para ela com felicidade!

– Tudo bem! – E quando eu disse isso seu sorriso se intensificou. – No entanto estamos proibidos de sair do estado e temos dois quilômetros de perímetro da outra casa.

Claro que eu não tinha nada contra os três da outra casa, como eu havia falado. No entanto, não seria legal se todos se juntassem contra mim ou entrassem na brincadeira. Eu não sabia como, mas tinha certeza que eu conseguiria transformar isso em sexo. E tinha uma certeza absoluta que se os três estivessem presentes, meus planos iriam por água abaixo.

Rose sorriu quando entendeu o porque das minhas exigências. Não que o estado fosse uma coisa muito grande para nós, mas no ausentarmos assim sem comunicar Carlisle e Esme não seria boa idéia! Aposto que Edward evitava se concentrar nessa parte da cidade, com medo provavelmente de fantasias sexuais ou mesmo de sexo. Todavia, o caso era que as regras estavam prontas e nós poderíamos começar a brincar o quanto antes.

– Pronta? – Eu perguntei a Rose, ansioso!

– Ainda não! – Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e depois sorriu. – Emmett, não esqueça as calças!

Eu levei menos que um milésimo de segundo para olhar para minhas calças e foi o suficiente para Rose disparar pela casa, passando pelas escadas e percorrendo quase todos os quartos, enquanto saía por algumas janelas e entrava por outras, desviando de moveis e pulando outros obstáculos. Eu a seguia sem nem olhar para ela, enquanto meus olhos captava apenas parte do seu vulto porque ela sumia sempre nas curvas. Por outro lado, eu sabia exatamente por onde ela estava passando, ouvindo seus passos e sentindo seu cheiro por onde ela fosse.

– Não conseguirá escapar de mim amor! – Eu disse e nem notei diferença na minha corrida, muito menos na minha voz! Eu adorava ser vampiro!

Em um momento eu estava provocando Rose e no seguinte já estava me concentrando em seus passos novamente! Era fácil demais segui-la e eu só precisava de um descuido dela para que eu pudesse antecipar seus movimentos e cercá-la. E esse momento veio mais rápido do que eu esperava: Rose se descuidou e saiu por uma janela, fazendo a curva na direção pela qual eu a perseguia. Quando percebi isso, o meu corpo se projetou pela janela anterior, fazendo com que nos encontrássemos no meio da sacada de um dos quartos.

Eu não sabia que Rose entraria por aquela janela, eu queria apenas surpreendê-la e antecipar seus movimentos. Logo eu percebi que nos chocaríamos, eu deixei meu corpo leve para que eu pudesse absorver o impacto e ela não sentisse nada. Conseqüentemente voamos para dentro do quarto, quebrando a parede e uma parte da escada. Caímos no segundo andar, mas antes que pudéssemos tocar o chão, eu girei meu corpo deixando que Rose ficasse por baixo, mas evitando o seu contato com o chão.

Infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo do meu joelho e dos meus braços, que acertaram em cheio a mesa de centro, espalhando vidro e madeira para todos os lados. Alguma parte da mesa acertou o grande espelho que ficava no chapeleiro, fazendo com que mais vidro fosse derramado e estraçalhado. Sem contar com os pedaços de madeira que voaram em diferentes direções, quebrando vidraças e outras peças sensíveis, como jarros e coisas de decoração.

– Ouch! – Rose gemeu.

Meu instinto logo voltou meus olhos para ela, analisando cada parte do seu corpo, procurando por um braço faltando ou algum pseudo-órgão esmagado. – Você se machucou?

– Não! Incrivelmente eu não me machuquei ao trombar com um gorila, mas a Esme não será tão complacente conosco.

Eu sorri com sua ironia e agradeci a Deus por essa idéia estúpida não ser minha. – É claro que isso pode ficar depois da sua tortura… – eu disse pensativo. – Mas adianto-lhe que eu não tive nada a ver com isso, já que a idéia não foi minha.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa eu comecei com a tortura que eu havia lhe prometido. E assim ficamos por meia hora, enquanto eu lhe aplicava mais uma dose de cócegas que não passaria em branco!

* * *

**Vick Moreira Cullen:** A Rose envergonhada não é uma coisa normal, mas o Emmett também não! Mas mesmo assim não posso revelar essas coisas agora: são os pequenos detalhes que fazem a diferença. Que bom que sua mãe não sabe que você lê porque meus amigos que sabem que eu escrevo já estão me tratando como pervertida. Por isso que eu digo: _Ainda bem que minha mãe não sabe o que eu escrevo!_


	15. Ops! Um Grande Ops!

**N/A: **Queridos que não me mandam review, aqui está o capítulo que eu demorei mais tempo para escrever. No entanto, o próximo tem surpresa! Espero que eu receba reviews por esse e pelo próximo!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

**Ops! Um Grande "Ops"!**

Não demorou muito para que as gargalhadas de Rose perdessem o som. Seria muito preocupante se nós ainda fôssemos humanos, mas como não necessitávamos mais de ar, a situação era apenas desconfortável. É o mesmo que ficar em um lugar totalmente silencioso: você sabe que não tem anda errado, mas você não consegue se acostumar com as sensações que isso lhe causa. Para evitar essa sensação desconfortável, eu parava pelo tempo necessário apenas para que Rose sugasse um pouco de ar e recomeçava com a nossa guerra de cócegas.

Enfim, eu vi uma reação de Rose! Ela displicentemente passou o seu dedo pela alça do sutiã, puxando-a pelo ombro, deixando essa região exposta. Isso é golpe baixo. A pele de Rose exposta dessa forma clamava por mim. E não era só ter a pele exposta, isso não queria dizer muita coisa. Mas ver a delicadeza com que ela removia essa pequena peça fez com que meu cérebro mais que rapidamente imaginasse vários modos de retirar a outra alça e todo o resto. Meus olhos faiscaram com o desejo e antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, minhas mãos estavam paradas no ar. Rose sorriu mediante a vitória.

– Isso foi golpe baixo! – Garanti a ela.

– Nós nos utilizamos das armas que temos.

– Então eu vou me garantir da arma que tenho: cócegas! – Eu realmente fiz uma cara de malvado! – Você só sairá daqui quando Esme e Carlisle vierem ver se você está bem. E eu acredito que isso só acontecerá daqui a alguns anos.

Ela arregalou os olhos para mim e eu gargalhei. Enquanto eu me tentava parar de rir ela teve uma péssima idéia: fugir de mim. Em uma corrida parecida com a que tínhamos travado durante a manhã, ela deu alguns passos para longe de mim. Antes que ela pudesse sair da sala, eu saltei da minha posição ajoelhada no chão, com um rosnado saindo da minha garganta no mesmo instante.

Ela foi mais rápida.

Eu voei por cima do sofá, passando um pouco mais distante de Rose, quando ela deitou no chão para evitar a colisão comigo. Eu não contava com isso, então eu tinha duas opções: continuar com meu vôo e colidir com a parede ou tentar uma medida evasiva para evitar a colisão com a parede. Enquanto eu voava por cima do sofá, eu analisei a velocidade que estava e os movimentos que eu teria de fazer para evitar a colisão. O confronto com a parede era eminente.

É claro que isso não me preocupava porque eu não sairia machucado, mas eu já havia destruído o chão da casa, não seria muito legal que a parede também fosse culpa minha. No entanto não teve como evitar, em segundos eu estava voando pela parede e no segundo seguinte estava abanando a poeira e os restos de destroços que ficaram na minha roupa. Eu corri de volta para dentro e encontrei uma Rose com os olhos arregalados, olhando para o buraco na parede.

– Está vendo? Isso é culpa sua! – Disse enquanto olhava o estrago. Eu achava que estava encrencado, mas o buraco estava maior do que eu pensava. – Por outro lado – eu continuei como se pensasse no assunto – eu estava querendo construir mais uma janela, já que eu achei essa casa pouco ventilada.

– Emmett! – Rose me repreendeu. – Não ouse tentar me convencer que isso foi premeditado.

– Vai dizer que você não pensou a mesma coisa que eu…

– Vou contar a Esme que você está criticando o trabalho dela. – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim enquanto andava até a parede e pegava uma das madeiras da janela que antes ficava ali. – No mesmo dia que eu contá-la que você anda fazendo umas obras em sua arquitetura perfeita.

– Isso está me cheirando à chantagem! – Aquilo não poderia ser outra coisa senão a velha e boa chantagem. Rose sorriu para mim como quem vence uma luta a muito iniciada.

– Eu nunca seria capaz de fazer isso com você. Mas você deve concordar comigo que se nós formos fazer compras, eu poderia me distrair com as minhas roupas novas e me esquecer desse pequeno detalhe enquanto estiver conversando com a Esme.

Eu balancei a cabeça em negativa, sorrindo com a forma dela se enganar com respeito as nossas compras. Eu não tenho a mínima vontade de me afastar dela e nem de deixá-la sozinha. Esse papo de evitar compras era só para ela se policiar e voltar para casa cedo, assim poderíamos ficar namorando por mais tempo.

– Tudo bem, Rose! Vamos às compras! – Eu disse fingindo animação. Ela sorriu e eu imaginei que faltava só ela começar a saltitar no lugar, batendo palminhas.

– Você não vai se arrepender, eu prometo. – Ela disse enquanto corria para beijar minha bochecha e mais rápido ainda subia as escadas para trocar suas roupas.

– Eu só não me arrependeria disso se pudéssemos fazer as compras em velocidade vampírica. Tem alguma chance disso acontecer?

Eu ouvia Rose abrindo e fechando as portas dos armários – isso mesmo armários, no plural – no segundo andar enquanto eu me sentava para apreciar a vista da lareira. Aquilo poderia e com certeza iria demorar. Eu cansei de olhar para a lareira nos primeiros 5 minutos e resolvi dá uma limpeza na casa ou na mera bagunça que eu havia feito com ela. Enquanto eu recolhia os destroços e os empilhava em um canto para mais tarde jogá-los fora, eu ouvi passos. Eu não acreditava que Rose pudesse ter se arrumado tão rápido, por isso virei imediatamente para encontrar um Edward muito curioso.

– O que aconteceu aqui? – Ele parou um segundo em choque e eu sorri. – Melhor não me contar, eu não quero saber.

– O que é isso irmão! Não foi nada demais… – Eu repassei mentalmente imagens de Rose começando a se despir para mim. Edward fez uma cara de nojo impagável e balançou a cabeça rapidamente, tentando dissipar as imagens de sua cabeça.

– Cala a boca, Emmett! Eu não preciso ouvir isso! – Ele me disse enquanto eu soltava uma gargalhada.

"_Mas eu não estou falando nada!_" Disse em pensamento, utilizando uma voz sarcástica de pura inocência enquanto me divertia com sua timidez.

– Então pare de pensar essas coisas! Eu não faço a mínima questão de saber, tudo bem? – Ele aumentou o tom de voz. – Você pode ser um pouquinho condescendente e escutar o que vim aqui fazer antes de tentar me bombardear com esses pensamentos impuros.

– Impuros? Condescendente? Edward, fale como homem.

Ele soltou um rugido e começou a se afastar de mim, bufando e resmungando. Eu sei que sou bom no que faço, mas isso não chega a ser uma qualidade… é só diversão.

– Desculpa, irmão! Foi só brincadeira! – Eu faria de tudo para que eu e Rose não tivéssemos que fazer compras e, um almoço em família seria ótimo!

– Almoço em família? – Ele disse enquanto virava para me encarar com um olhar incrédulo. – Você deve estar brincando comigo.

Eu olhei para ele com cara de dúvida. – Dessa vez não!

Ele levou as mãos até o rosto, esfregando como se fosse arrancar um pedaço da própria pele. Quando ele voltou a me encarar, seu rosto parecia um pouco mais cansado, mais acabado. Se isso fosse possível, eu diria que ele estava envelhecendo… e de uma forma triste.

– Emmett, eu só apareci aqui porque nós estávamos preocupados… – Ele estagnou no meio da frase e, depois de mudar sua expressão, como se o pensamento lhe agradasse um pouco mais, ele continuou. – Carlisle e Esme estão preocupados. Eles acham que vocês podem ter se devorados e me pediram para vir aqui.

– Quer dizer que mamãe e papai não vêm nos visitar? – Eu disse me fingindo de magoado.

– Eles têm certeza de que vocês não gostariam de ser incomodados. – Ele olhou rapidamente para os destroços. – Acredito que eles tinham razão.

Edward estava ficando muito inconveniente em seus comentários. Ele não poderia falar assim das minhas instalações… esse era o meu lar! Aliás, esse – até segunda ordem – é o meu lar! "_Edward, você já está me devendo a tão prometida vingança! Não abuse da sua sorte, está bem?_" Ele ignorou esse meu pensamento, enquanto olhava mais uma vez para os pedaços de madeira que eu havia empilhado em um canto mais afastado. Provavelmente os olhos humanos não captariam aquele amontoado de coisas encobertas e escondidas pelos móveis, mas os olhos vampiros não deixariam que isso passasse desapercebido.

– Acredito que você não gostaria de receber Esme aqui. – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e indicou a pilha de destroços. – Vocês deveriam consertar as coisas antes de receberem alguém. Principalmente se esse alguém for a Esme!

Eu o encarei realmente curioso. Eu sabia que eu e Edward tínhamos uma verdadeira relação de amizade, mas eu não saberia o que aconteceria depois que eu me casasse com a Rose e isso havia me deixado preocupado por dias. Eu estava esperando a vingança dele por muito tempo e aquele gesto de amizade me surpreendeu. Até porque Edward não era a pessoa mais propícia a tomar partido ou sugerir alguma coisa que envolvesse a vida de outras pessoas. Ele realmente era um cara virtuoso, a ponto de evitar fazer comentários, quaisquer que fossem eles, sobre a vida dos outros.

– O que? – Eu perguntei ainda tentando compreender da onde viera aquilo.

– Não seja bobo, Emmett! Já disse que não me importo com o que você faça ou deixe de fazer com a Rose! – Eu não havia perguntado sobre isso! Eu só queria saber por que ele estava agindo daquele jeito. Afinal, eu nunca faria uma pergunta dessas, uma coisa é deixar as pessoas constrangidas, outra coisa bem diferente é magoá-las. – Eu sei que você não perguntou isso, mas… – Ele apontou para a cabeça. – eu não me incomodo de responder sobre isso. Como eu disse mil vezes e mais mil, eu não me importo se vocês se casaram ou fizeram um pacto para se matarem. Na verdade, eu só vim aqui porque Esme decidiu que eu seria o mais apto para não incomodar e saber se está tudo bem.

– Quer dizer que você não se importa que eu tenha devorado a Rose? – Eu perguntei com um falso alívio. – Ufa! Finalmente eu posso parar de esconder o corpo.

Ele balançou a cabeça, me dizendo, mesmo sem palavras, que ele me achava um idiota. – Na verdade, só acho que você não sabe fazer piadas!

Eu sorri para ele. Era difícil ver Edward fazendo piada com qualquer coisa, mesmo que isso ofendesse qualquer um e me fizesse parar de pensar em sexo. Ele estava começando a parecer mais normal do que eu pensava que ele poderia ser. Isso podia significar que ele arrumaria uma namorada logo e fazer uma suruba não seria nada mal.

– Tchau Emmett! – Ele disse com a voz cheia de raiva!

Eu sorri enquanto ele saía pela nossa mais nova porta. Virei-me para a escada e encontrei a Rose parada bem ali, com aqueles olhos que me diziam que eu estava ferrado.

– Você pode sair agora, amor. O bicho-papão já foi embora!

Ela me olhou com desprezo – e isso me fez pensar na época que ela era má comigo –, fazendo com que um calafrio percorresse meu corpo. Não gostei da sensação e me arrependi das palavras.

– Você é impossível, Emmett!

– Eu poderia pedir desculpas, mas você está me devendo muito mais que isso para que eu possa dar meu braço a torcer.

Ela bufou para mim. Ela _realmente_ bufou para mim. Isso não poderia ser verdade, ou poderia?

– Rosalie Hale, eu não acredito que você bufou para mim, mocinha? – Disse no mesmo tom daquelas mães das peças de teatro. E vi um esboço de sorriso surgir no canto de seus lábios, mas ela tratou de escondê-lo em seguida. – Pode pedir desculpas agora mesmo ou terei de castigá-la.

Ela me olhou com descrença enquanto escolhia bem suas palavras. No fim, ela optou por um tom de sarcasmo, que chegava a ser uma ofensa para mim. – Nossa! Eu acho que não suportaria outro castigo como esse último.

Ela não deveria ter dito isso.

Eu alarguei um sorriso sádico e calmamente me virei, começando a andar na direção da porta. O seu olhar mudou para confuso e curiosidade emanava dela. Ela não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas eu também não faria por menos. Ela me observou estática até o momento em que cruzei a porta, deixando-a aberta atrás de mim para que ela pudesse me observar enquanto eu me distanciava ainda mais.

– Onde você está indo? – Sua voz perfeita alcançou meus ouvidos mesmo que ela não tivesse aumentado nenhum pouco o volume. Eu sorri sem me virar e ela estava com a mão no meu ombro em instantes. – Aonde você vai?

– Farei uma visita a Esme e Carlisle! Pedirei que eles me dêem abrigo enquanto eu faço greve de sexo! – Eu sorri com o som que essas palavras faziam. Quem observasse a cena, provavelmente acharia tudo muito estranho: um homem dizendo que faria greve de sexo enquanto a esposa o pedia para voltar para a casa. A minha imagem cômica foi desfigurada e saiu do primeiro plano do meu cérebro quando Rose soltou uma gargalhada tão alta que eu me assustei.

Ela estava achando mais graça nisso do que quando eu travei nossa guerra. E isso acabou com a minha auto-estima. Realmente ninguém acreditava em mim, na minha capacidade de viver sem a Rose.

– Eu não entendi a piada. – Disse em tom ofendido.

Ela ainda ria, mas se recompôs quando ouviu a minha voz. – Tudo bem, Emmett! Eu vou fingir que acredito que você seja capaz de fazer uma greve de sexo, mas me diga uma coisa: o que faz você pensar que Esme e Carlisle irão lhe dar abrigo quando você contar-lhes essa história sem nexo.

Eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas a minha mente de vampiro não me decepcionou por nenhum instante. – Eu vou dizer que nós fomos comprar roupas e você enlouqueceu quando pensou que eu estivesse olhando para outra garota. – O choque perpassou pelo seu rosto. Eu sabia e ela também sabia que isso não seria uma mentira muito difícil de acreditar. – Eu só não sei ainda se digo que você destruiu nossa casa em um acesso de fúria.

– Você não teria coragem. – Ela me fuzilou com um olhar, me desafiando. Será que ela não sabia que não poderia me desafiar?

– Então espere…

– Edward nunca acreditaria… – Ela me disse como último recurso. Ele saberia quando você mentisse para ele.

– Você tem razão. Mas eu sempre poderei criar e recriar a imagem de você nua na minha mente para que ele se mantivesse bem longe dela… o que você acha? – Eu disse com uma mão no queixo, como se pensasse bem ao respeito. Isso me dava um ar intelectual.

– Você… você… – Ela gaguejou.

Eu gargalhei. Quando eu imaginei que Rosalie ou qualquer outro Cullen ficaria sem palavras. Eles até evitavam me responder para que eu não pudesse continuar o assunto. Às vezes eles simplesmente me ignoravam, mas nunca nenhum deles ficara sem palavras diante de mim. Eu era o máximo.

Pra falar a verdade, a piada não era sobre Rose estar sem palavras na minha frente. O caso era o ridículo da situação. Por mais que o Edward detestasse a idéia de ver Rose despida, ele nunca deixaria eu me acomodar por lá só por causa disso. Com Edward, a verdade sempre prevaleceria. Isso me irritava um pouco porque ele acabava com as brincadeiras mais legais, mas o melhor é que ninguém ainda percebera isso pelo que pude notar.

– Emmett… – Ela começou numa voz furiosa.

– Por favor, amor. – Eu a interrompi. – Não diga meu nome inteiro mais uma vez. Isso está ficando um pouco tedioso demais para mim.

Ela me olhou com uma cara surpresa. O ódio haveria sumido? Eu estava ficando tão bom em dobrar a Rose assim?

Antes que eu pudesse me vangloriar com o meu sucesso, o rosto de Rose se transfigurou em uma máscara de serenidade. Tão serena que eu duvidei que fosse a Rose mesmo. Ela girou nos calcanhares e começou a entra em casa. Eu a segui de perto, ainda meio incerto com o que estava acontecendo, mas eu não ficaria do lado de fora enquanto minha mulher se comportava de jeito estranho e me deixava sozinho do lado de fora.

Ela se encaminhou até o meio da sala e passou por uma das milhares de estantes repletas de livros. Eu nunca havia lido nenhum, mas constituía um visual legal, harmonioso. O primeiro livro que ela pegou era quase uma revista, parecendo mais fina do que o dedo mais fino da Rose. Eu a observava com interesse enquanto ela olhava todos os aspectos da revista, passando-a entre os dedos.

Em um segundo momento, ela desviou os olhos da revista para mim e sorriu. Um sorriso cálido e forçado, mas o que eu poderia esperar? Ela estava tentando e isso era o mínimo que poderia pedir. Antes que eu pudesse pensar, meus pés estavam se movendo por conta própria e eu comecei a andar em sua direção. E então: surpresa!

Com a mesma velocidade que meus pés começaram a se mover, Rose atirou-me a revista. Se o meu corpo não fosse rápido o suficiente ela teria acertado bem no meio do meu peito. Ainda confuso, eu vi novos volumes, cada vez mais grossos, serem atirados na minha direção, fazendo com que eu dançasse para me esquivar deles. Foi como aquela famosa cena de faroeste que o bandido vira para o outro e fala "Dance!", mandando diversos tiros na direção do personagem que começa a sapecar esquivando-se das balas.

Seremos sinceros: não eram balas, eram livros; e mesmo que fossem balas, não fariam a menor diferença. O único motivo para que eu realmente desviasse de tudo aquilo era que eu tinha o meu orgulho, não me deixaria ser atingido por essas pequenas coisas.

– Hei! – Eu gritei para Rose enquanto terminava de desviar dos últimos volumes. Eu poderia jurar que ela arremessara uma bíblia na minha direção. – Qual o seu problema garota?

Minha mãe sempre me disse que música acalma as feras e eu cogitei a idéia de começar a cantar, mas eu observei que Rose estava começando a erguer a estante. Duas idéias me ocorreram: eu poderia alertá-la de que era praticamente impossível ela me acertar esta estante e fazer uma boa ação; mas eu também poderia deixar que ela arremessasse a estante e fazer com que a destruição da casa não fosse exclusividade minha.

Eu juro que tentei ser responsável e evitar maiores estragos, estava pensando na tristeza de Esme quando descobrisse o que fizemos em sua casa. Por isso e só por isso eu estava tentando ser responsável. Mas meus planos não saíram muito como eu pensara anteriormente. A idéia seria correr para frente da parede destruída e esperar que Rose atirasse a estante. Isso faria com que a destruição da casa fosse reduzida a uma área menor. No entanto, ela arremessou a estante um pouco antes do planejado na minha mente e, acertou.

Infelizmente voamos eu e a estante através da pilastra de sustentação, fazendo um grande estrondo. Colidimos com umas três árvores antes de realmente pararmos. Sacudi a poeira do meu corpo, analisei o estrago na minha roupa e tirei os restos da camisa que eu vestia. Aquela garota tinha que aprender a controlar o seu gênio. Provavelmente, eu faria como meu pai fazia comigo: colocá-la no meu colo e aplicar-lhe uma boa quantidade de palmadas na sua bunda.

Eu já caminhava decidido quando ouvi um grande ranger de madeira. Parecia que algum lunático estava envergando todas as árvores da floresta atrás de mim. No entanto isso não poderia ser verdade, eu sentia o som vir da minha frente e não atrás de mim. Levantei o rosto para me deparar com uma visão muito estranha, a casa – nossa casa – estava balançando conforme os desprazeres do vento. Não, não estava ventando. A nossa casa estava balançando sozinha.

Em um átimo a casa estava no chão. Não levou nenhum segundo para que eu estivesse em cima dos destroços, retirando pilhas e pilhas de madeira de cima do que eu esperava ser o corpo ileso de Rose. Eu não enxergava nada abaixo de tanta madeira, mas eu sabia que ela estava ali em algum lugar. Minhas mãos ágeis empurravam e puxavam a madeira, cavando um buraco que começava a dar sinais de profundidade. Em poucos segundos eu começava a ver algo se mexendo embaixo de mim e retirei os últimos pedaços de madeira, vendo que Rose se encontrava ilesa, mas cheia de poeira.

Eu sorri aliviado.

– O que você acha de um banho, amor?

– Muito engraçado Emmett! Mas o que diremos a Esme?

– Que vocês estão bem, mas precisando de um lugar para ficar por uns tempos! – A voz tão conhecida de nossa mãe nos surpreendeu.

Eu ajudei Rose a se levantar e nós os encaramos com cara de culpados. Ela sorriu para nós e nos abraçou, deixando que seu rosto ficasse entre os nossos. Nossos rostos se tocaram e eu nunca pensei que você dizer isso, mas era tão bom poder ter esse contato. Quanta saudade eu sentira de um carinho de mãe e nem percebera.

– Precisamos sair daqui. Agora. ­– A voz de Edward veio estragar o meu momento família. – Desculpe, mas precisamos ir.

Quando eu dei por mim, estávamos todos correndo. Eu, com Rose no colo, seguia Esme e Carlisle o mais rápido que podia. Edward estava muito mais a frente, coordenando para que não cruzássemos com nenhum transeunte.

– Desculpe amor. Nossa casa era tão linda… – Rose começou a me dizer, com um olhar triste.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade, eu sabia. Aquilo era minha culpa, tudo começara com o chão, seguindo a onda de estragos após a nossa brincadeira de perseguição, ganhando um pouco mais de incentivo com a nossa querida briga que destruiu a parede e, por fim, a pilastra que provavelmente acabou com tudo. Esse pensamento estava me corroendo enquanto eu carregava a Rose e pensava em como consolá-la, mas Esme foi mais rápida.

– Nós podemos construir outra. Além disso, podemos também fazer alguns ajustes, melhoras… – Esme começou a diminuir o ritmo enquanto eu pressionava Rose contra o meu peito. – Querida, – Ela disse e finalmente parou, nos olhando nos olhos. – vocês não têm com que se preocupar.

– Mas mãe, o seu presente…

– Isso vai ser muito mais divertido. – Foi a vez de Carlisle nos falar. – Com vocês dois, faremos como uma família de verdade.

Eu conseguia ouvir o tom de felicidade que ele empregava em suas palavras. Isso me fez sentir um pouco menos pior. Toda aquela sensação de culpa e de constrangimento por decepcionar alguém estava começando a ser aliviada. E eu podia sentir que Rose estava mais calma também.

O cheiro de Edward começou a ficar mais fresco e começamos a entender que ele estava diminuindo o ritmo. Continuamos caminhando, apenas seguindo o seu cheiro para encontrarmos com ele um pouco mais a frente, em uma área distante da orla. Essa área geralmente era isenta de humanos e sabíamos que a chance de alguém se aproximar sem ser ouvido era nula.

– O que você descobriu, meu filho? – Carlisle perguntou calmamente enquanto terminávamos de nos aproximar de Edward.

– Bom, algumas pessoas ouviram o barulho da casa desmoronando e resolveram chamar a polícia. – O meu estômago deu voltas e o constrangimento voltou. A culpa deveria estar estampada no meu rosto por que eu não conseguia nem sentir alguma culpa pela casa, só pela burrada de ter aceitado a transformação. Nesse momento, eu queria que aquele urso acabasse comigo.

Edward olhou para mim com uma cara de quem está com um pouco de compaixão. "_Ugh! Compaixão de homem? Dispenso…_" Eu olhei para ele com um pouco de dor nos olhos, mas sorri para acompanhar o meu pensamento. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, significava que ele entendia que eu agradecia o apoio que ele me dava.

– As pessoas que ouviram o estrondo acabaram por chamar a polícia. Esses chamaram os médicos e os bombeiros para ajudar a remover os destroços. Eles estão pensando que vocês ainda estão soterrados.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça em negativa. E eu entendi o que ele queria dizer: as pessoas estavam preocupadas e por isso cobrariam respostas. Nós teríamos que inventar uma história muito boa para que pudéssemos nos manter nas sombras. Nós não poderíamos apenas aparecer com o rosto sujo de poeira e dizer que nos salvamos a tempo.

– Realmente não, mas podemos fazer melhor. Emmett você é um gênio! – Eu olhei para Edward que estava radiante com o que vira nos meus pensamentos. Decididamente ele ainda não havia entendido. – Claro que entendi. Emmett e Rose não podem voltar para a casa nesses trajes, mas podemos levá-los para nossa casa e dizer que eles estavam numa visita enquanto a casa desabou.

Agora todos estavam radiantes e nós estávamos quase voltando quando eu me lembrei de um pequeno detalhe. Enquanto eu revivia a lembrança de Rose me atirando pela parede com pilastra e estante, Edward contorceu o rosto em uma máscara de fúria. Eu conseguia ver o quanto ele estava se segurando para que isso não explodisse pela sua boca e eu não tinha o mínimo jeito para me desculpar dele.

"_Eu sei que isso não deveria ter sido feito, mas nós podemos dar um jeito, não? Eu acho que só estou piorando as coisas tagarelando como um idiota, mas será que você poderia não contar para Esme? Ela ficaria muito chateada de saber que nós quebramos a casa dela por causa de uma briga boba! Para falar a verdade, é a segunda vez que eu vôo para fora de umas das casas da Esme, quebrando uma parede no processo. Será que ela me perdoaria na segunda vez? Por favor, Edward, não comente nada._"

– E como você quer que eu faça isso? Nós temos que deixar claro que não podemos voltar para casa porque não podemos explicar as três árvores quebradas!

Eu evitava encarar qualquer um dos rostos, inclusive o de Rose. Pela minha visão periférica eu pude ver que o rosto dela voltava a expressão de dor e culpa, que antes havia sido aliviada pelas palavras confortadoras de Esme e Carlisle.

"_Eu sei disso, mas será que precisamos realmente contar tudo? Eles já sabem que tem três árvores partidas por lá, não precisam saber que tem os amontoados de uma estante perto da última._"

O rosto de Edward se contorceu quando reviveu a cena junto comigo. – Nós somos uma família, Emmett! – Ele me disse enquanto tentava me convencer de que precisava contar a eles.

"_Mas isso não significa que não podemos ter alguns segredos. Diga você Edward: conhecer todos os segredos de alguém é realmente bom?_"

– Não! – Foi a única resposta seca que ele me deu. Seus olhos transpassavam por todos os rostos e os meus eu mantinha em partes bem longes desse caminho.

– Não tem problema, meu filho! Tudo que for decidido é o que nós faremos. Todos nós. – A voz de Carlisle veio me livrar do meu sentimento de angústia.

– É claro! – A voz de Esme subiu umas 3 oitavas quando ela apressadamente concordou com Carlisle. Agora, tanto Rose quanto o "casal master" nos olhavam alarmados. – Nós nunca nos separaríamos… ainda mais por coisas tão pequenas. Já nos mudamos uma vez, nos mudaríamos de novo sem nenhum problema.

"_Eles realmente estão pensando que vamos deixar que eles se livrem de mim e de Rose? Ou eles acham que você nos abandonaria? Você vai nos abandonar, Ed?_"

Eu fiz as perguntas para Edward, reservando um pequeno tom sarcástico de choro para a última pergunta. Edward não sorriu. Acredito que o humor dele estivesse meio alterado com aquela história toda de casa quebrada e mudança.

– É claro! – Ele respondeu olhando para Esme e Carlisle, mas não sei porque eu imaginei que essa reposta poderia ser dada ao meu último pensamento também.

– Ótimo! – Assentiu Carlisle e Esme lhe acompanhou com um aceno de cabeça. – Nós já podemos discutir o que faremos daqui em diante.

Todos deixaram que uma sombra de tristeza transpassasse pelos seus rostos e eu me senti um pouco triste também. Não era como se nós realmente amássemos aquela cidade, mas a mudança sempre era difícil. Todos nós teríamos que nos adaptar a uma nova rotina, tomar cuidado com os curiosos, evitar os inconvenientes…

– Acredito que a mudança será nossa única opção! – Edward falou num sussurro. Não era para evitar os ouvidos curiosos, que nem estavam ali. Era apenas para que doesse menos nos nossos próprios ouvidos. – Podemos conferir um pouco mais de perto aquela cidade que você nos mostrou, Esme.

– Esperem um pouco! – A voz de Rose veio sobressair aos nossos pensamentos de abandono. Parecia que ela estava acordando de um transe, que só chegara ali há poucos segundos. – Não acho que realmente precisemos sair daqui! Ainda podemos encobrir os rastros, ninguém precisa vê-los ainda.

– Você não entendeu, Rose! – Foi a voz de Esme, em sua infinita doçura que veio trazer a confirmação da noticia que estávamos evitando a tanto tempo. – As pessoas já estão revirando os destroços, amor! Não tem mais volta!

O peso se fez mais uma vez presente em nossos corações! Aos poucos tudo se transformou em névoa e eu comecei a achar que isso seria péssimo para o meu humor!

– Pelo menos, teremos uma mudança de ares! Poderemos passar mais tempo na rua! – A voz de Carlisle ganhava alguma animação a medida que ele falava. – Sabe, esse novo lugar é um dos mais chuvosos que já ouvi falar. É simplesmente maravilhoso!

– E qual o nome desse paraíso tropical às avessas? – Foi a voz de Rose que interrompeu a minha concentração em Carlisle. Era fácil perceber que ela havia se recuperado do choque: o tom ácido de sua voz havia retornado com força total.

– Hoquiam!

* * *

**Vick Moreira Cullen:** Claro que o Emmett é perfeito! Só fico triste que ele não seja meu! Rsrs*** Obrigada muitíssimo pela review menina!


	16. Hoquiam

**N/A:** Um pequeno detalhe para vocês: o último capítulo teve um total de 115 acessos... UAU!!!! Realmente impressionante. Mas cadê aquelas pequenas reviews? Pessoas do meu coração… vocês adicionam a fic nos favoritos e nos alertas, mas cadê aquela pequena review para essa autora que vos escreve? Sinto tanta falta dos comentários quanto vocês sentem dos capítulos! Espero que comecem a deixar reviews… eu necessito disso!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

**Hoquiam**

– O ano era 1936 e o lugar era o estado norte-americano de Washington, no Condado de Grays Harbor. O nome do lugar? Hoquiam.

– Emmett! O que você está fazendo? – A voz da mulher que eu amava, não do jeito que eu gostava de ouvi-la, mas ainda assim a mulher que eu amava veio suspender a minha narração.

Eu pausei o gravador e a encarei com olhos radiantes. A idéia havia sido maravilhosa e aposto que eles concordariam comigo.

– Estou fazendo um documentário sobre a nossa chegada nesse fim de mundo. É como se fosse um diário de bordo, sabe? Vamos registrar tudo e, quando a gente morrer, isso ficará para a posteridade. Valerá milhões, bilhões até!

– O único problema, Emmett, é que nós não vamos morrer.

Isso era uma hipótese, mas vai que cai um meteoro no mundo! Se matarem todos os animais nós sobreviveríamos de que? Eu sei que nós seríamos assolados pela fome e não morreríamos, mas mesmo assim ainda temos a hipótese da morte. Não é algo muito fácil, mas é algo que pode acontecer.

– Não tenha tanta certeza, amor. – Eu disse resumindo tudo. Ela começaria a me responder, mas Edward tocou seu braço e balançou a cabeça devagar. Foi uma cena clássica do pai falando para o filho não dar atenção aquela pessoa que não fala coisa com coisa. Eu ignorei essa atitude e continuei minha narração. – Parece ser a primeira caravana de pesquisadores ou aventureiros que passam por essas terras. Definitivamente, a primeira excursão ao desconhecido é feita por esse que aqui vos fala. Estamos em um grupo contendo 5 pessoas: Carlisle, nosso comandante e encarregado do sucesso da missão; Esme, nossa arquiteta e encarregada das acomodações; Rose, nossa estilista e responsável pela bem-estar da tripulação; Emmett, o nosso narrador, caçador e encarregado da segurança e do humor da tripulação; e Edward, nosso detetive, encarregado de manter a missão em segredo.

Todos eles me olhavam com expressões que denunciavam seus pensamentos no momento: eles acreditavam que eu era louco. Mas o problema é que eles simplesmente não entendiam como era importante a história e que aquilo seria muito importante daqui a uns 30 ou 40 anos! Eu ganharia um dinheiro muito bom quando me apresentasse sendo o Emmett McCarthy Cullen Neto, portando a fita que meu avô fez quando organizou uma expedição para Hoquiam.

– Emmett, você não vai conseguir ganhar dinheiro com essa fita! – A voz de Edward interrompeu minha gravação. – Essa não é uma expedição. – Quem disse isso? Porque isso não poderia ser uma expedição. – Porque ninguém registrou isso como expedição. Existem leis e procedimentos para esse tipo de coisa, Emmett!

– Droga, Edward! Eu estou fazendo isso por nada? – Ele conseguia ser o pior dos irmãos, estragando a minha diversão assim.

– Tenha calma, querido! – Foi Esme que veio me consolar. – Você pode me dar essa fita de presente de aniversário. Além do mais, você pode simplesmente gravar para você mesmo ter como recordação.

Eu me calei para não pensar em uma resposta que não envolvesse a minha ira com Edward sendo descontada na Esme. Por isso, simplesmente me calei com a certeza de que ela nunca saberia que eu estava me perguntando por que guardaria uma fita de recordação se eu tinha uma memória de vampiro.

Em alguns instantes, Carlisle passou pelo que poderíamos chamar de centro da cidade. Era um amontoado de pequenas casas, onde poderíamos encontrar tudo que simplesmente me agradava nas cidades pequenas: comida caseira (essa parte não, admito), pessoas provincianas, fofoqueiras nas janelas, pequenas mercearias e nada para fazer.

– Acho que sua pequena excursão não é a primeira a colocar os pés nesse fim de mundo, querido! – Rose passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos e deu um pequeno sorriso para mim. Eu fiz uma cara de quem estava profundamente chateado, só para me animar com a idéia que surgiu logo em seguida.

– Não ouse expressar seus pensamentos! – Esse era o Edward em mais um acesso de frescura.

– Na verdade, eu ouso sim! – Eu sorri para ele e me virei para Rose. – Tenho uma idéia muito boa para esse gravador! O que você acha que virar uma artista?

Os olhos dela se iluminaram e eu pude sentir que aquilo seria uma coisa muito agradável. Nós construiríamos nossa CSA o quanto antes. Na verdade, acho que não precisávamos esperar tanto. Eu passei meu braço em torno de sua cintura, puxando-as mais para perto de mim. A sensação de corrente fluindo no meu corpo tornou a minha vontade um pouco mais urgente.

– Vamos esperar até a chegarmos em nossa casa? – A voz de Rose era doce, mas sua necessidade era igual a minha. Azar do Edward.

– Obrigado pela compreensão! – Ele me respondeu.

Eu o ignorei. – Mas ainda teremos que construir a casa. Isso é muito tempo.

– Diremos que você terá um motivo a mais para se empenhar nisso.

Eu não havia gostado da idéia, mas pelo que eu entendi todos eles gostaram porque alguns risinhos se fizeram ouvir dentro do carro.

Chegamos a um local onde uma estrada de terra virava a direita, desaparecendo por dentro da floresta. Podíamos sentir a diferença desse local para todos os outros em que já havíamos vivido: o ar aqui era mais úmido. Moramos em vários locais, mas era impossível deixar de perceber a quantidade superior de umidade presente no ar.

Carlisle estacionou o carro e nós descemos aos poucos. Ao fecharmos a porta, eu senti uma leve brisa bater em nossa direção. Havia um cheiro confuso, diferente de tudo o que eu já tinha sentido. Alguma coisa naquela região era bem diferente do que eu já havia experimentado nas minhas caminhadas pelas florestas.

– Vocês estão sentindo esse cheiro? – Eu perguntei para confirmar as minhas suspeitas. – Tem alguma coisa diferente no ar. Acho que nunca cruzei com esse animal… parece um herbívoro, só que mais fedorento.

– Eu não peguei isso. – Carlisle me respondeu. – Estava me perguntando como ainda não havíamos descoberto esse lugar. Vocês sentiram a umidade no ar? Aposto que aqui é o lugar que mais chove em todo país.

– Eu não sei quanto ao lugar que mais chove em todo país, mas com relação a umidade no ar, acho que não teremos problemas de saúde nem tão cedo. – Esme respondeu animada.

Nos tempos em que o sol resolvia nos castigar e nos prender em casa, nós sempre inventávamos uma desculpa bem tosca. A última foi um resfriado que atingiu toda a família, proibindo até o Doutro Carlisle de sair de casa. Isso foi uma crise e tanto na escola, porque eles achavam impossível que todos nós ficássemos resfriados no mesmo dia. Mas no fim das contas, ninguém questionou a família do gentil doutor. Éramos respeitados.

A verdade era que as respostas variavam. Ninguém poderia pegar resfriado em todos os dias de sol. Por isso nós alternávamos com piqueniques no nosso imenso quintal. Carlisle sempre dizia que precisava dedicar um tempo para sua família e por isso avisava logo que estávamos visitando parentes distantes naquele dia ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse nos manter longe da cidade. Ou assim as pessoas pensavam que acontecia.

– Podemos caçar? – A voz de Rose se fez ouvir.

– Você não está com sede! – Isso não era uma pergunta e essa afirmação feita com tanta certeza só poderia ter sido do Edward.

– Não, realmente não estou. – Então ela olhou nos olhos de todos e sorriu. – Mas é sempre bom nos divertirmos um pouco.

Carlisle parecia ponderar sobre aquela afirmação. Às vezes eu achava que ele pensava demais. No resto do tempo, eu tinha certeza. Eu não sei se vocês me entendem, mas chega um ponto em que a pessoa começa a perder alguns parafusos quando está sempre sério. Com certeza, Edward já era um caso perdido, mas eu estava fazendo o possível para que os outros se salvassem.

– Eu topo! – Respondi animado. – Afinal, correr sempre é bom! Sem contar que nada poderia acontecer de errado…

– Você só se esquece meu irmão, que nós não conhecemos o hábito da região e isso pode significar uma coisa: problemas. – Eu revirei os olhos para Edward. Como ele sempre conseguia ser o chato? – Realmente não sabemos até que ponto nós podemos nos embrenhar na floresta e uma caçada nessas condições seria desastre na certa.

– A não ser que nós fizéssemos uma varredura antes de qualquer coisa. – Rose disse para minha felicidade. Eu pisquei para ela, que sorria para mim.

Esme dava sorrisinhos em nossa direção, concordando com a nossa decisão de enfrentar uma caçada. Precisávamos nos divertir e todos sabiam disso. Eu sabia dos riscos, mas era mais que necessário que todos nós pudéssemos começar nossa vida nessa parte verde e chuvosa do mundo, esquecendo os últimos acontecimentos do passado recente. Eu sentia Edward acompanhar a minha linha de raciocínio e fiquei com medo dele contar a alguém que eu tinha algum bom senso.

– Então Edward? – Eu disse, sem nem pensar. – Vai ficar cheio de medo de estragar sua reputação com papai e mamãe ou vai se divertir como as pessoas normais fazem?

– Ouw! Ele acabou com você, Edward!

– Vocês estavam tão bem mantendo o nível da conversa sem provocações! Eu estava tão orgulhosa de vocês!

– Quer dizer que você não tem… – Eu continuaria a frase perguntando se Esme não tinha orgulho de nós, mas aquele cheiro de herbívoro fedorento veio novamente no meu nariz. – Não me digam que vocês não sentiram isso?

– Mas o que é isso? – Rose tapou o nariz com as mãos! Antes de fazer a pergunta que todos nós estávamos querendo colocar para fora.

Todos nós encaramos a floresta, pensando no que poderia estar por lá para produzir esse cheiro tão desagradável. Aos poucos, eu fui saindo do transe da curiosidade para a realidade.

– Podemos, por favor, começar a correr? – Perguntei enquanto todos ainda encaravam a floresta. – Se não for para caçar, que seja apenas para encontrar esse bicho. Meu estômago está revirando de náuseas e eu pretendo a matá-lo.

– Concordo com Emmett! Precisamos encontrar o que quer que seja que produza esse cheiro. – Rose disse. Essa era a minha ursinha.

– Tudo bem! No entanto, vamos fazer da forma mais segura possível. Primeiro nos dividiremos em dois grupos. – Carlisle nos orientou. – Eu, Edward e Emmett iremos pelo lado leste enquanto Esme e Rose irão pelo lado oeste. Encontraremos-nos no lado oposto da floresta, mas precisamos estar cientes de que podemos ter transeuntes. E para isso que estamos vasculhando essa área, certo?

– Porque meninos para um lado e meninas para outro? – Perguntei curioso. Eu não poderia me dar o luxo de escapar um pouquinho com a Rose?

– Acho melhor que eu e Edward fiquemos juntos com você! Isso facilitará caso alguma coisa dê errado!

Edward sorriu e pude perceber que ele sabia da minha frustração. Tudo bem que isso não era nenhuma anomalia, sendo Edward um leitor de mentes e, considerando que Carlisle teve a mesma intuição sem nem saber o que se passava na minha cabeça. Aos poucos eu me conscientizei que Carlisle não deixaria que nós mudássemos os grupos, até porque ele acreditava que Rose e Esme não seriam suficientes para me segurar. Mas ele acreditava que eles dois poderiam me segurar?

Enquanto eu me perdia em meus pensamentos, Carlisle assentiu para que nós começássemos a vasculhar a região. Isso seria de grande utilidade quando começássemos a construir a casa, evitando os olhares curiosos por toda região. Também seria bom para decifrar aquele cheiro estranho e depois para evitar que construíssemos uma casa perto de algum recanto que os humanos usavam para namorar ou qualquer tipo de coisa. Até porque seria um inferno ter o cheiro humano por tanto tempo nas proximidades.

Nós adentramos a floresta, esperando que o cheiro tão desagradável que nós sentíamos fosse só um herbívoro característico da região. Aos poucos nossos passos foram se tornando mais urgentes, enquanto as árvores passavam por nós como um emaranhado verde e marrom. Era possível que nós desviássemos e continuássemos nosso caminho, mas não nos detínhamos em nosso caminho para observá-las.

Enquanto eu corria, a minha visão registrava tudo que passava por ela, mesmo que fossem poucas coisas. Basicamente havia pequenos animais e muitas plantas, nada de acampamentos humanos ou qualquer outra forma de instalação que denunciasse a presença de humanos por longos quilômetros. Em dois minutos já havíamos percorrido toda a floresta, e graças ao nosso senso de direção muito bom, eu podia dizer que já esperávamos Rose e Esme no local de encontro.

Segundos após a nossa chegada, as duas se encontraram conosco. Rose permanecia com um finco profundo na testa, mostrando que algo no caminho a havia preocupado. Nós não encontramos nada de diferente e isso me deixou chateado, pensando que elas ficaram com toda diversão.

– Nós não encontramos o cheiro do tão animal, mas tem um cheiro forte de humanos na área sudoeste. Provavelmente algum pequeno bairro ou qualquer agrupação.

– Você acha que eles se utilizam da floresta? Costumam caçar? – Carlisle inquiriu.

– Nós não encontramos com ninguém pelo caminho, mas acredito que eles visitem a floresta com freqüência. Isso explicaria o cheiro tão forte de humanos. – Esme nos olhou pensativa.

– Eles estavam aqui há pouco tempo. – Edward falou. E todos nós olhamos para ele. – Pelas recordações delas, posso sentir o cheiro e sei que ele não estava misturado com a chuva.

– E quando nós chegamos estava chovendo. – Eu o cortei. – Eles provavelmente foram embora quando a chuva começou. Mesmo que a chuva tenha começado há muito tempo, ela não penetraria na floresta com tanta facilidade.

– Então teremos cuidado redobrado. Apenas descobriremos que tipo de animal é esse.

Estávamos parecendo espiões em uma missão super secreta e eu seria canditado a Sherlock Holmes, no entanto, minha pele de pêssego não combinava com a aparência de velho dele. Eu estaria mais para seu filho fofoqueiro do que o próprio Holmes.

No entanto, Carlisle continuou sem perceber o meu devaneio, ele estava estranhamente fissurado nessa idéia. Será que ele realmente acreditava que nós sairíamos tocando o caos pela cidade, matando todos os excluídos socialmente que ficavam nessas bandas?

– Acho muito perigoso que nos separemos em grupos, por isso peço que todos respeitem as individualidades de cada um, permitindo que nós possamos fazer um trabalho limpo.

– Querido papai, nós não estamos começando um jogo de críquete! É apenas mais um reconhecimento da área… – Rose me cutucou e olhou feio para mim.

– Preocupação nunca é demais! – Ela me disse num sussurro, como se ninguém mais pudesse ouvir.

Aos poucos começamos a caminhar em passos lentos, permitindo que todos caminhassem juntos. A idéia era sair daquela parte da floresta, mais próxima a cidade para que nós pudéssemos começar a correr.

Em poucos minutos estávamos correndo em direção ao centro da floresta. A idéia era captar o cheiro o quanto antes para que pudéssemos encontrar o animal e certificar que nada havia de errado naquela cidade. Eu captei um odor estranho, como sangue misturado a qualquer outra coisa que eu não sabia o que era. Antes que eu pudesse sinalizar para que eles captassem o odor, Edward estava ao meu lado. Ele farejava aquele cheiro estranho como se fosse rosa ou terra molhada.

Quando Edward repentinamente se aproximou de mim, todos os outros desviaram de sua rota, aparecendo em meu lado quase que instantaneamente. Todos concentrando suas atenções em tentar identificar o cheiro estranho.

– Eu juro que se pudesse, estaria enjoada. – Rose afirmou. – Esse cheiro é horrível, não pode ser apenas um herbívoro.

– Eu concordo com a Rose, não pode ser um herbívoro apenas. – Esme falou. – A não ser que ele esteja em estado de putrefação.

– Podemos seguir a trilha, então? – Eu estava ansioso para perseguir esse animal. Não queria sugar seu sangue, claro que não. Mas queria descobrir logo isso, parecia uma caça ao tesouro.

– Vamos com calma! Lembre-se de tomarem cuidado! – Eu jurava que se eu ouvisse isso de novo eu me tornaria uma criança complexada.

Nós começamos a nos movimentar, seguindo a trilha. Era difícil acompanhar porque o cheiro era asqueroso. Seria algo como um humano tentando descobrir que cheiro tinha ovo podre. Simplesmente nojento. Nunca colocaria os dentes nisso.

Edward guiava a perseguição em sua corrida, ficando mais fácil para nós enquanto apenas seguíamos o seu cheiro. No entanto, ainda era difícil encontrar o cheiro de Edward no meio daquela imundice. Eu ficaria feliz de acabar com aquele animal, apenas para que ele não poluísse mais o ar.

De repente Edward estancou em nossa frente. Sua parada fez com que eu fincasse os pés no chão e começasse a procurar por uma fonte de perigo por perto. Algo como outro vampiro tentando nos matar. No entanto, eu não achei nada de diferente no ar, nenhum som de passos ou cheiro de qualquer coisa. Parecia haver apenas aquele cheiro desagradável por perto. Será que aquele cheiro é capaz de fazer meu nariz parar de funcionar?

– Vamos parar por aqui! – Edward disse sério. – Eu escuto pensamentos ao longe. Parece que o animal, ou qualquer coisa que ele for, encontrou com aqueles humanos que Esme e Rose rastrearam mais cedo.

Carlisle fechou os olhos em compreensão. – Então nossa caçada termina por aqui. Não podemos arriscar rastrear nada perto de humanos. Nossos sentidos mais aguçados poderiam nos impedir de distinguir o que caçamos.

Resumindo, ele acreditava que a gente faria um banquete com os humanos se resolvêssemos caçar aquele animal com tanta proximidade. Era tão mais fácil ser direto.

– Quanta sutileza, Emmett! – Edward me disse.

– Sutileza é para as mulheres, Edward! – Eu respondi prontamente. – Mas se você quiser, eu deixo você ser sutil quando você arrumar uma namorada… ou namorado.

Ele me olhou com raiva e eu sorri. Um sorriso de desafio, que ele respondeu me mostrando os seus dentes para mim. Minha resposta foi rápida também, colocando os dentes para fora e deixando que um rugido escapasse da minha boca.

– O que você acha de dançarmos um pouco, irmão? – Perguntei enquanto nós nos movíamos, tentando antecipar o ataque um do outro.

– Pena que quando eu acabar com você, não sobrará membros suficientes para você conseguir se mexer! – Ele respondeu como quem é muito seguro de si.

– Vamos parar com a discussão boba! Não podemos deixar vocês sozinhos, crianças? – Esme ralhou com a gente. – Aliás, não podemos nem deixar vocês acompanhados!

Eu e Edward apenas sorrimos com a expressão de Esme. Não era isso que estava acontecendo ali, nós estávamos apenas brincando um pouco enquanto não tínhamos nada para fazer. Edward me olhou e concordou com um aceno de cabeça, antes que Esme pudesse se colocar entre nós.

– Vocês devem aprender a se comportar. Não é adequado que dois irmãos fiquem sempre brigando!

– Mas nós não estávamos brigando! Estávamos apenas testando nossos reflexos um com o outro. – Edward disse para justificar a nossa pequena atitude.

– Na verdade, eu acredito que nós estávamos apenas brincando. O que aconteceu é que essa falta de atividade física está acabando conosco. Precisamos nos divertir de vez em quando! – Quando eu falo as pessoas conseguem compreender, muito diferente do que acontece com o Edward.

– Tentem se divertir sem brigar! – Carlisle disse e Esme e Rose concordaram.

– Podemos caçar! – Eu disse com entusiasmo. – Não vamos nos machucar e ainda vamos manter as coisas em ordem para começarmos as aulas na semana que vem.

Carlisle e Esme se olharam, como pais que decidem o que fazer com aquelas crianças. Eu sempre achei que isso parecia mais com duas pessoas abdicando da responsabilidade e a empurrando cada um para cima do outro. No entanto, parecia que eles se falavam com o olhar, que se compreendiam ou até determinavam as coisas, debatiam seus argumentos sem nem pronunciar as palavras.

Edward, por sua vez, apreciava a conversa deles sem o mínimo de cerimônia. As palavras que eles pensavam eram captadas por sua mente e ele mudava suas expressões de acordo com o que ouvia. Aos poucos, seu tom foi mudando e ele começou a se alegrar. Esse foi o ponto que me trouxe a felicidade de volta. De repente nós poderíamos caçar, eu e Edward poderíamos terminar aquela disputa de mais cedo e, eu e Rose ainda poderíamos inaugurar nossa nova floresta. Tudo antes de começar a construção da casa nova, é claro.

Os olhos de Edward me fuzilaram quando ele entendeu as minhas intenções e percebeu que eu e Rose requeríamos um tempo sozinho. As minhas memórias dos bons tempos com ela nem puderam inundar minha mente porque Edward fez questão de me trazer péssimas sensações enquanto me dizia para eu ficar quieto com apenas um movimento rápido.

– Tudo bem! – A voz de Carlisle soou clara no meio da floresta. – Nós vamos caçar. – E antes que eu pudesse comemorar, a realidade me atingiu: ele falar "nós" e não "vocês". Edward sorriu com a minha revelação e eu comecei a amaldiçoá-lo dentro da minha cabeça. – Mas vamos tomar o máximo de cuidado possível. Esse cheiro me parece um mau presságio.

Eu acho que não deu tempo nem de todos acenarem afirmativamente para Carlisle porque eu acenei e comecei a correr. Edward me alcançou em alguns segundos, sussurrando para mim que deveríamos caçar juntos. Eu apenas reduzi um pouco o ritmo para que as meninas pudessem me alcançar.

Continuamos a caminhada nos concentrando em ouvir os animais e não em sentir seu cheiro. Como Carlisle havia dito, teríamos muitos humanos por perto e poderíamos nos "empolgar" com o cheiro humano. Isso não seria nada bom mesmo. Por isso, a caçada demorou tanto. Nossos ouvidos eram potentes, mas encontrar o som de uma gazela saltando por entre as árvores em meio a uma floresta cheia de sons não era nada prático… muito menos fácil.

– Pare de reclamar Emmett! – A voz de Edward sobressaiu aos sons da floresta. – Você poderia ser mais eficiente se voltasse sua concentração para achar algum alimento.

– Tudo bem, papai! – Eu disse com ironia. – A idéia não era que o Carlisle deveria ser o chato?

– Eu acho que vou considerar isso como elogio. – Carlisle disse se divertindo. Até o coroa de 600 anos conseguia se divertir. Porque era tão difícil para o Edward?

Eu sorri para Carlisle e Esme o olhou com olhos apaixonados. Enquanto isso, senti que Edward quieto demais. Meus olhos correram o espaço a minha frente em busca dele enquanto eu diminuía um pouco o passo e apurava os ouvidos. Edward estava um pouco mais a frente, seus olhos correndo por toda a extensão da floresta e meus ouvidos captaram algo de novo.

Patas pesadas varriam o chão, enquanto o farfalhar das folhas indicava com mais precisão onde o animal se encontrava. Era simples e fácil ouvi-lo, mas eu ainda não poderia definir que tipo de animal era sem que o seu cheiro pudesse ser captado pelos nossos narizes. Num movimento repentino, eu respirei mais fundo, sentindo o cheiro de sangue quente: um urso.

– Na verdade, tem mais de um! – Edward disse. – Acho que tiramos a sorte grande.

– Deixa de ser convencido… – Rose disse, enquanto saltava para um galho mais alto. O seu tom mudou de esnobe para decepção. – São apenas dois. Não será um grande banquete então.

Eu saltei para um galho um pouco mais baixo que o de Rose, mas um pouco mais perto dos ursos. O cheiro agora invadia minhas narinas, fazendo a minha boca encher de veneno. Não era a mesma coisa que cruzar com um humano, mas era muito mais agradável do que o cheiro de qualquer outro ser vivo.

– Prefiro os leões! – Edward disse. – Parecem muito mais saborosos.

– Isso porque você é um gatinho… tão meigo! – Respondi em tom de chacota.

Rose riu. Esme me repreendeu com o olhar e Carlisle parecia indiferente aos comentários. Edward emitiu um grunhido estranho, que se alastrou pela floresta, fazendo os ursos levantarem as orelhas.

– Parabéns Edward! – Foi a voz de censura da Rose.

– Não enche, Rose!

– Relaxa, meu amor! Sempre é bom um pouco mais de tensão, aventura, disputa. – Eu disse para acalmá-la.

Nós continuamos observando os ursos um pouco, cada um perdido em seus próprios devaneios. Eu pensava em como contar a Carlisle e Esme o que fizemos com a casa. Até porque uma hora ou outra eles teriam de saber o que realmente aconteceu e porque ficaríamos algumas décadas sem poder voltar àquela cidade. E mesmo que eu pensasse em uma coisa totalmente diferente, meus olhos captavam tudo que acontecia ao meu redor, como Rose passando as mãos no cabelo e Edward encarando Carlisle e Esme por breves momentos. Ele parecia orgulhoso.

Foi aí que meus olhos encontraram uma cena peculiar: os ursos começaram a brincar – ou disputar – e com fortes patadas acertava o outro que apenas o mordia a orelha. A briga entre os ursos perdurou por um certo momento até que um deles começou a lamber o outro. Parecia muito que o urso tinha uma personalidade, sabia o que era provocar o outro. Isso me lembrou a loira deslumbrante que conheci e com quem eu sou casado. A minha teimosa, meu anjo, minha ursinha.

Edward explodiu em gargalhadas ao meu lado e eu percebi que ele deixara de observar os pensamentos de Carlisle e Esme. Agora eu era sua fonte de interesse. Se ele estivesse um pouco mais perto, isso seria motivo de começar uma briga, mas ele se mantinha a uma distância segura de mim. Eu tentei me concentrar nos ursos para ignorar os olhos de Rose, Carlisle e Esme que estavam com aquele brilho de curiosidade em nossa direção. Ignorei-os.

Saltei do tronco em que me encontrava para o chão e comecei uma corrida a fim de derrubar um dos ursos. Aquela história de encontrar Edward na minha cabeça não me fazia bem, tanto que acertei o urso com uma patada só, enquanto o seu pescoço se retorcia produzindo o barulho que indicava que eu o havia quebrado. Simples, rápido e limpo. O urso caiu aos meus pés e logo eu ouvi o corpo do outro urso encontrando o mesmo destino.

Meus dentes se cravaram na jugular daquele urso, mas antes que o sangue acabasse eu interrompi aquela sensação maravilhosa. Olhei para Rose e lhe ofereci um pouco do nosso banquete particular, ao que ela aceitou com grande satisfação. Eu a observava com orgulho enquanto o urso terminava de secar em seus lábios. Lábios que poderiam trazer a morte, mas que a mim só trouxeram o prazer.

Rose e Edward ainda se satisfaziam enquanto eu, Esme e Carlisle observávamos a cena. Nossas mentes estavam voltadas para o banquete e me perguntei porque Carlisle e Esme não se satisfaziam também, mas achei melhor deixar isso para outra hora. Enquanto minha mente voava pelos mistérios daquele casal magnífico que meus pais formavam, aquele cheiro acre invadiu novamente minhas narinas.

Eu levei a mão ao nariz em um ato de reflexo. Seria possível que uma pessoa normal não poderia apreciar uma refeição em paz? Na verdade, será que uma família de vampiros não poderia apreciar seus ursos em paz? Virei-me instantaneamente, procurando o cheiro daquele animal podre, me preocupando apenas em olhar no chão. Os passos logo chegaram aos nossos ouvidos e percebemos que havia algo de estranho naquilo.

Os animais se moviam com agilidade por entre a floresta, formando passos certeiros, que esmagavam as folhas, produzindo o menor ruído que fosse. O quer que estivesse vindo na nossa direção, se movia com silêncio e cautela, mesmo estando rápido. Ele se movia em nossa direção e nós, instintivamente, nos colocamos em posição de ataque.

Fizemos uma linha, deixando que Esme e Rose se colocassem no centro, evitando assim que elas ficassem com os flancos desprotegidos. A organização permitia que eu e Edward tivéssemos maior chances de sermos abatidos em combate, mas elas teriam o contato visual mais direto. Não que isso fosse problemas para vampiros, mas eu não sei porque meu corpo parecia incomodado com o que estava chegando.

– Eu capto pensamentos! – A voz de Edward me deixou estático. Parecia que ele também não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, até porque ele nunca foi capaz de conversar com animais. – _Isso_ é humano?

Todos nós nos olhamos confusos enquanto três lobos gigantes surgiam do meio das árvores. Ugh! Lobos gigantes e fedidos…

– Se vocês não fossem tão fedidos, até que serviriam como um ótimo banquete! – Minha voz saiu antes que eu pudesse controlar.

O lobo rugiu alto para nós e eu tive certeza que aquilo não foi boa idéia. Edward me olhou com repugnância (essa seria a palavra certa) e depois balançou a cabeça. Nós estávamos em um grupo maior, mas nunca é bom provocar o inimigo, se é que eles eram mesmo o inimigo.

* * *

**Vick Moreira Cullen:** Realmente as pessoas me abandonaram! Agora só me resta você… (isso está parecendo aqueles dramas muito baixo-nível)! Agradeço por você ter ficado e espero sinceramente que não me abandone! A fic ainda continua por sua causa! Rsrs*** Muito obrigada pelos elogios... a cada dia fico mais feliz por poder lê-los! Beijos

**Mickky:** Concordo com você: o Emmett é o cara! Pena que ele não é o meu cara! Mas fazer o que? Obrigada pela review e pelo elogio! Isso é muito importante para mim! Beijos


	17. Amigos?

**N/A:** Queridos, ainda espero mais reviews. Adoro as pessoas que me mandam reviews e agradeço por isso, mas estou mais. O que vocês acham de cooperarem comigo?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

**Amigos?**

A situação estava tensa e Ninguém tomava a iniciativa. Ninguém pretendia atacar, pelo que me parecia, mas ninguém estava com muita vontade de esperar apenas para se defender também. Eu sentia uma tensão correndo pelo meu corpo, como se o instinto tentasse superar a razão, impulsionando o meu corpo para frente. Eu tentava manter os dentes dentro da boca, enquanto meu corpo se mostrava muito mais a vontade de rugir e atacar.

Eu sentia que todos os outros estavam agindo da mesma forma, exceto por Carlisle, que demonstrava sempre a mesma calma de sempre. Havia também o querido Edward, parecendo alheio a tudo isso… Eu só poderia concluir que ele estava tentando encontrar pensamentos aos quais ele poderia escutar e serviriam de algo para nós. Mas desde quando o nosso querido Edward se comunicava com animais?

Alheios aos meus pensamentos, Edward continua se concentrando em outra coisa que não fosse nós. No entanto, Carlisle buscava seu olhar com alguma ansiedade. Era fácil notar que alguma coisa na expressão de Edward o impedia de dar um ultimato naquela situação. Carlisle tinha o bom senso, como qualquer chefão da máfia, de investigar as pessoas antes de caracterizá-las como amigas ou inimigas – e, nesse caso, a investigação se resumia ao Edward invadindo a mente de quem quer que seja. É claro que Carlisle não era um chefão da máfia… ele tinha compaixão demais para isso. No entanto, eu poderia ser um chefão poderoso, só me faltava os afilhados.

Os lobos uivaram, me dispersando dos meus pensamentos. Eu, antes que pudesse perceber, estava rugindo para eles. Quem eles pensavam que eram? Desde quando eu me deixaria influenciar por alguns cãezinhos?

Alguns milésimos de segundos depois, Carlisle estava na minha frente, impedindo que eu fizesse qualquer coisa. Eu assumo que não atacaria os lobos, mas estava me controlando muito para isso. O toque de Carlisle me fez perceber que eu havia me aproximado mais dos lobos, com sua mão me empurrando um pouco mais para trás, eu me coloquei ao lado de Rose. Ela segurou a minha mão, com carinho, mas já era um motivo para eu evitar atacá-los. Eu sabia que Rose era forte o suficiente para entrar naquela briga, mas não queria que ela fizesse isso, apenas para não correr o risco.

– Edward… – A voz de Carlisle disse em um pequeno sussurro. Provavelmente ele gostaria de saber o que fazer, enquanto Edward parecia uma estátua em nossa frente.

– Eu posso ouvi-los, Carlisle. – A voz de Edward soou estranha, como se ele quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Ele continuava a olhar os lobos, sem se mexer realmente para falar.

Enquanto todos nós estávamos em posição de defesa, Edward estava com uma aparência relaxada na nossa frente. Minto, ele parecia relaxado, mas suas mãos estavam fechados em punhos e ele parecia conter uma grande tensão que passava pelo seu corpo. Era como se ele quisesse apenas aparentar tranqüilidade…

Edward rapidamente mudou o peso do corpo da perna direita para a esquerda! Isso sinceramente era estranho, mas parecia significar algo, como uma afirmação ou uma negação. Será que isso seria de acordo com os meus pensamentos?

"_Edward, se você estiver respondendo aos meus pensamentos, por favor, movimente-se de novo._"

Edward mudou o peso do corpo novamente! Isso foi muito interessante de observar: nós dois éramos totalmente opostos, mas conseguíamos captar diferenças pequenas um no outro. Parecíamos sintonizados como verdadeiros irmãos. Se isso não fosse estranho, muito estranho… e se não parecesse que eu e Edward gostávamos mais de nós mesmos do que dois amigos, eu sinceramente poderia contar para Rose.

Edward respirou fundo e eu voltei minha atenção para ele novamente. Tinha me esquecido de que estávamos no meio de uma situação um pouco difícil.

"_Você quer dizer que nós deveremos mudar nossa posição?_"

Outra mudança de posição.

"_Você está maluco, Edward? Acha mesmo que isso é uma boa idéia?_" Outra movimentação de perna. Dessa vez um pouco mais impaciente.

Eu dei um leve toque na mão de Rose, que me olhou com dúvida. Assim que seus olhos alcançaram os meus, eu endireitei a minha postura, assumindo o mesmo tom de descontração de Edward. Os olhos de Rose me questionaram, revelando a sua dúvida, mas em poucos segundos ela seguiu meu movimento, mesmo que o seu nariz continuasse enrugado, devido ao cheiro.

Carlisle, que se mantinha na minha frente, relaxou o braço que me segurava e o deixou cair ao lado do corpo. Esme seguiu os nossos movimentos, relaxando-se também da posição de ataque. Todo esse movimento levou menos de 5 segundos. E eu esperava sinceramente que Edward ou Carlisle abrisse logo a boca, antes que eles resolvessem parar com a boa hospitalidade. Edward alternou o peso do corpo novamente e eu entendi o que significava. Um leve toque no braço do Carlisle fez com ele me olhasse sem entender. Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, indicando um pouco mais a frente.

– Com licença, meus senhores! – Carlisle começou com o seu tom ameno. – Não queríamos invadir ou lhes incomodar de qualquer forma. Somos novos na cidade e não sabíamos que essas terras pertenciam a alguém. Queiram nos desculpar por esse inconveniente.

Os uivos vieram um pouco mais amistosos. O traço de rugido que existia neles era muito pequeno, mas podíamos perceber que a tensão não diminuíra nem um pouco. Os mesmos olhos raivosos continuavam a nos encarar… a eles só faltava a espuma na boca.

O olhar de Carlisle pousou em Edward. E parecia que eles estavam tendo uma pequena conversa, já que Edward tentava se comunicar com gestos. Sua recente mudez se devia ao fato de que os lobos provavelmente não ficariam muito felizes se descobrissem que Edward poderia ler mentes.

Carlisle voltou seu olhar mais uma vez para Edward e, de novo para os lobos. – Acredito que seria mais fácil se pudéssemos conversar. Não queremos fazer mal a ninguém aqui, não somos como os outros. – Os lobos bufaram, indicando sua descrença. – nós somos diferentes, escolhemos ser assim o que nos causa certo incômodo, mas nos trás paz ao espírito.

Os lobos se entreolharam. Mesmo que seus lábios continuavam a tremer com a pequenos rugidos que ainda escapavam de seus lábios, era fácil ver que eles começavam a considerar a idéia. Às vezes observávamos um ou outro balançar a cabeça em sinal negativo, mas não percebíamos mais do que isso. Não havia ali nenhum sinal de conversa, apenas os olhares inteligentes que eles lançavam entre eles.

Um dos lobos, um castanho escuro, balançou a cabeça ferozmente enquanto um deles se afastava. Era fácil de ver que suas opiniões eram discordantes, mas mesmo assim o lobo continuava a retroceder alguns passos. Eu senti uma onda de medo emanando dos outros lobos que ficaram.

O lobo que se afastara, um com o pelo acobreado, parecia que estava indo embora. Era difícil demais ficar parado enquanto ele se afastava displicentemente. Eu estava tentando manter minha musculatura relaxada, mas isso era complexo demais para que eu me segurasse totalmente. Era como se a tensão do momento ou a presença daqueles seres fosse o suficiente para me fazer atacar. Com isso, meu corpo parecia tremer, enquanto meus músculos se retesavam e relaxavam alternadamente.

Um minuto depois os lobos olharam na direção do outro que tinha aparecido. Daquele mesmo local surgia um homem, de aparência jovial e pele com um tom marrom avermelhado. Seus cabelos grossos e lisos caíam pelas costas, mas os seus olhos estavam focados em Carlisle. Suas mãos pareciam tremer e quanto mais ele se aproximava, mais suas mãos tremiam, estendendo esse tremor pelos braços.

Aquela era uma sensação estranha e eu não entendi como aquele homem tão pequeno – ele deveria ser do tamanho de Edward, no máximo – conseguia se transformar naquele lobo gigante. Eu olhava para Edward e Carlisle procurando uma explicação, só poderia ter sido isso que acontecera… ele só poderia ser aquele lobo que estava aqui há minutos antes.

– Podemos conversar agora! – O homem falou em um tom arrogante, mas soltando as palavras por entre os dentes.

Carlisle deu alguns passos e os outros dois lobos rugiram. Estava claro que eles não queriam proximidade entre o bando deles e o nosso. Isso não seria nada fácil.

– Não estamos tentando machucá-los. E não estaríamos menos desconfortáveis se pudéssemos nos sentar e conversar. Vocês poderiam vir até a nossa casa… – Carlisle parou no meio da frase, se lembrando que não havia casa para onde voltar. No entanto, isso não seria de grande valia, já que os lobos torceram os narizes e o homem balançou a cabeça desesperadamente. – ou poderíamos nos juntar em suas terras. Não teríamos problemas com isso também.

Mais uma vez os lobos rugiram. Mas o homem apenas deu um sorriso de canto de lábios. Algo naquilo era muito engraçado para ele, mas para Edward não havia nenhuma sombra de humor. Vi pelo modo como ele se moveu desconfortavelmente.

– Conversaremos aqui! – Disse o homem rispidamente. Seus braços continuavam a tremer, mesmo que aquele sorriso brincasse em seus lábios.

– Tudo bem! – Disse Carlisle, ignorando a grosseria do homem. – Nós somos novos na cidade, mas pretendemos ficar por mais alguns anos. Somos diferentes, como vocês devem ter percebido, mas mesmo assim convivemos com humanos normalmente.

O lobo maior bufou e nós nos viramos instantaneamente para ele. Carlisle apenas assentiu com a cabeça e lhe lançou um olhar triste. O lobo o encarou com um olhar duro, frio… parecia que queria mostrar para Carlisle que não se compadecia dele, que não acreditava nisso. Mas mesmo encarando o olhar do lobo, ele sorriu paternalmente. O lobo estremeceu.

– Sei o que pensas, minha criança. – Mas uma interrupção do lobo, com mais um uivo de reprovação. Provavelmente tentando evitar o tratamento cordial de Carlisle, ou simplesmente dizendo que não era criança. Carlisle o ignorou. – Eu também não acreditaria se um vampiro chegasse para mim e me dissesse que não mata pessoas.

O lobo que se transformara em homem e trajava uma calça apenas, trazia uma expressão diferente, como se algo o atormentasse. Eu conseguia ver em seus olhos que ele escondia algo em sua alma ou em sua mente.

"_O que há com ele, Edward?_" Ele ameaçou dar um passo para trás, mas eu não entendi o movimento. E o que me adiantaria pergunta-lhe naquele momento? Provavelmente ele não poderia me responder naquele momento mesmo. Edward trocou novamente o peso do corpo de um pé para outro. Entendi que aquele ainda era o nosso código para afirmação e me resguardei de perguntar mais coisas.

Alheios a nossa pequena conversa, Carlisle olhava os lobos e o homem em sua frente com profundo interesse. No entanto, pelo que eu conhecia de Carlisle sua alma de médico poderia se encantar com as criaturas, mas ele não permitiria que nós a matássemos nem para alimento, quanto mais para apenas experiências. Após um olhar mais curioso ele continuou o seu discurso.

– Gostaríamos de permanecer em sua cidade por algum tempo. – Os dois lobos arregalaram os olhos com o pedido cordial de Carlisle. Eu confesso que também me apavorei. O que ele estava pensando? Não poderíamos ir embora só porque eles queriam, nós encontramos um dos melhores lugares para se morar. – Eu sei que na sua visão aparentamos perigo, mas nossas intenções são pequenas: queremos apenas recuperar um pouco de nossa humanidade enquanto convivemos com humanos.

– E desde quando o leão e o cordeiro convivem? – O homem perguntou enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha. – Vocês nos dizem que não são como os outros… mas até que ponto isso é verdade? Ou melhor, até que ponto isso é suficiente para manter as pessoas em segurança?

– Entendo… No entanto, não posso lhe dar provas de que minha família não é perigosa. Do mesmo modo que vocês são diferentes, nós também somos.

– Nós somos humanos! – O homem insistiu.

– Vocês podem se considerar humanos, mas as pessoas que desconhecem vocês podem não acreditar. – Carlisle soltou um leve suspiro de dor. – Não pedimos o que nos aconteceu. – E quando ele disse isso, parecendo coreografado, os lobos assumiram um olhar pesaroso. – Mas estamos fazendo o melhor com que nos fora dado. Sei que é complicado de acreditar, mas preferimos não matar pessoas, não trazê-las para essa vida amaldiçoada que levamos.

– Eu ouço verdade em sua voz, frio. Mas a proteção do meus irmãos e dos habitantes dessa cidade é o mais importante para mim.

– Entendo. Acredite que a morte de um ser humano é tão dolorosa para nós quanto é para vocês. – Eles arquearam a sobrancelha em sinal de descrença. – Vivi muito e muito perto de humanos por muito tempo para ter certeza do que lhes digo.

– Como eu lhes disse, frio, não posso arriscar a segurança dessas pessoas. – Ele demonstrava certo pesar na voz. – Não posso arriscar suas vidas apenas por uma intuição que tenho.

– Eu sei que a confiança é algo que se conquista com o tempo. Por isso, peço a vocês que nos dêem apenas uma chance. Estamos dispostos a seguir as regras e ficar longe de humanos. Essa é a nossa forma de vida.

– Como vocês desejam nos convencer, se fomos atraídos aqui por causa do cheiro de sangue que sentimos? – A voz dele assumia um leve tom de acusação. – O sangue que derramaram hoje não é suficiente?

– Não negamos que precisamos nos alimentar. Apenas o fazemos de forma diferente dos outros de nossa espécie. – Era a primeira vez que contávamos a nossa forma de alimentação para alguém que não fosse vampiro. Onde Carlisle queria chegar? Em poucos dias poderíamos estar contando aos humanos que éramos vampiros? – Nós evitamos o sangue humano. Esse é o preço por vivermos tão próximo a eles. Estamos sempre sofrendo por sede, mas nos alimentamos apenas de animais.

Os lobos pareciam assombrados. Os dois grandalhões pareciam mais inconstantes do que antes, apesar de terem cessados os rugidos. Um dos lobos encostou o focinho naquele que estava em sua forma humana. O homem, por sua vez, o olhou nos olhos e assentiu com a cabeça. Os lobos recuaram sem nos dar as costas, mas recuaram mais alguns passos. Em poucos instantes eles retornaram, mais dois rapazes, quase da minha idade, de pele marrom avermelhada e cabelo liso e preto. Os dois vestiam calças parecidas com as que o primeiro homem vestia.

– É um prazer ter a companhia de vocês. – Carlisle disse enquanto os dois trocavam olhares de indecisão. – Desculpe se invadimos o vosso território.

– Você disse que não se alimentam de sangue humano e que estão sempre sofrendo por isso. – A voz do lobo (em forma de homem agora) tinha um tom que indicava nojo, mas além de seus narizes franzidos e suas mãos tremendo, não havia nenhuma emoção. – Quer dizer que vocês nunca atacaram humanos?

– Não acredito nisso! Acredito que vocês tenham um grande número de vítimas. – O outro lobo falou antes que Carlisle pudesse responder a pergunta do primeiro.

Carlisle soltou um suspiro que me indignou. Sua voz deveria ter a bravura de um líder, a força de um guerreiro e mostrar o verdadeiro sentido da luta que travávamos todos os dias para sobreviver a vontade de voar nos pescoços de alguém. Aquele suspiro não demonstrava o quanto nós sofríamos e lutávamos, não demonstrava um quinhão da nossa maldição. E mesmo assim, eu não tive coragem de encará-lo e lhe dizer essas verdades, não tive coragem nem de falar em sua frente, como fizera o outro rapaz. Eu estava petrificado diante da nossa dor.

– Não somos perfeitos, meu senhor! – Carlisle começou a falar, mas a vontade de interrompê-lo doeu em meu peito. Como ele poderia dizer que não era perfeito se ele mesmo lutara por tanto tempo sozinho? – Somos como os seres humanos que necessitam se alimentar. E mesmo assim, nos esforçamos para renegar essa situação.

– Mas isso significa que vocês atacam humanos? – O lobo perguntou um pouco mais ríspido. Percebi que suas mãos recomeçaram a tremer.

– Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de caçar onde haja humanos. Evitamos estar perto de parques ou outros lugares que tenham algum humano por perto. Nosso instinto seria mais forte. – Eles bufaram, mas o rosto de Carlisle apresentou aquela mesma compaixão que nós sempre éramos testemunhas. – Você acreditaria que somos uma família? Que vivemos juntos por muitos e muitos anos? Você já presenciou um grupo tão grande como o nosso? Somos apenas cinco, mas os da nossa espécie não conseguem viver com tantos por tanto tempo.

Eles se entreolharam e senti que seu medo aumentava aos poucos. Eles realmente não viam muitos de nós… e uma família como a nossa, só a família que Edward falou conhecer no Alaska.

– Não. – Ele se recusou a dar mais informação e eu entendi isso como medo de dar informações ao inimigo. No entanto o rosto de Carlisle não demonstrou nenhuma forma de pesar por essa resposta.

– Nós passamos anos aprimorando essa técnica. Cometemos erros em alguns pontos, mas nunca matamos um humano por mera diversão ou para saciar a sede…

– E quanto aos moradores? Temos de admitir que não podemos deixá-los aqui com essas pessoas em perigo. E se ocorrer um ataque?

– Não ocorrerá! – Foi a simples resposta de Carlisle e meu estômago deu voltas com aquela afirmação. Deveríamos nos manter alimentados de agora em diante? Tomar sangue de animal com maior freqüência a fim de evitar acidentes? Como seria se cometêssemos algum deslize?

Por outro lado, os lobos se surpreenderam com aquela afirmação. Eu senti que eles se intimidaram tanto quanto eu. A certeza na voz de Carlisle era impressionante, mas ao mesmo tempo, a autoridade por trás dela não estava escondida. Naquela hora, não era o pai e amigo que nos falara. Carlisle agia como líder.

Os lobos recuperaram a postura antes de responder. – Isso é a sua palavra. Mas você responderá por mais quatro frios?

– Essa, antes de tudo, é a minha família. Eu lhes digo que nenhum deles desobedecerá a essa palavra porque nós temos os mesmos interesses. Manter-nos em um lugar que possamos levar uma vida normal, o mais próximo possível das nossas vidas humanas.

– Como eu lhe disse, senhor, acredito em suas palavras. – Me assustei com o tom formal que ele utilizou, mas as palavras, ainda que incompletas, me trouxeram um pouco de alívio. – Mas prefiro que se ausentem dessas terras. – Carlisle tentou começar a falar, mas ele lhe estendeu um dedo. – Eu preferiria que o senhor e sua família se ausentassem dessas terras por dois motivos; o primeiro é que o senhor mesmo nos disse que você e sua família evitam sangue humano. E caso ainda não tenha prestado atenção, evitar não é suficiente para que estejamos todos em segurança.

Eu estava cheio de vontade de dizer que mesmo que eu não bebesse o sangue fedido dele, eu provavelmente o mataria mesmo assim. Só pela vontade maldita de fazer aquele cara engolir aquelas palavras.

– O segundo motivo… – ele continuou enquanto os meus músculos se retesaram involuntariamente, mas voluntariamente eu os mantive assim. –… é que não posso lhes fornecer guarita em nossa cidade. Imagino que vocês tenham se ausentado da última cidade em que moraram por um motivo. E se esse motivo for sangue, não posso deixar que permaneçam aqui.

– Sinto ouvir isso, meu senhor. Estou realmente lastimando…

Minha paciência havia se esgotado há muitos minutos antes, no entanto, a voz de Carlisle pedindo desculpa mais uma vez era demais para mim. Eu saltaria em cima daquele lobo e estraçalharia sua linda penugem ou sua pele de tom estranho. Mas Edward estava do meu lado antes que meus pés pudessem sair do chão. Eu poderia me livrar de seus braços, mas no mesmo instante Rose estava ao meu lado.

– Não! Emmett! – A voz de Rose veio em meu socorro. – Deixe Carlisle resolver isso.

Eu me desvencilhei dos braços de Edward e encarei Rose nos olhos. Eles até poderiam ser grandes, mas seus ouvidos não eram tão rápidos assim. – Rose, – eu disse em uma velocidade rápida demais para que humanos pudessem ouvir – eu sei que você gostou desse lugar. Eu não posso deixar que eles nos expulsem daqui.

Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo. – O lugar em que estivermos não importa. Teremos de estar juntos.

– Mas você gostou tanto daqui. Nós tínhamos a nossa casa, mas por uma burrice minha, nós tivemos que sair de lá. Sei que você ficou chateada e que seria feliz aqui, não posso deixar que nos mandem embora. – Ela sorria para mim com paixão. – Nós podemos ficar se enfrentarmos eles.

– Mas a que preço? – Ela me perguntou e antes que eu pudesse responder, ela continuou. – Mesmo que pudéssemos encará-los e vencê-los por estarmos em número maior, será que seria o suficiente para que eles não acertassem Edward, Carlisle, Esme… ou o pior de tudo isso, você!

– Mas eu… – Ela colocou a mão em meus lábios levemente. Eu me calei e encarei seus lindos olhos caramelo. Eu poderia ter os olhos da mesma cor, mas eles nunca seriam tão belos como os de Rose.

Ela me abraçou. Seus braços envolveram minha cintura e seu rosto pousou em meu peito. Meus braços envolveram-na imediatamente. Ela se afastou rápido demais e me olhou. Seus olhos estavam tão intensos que era quase impossível sustentar a distância entre nossos lábios.

– Apenas isso importa. – As palavras saíram de seus lábios como se fosse parte de uma profecia. Meu coração, mesmo que não batesse há um ano, repousou com essas palavras sinceras.

Edward me soltara assim que Rose tomou conta da situação. Mas agora eu sentia um pouco de gratidão por ele. Não sabia o que poderia acontecer se ele não me segurasse e gostaria de agradecer. No entanto, eu não gostaria de fazer isso em presença daqueles lobos. Quando os braços de Rose se afastaram, deixando apenas nossas mãos ligadas, eu procurei Edward com os olhos e encontrei-o com o rosto torto olhando para os lobos.

– Fiquem fora de nossas terras e mantenham os seus dentes longe dos humanos. Caso contrário, os caçaremos até o fim do mundo. – O lobo disse, enquanto eu encarava Edward.

– Poderemos ficar na cidade e na floresta? – A voz de Esme soou ansiosa.

– Contanto que vocês mantenham as suas presas longe dos humanos e os pés longe das nossas terras podem fazer o que bem quiserem. Mas acreditem quando lhes digo que, se vocês quebrarem uma dessas condições, nós o caçaremos até que tenhamos exterminado com todos vocês.

– Peço-lhes então que não comentem com ninguém. – A voz de Carlisle saiu com compreensão e um pouco de felicidade incluída. – Temos nossas próprias regras para cumprir e isso seria apenas mais tormento a ser enfrentado pelos humanos locais.

Edward relaxou o corpo e se virou para nós. Um suspiro aliviado escapou de seus lábios, enquanto eu via Carlisle abrir um sorriso de felicidade. Em poucos minutos, Esme e Rose comemoravam a vitória em nossos ouvidos. Meu corpo e minha mente relutavam em aceitar que nós acabávamos de vencer aquele impasse. Somente quando Rose pulou em meus braços e me deu um beijo que eu pude realmente entender que nós ficaríamos no nosso lugar.

Nesse momento, eu não pude mais me conter e larguei meu corpo, deixando-o cair no chão com um estrondo. Rose deixou seu corpo cair junto com o meu, enquanto os demais riam da cena. Eu abracei a Rose e rolei com ela, prendendo-a com meu corpo contra o chão. Em menos de um segundo eu já tinha levantado e puxado Carlisle e Esme para a bagunça que fazíamos nas folhagens. Edward se manteve afastado, mas eu não me importei com isso. Pela primeira vez eu respeitaria o Edward, respeitaria sua maneira de ser, deixando-o afastado apenas para podermos curtir esse momento sem nenhuma briga.

– Muito obrigado! – Ele me disse.

– Disponha irmão!

* * *

**Vick Moreira Cullen:** Na verdade, Carlisle e Esme também caçam, mas naquele momento o nosso querido Carlisle estava mais preocupado com a segurança da família. Por isso que ele não se manifestou na caçada. Aliás, dois ursos é muito pouco para cinco vampiros. Não acha?

**Mickky:** A Alice e o Jasper irão aparecer! A Bella eu ainda não sei. Não sou muito fã dela e não tenho o dom da tia Steph para escrever, por isso não sei se conseguirei escrever sobre a Bella.


	18. Casa Nova

**N/A: **Queridos leitores, minhas súplicas por reviews e meus pedidos por comentários quase não surtiram efeitos! Por isso, sinto lhes informar que só postarei o próximo capítulo mediante 5 reviews! Eu sei que vocês podem me mandar mais que isso, mas estou sendo humilde. Peço que as pessoas que me deixam reviews freqüentemente não fiquem chateadas. Em todo caso, a título de curiosidade, o capítulo passado bateu um recorde de mais de 250 acessos! O que são 5 reviews?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

**Casa Nova**

Era em momentos como esses que eu adorava ser um vampiro! Não era como se eu não gostasse nos outros momentos, mas eu gostava mais quando poderia fazer coisas que eu não faria na minha vida normal. Como hoje, por exemplo, os materiais haviam acabado de chegar para nós construirmos nossa nova casa e Esme não parava de rodar para um lado e para o outro. Rose e ela estavam cuidando da parte de decoração enquanto Edward, Carlisle e eu fazíamos o trabalho pesado.

Esme havia deixado as coisas bem claras: todos nós ajudaríamos a construir as partes comuns da casa, ou seja, aquelas partes onde todos nós deveríamos conviver. No entanto, cada quarto seria construído por seu proprietário, sendo que obedeceria as ordens de Esme sobre tamanho e dimensões. Era muito simples, se você parasse para observar: Esme coordenava tudo e ajudava a manter a estabilidade da casa. Isso porque se dependesse da Rose, o quarto dela seria um andar inteiro ao invés de apenas uma parte da casa.

Ficou decidido também que Rose e eu teríamos quartos separados. Não recebíamos visitas, mas nós poderíamos vir a receber e não era bom para nós que caíssemos na fofoca geral apenas por isso. Já nos bastava todos os outros pretextos… e isso porque precisávamos manter o nosso segredo. Ficamos resolvidos que seriam 4 quartos, a sala de estar, o escritório de Carlisle, a sala de jantar, a cozinha e os banheiros. Seria um banheiro em cada quarto e um banheiro social.

Eu perguntei várias vezes para que usaríamos tantas coisas, mas até que eu resolvi perturbar a Esme, ninguém havia me explicado nada. Por fim ela utilizou um tom apressado enquanto lançava as palavras em cima de mim.

— São quatro quartos: um para mim e Carlisle, outro para Edward, outro para você e outro para Rose. O seu quarto, o quarto de Rose e o meu quarto com Carlisle terão camas de casal, mas Edward me pediu que colocasse apenas um sofá no quarto dele.

— Isso eu já havia entendido! Mas porque nós temos que ter sala de jantar, cozinha e banheiros? Vocês realmente esperam utilizar tudo isso?

Dessa vez foi a Rose que me respondeu. — Infelizmente, a cozinha e a sala de jantar só servem para acumular poeira e serem limpas. No entanto, precisam existir caso nós precisemos ter visitas ou resolvemos fazer uma comemoração.

— Eu pensei que nós éramos anti-sociais por natureza… — Eu disse enquanto levava uma mão ao queixo, fingindo pensar no assunto.

— Mas nós somos! — A voz de Carlisle veio do lugar onde futuramente seria a cozinha. — Mas isso não significa que tenhamos de ser mal-educados.

— Agora, Emmett, você poderia nos ajudar ao invés de ficar parado. — A voz de Edward veio do seu futuro quarto. — Ainda temos muito que fazer e provavelmente choverá ainda hoje.

— E o Edward consegue ser estraga prazeres… — Minha voz veio com um leve tom de tédio.

— Achei que fosse você que gostasse de atividades em família… Qual é a graça de poder se considerar um vampiro se você não consegue carregar uma tábua sem reclamar? — Eu sentia suas sobrancelhas se levantarem naquele tom de provocação dele, mesmo que ele estivesse de costas para mim. — Será que você está perdendo sua força, irmão?

Eu definitivamente sabia que não era nada disso, sabia que era apenas a forma do Edward de me provocar, a forma dele de me fazer entrar no jogo, mas eu não poderia perder a oportunidade de fazer alguma coisa para animar aquela família. Desde que começamos a construir nossa nova casa ainda não haviam rido nenhuma vez.

Edward balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo, simplesmente descrente dos meus pensamentos naquele instante. Eu sorri com a antecipação dele.

— Você está duvidando das minhas capacidades vampíricas, Ed? — Minha voz tinha aquele tom conhecido de desafio que eu sempre impunha ao Edward. — Eu não posso acreditar…

Eu fiz uma voz de falsa afetação. Ele sorriu para mim. E a idéia brotou em minha mente como nunca acontecera antes. Antes que eu pudesse perceber, Edward me olhava assustado, parecia surpreso demais para acreditar. Eu sorri para ele pedindo a aceitação da idéia. Ele não respondeu e eu considerei isso como uma resposta afirmativa.

— Não! Em, não! — A voz dele veio tarde demais. Eu começara a atirar as vigas de madeira em sua direção. Ele, percebendo o meu movimento se atirou na direção da primeira viga, pegando-a no ar e colocando-a no seu lugar.

Era impressionante como Edward era rápido, mas eu só dava tempo dele colocar as vigas no lugar. Ele precisaria de mais tempo para fixá-las e pregá-las.

— Então diminua o ritmo! — Ele berrou para mim enquanto pegava mais uma tábua que eu lhe lançava. — Daqui a pouco isso aqui vai cair!

Carlisle, Esme e Rose se aproximaram para entender o que acontecia. O choque de Esme era evidente, mas Carlisle e Rose se divertiam com a cena.

— Definitivamente nunca havíamos pensado em construir uma casa com tanta rapidez. — Carlisle disse em tom de aprovação. — Foi realmente uma boa idéia.

Ele parou em meu lado, pegando uma nova tábua. Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram, mas antes que Carlisle atirasse a tábua, eu chegara até o lado de Edward. Agora estávamos os dois recolhendo as tábuas que eram arremessadas por Carlisle e Esme, que superara o choque anterior. Rose se colocara ao nosso lado e apenas dava os retoques na madeira, começando a pregá-las corretamente.

Carlisle começara a se animar com a brincadeira, lançando tábuas de maneira diferente. Às vezes, ele arremessava as tábuas com grande distância uma da outra, fazendo com que Edward e eu saltássemos no ar em direções diferentes para alcançá-las. Em alguns pontos, as tábuas voavam tão longe que éramos obrigados a correr como jogadores de beisebol.

Aos poucos as tábuas foram acabando e a estrutura da casa foi se formando. As instalações elétricas ficaram por conta de Rose e os encanamentos ficaram a cargo de Edward enquanto Carlisle, Esme e eu ficamos encarregados de terminar o piso. Carlisle e eu terminávamos de colocar as tábuas corridas e Esme pregava-as sem utilizar martelo. Sua mão delicada empurrava os pregos sem o mínimo de esforço.

Quando terminamos a estrutura da casa, estava anoitecendo. Mas acredito que isso poderia ser feito antes se estivéssemos mais concentrados em construir ao invés da nossa querida amiga diversão! Poderíamos quebrar vários recordes, sem dúvida.

Acabada a parte de construir a casa, faltava-nos começar e terminar o acabamento. A parte que eu esperava ansiosamente era a pintura. Rose estava doida para comprar a mobília e fazer a decoração. Por isso dividimos essa parte da forma mais óbvia: Esme e Rose cuidariam da mobília enquanto Carlisle, Edward e eu cuidaríamos da pintura. Se tudo desse certo, antes do amanhecer teríamos uma casa mobiliada e pronta.

O mais difícil era conseguir convencer as pessoas a entregarem os móveis antes do amanhecer, mas com o dinheiro que rondava nessa casa, nada era impossível. Eu já me perguntara tantas vezes como eles conseguiam esse dinheiro, que provavelmente eu poderia escrever um livro sobre o assunto, algo do tipo: "_Os Cullens: a verdade por trás do dinheiro!_" Mas isso não era necessário porque o dinheiro estava à disposição de todos. Era como se ele simplesmente existisse.

Eu acredito que o fato de nenhum de nós gastarmos dinheiro com comida — e isso por um motivo óbvio — poderia até reduzir um pouco os gastos de uma família normal! No entanto, o dinheiro estava sempre disponível para aquele gravador que acabou de sair no mercado; ou as roupas que Rose vindas de Paris que Rose fazia questão que usássemos; ou ainda as casas e mudanças sempre presentes. Por isso, eu não conseguia entender… na verdade eu estava começando a acreditar na idéia que existia alguma atividade proibida nessa casa.

Eu estava perdido na pintura da parede, fazendo com que o nosso quarto fosse pintado umas três vezes. Poderia ser que Rose gostasse de uma quarta mão de tinta, mas os meus pensamentos flutuaram para a nossa lua de mel inacabada. Eu fui passear, procurando por Rose nos cômodos ainda não mobiliados, naquela casa ainda vazia, aparentando ecoar até a minha respiração.

Passei por todos os cômodos, por vezes entrando para procurar pelos closets ou pelos banheiros ou só me detendo na porta para dar uma rápida olhada no cômodo. Após vasculhar toda a casa buscando pela Rose, a minha humanidade foi vencida e eu resolvi prestar atenção aos meus sentidos vampíricos. Eu sentia o cheiro de Rose por toda a casa, mas uma trilha fresca indicava a varanda, onde provavelmente ela caminhava de um lado para o outro. Eu comecei a me dirigir lentamente para encontrá-la, mas antes que eu pudesse encontrá-la senti o cheiro de Esme vindo da mesma direção.

— Então nós trabalhamos enquanto vocês ficam aqui conversando? — Eu perguntei com um tom de acusação na voz, ao que Rose e Esme se viraram para mim.

— Nós realmente estamos tentando mobiliar a casa, mas os móveis não chegaram ainda. — Rose olhou com desprezo para a rua. — Nossa família era bem mais conceituada na outra cidade. Eu…

— Você não gosta disso! — Esme e eu completamos enquanto Rose nos olhava incrédula!

— Amor, dê uma chance para que a cidade se mostre boa o suficiente para você! — Eu disse enquanto Esme concordava com a cabeça. — Pelo menos estamos juntos.

— Eu ainda não entendi porque não podemos morar na Europa! Muito mais refinada! — Rose começava com uma pirraça digna de uma criança de cinco anos.

— Nós discutimos isso um milhão de vezes Rose! Nós não podemos nos mudar para a Europa porque não queremos conviver com os Volturi!

O nome me era familiar. Carlisle sempre tocava nesse nome quando estava fazendo uma dissertação sobre sua história. Ele sempre nos lembrava dos patronos das artes: Caius, Marcus e Aro. Esses caras fizeram uma família suficientemente grande e poderosa para acabar com cada um de nós em menos tempo do que eu conseguia pensar em sexo! E isso realmente era alguma coisa.

Carlisle disse que isso não era realmente um problema: os patronos das artes, como ele os chamava, eram realmente amantes da vida deles; nunca nos atacariam sem motivo. Apesar de que ele preferiria evitar a proximidade. Isso foi o que bastou para a Rose. Em um segundo, a história que Carlisle passara a contar se tornou segundo plano e a idéia de ir para a Europa era a melhor coisa que poderia existir na mente dela.

Sua mente só pensava uma coisa e seus atos só refletiam uma idéia: mudar-nos para a Europa. Segundo ela, era na Europa que as coisas realmente aconteciam. Se dependessem desses países, as mudanças levariam séculos para ocorrer, principalmente as que poderiam ser feitas em segundos.

— Rose, você realmente quer se mudar para um lugar onde ocorrem as mudanças, mesmo você não podendo participar de nenhuma delas?

— Eu só quero estar perto de pessoas com quem eu possa conversar, sem que elas realmente pensem que eu estou falando outro idioma.

A última cidade em que moramos, as pessoas assimilavam a moda de um jeito que a Rose considerava precário e inferior. Isso a irritou um pouco porque a única pessoa que conseguia acompanhar a sua necessidade de estar por dentro da moda era a Esme. Eu acredito que ela não parecia muito tentada a passar três dias inteiros conversando com Rose.

— Eu não acho que isso seja verdade! — Ela me lançou um olhar furioso e eu rapidamente mudei meu tom para uma coisa mais amena. — E mesmo que seja verdade, você poderia ensinar as pessoas a entender um pouco mais disso! Com certeza, tem milhões de pessoas querendo aprender com você como ficar pelo menos parecidas com você.

— Eu não tenho paciência!

— Seria uma bela forma de aprender a ter! — A voz de Esme veio em meu socorro.

— Vocês não entendem… — A voz dela saiu quase em um murmúrio, mas logo se alterou para um tom agressivo. — Eu não quero ter que ensinar as pessoas a me admirarem pelo meu conhecimento! Eu quero que elas me admirem por seus próprios olhos e julgamentos! É tão difícil me elogiar?

Esme e eu nos entreolhamos e no mesmo instante eu estava ao lado de Rose. Meus braços envolviam seus ombros enquanto guiava o corpo dela para o meu, deixando que seu rosto repousasse em meus ombros.

— E quem disse que nós não admiramos o seu conhecimento? — A voz de Esme traduziu o que eu pensava.

— Tudo bem que as loiras não têm uma boa fama quando o assunto é inteligência, mas isso nem sempre é verdade! — A minha boca estava seca. Eu poderia enumerar milhares de piadas de loiras, mas eu não teria como me desculpar por isso depois. Então eu só me calei e depositei um beijo nos seus cabelos. — Eu nunca mais quero ouvir você falar assim. Você é a minha ursinha e ninguém pode dizer que você não é inteligente. Aliás, se alguém disser isso, eu mesmo vou fazer questão de sugar todo o sangue que corre nas veias do infeliz. — Esme me olhou assustada e eu me apressei em dizer. — Só uma forma de falar, mãe…

Rose ainda não parecia feliz, mas eu acreditava que aquilo era só uma forma de fazer charme ou impor sua vontade. Ela tentou uma forma e agora tentava outra. Infelizmente, ela não poderia ler a minha mente, ou eu lhe diria que isso não funcionaria. Esme e Carlisle tinham muita noção do que seria morar na Europa, especialmente porque Carlisle já morara na França por muitos anos.

— Amor… — Minha voz saiu quase um sussurro. Eu queria ficar com Rose em nossa intimidade, mas não acredito que aquilo seria o melhor momento. Ela ergueu os olhos para o meu rosto e, pela minha visão periférica, vi que Esme desviava o olhar distraidamente, num momento bem oportuno, oportuno demais para ser ao acaso.

Eu acenei para a casa com o rosto e abri um sorriso sacana. Rose me olhou com uma profunda interrogação no olhar. Como ela queria que as pessoas a reconhecem pelos seus "conhecimentos" dessa maneira? Fiz mais uma tentativa, selando nossos lábios, acariciando o seu rosto com o meu até que minha boca tocasse o lóbulo de sua orelha.

— Podemos entrar um pouco? Preciso da sua ajuda para decorar o nosso quarto! — Estava suficientemente claro, não é?

— Emmett, eu disse para você deixar o nosso quarto para depois porque eu mesma vou decorar. Não se preocupe com isso. — Realmente estava muito difícil de nos entendermos.

— Esme… — Eu disse e minha mãe me olhou no mesmo momento. — Eu estava tentando ser sutil, eu juro. Mas acho que não funcionaria. — Virei para Rose, que me encarava ainda com aquela expressão de quando ela era contrariada de alguma forma. — Rose, vamos para o nosso quarto brincar um pouco de médico. Quem sabe até fingir que estamos em uma nova lua de mel… o que acha?

— Emmett, agora não. Porque você não começa a pintar o quarto de Edward para se distrair… — Ela me disse com uma voz de quem faz pouco caso. Isso me deixou muito triste, era a pior rejeição da minha vida. Pior até que o dia que ela fugiu de mim. Porque agora era de livre e espontânea vontade. — Depois nós conversamos!

No mesmo momento eu larguei o corpo de Rose e comecei a andar na direção da casa. Eu pensei em me virar e lançar alguma frase de efeito como "Você ainda se arrependerá disso!", mas não sei se seria boa idéia. Além de sentimental demais, isso poderia sair pior do que eu estava pensando.

Eu me encaminhei para dentro de casa e peguei uma lata de tinta vermelha que Esme havia separado para alguns retoques no escritório de Carlisle. Minha mão parou em um dos pincéis mais finos que tínhamos ali e eu me dirigi para o quarto de Edward.

Quando eu cheguei no quarto dele, minha mente ainda estava muito alheia a tudo que acontecia porque as palavras de Rose ainda reverberavam dentro dela. O quarto de Edward estava totalmente pintado e eu não teria nada o que fazer, mas resolvi passar uma mão de tinta a mais. Aquilo não era nada comparado a outras coisas que eu poderia fazer para ocupar o tempo, mas já ajudava. Aquela pintura ocupava uma pequena parte do meu cérebro e isso significava que era uma pequena parte de mim que não estava pensando nas palavras de Rose.

Eu coloquei a lata de tinta no chão e preparei o pincel, passando-o levemente sobre a tinta e retirando o excesso de tinta. Antes que eu pudesse colocar o pincel na parede, uma pequena gota de tinta vermelha caiu no meu sapato. Nesse momento eu percebi que aquela não era a tinta certa.

Eu estava tentando me decidir se pintava o quarto do Edward de vermelho ou se descia e pegava a tinta branca. Era difícil me decidir porque se eu descesse, poderia encontrar com a Rose e isso significaria reviver todas as palavras que ela me disse. Por outro lado, se eu pintasse as paredes de vermelho, Edward ficaria furioso e, provavelmente, nós brigaríamos de novo, podendo até resultar na falta de mais algumas paredes.

Encontrar com a Rose ou deixar a Esme chateada porque quebramos algumas paredes da nova casa? Era realmente uma escolha difícil, mas eu optei por pintar as paredes. Pelo menos assim eu não sofreria sozinho. O entanto o pincel continuava na minha mão sem saber o que pintar. Eu comecei pintando o que eu estava pensando no momento e, o desenho de Rose de costas começou a se formar. Então como se aquela fosse a inspiração que eu precisava vários outros desenhos começaram a surgir: primeiro foram pequenos bonequinhos se beijando, depois bonequinhos pelados e, em seguida, bonequinhos fazendo sexo. Milhares de posições foram surgindo e eu não conseguia me lembrar se já tinha tentado todas na minha vida humana, mas existiam muitas ali que eu gostaria de tentar.

Quando eu terminei de desenhar, a lata de tinta estava na metade e todas as três paredes do quarto dele estavam pintadas com posições sexuais. Eu me posicionei no centro do quarto, tentando ter uma vista mais ampla do meu trabalho que era uma verdadeira obre de arte. Realmente ficara muito bom.

Eu tampei a lata de tinta e a carreguei comigo enquanto me dirigia ao escritório de Carlisle. Com muita sutileza, eu bati a porta e esperei uma resposta.

— Entre! — A voz de Carlisle veio me saudar. — Oi Emmett! O que te traz a essa parte da casa?

— Esme pediu que eu trouxesse essa lata de tinta para você. Ela disse que daqui a pouco traria os pincéis e começaria a pintar esse cômodo. — Eu arriei a lata de tinta no meio do escritório, enquanto Carlisle terminava de pintar as paredes de branco.

— Muito obrigado!

— Você deseja ajuda em alguma coisa? — Meu tom de voz era monótono. Depois que eu pintara o quarto de Edward, as palavras de Rose voltavam com força total para a minha mente. — Estou procurando algo para fazer.

— Eu agradeço a oferta, mas acabei por aqui. Se Esme e Edward não acabaram de pintar a sala e revestir a cozinha e o banheiro, você pode ajudá-los! — Ele me encarou por alguns instantes enquanto eu assentia com a cabeça. — Você está com algum problema?

Era muito gentil da parte de Carlisle fingir que não sabia de nada. Com a nossa audição mais forte, era quase impossível levar uma conversa nessa casa sem que ninguém soubesse. Logo, era mais fácil fingir que não escutávamos ao invés de perguntar as coisas diretamente.

— Emmett! — A voz de Edward ressoou pela casa, fazendo eco nos cômodos ainda não mobiliados.

Carlisle me olhou com um pouco de preocupação e eu lhe concedi um sorriso de paz. Aquele tipo de sorriso que você dá a alguém quando lhe acusam de um crime que você não cometeu, mas você não encontra as palavras para aliviar a sua culpa.

— Meu filho, o que você fez dessa vez? — A voz de Carlisle não passava de um sussurro, mas sua voz continha um pouco de temer, que quase poderia esconder a leve acusação em seu tom. — Parece que dessa vez você conseguiu chatear o Edward…

— Um artista realmente não pode se expressar? — Eu assumira um tom de casualidade, que impressionou até a mim. Acho que eu já estava tão acostumado com as respostas de Edward às minhas brincadeiras que aquilo não me afetava mais.

— Porque você não se expressa nas paredes do seu quarto? — A voz dele expressava uma raiva contida. Ele provavelmente estava tentando não voar no meu pescoço. — Se você me conhece tão bem, o que ainda está fazendo por aqui?

— Esperando que você ataque! Vai ser divertido!

Seus olhos se arregalaram e eu sorri abertamente. Carlisle encarava a nós dois como completos estranhos. Se eu pudesse ler a mente dele, apostaria que ele estava pensando em como um pacificador como ele criara filhos tão revoltados e tão sanguinários. Eu diria que era uma grande influência da esme, que ela com aqueles gestos carinhosos e olhares apaixonados não me enganava.

— Nós dois… — Edward fez um gesto com o dedo indicador, que alternava ora apontando para mim ora apontando para ele — no jardim… agora!

Enquanto sua voz saía em arfadas e sua respiração se tornava pesada, eu comecei a sair do escritório de Carlisle. Não me admirei de encontrar Esme e Rose na escada abaixo esperando por sinais de briga para interferir e nos separar.

— Com licença, mãe! Isso é entre nós. — Edward acenou displicente para Esme, que parou o movimento fluido em nossa direção. Ela permaneceu estagnada até nós passarmos pelas duas, para em seguida nos seguir porta a fora. Ele se virou para mim com um olhar completamente raivoso. — Você tem cinco segundos para se arrepender e limpar meu quarto. Ou eu arrancarei sua língua e farei isso por você!

Eu sorri e me coloquei em posição de ataque. Um sonoro e baixo rugido surgiu de dentro do meu peito. Edward não pareceu se incomodar, acredito que ele já imaginava essa reação da minha parte. Aquilo poderia ser realmente interessante.

Meus pés começaram a descrever um movimento que fluía por todo o meu corpo. E Edward me acompanhava enquanto nós nos encarávamos, nos movimentando apenas o suficiente para que intimidasse um ao outro. Os passos não eram largos e nem rápidos, eram apenas pequenos passos para testar o reflexo do inimigo. Enquanto eu colocava meu pé direito a frente do esquerdo — me movimentando para esse lado —, Edward fazia o mesmo movimento, se colocando na mesma distância de antes, se movimentando para a minha esquerda.

Sempre que alguém modificava um passo, o outro prontamente corrigia a sua posição, se movimentando com a mesma leveza e exatidão. Aos poucos, os meus passos não eram mais tão importantes e ocupavam apenas uma parte bem pequena do meu cérebro. O restante dele analisava os melhores movimentos para atacar Edward, de forma que eu pudesse imobilizá-lo.

Mesmo que diferentes posições e formas de ataque passassem pela minha cabeça, eu pude notar uma diferença no "dança" que realizávamos. Edward começara a se mover um pouco antes dos meus passos, mas colocando-se exatamente no local certo. Aquele seboso estava lendo a minha mente.

— O que foi, Emmett? Está com medo agora? — Sarcasmo. Não soa tão bem quando não sai da minha boca.

— Eu deveria ter previsto que você trapacearia…

Minha voz saiu displicente, mas a ponta de surpresa não foi escondida totalmente. Edward sabia que eu não lembrava desse pequeno detalhe quando aceitei esse desafio. No entanto, eu não negaria apenas por isso. Foi uma surpresa, mas eu estava tentando dar um bom par de golpes nele há algum tempo. Isso só poderia ser mais difícil do que eu pensava…

— Aposto que você não consegue encostar em mim!

— É bom você ter certeza disso, _irmão_, porque minhas mãos não vão poupar sua pele delicada. E vai ser difícil te remontar depois.

Eu pensei nos pedaços do corpo dele espalhados pelo chão. Minha mente voou um pouco mais e imaginei Esme e Carlisle tendo de colar os pedaços dele. Edward rugia baixo e ameaçador na minha frente, mas meus pensamentos foram mais longe. Eu imaginei Esme colando o seu sexo bem no meio do seu rosto, no lugar do nariz. Edward grunhiu. Eu sorri.

— De repente alguém te ensina como se usa isso… — Agora o rugido foi bem mais alto do que eu esperava. Isso só mostrava que eu ainda poderia abusar um pouco mais da paciência de Edward.

— Assustador… — Eu disse com um pouco de sarcasmo na voz — Acho até que você poderia fazer uma criancinha chorar!

Esme e Rose olhavam curiosas para nós dois, mas mal eu terminava de anunciar a frase, Edward saltou. Não teve tempo suficiente para Esme soltar um grito de madame e nos mandar parar com isso. Rose não pode perguntar do que estávamos falando, já que meus pensamentos eram vetados para os outros ocupantes dessa casa. Carlisle não pode se colocar entrar nós. Simplesmente não tivemos tempo suficiente para nada disso.

Edward saltou sobre mim e tentou agarrar meu pescoço. O menino era rápido e eu senti suas mãos resvalarem delicadamente na minha pele, mas eu também era rápido. Antes que Edward pudesse fincar seus dedos, eu o segurei e arremessei por cima da minha cabeça, atirando de encontro a uma árvore.

Ele corrigiu a postura e colocou os pés na direção do tronco da árvore. Seus pés a tocaram gentilmente e ele se arremessou mais uma vez ao meu encontro. Eu esperava que meus pensamentos não me traíssem, por isso esperei pacientemente enquanto ele se arremessava na minha direção e eu o repelia da mesma forma. Não era fácil combater Edward, mas ele realmente estava com raiva de mim, o que turvava seu julgamento da melhor tática.

Por isso, na terceira vez que ele se arremessou contra mim, minhas mãos já estavam esperando para arremessá-lo para longe. Foi por pura graça divina — se é que alguém que pudesse operar esse tipo de situação, olhava para nós — que eu mudei a minha tática. Ao invés de arremessar Edward em mais uma direção e esperar que ele caísse de pé como um felino e voltasse, eu apenas deixei meu braço rígido e estendido na posição mais confortável.

O estrondo foi alucinante. Edward se chocou com o meu braço estendido e caiu no chão, arfando. Suas mãos foram para o pescoço e eu o olhei apavorado. Aquilo não havia me causado a menor dor, mas nos humanos a região do pescoço é mais sensível… seria o mesmo com os vampiros?

— Está tudo bem, Emmett! — A voz dele saiu com a mesma vivacidade de sempre. Eu não conseguira nem deixar ele rouco. Isso era tão injusto.

— Acho que acabamos por hoje, não? — Minha voz coberta de soberba foi lançada com um pouco de ironia. Estendi minha mão, que ele segurou para se levantar. Na verdade isso não era necessário, era só um gesto de companheirismo.

— Acabamos por hoje!

A briga tinha sido boa e ele nem me parabenizava pela vitória? Estava começando a achar que Edward era meio competitivo. Ele respondeu ao meu pensamento com um simples aceno de cabeça. Eu fiquei revoltado, enquanto estagnado no lugar, observava ele entrar em casa sem nenhuma demonstração de que me reconhecia como vencedor daquela batalha.

— Foi apenas um golpe de sorte! — Ele me disse, enquanto me olhava nos olhos. — Ou como dizem algumas pessoas: sorte de iniciante.

Ele se virou rapidamente para mim antes de entrar em casa. Em poucos segundos, ele pegou uma lata de tinta branca e alguns pincéis, se preparando para reformar o quarto e apagar minha obra de arte. Eu realmente deveria ter apostado com ele nessa luta… até porque eu não queria nada demais, só queria que minhas pinturas permanecessem o maior tempo possível no quarto de Edward, perturbando-o um pouco.

— Nem em sonhos, Em! — Sua voz ressoou, antecedendo uma longa gargalhada que Edward soltou no segundo piso; de dentro do seu quarto, eu imagino.

* * *

**Vick Moreira Cullen:** Também sinto falta dos momentos engraçados, mas está ficando mais difícil escrever. Estou tentando escrever o capítulo da chegada de Jasper e Alice com um carinho a mais, por isso as boas piadas não vêm com tanta facilidade assim. No entanto, muito obrigada pelos elogios. Eles realmente estão florindo o meu dia.

**Aurora Lynne: **Eu estou praticamente fazendo uma dança da vitória aqui. Tudo bem que isso não é muito legal porque estou no meio do trabalho e não deveria nem estar acessando o FF, mas mesmo assim não pude me conter. Muita felicidade pela sua review, o seu desenho e seus elogios. Como posso agradecer? Tentando terminar o capítulo de Alice e Jasper mais rápido? Farei um esforço a mais, ok?


	19. Denali

**N/A:** Eu sei que isso foi muito feio, mas eu realmente não pude postar o capítulo no período prometido. Eu poderia dizer que fiquei doente ou atolada de trabalho, mas isso seria mentira – e eu não gosto de mentir. O que aconteceu foi que eu esqueci o cabo USB do meu MP4, onde eu guardo os textos, na mesa do meu trabalho. Sendo assim, nada de textos durante todo o final de semana. Mas mesmo assim, aqui estamos nós. Desculpem-me pela demora. Um beijo a todos.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

**Denali**

Nós passamos boa parte do nosso tempo nos acostumando a cidade, seu ritmo parecia um pouco mais lento do que nós estávamos acostumados, apesar de nunca termos realmente vivido em uma cidade grande. As cidades em que costumávamos morar eram – de certa forma – bem desenvolvidas. No entanto, nunca apresentavam um ritmo que se comparasse a essa parte da península olímpica. _Realmente, isso aqui deveria ter sido esquecido por Deus._

Edward me lançou um olhar cansado. Ele estava mantendo um olhar em mim nos últimos meses, preferindo que eu não tivesse chance de reformar seu quarto mais uma vez. Eu me divertia mais ainda com isso… Infelizmente Esme havia proibido as perseguições dentro de casa, porque seria muito mais agradável tentar vencer Edward numa corrida, do que esperar ele se afastar do quarto para que eu pudesse brincar com ele.

_Francamente Edward, você realmente acredita que eu não tenho criatividade suficiente para pensar em outra coisa a não ser pintar o seu quarto novamente?_

Ele me olhou sem nenhuma expressão a não ser a de tédio. — Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, então! — Seu olhar perfurante chegava a ser engraçado. — Você não encosta no meu quarto e eu não conto a Rose o que você está pensando em fazer para comemorar o aniversário de casamento de vocês.

Ele poderia até tentar estragar a surpresa, mas eu sabia que ele ansiava por alguma coisa para quebrar a rotina assim como eu.

_Quanto tempo falta para as aulas recomeçarem?_

Ele me olhou incrédulo. — Você está realmente falando sério?

Eu sei o que ele queria dizer! Era praticamente qualquer um de nós se empolgar com a idéia de voltar a estudar, mas eu não via saída melhor para passarmos nosso tempo. Isso porque Rose ainda não me perdoara por eu não tê-la apoiado na discussão sobre irmos morar na Europa. Foi só pensar no assunto para que os flashes viessem na minha cabeça.

— _Eu não acredito que você disse aquilo!_

— _O que eu fiz dessa vez?_

— _O que você fez? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? _— Ela bufou mais alto do que eu pensei que ela fosse capaz. — _Aquela história de felizes para sempre era só piada, não é?_

— _Espere um minuto, Rose. Eu não estou entendendo muito bem… _— Eu tentei reorganizar meus pensamentos. — _Você estava chateada com não-sei-lá-o-quê que eu disse, mas agora isso está influenciando no nosso casamento?_

Eu percebi que estava começando a me exaltar também. Eu não sei o motivo, mas a raiva dela estava começando a espelhar em mim. Toda vez que ela aumentava o tom, me dava vontade de gritar ainda mais. Eu já não sabia por que a gente estava discutindo – aliás eu nunca soube -, mas eu sabia que não terminaria em algo muito bom. Antes que eu pudesse me desculpar, a rajada de palavras saiu de sua boca numa velocidade surpreendente.

— _Nosso casamento está envolvido nisso, porque é um compromisso para toda a existência. É um contrato onde os dois prometem ser fiéis e se ajudarem mutuamente. _— Ela inspirou uma grande quantidade de ar e recomeçou num tom desdenhoso. — _Só que parece que isso não é o que você quer, não é? É ótimo poder ter com quem contar, ter uma pessoa para me apoiar, mas eu acho que o Edward está mais próximo de ser essa pessoa que você._

Nesse momento eu achei que era demais. Eu sabia que ela fazia aquilo para me provocar, para descontar a irritação dela em mim, mas eu não conseguia não me sentir mal por isso. Eu repassei todos os meus motivos para perdoar Rose por aquelas palavras. Primeiro – ela era uma garota mimada que sempre tudo o que queria -, segundo – ela me amava e por isso eu era o único que tinha acesso a suas frustrações e seus medos com o consentimento dela – e terceiro – ela estava fora de si.

No entanto isso não foi suficiente para que meus punhos relaxassem e meus braços pudessem abraçá-la e confortá-la. Eu apenas tive a reação normal de ficar extremamente rígido e depois abandonar o ambiente. Rose ficou com seus olhos pregados em mim enquanto eu me dirigia para a porta. Eu sentia seus olhos em mim, mas eu não poderia virar para olhá-la sem nem ao menos soltar um pequeno palavrão. E eu sei que quando o primeiro saísse, todos os outros sairiam também.

Eu apenas fui embora.

"_É ótimo poder ter com quem contar, ter uma pessoa para me apoiar, mas eu acho que o Edward está mais próximo de ser essa pessoa que você._"

Essa havia sido a parte que mais doía em mim. Eu sei que pensar desse modo era irracional, mas eu sabia como Edward havia magoado a Rose quando não a desejou no inicio. E por mais que eu tentasse encarar que aquilo havia sido para me provocar, eu não conseguia desligar minha mente dessas palavras!

— Eu não levaria tão a sério!

Eu bufei. Essa atitude era a que eu esperava do Edward. Ele sempre sabia o que devíamos pensar…

_Sinceramente, eu não estou procurando alguém para me consolar irmão!_, eu disse em uma voz que parecia mais a de um morto falando. _Mas fico honrado com a sua preocupação. Eu só não quero que Carlisle e Esme tomem partido nisso, eles se preocupam demais._

Eu formulei a imagem de uma Esme me mimando, oferecendo-me maneiras de me reconciliar com a Rose. Depois o Carlisle chegava e fazia a mesma coisa, exatamente na mesma postura. Ele riu.

— Bom, se você prefere assim, eu acho melhor vocês resolverem essa situação logo. Esme e Carlisle podem não ter percebido nada, mas isso não durará muito tempo. — Ele piscou para mim e se levantou para me deixar sozinho, me dando um pouco de falsa privacidade.

— Ed! — Eu o chamei antes de ele sair. — Você não me disse quando nós começamos as aulas!

— Ainda temos duas longas semanas, Em! — Ele disse num tom monótono, mas a sua voz mudou para uma repentina surpresa. — Porque você está tão interessado no inicio das aulas?

Eu sorri. Não era um sorriso porque era algo engraçado, mas eu apenas gostaria que Edward não perguntasse isso. Eu me envergonhava do motivo, mas eu não conseguiria evitar que ele surgisse a minha mente quando ele fez a pergunta. Após isso, era só aproveitar o constrangimento. Então eu resolvi deixar as coisas bem claras.

_Quando começarem as aulas, Rose tentará me fazer ciúmes com um dos alunos. Com isso, eu posso ameaçá-lo de morte na frente dela e nós faremos as pazes de novo._

Eu dei de ombros. Ele se concentrou por mais meio segundo depois que eu terminei de falar. Pelo que eu entendia do Edward, ele estava procurando alguma razão nas minhas atitudes.

— Não seria mais fácil… — ele parou de falar e eu abri um sorriso. — Esquece.

_Eu sei que você entende, irmão! Não estou realmente preocupado com isso._

— Ela também entende, Em! — Ele disse adivinhando de onde vinha minha tensão. Eu apenas dei de ombros, fingindo que não me importava. Ele sorriu e saiu da sala.

**************************************************

— Eu estava conversando com Carlisle essa manhã!

Edward disse quando entrou na sala e me pegou sentado no sofá. Era o meu terceiro dia ali. Eu só saía quando eu ouvia Carlisle ou Esme se aproximando. Eu queria evitar perguntas desagradáveis.

Eu nem mudei a posição, continuei com os olhos voltados para a parede enquanto escutava a gravação que fiz enquanto chegávamos nesse lugar. Eu já escutara a mesma fita inúmeras vezes, só parando para rebobinar o gravador.

Ele ignorou os meus maus modos. — Ele acredita que nós precisamos sair um pouco dessa cidade. Segundo ele, dar uma chance aos nossos novos amigos para que eles se sintam confortáveis novamente.

_Você está dizendo que vamos embora?_

— Não. Estou dizendo que vamos caçar em novas áreas. — Ele pausou enquanto escutava meus pensamentos para saber se eu estava entendendo certo. Para seu desconforto, eu estava apenas repetindo as palavras na minha mente, tentando absorver algo. — Eu conversei com Carlisle porque acho que já está na hora de você conhecer as amigas da família.

_Acho que você não entendeu. A idéia era a Rose me provocar ciúmes e não… VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO! Posso fazer as minhas malas?_

Ele sorriu em antecipação. — Achei que você se animaria com a idéia. — Ele torceu um pouco a boca, pensando em algo. — Fico feliz em ajudar.

_Você acha que alguma fêmea daquele bando se incomodaria em me ajudar? Eu não quero realmente atentar contra o meu casamento, sabe? É só uma medida administrativa!_

— Medida administrativa? — Quando ele repetiu a pergunta eu fiquei um pouco triste comigo mesmo. Eu já tinha esquecido que um dia eu estudara e saberia dizer tudo sobre administração de empresas. Mas mesmo assim, eu não estava preocupado com isso. Estava pensando que eu estava cada dia mais parecido com Edward. — Estou começando a achar que você esconde muitos segredos…

— Eu não posso fazer nada se você fica buzinando essas expressões de "almofadinha" no meu ouvido.

Minha voz saiu totalmente alterada. Nada de humor estava presente, apenas o ódio pelo erro que eu havia cometido. Edward abriu um largo sorriso.

— Para uma pessoa que se orgulha de ser especialista em palavras e expressões obscenas, você tem um ótimo repertório de palavras educadas. Deixe o Carlisle saber disso.

_Cacete, Edward. Para você ser chato assim, só sendo falta de sexo_, eu sibilei na minha mente. _Aproveite que vamos estar rodeados por elas e arrume uma fêmea para você._

Ele soltou um grunhido baixo. Sexo sempre era um tema delicado com Edward. — Quieto, Emmett!

_Se você tiver problemas com as palavras, eu posso lhe ajudar._

Edward passou da surpresa para o nojo enquanto eu recitava uma infinidade de palavras obscenas me minha mente. A última, que eu havia guardado com carinho por anos, nem eu conseguia falar alto. Quando eu voltei minha atenção para ele seus olhos estavam arregalados e o pavor era a emoção mais forte.

— O que quer dizer isso? — A voz dele não passava de um sussurro. Mas quando eu pensei em uma maneira de explicar sem ofender a sua inteligência, ele aumentou o tom de voz. — Esquece! Eu não quero saber!

Era tarde demais. Minhas mãos se fecharam ao redor do seu ombro e eu o empurrei até o sofá. Numa espécie de abraço, eu fiz Edward se sentar, enquanto ele tentava se livrar das minhas mãos sem sucesso.

— Emmett! — Sua voz estava furiosa. — Se você der uma palavra, eu corto a sua cabeça.

Minhas mãos voaram para a minha outra cabeça, mas eu decidi em tempo recorde que Edward não colocaria as mãos ali. Não se ele quisesse viver para contar a história. Novamente depositei as mãos em seu ombro.

Em um piscar de olhos, Esme, Carlisle e Rose apareceram na sala. Eu os olhei com um sorriso nos lábios, que se alargou mais quando vi suas expressões de curiosidade e medo pelo que viria. Até Rose esboçava certa curiosidade, mesmo que estivesse tão determinada em desviar do meu olhar.

— Vamos imaginar que você já tenha visto um corpo de mulher na vida! — Eu disse e ele, se rendendo a derrota porque não conseguiria vencer a minha força, bufou. Ele também ameaçou me interromper, mas eu simplesmente o fiz calar em um aceno. — Edward, isso pode ser fácil ou difícil. Só dependerá de você!

Ele me olhou com puro ódio nos olhos. — Eu não vou escutar isso. Eu não preciso escutar isso.

Seus olhares vagaram para Carlisle e Esme, pedindo por uma ajuda. Eu vi Esme fechar sua boca que ainda estava em choque e Carlisle balançou a cabeça rapidamente para tentar clarear a mente.

— Que isso, Edward… Nossa família vai pensar que você não quer ter essa conversa. — Meus olhos voaram rapidamente para Esme e Carlisle, que continuavam imóveis. Tão imóveis que poderiam ser confundidos com estátuas de expressões aterrorizadas. — E eu vou ter que procurar um deles para explicar todos os detalhes de nossa conversa.

Foi como soltar um leão no meio de uma manada de antílopes. Nenhum deles ficou para presenciar o que eu tentaria dizer para Edward. Todos eles abandonaram o pobre menino nas minhas mãos. Eu gargalhei.

— O.K. Emmett! Vamos acabar logo com isso! — Ele me disse desistindo da batalha.

_Não fique triste, irmão. Eu estou tentando te explicar o que fazer quando chegarmos no Alasca. Ou melhor, eu estou tentando fazer com que você saia bem sucedido num momento intimo, quando você encontrar o amor da sua vida._

— Então deixaremos essa conversa para quando eu encontrar o amor da minha vida! — Ele tentou se levantar mais uma vez, mas minhas mãos ainda estavam fazendo pressão.

— Faremos melhor! Faremos um investimento a longo prazo. Algumas aulas por dia não lhe farão mal! — Eu parei por um momento, ponderando o que abordar primeiro. — O que você acha, Edward? Começaremos com oral, anal ou os fundamentos básicos – o que encaixa aonde?

Nesse momento Carlisle desceu as escadas, parando bem na nossa frente. Ele me olhou com um misto de repulsa e medo. Eu sorri inocentemente para ele. — Agora chega, Emmett! Nós não precisamos ouvir isso.

— Mas papai, essa é a educação sexual que Edward merece! — Eu tirei uma das mãos de Edward para levá-la a boca, fingindo surpresa. — Me admira muito o senhor! Um médico respeitável impedindo que seu filho seja instruído nos caminhos do amor!

Aquela frase tinha soado estranha até para mim. Mas Carlisle apenas intensificou a expressão de medo. Eu me segurava para não rir, mas meu papel estava indo por água abaixo. Eu já não conseguia mais manter uma expressão séria. Agora, os meus dentes estavam a mostra em um sorriso constante.

— Entenda bem, Emmett! — Carlisle disse assumindo um tom sério. — Ou você para com isso, ou nós quatro iremos fragmentá-lo em pedaços e deixá-lo bem aqui enquanto viajamos para o Alasca.

— Ouch! Dói ouvir isso! — Outro sorriso involuntário.

Minhas mãos se afrouxaram dos ombros de Edward e ele pode se libertar. Eu realmente não acreditava que eles fariam isso comigo, mas eu sabia que eles poderiam realmente sair sem mim. Não que eu não pudesse encontrá-los, ou não pudesse ficar aqui, mas eu queria realmente causar uma boa impressão com as fêmeas que conheceríamos. Talvez assim elas pudessem me dar algum auxílio nas questões pendentes com Rose.

Edward saiu correndo do meu lado, seu rosto o puro retrato da raiva e do nojo. Eu havia desempenhado bem o meu papel e ainda me vingara por ele ter apagado os meus lindos desenhos. Mas o mais importante é que ele nunca mais tentaria desmoralizar o meu papel de obsceno da família. Isso eu tinha certeza.

— Cão que ladra, não morde! — Ele disse desdenhando de mim enquanto subia as escadas. Ele soltou um sorrisinho provocante.

Eu levei a minha mão ao queixo, como se parasse para pensar em suas palavras. — Você prefere as cenas ou se contenta com a minha narração?

Algumas cenas mais picantes tomaram conta da minha mente. Carlisle começou a se retirar, mas Edward estava estagnado no meio da escada.

— Comportem-se! — Carlisle disse, enquanto tentava passar.

Edward bufou e prosseguiu no seu caminho para o seu quarto. Enquanto isso eu me aconcheguei no meu sofá, numa clássica atitude humana. Era incompreensível que eu ainda tinha essas atitudes. Mas isso não me incomodou. Eu apenas coloquei a fita para reiniciar no gravador e passei a ouvir.

**************************************************

Nós fomos correndo até o Alasca. O carro não era mais rápido que isso. Aliás, ele não chegava nem perto. E era uma forma de evitarem que eu falasse demais. Quando todos decidiam que minhas palavras estavam entrando em terreno perigoso, eles simplesmente me olhavam atravessados. Assim nós passávamos boa parte do tempo comigo calado, como se eu fosse uma criança de castigo.

Edward se aproveitava dessa situação. Ele tentava evitar os meus pensamentos, tentando cantar mais alto do que eles ou simplesmente se concentrar nos pensamentos dos outros. Felizmente para mim, ele não conseguia fazer isso completamente e eu apenas continuava repassando imagens mentais de mulheres nuas. Quando isso me cansava, eu começava a executar um exercício mental de memorização que aprendi quando era humano: consistia em você repetir o que gostaria de memorizar por várias vezes, criando uma melodia que se adequasse a ela.

Isso realmente irritava Edward e deixava minha mente um pouco mais distraída da presença de Rose. Eu acreditava que se eu escolhesse qualquer outro grupo de palavras, Edward não se importaria, mas eu gostava de repetir as palavras obscenas que eu havia "sugerido" para ele na outra noite. Apenas as melodias variavam, me fazendo buscar músicas ainda mais antigas na minha memória.

— Chega! — Edward grunhiu quando eu repeti as palavras num ritmo de marcha fúnebre, evidenciando cada sílaba. — Chega!

— Emmett… — Era a voz de Esme me dando um aviso para eu parar.

— Porque só o Edward pode compor músicas nessa família? — Eu choraminguei. — Eu também tenho talento, o.k.?

— Então cantarole para nós! — Esme se inflou de alegria.

Eu assobiei a marcha fúnebre e Esme me encarou intrigada.

— Eu sei! É que estou trabalhando na letra… Nunca achei de bom tom a despedida dos mortos não ter uma letra.

Edward bufou. Ele realmente fazia muito isso ultimamente. Eu mantive meu rosto sério, mas as minhas desculpas estavam cada vez melhores. Isso me alegrou.

Daquele momento em diante, eu passei a não me incomodar mais com os humores de Edward e comecei a me concentrar nas fêmeas que estavam por vir. Não era realmente interesse, mas eu estava imaginando como eu aceitei aquele plano idiota do Edward? Era claro que Rose não cairia nessa… ela sabia que eu a amava mais que qualquer coisa nesse mundo!

Nós estávamos correndo por muito tempo, parando às vezes só para caçar. É claro que nenhum de nós estava cansado, mas ficar vendo as paisagens passarem por nós um pouco fora de foco não era a coisa mais agradável do mundo. Eu assumo que nunca fui um amante da natureza, mas aquilo era demais até para mim. Tédio total.

Como se Carlisle ouvisse minhas preces, ele diminuiu a corrida para um leve caminhar. Minhas esperanças já tinham se esvaído e pensei que estávamos nos aproximando de mais uma cidade. Era sempre a mesma coisa: não poderíamos passar correndo tão perto dos humanos, era perigoso. Por isso nós escolhíamos contornar a cidade, escolhendo um ponto por onde pudéssemos passar.

No entanto, nesse momento, Carlisle apenas parou na orla da cidade. Uma cidadezinha com uma rua principal que deveria ser do tamanho da nossa garagem ou menor. As fêmeas que eu tanto aguardava não poderiam morar nesse fim de mundo… ou poderiam?

Esme, Edward e Rose começaram a caminhar numa velocidade humana um pouco a frente. Passavam um pouco da hora que os humanos dormem, mas segundo Carlisle, isso não era motivo para nos mostrarmos irresponsáveis. Então começaríamos a caminhar.

— Que fim de mundo! — Rose explicitou em seu tom agressivo de sempre.

— Não diga isso, Rose! — A voz de Esme estava educada e controlada. Mas isso só fazia a repreensão parecer ainda maior. — Lembre-se que nós moramos em um lugar parecido com esse!

— Mas isso não impede esse lugar de ser tão afastado da humanidade. — Eu disse, olhando ao redor. — Só falta as casas abandonadas para eu acreditar que estou em uma cidade fantasma!

— Não seja rude, meu filho! Isso é grosseiro!

— Desculpa mãe! Estou tentando encontrar alguma alma viva para pedir desculpas também!

Esme me lançou um olhar reprovador, mas vi um sorriso brincando em seus lábios antes dela se virar para Carlisle. Eu sorri também e vi o rosto de Rose se contorcer em desgosto pela aprovação de Esme a mim. Não que ela pensasse que Esme queria ter outra relação comigo além da relação de uma mãe com um filho. Mas como Rose estava em pé de guerra comigo, ela preferia que as pessoas não manifestassem felicidade com as minhas piadas. Era queria que todos a apoiassem. Sem exceções!

— Eu captei o cheiro de Tânia vindo da direção norte da cidade. — Carlisle disse em seu estilo todo profissional. — No entanto, não acho que devemos segui-la até sentirmos o rastro das outras.

— Porque não?

— Acredito que Tânia pode estar em um momento íntimo. Não seria cortês que a interrompêssemos.

— Momento íntimo? — Rose arqueou uma sobrancelha para a pergunta.

— Isso mesmo. As fêmeas do grupo de Tânia têm uma maior proximidade com os humanos do que nós!

— Eu entendi certo? Você está dizendo que elas fazem sexo com humanos? — Minha surpresa era total. — Preciso conhecer essas mulheres…

Minha última frase saiu num sussurro, mas eu ouvi os dentes de Rose trincarem quando todos os seus músculos se retesaram. Eu poderia gargalhar da cena, se não parecesse que ela explodiria.

Eu já estava pensando em sair correndo ou tapar os meus ouvidos. A discussão ficaria feia diante da raiva que ameaçava explodir de Rose e, dessa vez não teria como Carlisle e Esme ficarem de fora. No entanto, eu não me sentia errado por isso. Eu nunca desejaria outra mulher além de Rose. A minha curiosidade era devido apenas a isso mesmo: curiosidade. Afinal, quantas vezes você cruza com um vampiro que se relaciona com humanos?

— Carlisle, você consegue rastrear as outras? — A voz de Rose era quase um rugido, mas era fácil ver que ela tentava adequar a sua voz para parecer indiferente.

Ela estava me ignorando? Hunm… interessante…

Eu abri um sorriso por saber que ela ficara chateada com o meu interesse pelas fêmeas. Provavelmente Edward estava certo sobre aquele lance de ciúmes, mas isso ainda não provava nada. Era capaz de Rose estar apenas querendo comprar mais uma briga. Mas esse era um jogo que dois poderiam jogar.

— Acho que Carmem, Kate, Irina e Eleazar estão no norte. Provavelmente estão todos juntos. Sinto o rastro deles se afastando. Não devem estar muito longe porque o rastro ainda é fresco. — Carlisle voltou-se para nós dois e eu sorri abertamente para ele. — Vamos optar por seguir os outros.

— Se comportem, crianças! — A voz de Esme em tom de reprovação de novo. — Finjam que são bem educados.

Eles estavam caçando um pouco mais afastado da floresta. Nós pudemos perceber dois grandes cervos abatidos na grama. O cheiro me inundou e eu torci o meu nariz. Cervos não são nada agradáveis.

Os quatro de pele branca estavam de pé, nos olhando. Era uma visão um pouco estranha. Não por eles serem vampiros ou qualquer outra coisa, mas porque seus olhos eram tão claros quando os nossos. Parece que eu já tinha me acostumado a encontrar vampiros de olhos vermelhos e, o choque disso não ser uma característica única da família me assustou um pouco.

Edward me olhou. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim, questionando provavelmente minha sanidade.

"_É um jeito estranho de pensar. Eu sei. Mas o que posso fazer?_"

— Carlisle! Que prazer em vê-lo, meu bom amigo! — Ele nos olhou nos olhos, fixando em cada de um de nós por vez. — Suponho que sua família cresceu um pouco depois de nosso último encontro.

— Eleazar! É muito bom encontrá-lo também! — Ele fez uma pausa e se virou para as mulheres presentes. — Kate, Carmem, Irina. — Com pequenos acenos de cabeça, ele cumprimentou a todas e se voltou para Eleazar. — Você está certo quanto a minha família, eu e Esme adotamos mais dois filhos: Rosalie e Emmett.

— Bem-vindos ao Alasca, crianças. É muito bom tê-los aqui.

Meu olhar voltou para o homem que ainda nos olhava com interesse. Ele tinha cabelos escuros e, pude perceber que sua pele tinha um tom mais escuro também, mesmo que apresentasse a mesma palidez que nós. Isso causava um efeito estranho.

— Muito obrigado. — Eu agradeci e uma das mulheres, que possuía cabelos loiros pálidos abriu um pequeno sorriso. Eu sorri em resposta, minhas covinhas aparecendo.

Rose me lançou um olhar duro. Achei que se fosse um pouco mais penetrante, aquele olhar poderia ter me partido ao meio. Mas eu fingi que não tinha visto. Era melhor que nós resolvêssemos nossos problemas quando estivéssemos a sós. Ninguém precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

— Emmett, não é? — Eu assenti com a cabeça para a tal loira pálida se dirigiu a mim. Sua voz tinha a mesma musicalidade que caracteriza os da nossa espécie. — Meu nome é Kate.

— Oi Kate. — Ela se aproximou um pouco mais de mim. Seus olhos continham um brilho estranho, como se fosse uma curiosidade… uma curiosidade que se comparava à minha. — Então você é uma das fêmeas que brinca com os humanos?

Os olhos dos outros se arregalaram e Carlisle deixou sua mão pousar levemente na sua testa, enquanto ele balançava a cabeça. Parecia que ele estava chocado com a minha atitude e falta de tato. Interessante… achei que ele já havia se acostumado com isso. No entanto, Kate apenas arregalou os olhos um pouco antes de voltar à expressão anterior. Agora ela apresentava um sorriso presunçoso em seus lábios.

— Sou… por quê? Você não? — Ela falava como se fosse um desafio. Eu poderia ver, pela minha visão periférica, que os outros estavam atentos a nossa conversa, estagnados em seus lugares pelo choque.

Eu sorri com ela. Era fácil ver que eu encontrara uma pessoa com o mesmo senso para humor que eu. Não seria nada difícil conviver com essa pequena multidão aqui no Alasca.

— Não, eu não! Eu os acho meio quebradiços. — Eu dei de ombros, mostrando indiferença.

— Nisso você tem razão! — Ela elevou um pouco o queixo. — Aposto que com todos esses músculos, você tenha alguma dificuldade para lidar com coisas quebradiças.

Ela estava flertando comigo? "_Ela está flertando comigo? ELA ESTÁ FLERTANDO COMIGO?_" Meus olhos correram por todos os que estavam presentes nesse momento, voltando a encarar Kate depois de alguns segundos. Pelo que eu via da minha visão periférica, Edward estava tão surpreso quanto eu.

— É… — Edward começou a falar, mas sua voz morreu antes que ele pronunciasse outra palavra.

— Fique calmo, Edward! Eu não vou machucar seu irmãozinho! — Meus olhos se arregalaram um pouco, enquanto eu tentava colocar meu cérebro para funcionar. Eu queria fazer ciúmes na Rose… isso era um fato! Mas eu não queria terminar com todas as minhas chances com ela. Isso seria loucura. Eu amo a Rose.

— Estou calmo! — A voz de Edward veio me dar mais alguns minutos para pensar! — Emmett sabe se cuidar sozinho.

— Não, não sabe não! — A voz de Rose estava um pouco acima do normal, mas o choque por ela ter falado isso não foi maior do que o choque de vê-la do meu lado, segurando minha mão. — E quem cuida dele sou eu!

* * *

**Iziie Lestrange:** Eu espero que seja rápido o suficiente também! Assim ficaremos todos bem: vocês ficam contentes com os capítulos e eu com as minhas reviews. Acredito que no próximo capítulo nós já tenhamos o Jasper e a Alice. Segure-se! Obrigada pelo elogio.

**Camila Morgan:** Que bom que você está gostando. Fico muito feliz mesmo em saber disso! Eles vão chegar… eu só estava esperando os acontecimentos de alguns outros capítulos. Se tudo correr bem, eles nos honraram no capítulo que vem.

**Vick Moreira Cullen:** Obrigada pelo aviso. E agradeço o apoio porque também sei que Emmett é macho pra caralho! E não se incomode com os termos chulos! Emmett não gostaria que tivéssemos pudores para falar dele. Além disso, peço desculpas pelo erro… eu estou começando a me tratar no masculino de tanto escrever essa fic, mas é imperdoável o tratamento com Emmett! Beijos

**Mickky:** Bom saber que você gosta mais do Emmett a cada momento. Isso realmente me deixa muito feliz… Espero também que você continue se divertindo.

**Aurora Lynne:** Eu amo demais escrever sobre essas idéias do Emmett! Sempre me divirto imaginando a cara do Edward e dos outros. Também estou super contente com o seu desenho. Mesmo que ainda não o tenha visto, estou tão curiosa que isso me faz querer escrever mais. E não se preocupe por demorar em mandar a review. O importante é saber que vocês estão curtindo e saber o que vocês acham. Obrigada mesmo!

* * *

**N/A: **Eu sei que todos estão muito ansiosos pelo capítulo em que Jasper e Alice aparecem, mas por enquanto ele ainda não chegou. Admito que estou me empenhando mais nele, colhendo informações sobre aquilo, mas não é só por isso que ele ainda não foi publicado. Existem coisas importantes que constituem o caráter do personagem e que não podem ser deixadas para trás. São as vivências que estão presentes nos livros, numa ordem cronológica e que eu não poderia deixar de retratar. Assim, para conter os ânimos, prometo que no máximo em três ou quatro capítulos teremos a presença do nosso novo querido casal.


	20. Apenas Nota

**Nota da Autora**

Pessoas, sinto pelo atraso, mas ainda postarei a fic. Eu não estou com muito tempo e dar continuidade ao capítulo está mais difícil do que o imaginado – deu branco, travei…

Mesmo assim, vim aqui pedir que vocês não me abandonem. O quanto antes o famoso email aparecerá para vocês!

Beijos a todos!


	21. Discussões

**N/A: **Pessoas, desculpem a demora. Esse capítulo realmente foi mais complicado de escrever! Eu juro para vocês que eu devo estar sofrendo de alguma síndrome de autor. Todos os capítulos que tentei escrever terminam com Edward e Emmett brigando. Isso deve ser algum problema crônico, mas eu prometo melhorar.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

**Discussões**

Eu estava com a impressão de que o ar havia se tornado uma barreira sólida. Era como se eu precisasse colocar toda a minha força nessa tarefa e mesmo assim, não pudesse desfrutar da sensação do ar passando pelos meus pulmões. Era mais fácil parar de respirar – e foi o que eu fiz.

– Rose. – A voz sempre calma de Carlisle veio em meu auxílio naquela situação. Eu estava preparado para a sua manobra de mágico – aquela que ele sempre fazia para sair desse tipo de situação –, no entanto sua voz parou exatamente nesse ponto.

Eu o encarei sério. No único momento que eu resolvo contar com a sua capacidade de resolver problemas, ele me deixa na mão. "_Eddie, uma ajuda aqui?_" Eu odeio admitir que eu não tenho capacidade de fazer alguma coisa, mas eu estava tenso demais para prestar atenção nessas pequenas coisas.

Diante do silêncio de Edward – "_Obrigado, irmão!_" – eu resolvi me pronunciar. Na verdade, não foi muito bem uma decisão, eu estava de frente para Rose, olhando para ela e dela para Kate, enquanto minha boca se mexia, sem emitir ruídos. Era uma coisa no estilo abre e fecha, mas não fala nada. Estava me sentindo como um idiota.

– Alguém disse alguma coisa sobre luta de garotas? – A minha voz saiu muito baixa, mas o entusiasmo era evidente. Diante daquele quadro, a minha capacidade de fazer piadas surpreendeu até a mim mesmo… mas como sempre, eu não tinha pensado antes de falar! As palavras se formaram na minha boca e não na minha mente.

Com certeza, as pessoas naquela clareira não chegavam perto de imaginar como eu poderia dizer algo parecido com isso no momento em que as palavras tocaram seus ouvidos. Mesmo assim o olhar de revolta lançado a mim não durou segundos suficientes. As coisas apenas pioraram quando a tal Kate soltou um grito de entusiasmo e piscou para mim.

– Eu topo!

O olhar fulminante que Rose me lançou foi um contraste imenso com o sorriso safado vindo de Kate. Isso me deixou meio confuso, eu não sabia se ficava arrependido ou se eu sorria com a resposta de Kate. Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em responder, a voz de Carlisle saiu um pouco repreensiva.

– Emmett! – Agora ele até conseguiu colocar alguma ênfase na voz! Aquilo me deixava orgulhoso, eu acho, ele já estava se acostumando comigo. Enquanto isso, as mulheres Denali se contorciam em desgosto e lançavam olhares reprovadores para Kate, que parecia não se importar nem um pouco.

– Eu adoro uma boa briga! – A loira pequenina disse como se ninguém a interrompesse. Eu fiquei pensando como seria uma mulher dessa na cama. Meus pensamentos devem ter transparecido um pouco, porque Rose me encarava com repugnância.

Nessa hora, muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Eu falava com Rose, enquanto o tal de Eleazar conversava com Kate. Edward e Carlisle trocavam algumas pequenas palavras com Irina e Carmem, aparentemente se desculpando por minha conduta inadequada.

– O que foi? – Eu perguntei tentando parecer inocente. Ela simplesmente bufou e virou de costas para mim. – Deixe-me entender: você briga comigo e depois faz essa cena de ciúmes… Quando eu acho que estou entendendo, você me trata como se nem me visse…

– Esquece, Emmett! Só… esquece! – Agora foi a minha vez de bufar e desviar atenção. Olhei para Eleazar e Kate, me concentrando na conversa deles.

– Kate, você não quer arrumar briga com a família de Carlisle. Eles são nossa família também. – A voz de Eleazar era firme, mas parecia um lembrete e não uma ordem. Mesmo assim o sorriso de Kate diminuiu. – Lembre-se que nós não admitimos discussões infundadas. – Ele olhou nos meus olhos e nos de Rose por um longo tempo, voltando-se para Carlisle em seguida. – Aposto que Carlisle concorda comigo.

– Com toda certeza. – A voz de Carlisle estava mais forte do que nunca. No entanto o seu tom era o mesmo de sempre. – Nós nos desculpamos imensamente por isso, Eleazar. Estamos muitíssimos envergonhados pela atitude dessas crianças.

Eleazar apenas fez um aceno de mão como se aquilo não passasse de brincadeira de criança. Eu comecei a me sentir como um bebê que joga comida na cabeça de um pai coruja. Ninguém me castigaria por isso, eles nem achavam importante.

– Eles são muito novos! – A voz de Esme mostrava sua indignação com a minha postura, mas ao mesmo tempo se desculpava com os outros por nossa causa. – Sinto que eles ainda não estão com modos adequados…

– Ei! Que isso? – Essa era a minha voz de novo! – Não é só porque eu gosto de brigas e de s… – o olhar de Carlisle não dava margem para erros, eles apenas me fuzilava. – …de outras coisinhas, isso não quer dizer que eu não tenho modos.

Edward começou a sorrir do meu lado. Em pouquíssimos segundos ele estava gargalhando. Na verdade, ele estava rindo de mim. Eu tinha certeza. "_Você ainda quer rir de mim, irmão? Eu não sei se isso é uma boa idéia… eu ainda posso estragar as coisas para você!_" Ele me olhou com desdém, possivelmente achando que eu não poderia me livrar tão facilmente dessa situação ou nem mesmo inverter o jogo. Totalmente ingênuo.

Eu acariciei levemente a mão de Rose, trazendo-a até meus lábios e selando um beijo nela. Isso não foi uma coisa muito fácil de fazer, mas no fim ela se rendeu aos meus encantos. E eu sorri de lado. – Sinto muito Kate, mas meu coração realmente já tem dona. Não só meu coração, mas todo pedaço de mim. – Eu sei que isso foi meio piegas, mas mesmo assim olhei para Rose com os olhos brilhando. Isso não é nada difícil considerando a beleza dessa mulher. – No entanto…

– Emmett! – Edward rosnou. Os olhos de Rose já tinham se arregalado antes dele pensar em me deter, mas assim que ele se manifestou a compreensão encheu seus pensamentos e um sorriso de antecipação inundou os lábios dela. Um sorriso bem maquiavélico, na minha opinião.

Acho que Rose estava mais do que feliz de fazer as pazes comigo. Isso ficou muito claro. Mas acredito que o melhor foi saber que ela estava tão cansada quanto eu de ser o ponto fraco dessa história. Estávamos de irritados com a posição de casal problemático. Sei que seria meio impossível deixarmos esse título de lado… afinal, Carlisle e Esme nunca brigavam por nada e, Edward ainda não se livrara das teias de aranha que prendiam as calças dele. Parecia que isso estava longe de acontecer…

– Acredite, Eddie, não é nada para se envergonhar! – A voz de Rose me surpreendeu. Seu sorriso maquiavélico continuava presente e sua voz tinha um tom de sarcasmo inconfundível.

– Não acredito que vocês começarão com essa briga mais uma vez! Já não basta que Edward e Emmett quase se matem a cada hora do dia, você começará com isso também, Rose? – A voz de Esme tinha um tom de decepção inconfundível, mas isso não abalou o meu senso de humor. Eu queria dizer que nós não nos brigávamos tanto, só quando eu estava entediado porque eu e Rose havíamos discutido. Mas eu achei que me desviaria dos foco se fosse explicar esse ponto para Esme.

Eu caminhei lentamente até onde Esme estava e sorri do mesmo modo que sorrira para Rose. Ela estava com os olhos tristes, provavelmente pensando que nós estávamos iniciando uma guerra contra Edward. Na verdade, era só uma pequena luta, nada que envolvesse sangue, se é que você me entende.

– Mãe, – eu coloquei todo o amor que tinha na palavra, tentando amolecer o coração dela. – eu nunca faria nada que fosse magoar a senhora. Nunca magoaria ninguém dessa família. Na verdade, estou tentando a todo custo para que possamos nos ajudar mutuamente.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas para mim, claramente ela não confiava nas minhas promessas. Eu sabia que era difícil que as pessoas confiassem em mim, mas ela era a minha mãe. COMO ELA PODERIA FAZER ISSO?

– Ela é sensata, Emmett! Por isso não acredita nas suas promessas falsas… – A voz de Edward era cortante.

Eu olhei o mais fundo possível nos olhos de Esme e deixei minha voz doce o suficiente para derreter até o coração mais duro do mundo. Coloquei um pouco de dor na minha voz também. – Isso é verdade, mãe?

Funcionou muito bem. Esme apenas balançou a cabeça negando as frases de Edward. Eu gostaria que ele tentasse rebater essa. Mas antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade, eu olhei para as 3 fêmeas na minha frente.

– Como eu dizia antes do Edward me interromper, eu estou comprometido por toda eternidade com a mulher mais linda do mundo. Sem querer ofender, é claro. – Dei um sorriso torto de desculpas e beijei a testa de Rose. – No entanto, o meu irmão aqui está procurando uma fêmea para ser feliz e eu prometi ajudá-lo. Assim, quem quiser se candidatar, precisa apenas estar solteira e ser boa professora de…

Um rugido escapou dos lábios de Edward. Eu sorri.

– Nada sutil, Emmett! – Carlisle me lembrou.

– Nada educado. – Esme assinalou.

– Nada inteligente. – Edward grunhiu. – Eu vou te matar, moleque.

– Não começaremos de novo… – Carlisle disse sem mudar o tom de voz enquanto Edward partia para cima de mim.

Ele era muito rápido, mas eu consegui mantê-lo afastado. Foi só um momento para esticar a mão e tentar segurar seu pescoço. Ele desviou de mim, cego de raiva e investiu de novo. Dessa vez, conseguiu me segurar pelo pescoço. A força que ele fazia deveria ser muito grande, capaz de fazer um humano – ou até mesmo um vampiro fraco em pedaços –, mas eu ainda era bem mais forte que ele. Para me parar, ele precisaria me matar.

Esme nos olhava com tom de reprovação enquanto Rose ria da situação. O som de seu sorriso parecia um colibri e conseguiu superar até o sorriso estonteante de Kate. Era maravilhoso ouvir aquela sinfonia.

– Fique calmo, Carlisle. Edward só está nervoso porque ainda não está preparado para entrar no mundo dos adultos. – Eu sorri mais um pouco enquanto ele apertava minha garganta. – Mas fique tranqüilo você também, Edward, eu selecionarei alguém que saiba te ensinar os mistérios que rondam os humanos e a nossa espécie.

Mais um rugido acompanhado dos sinetes que eram o riso de Rosalie. Ainda tínhamos a voz de Kate como pano de fundo. Esme soltou um "Chega!" quase inaudível no meio de tanto alvoroço.

– Se você quiser, meu irmão, eu arrumo alguém bom de buraco o suficiente para que dê conta da tarefa dos dois.

Nesse momento eu não agüentei e comecei a rir. Minha gargalhada se propagava alta e forte, abafando os sons de toda floresta e os risos que ainda ecoavam de Rose e Kate.

Antes que eu pudesse me controlar, eu senti um par de olhos cravados em mim. Esme me olhava com uma raiva que não condizia com o posto dela de mãe. Eu estava com a ligeira impressão de que acabara de arrumar problemas. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em me desculpar, ela estava ao nosso lado, segurando a orelha de Edward com a mão esquerda e a minha orelha com a mão direita.

Naquele momento, eu me calei.

Eu assumo que aquilo não doía, não era ao menos desconfortável ter Esme puxando minha orelha. Não existia dor porque eu era muito mais forte que ela. E não existia desconforto porque o meu corpo de vampiro me permitia ficar em diferentes posições sem que isso exigisse muito de mim – eu e Rose nos aproveitamos muito disso em nossa lua de mel. Mesmo assim, existia uma parte de minha mente que se rebelava contra aquela situação, dizendo simplesmente que era humilhação demais estar sendo tratado assim.

– Eu realmente me desculpo por esses dois. Eles ainda não aprenderam que não foram criados por lobos. Na verdade, eles ainda não sabem o que significa se comportar como pessoas normais.

– Mas mãe… – Eu comecei… e só comecei.

– Sem "mas" e nem meio "mas", vocês dois tem que aprender a se comportar! Eu já falei centenas de vezes sobre isso. Está na hora dos dois crescerem. A próxima vez que isso acontecer, os dois estarão de castigo. E eu não quero nem saber de quem foi a culpa. Me fiz entender?

Antes que eu pudesse responder àquele jorro de informações, eu ouvi o riso de uma das outras fêmeas do clã Denali. Eleazar e Kate logo se juntaram a elas, fazendo com que as gargalhadas ecoassem por toda a clareira. Em poucos segundos, até Carlisle estava rindo. Pude perceber pelo canto do olho que Esme deu um pequeno sorriso, envergonhada com a situação.

Quando já estávamos em casa – eu estava com a sensação de que se ainda fosse humano, minha orelha teria ficado na mão de Esme –, eu consegui fazer com que minha mãe soltasse as nossas orelhas e nos deixasse explicar. Eu estava começando a falar, mas Edward me deu um olhar tipo mortal que me deu vontade de rir. Ele achava que eu poderia me complicar ainda mais com Esme e Carlisle.

– Não seja bobo, Edward. – Eu disse com desdém. – É impossível que nossos pais não entendam as nossas motivações.

– Ninguém normal entenderia as suas motivações, Emmett! – Ele me disse num tom que eu sabia que ele só utilizava comigo! Uma coisa que eu não entendia o motivo.

– Eu espero que você não esteja usando você mesmo por referência como normal, Edward… – Eu dei um sorriso que mostrava todas as minhas intenções. – Até porque uma pessoa que não tem nenhum relacionamento sério e, chegando aos 50 anos, ainda é VIRGEM – eu frisei a palavra – não pode ser considerada normal.

Edward ficou em estado de choque. Eu começaria a rir imediatamente, mas o silêncio ao nosso redor foi sepulcral. Não havia o menor ruído, nem ao menos o som da respiração de alguém. Tanto a minha família, quanto os vampiros do clã Denali estavam estáticos como Edward. Ficou claro nesse momento que eu estava enrascado, que eu teria grandes problemas com Esme e com Carlisle.

– Quer dizer que Edward continua com o mesmo gosto para mulheres? – Uma voz desconhecida soou com um pouco de sarcasmo e muito interesse.

Eu me virei e encontrei uma mulher, que eu supus ser a última fêmea do clã Denali. A tal de Tânia que estava se divertindo quando nós chegamos e parecia ter entrado no meio da discussão entre eu e Edward.

– Isso se você considerar que aversão também é um tipo de gosto! – Eu disse indiferente. Eu já estava tão enrascado que um comentário a mais ou a menos não faria diferença.

– Emmett! – Eu ouvi um rugido do peito de Edward ao mesmo tempo em que Tânia sorria para mim. No entanto, ela ignorou a manifestação de revolta de Edward.

– Não posso concordar com você… – Ela disse e me surpreendeu. – Eu conheço Edward há muito tempo para saber que ele não alimenta aversões por mulheres…

– O que? – Eu estava surpreso que alguém fosse defender Edward. Normalmente as pessoas simplesmente ignoravam esse lado dele para não se complicarem na defesa. Edward nunca estava com ninguém e, com isso, ninguém poderia provar que ele gostava de mulheres. Minha voz assumiu um tom de singela dúvida enquanto eu erguia minhas sobrancelhas e encarava aquela mulher. – Isso significa que alguém domou o coração do meu querido irmão? Ou é só uma amiga que resolveu abusar do seu corpinho?

Tânia meneou a cabeça como quem não quer responder, esperando que isso gerasse dúvidas suficientes na minha cabeça e eu parasse de fazer perguntas. Ela realmente não me conhecia.

– Será que Edward é macho o suficiente para encarar uma mulher como você ou ele simplesmente te dispensou como fez com tantas outras?

O rosto de Tânia se contorceu em uma máscara de dor. Na verdade, era apenas uma careta que indicava o quanto ela ficava desconfortável com a idéia de responder aquela pergunta. Eu entendi isso como uma resposta… Edward mais uma vez decepcionara a família com sua atitude com as mulheres.

– Não precisa responder Tânia. – Edward disse numa voz sem emoção nenhuma. E, em seguida, completou com um pouco de ódio. – O idiota do Emmett ainda não aprendeu o que é educação.

– Eleazar, Carmem, Irina, Kate e Tânia. – Carlisle disse um pouco chateado. – Sinto muito por essa situação e não vamos mais incomodá-los. Estamos vendo que essa situação não está confortável e por isso não insistiremos mais nela. Sinto muito realmente.

– Carlisle, meu companheiro, não se aflija. – Eleazar falou e eu senti que ele tinha o mesmo dom de mediação do meu pai. – Nós somos amigos há muito tempo para deixar que pequenos constrangimentos nos privem da companhia uns dos outros.

– Isso tudo é por minha causa? – Eu perguntei realmente curioso. – Ou Edward fez alguma burrada e todos estão realmente chateados por isso?

Nesse momento, Tânia deu um sorriso amarelo que me fez optar pela segunda opção! No entanto, eu sabia que mesmo que a primeira fosse verdade, eu não estava perdendo tanto. Afinal, Kate e Rose estavam sorrindo levemente para mim.

– Emmett, você ainda não aprendeu que sua companhia é melhor apreciada quando você fica de boca fechada?

– Meu querido irmão! – Eu bradei como se fosse a primeira vez que via Edward em décadas. – Isso pode até ser verdade no seu caso, mas está claro que você não é comparação para ninguém. Veja como as meninas sorriem para mim. – Eu fiz uma pequena reverência. – Obrigado meninas.

– Acho que você entende meu ponto, não é mesmo Eleazar? – A voz de Carlisle apresentava toda sua vergonha. – Sei que somos amigos há muito tempo, mas isso não impede que eu me envergonhe da atitude desses dois. Deixemos que vocês compartilhem da sua própria privacidade e voltaremos em um momento em que nossos filhos não nos envergonhem.

– Você está brincando! – Rose disse com raiva. Ela estava prestes a estourar novamente. Eu não queria estar na pele de Carlisle. – Nós corremos até aqui por nada? Eu não posso acreditar nisso.

– Como se você estivesse cansada… como se pudesse se cansar… – Edward disse.

– Cansada eu não estou, mas poderia estar aproveitando melhor o meu tempo. – Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

– Se vocês se comportassem como pessoas educadas, isso não precisaria acontecer! – Esme nos lançou um olhar reprovador. De novo!

– Podemos simplesmente fingir que somos pequenos vampiros comportados e vocês ficam mais um pouco. O que acham? – Eu sugeri como criança inocente. Então poderíamos ficar e caçar um pouco?

Kate sibilou algo como "Pequenos?" por baixo do fôlego, mas eu não prestei atenção. Estava cansado de passar o tempo correndo ao invés de me situar em algum lugar. Era até mais difícil caçar assim.

– Como se isso fosse possível para você! – Edward sibilou.

– Vai ser tão fácil quanto seria para você conseguir uma mulher, mas acho que posso dar conta!

– É isso que você acredita ser um vampiro comportado? – Esme disse assustada! Ela não imaginava a minha resposta rápida para Edward.

– Desculpa mãe! Eu sei que será difícil, mas eu tentarei! Eu prometo.

– Carlisle, por favor… – Rose disse enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo, fingindo estar distraída!

A voz de Carlisle era o retrato de sua indecisão. – Só ficaremos enquanto vocês se comportarem está entendido?

– Claro, claro!

O sol já tinha se posto, quando nós voltamos da caçada. Os ursos sofreram um grande abate, mas a maioria alguns herbívoros de sangue nojento também estavam na lista negra. Como sempre eu derrubei o maior urso e Edward ficou com inveja de mim.

– Ha-ha! Muito engraçado Emmett! – Ele respondeu ao meu pensamento!

– Desculpa irmão, mas eu não resisti! É sempre bom brincar com essa sua mania de estar nos pensamentos dos outros!

– Bom seria se você usasse sua criatividade para algo de útil!

– Só se você se comportasse como homem e não como um assexuado! – Meu deu vontade de sair cantando depois dessa resposta. Edward franziu a testa para mim, mostrando que ele não esperava uma resposta dessa.

Realmente eu estava me controlando enquanto estávamos próximo a Carlisle ou a Esme, mas no momento, eles ainda estavam conversando com Eleazar no meio da floresta. Eles resolveram esperar que nós caçássemos, nos vigiando para ver se aprontaríamos alguma coisa. Nós aproveitamos a deixa. Agora que já tínhamos caçado, Carmem, Rose, Kate, Irina, Tânia, Edward e eu voltávamos para casa.

Eu estava entediado depois de caçar. Eu sabia que Rose e eu não poderíamos namorar enquanto estivéssemos na casa, mas isso não significava que não pudéssemos nos divertir. O caso é que isso duraria pouco tempo, se fôssemos considerar que Esme e Carlisle voltariam logo e acabariam com a diversão.

– O que você poderia sugerir que eles fossem contra? – Edward me perguntou e todos me olharam. Ele então se virou aos outros para explicar. – Emmett está pensando em alguma diversão, mas acha que Carlisle e Esme não permitirão.

– É engraçado como vocês se comportam igual a uma família de verdade. Vocês realmente parecem crianças enquanto Esme e Carlisle são os adultos.

– O que podemos fazer se o cérebro do Emmett funciona com alguns defeitos.

– Mas meus órgãos sexuais funcionam bem, em compensação! – Eu sorri satisfeito para Edward.

– Ok, ok! Vamos parar com isso! – Nem parecia a Rose que eu conhecia. Quando foi que ela passou a me interromper quando eu implicava com o Edward? – Qual era a sua idéia Emmett?

– Deixa eu te colocar a par dos fatos, irmão… eu a conheço a mais tempo. E a conheço melhor do que ela mesma. É óbvio que ela preferiria a mim.

– Bom, Rose. Eu estava pensando em fazermos algo em grupo! – Ela arregalou os olhos, me encarando estupefata. Acho que ela havia entendido errado. – Poderíamos praticar um esporte, não acha? – "_Quanto a você, Eddie, não se esqueça que eu conheço cada parte do corpo dela. Isso sempre ganha…_"

– Veremos, Emmett! – Foi a única resposta de Edward. Ficou parecendo que ele havia respondido a minha sugestão de esporte, mas nós dois sabíamos que não era bem assim.

– Espero que vocês não estejam falando de mim! – Rose frisou. Eu pensei em acrescentar algo como "Nem pensar, meu amor!", mas ela já se preparara para falar de novo. – A idéia do esporte é legal, mas eu apreciaria algo que não fosse baseado apenas na velocidade.

– Guerra de neve, talvez. – Eu pensei em voz alta e logo o pensamento foi repreendido por algumas meninas. Estava claro que elas não queriam estragar as próprias roupas.

– Não pode ser nada que chame a atenção!

– Na verdade, não pode ser nada que chame muita atenção! Podemos fazer isso afastado da cidade! Assim poderíamos jogar quase qualquer coisa que as pessoas não ouviriam e nem veriam.

Eu poderia pensar em qualquer coisa que nos levasse – eu e Rose – a ficarmos um pouco a sós, mas isso teria que contar com o auxílio do Edward. Com certeza ele teria que guardar o meu segredo.

– Nem pensar, irmãozinho! Estamos juntos nessa!

"_Droga! Você é um chato!_"

Ele riu enquanto eu pensava em algo. Na minha cabeça, eu só conhecia brincadeiras pervertidas que eu costumava brincar enquanto era humano. Geralmente, eram brincadeiras que visavam deixar os segredos de todos transparecerem ou, na melhor das hipóteses, conseguir um pouco de diversão noturna.

– Nada que você possa adaptar? – Edward me perguntou.

– Eu não sei dizer. Você também não tem nenhuma idéia?

– Na minha época, isso não era aceito com facilidade. O máximo que poderíamos ter era os meninos correndo atrás de pneus ou apostando corrida na rua. Peão, bolinha de gude… coisas assim.

– Rapaz! – Eu assobiei. – Quer vida chata deveria ser a sua!

– Não enche, Emmett! – A expressão dele mudou para um sorriso amarelo. – Você não é muito mais novo que eu!

– Se você considerar que eu aproveito e você não…

– Ok. Vocês parecem duas velhas discutindo. Estou começando a achar que isso é amor platônico. – Tânia disse com desprezo.

– Oh, claro! – Eu disse divertido. – Eu amo todo tipo de homem assexuado que existe.

– Emmett, eu te pego! – Edwrad rosnou. – Eu vou fazer você em pedacinhos se você der mais uma palavra sobre isso!

– Boa! – Kate disse. – Vamos começar assim!

Todos nós olhamos para ela. A maioria dos rostos tinha uma expressão de dúvida, mas eu sabia que Edward já tinha entendido. Não só por seu balançar despreocupado de cabeça, sugerindo que ele avaliava algo, mas também porque ele nem olhava para Kate. O famoso sabe-tudo nem ajudava os outros a entender.

– Kate está pensando em passarmos a um novo jogo. O caso é que isso terá de ser determinado por espaço… não podemos sair da floresta.

– Do que vocês está falando, Edward?

– É bem simples Rose! Vamos escolher uma pessoa para perseguir os outros. Em quem essa pessoa encostar deve parar por 3 segundos e tentar alcançar um dos outros. Assim vamos até amanhecer. Quem ficar como caçador, mais vezes, terá de cumprir uma tarefa que os outros escolherão.

– Gostei dessa parte de tarefa. – Eu sorri em antecipação. Acho que Edward teria um motivo para não ficar mais vezes como caçador. – Quem começa?

– Podemos estipular qual o perímetro primeiro? Temos que ver se não há ninguém andando pela floresta antes de lançarmos oito vampiros caçando na floresta.

– Como saberemos quem está como caçador?

– Vocês terão que estar perto o suficiente para escutar…

– Ótimo isso!

Todos concordaram que o jogo era bom o suficiente para podermos começar. Foi demarcado em meio ao falatório que não seria permitido chegar perto das trilhas e muito menos da cidade. Edward começaria como caçador, mas esse ponto não seria importante. Se ele não conseguisse pegar ninguém antes do amanhecer, a tarefa seria para ele.

Vasculhamos duas vezes para saber se alguém estava próximo da floresta e Edward verificou se alguém pretendia acampar. Ficou estabelecido que se alguém resolvesse entrar na floresta, Edward nos avisaria imitando o barulho de um elefante. Isso foi idéia minha quando pediram um animal que não poderia haver por aqui. Pena que eu não veria a cara de Edward imitando um elefante.

Antes que pudéssemos começar o jogo, eu ouvi as passadas de Esme, Carlisle e Eleazar. Rapidamente imitei um elefante e Rose começou a rir.

– O que é isso Emmett?

– Estamos testando o nosso novo jogo!

– Parecia um elefante. – Eleazar disse em tom de dúvida. – Tem certeza de que era seu filho, Carlisle?

– Claro que era o animal do Emmett! – Edward sempre delicado comigo.

– Edward! – A voz chocada de Esme denunciou que ela nunca havia visto Edward ofender alguém por nada.

– Relaxa mãe! – Eu disse descontraído. – Isso tudo é só porque Edward tem inveja da minha tromba.

* * *

**- KaoriH:** Como assim menina? Eu sofro toda vez que sei que alguém não comenta minha fic… isso me deixa totalmente neurótica, achando que as pessoas não gostam. Mas por outro lado, eu sei como é… eu também não comentava em algumas histórias! ¬¬' Por isso, agora eu sou uma comentadora assídua de todas as histórias que leio! Que bom que você está gostando da fic, eu fico muito feliz com isso. É bom saber que eu não estou escrevendo apenas para o meu próprio prazer! Agradeço os elogios e espero que de agora em diante, você comente sempre! Beijos

**Iziie Lestrange:** Eu também estou muito ansiosa para a chegada de Jasper e Alice. Não consigo nem mais pedir para vocês esperarem… é tão difícil me concentrar numa ordem cronológica quando tenho que atender tantas reclamações da falta desses dois. Como eu vou fazer isso, ainda não sei, mas eu farei… prometo que será em breve.

**Vick Moreira Cullen:** Menina, eu amei a sua review. Gargalhei horrores com as suas revelações e com os 10 mandamentos! Muito bom mesmo. ^^ O caso com as mulheres Denali é que são muitas e elas também têm algo de incomum nos seus relacionamentos. Isso sempre deixa as coisas meio tensas. Espero que o capítulo não tenha te decepcionado. Não houve porrada, mas o Emmett fez as pazes com a Rose… é claro que ele seria muito mais engraçado sem ela, mas já que é pacote completo, né? Vamos adiante.

**Aurora Lynne:** Menina, não deu pr'eu mandar o post antes da sua mudança! Infelizmente… =( Mas espero que você já esteja instalada e pronta para mais confusões do Emmett… Eu quero muito ver o seu desenho e não estou me agüentando para ver o Emmett de suspensório… Eu AMO homem de suspensório! Assim que der, vamos negociar esse meu novo desenho… XD

**Miccky:** O Emmett que eu criei seria melhor ser fosse solteiro. Eu sou apaixonada por ele e, infelizmente, ele é apaixonado pela loira. Isso não é nada justo! Rsrs*** Não se preocupe que eu não desisti! Eu sei que é muito triste ter que esperar, mas eu preciso de reviews e não tenho tempo suficiente para implorar em cada capítulo. Preciso da ajuda de vocês… XD

**Alice Allcullen:** Com certeza, a Alice terá a importância que merece! Amo aquela baixinha mais do que amo a Bella! Ela é muito preciosa para mim… ainda prefiro o Emmett, é claro, mas amo a Alice com todas as minhas forças!


	22. O Segredo

**N/A:** Pessoas, eu amei as reviews! Todas foram muito legais e eu ainda estou muito contente por ter recebido todas elas. Adorei mesmo! P.S.: Eu ainda conto reviews antes de postar o capítulo, ok? Sei que não é justo com quem acompanha a fic, mas 14 pessoas tem sem fic nos alerts e mais de 20 adicionaram aos favoritos e poucas reviews para embalar meu coração de escritora… Colaborem com a minha causa, please!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

**O Segredo**

Depois de levarmos uma grande bronca de Esme – acredito que ela não gostou muito do meu comentário sobre as preferências do Edward –, Carlisle disse que era hora de voltar para casa. Era a décima quinta vez que ele falava isso e já estava começando a perturbar. Ele sempre dizia a mesma coisa, mas nós pedíamos com carinho – leia-se implorávamos –, Eleazar juntava-se ao coro dizendo que era coisa de criança e que ele não precisava se incomodar com isso e todos nós deixávamos as coisas no lugar e começávamos a conversar normalmente.

Depois de alguns minutos em que eu mantinha minha língua dentro da boca e meus pensamentos soltos, Edward resolvia que não estava com muita vontade de ficar no ambiente e saía alucinado pela floresta. Ele voltava algumas horas depois, com os olhos claros e parecendo em paz. Até encontrar o meu olhar e se afastar o máximo possível de mim, sem que parecesse falta de educação e considerando as dimensões da sala.

Depois de ter dado uma volta um pouco mais longa, Edward retornou com o mesmo humor chato de sempre. Eu estava sentado ao lado de Rose, com meu braço passando ao redor de seu ombro e minha mão pousada em seu colo. Eu tentava ficar o mais próximo de Rose que eu poderia, até porque estava com saudades dela: ultimamente, antes dela brigar com Kate por minha causa, eu só tinha escutado silêncio da parte dela. Aquilo quase me enlouqueceu e eu tentava fazer a compensação desse tempo.

Eu não era bobo o suficiente para achar que ela perceberia isso… Não! Eu simplesmente compensava esse tempo, porque eu sentira saudades, porque eu queria estar mais próximo dela. No fim, era eu o romântico da situação! Era eu que não conseguia ficar longe dela. Nada muito másculo, não é mesmo?

– Acho que você encontrou sua verdadeira natureza, Em!

A voz de Edward continha todo o sarcasmo possível e imaginável. No entanto, as minhas respostas já estavam todas formadas na minha mente, eu estava apenas decidindo qual ficaria melhor no meu tom levemente distraído. Perante sua visão dos meus pensamentos, Edward apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, demonstrando o quanto ele estava surpreso.

Eu lentamente balancei a cabeça, um sorriso brincando nos meus lábios. – É ótimo ser reconhecido por um igual, irmão… ainda mais um que esteja tão a frente nessa nossa vida!

Ele fechou a cara e grunhiu. – Não me provoque!

– Vocês não começarão, não é mesmo? O que há com vocês? Estou impressionada com a relação de vocês: nunca os ouvi brigando tantas vezes. – Esme deveria estar realmente chateada. Ela nem se desculpou com os Denali por causa de nosso comportamento. Ela só nos repreendeu com um ar cansado, parecia desistir de nos fazer entender.

– Desculpa mãe! – Falamos em coro.

Nesse momento ela percebeu a presença dos Denali e sorriu levemente para eles. Eu inclinei meu rosto e encostei minha cabeça na de Rose, esperando pela bronca de Carlisle, seguida dele falando que estava na hora de irmos para casa.

Isso não aconteceu. Eu achei estranho e olhei para Carlisle. Ele encarava Edward com uma expressão vazia, como se fosse uma estátua de um escultor sem talento. Era meio complicado fazer essa associação já que possuíamos ângulos perfeitos, mas era mais difícil pensar que alguém pudesse esculpir um rosto como o de Carlisle e deixa-lo sem emoção.

Edward suspirou profundamente e me encarou com um olhar raivoso, parando apenas para apoiar o polegar e o indicador no nariz. Ele ficou nessa posição por menos de um segundo, enquanto parecia relutar entre decisões a tomar. Eu assumo que estava curioso sobre o assunto da conversa silenciosa deles, mesmo sabendo que os outros já deveriam ter desviado sua atenção.

– Não é educado ficar encarando, Em! – A voz de Esme veio num sussurro, mais por educação, do que para esconder a voz dos outros presentes.

– Mas também é falta de educação ficar cochichando. – Eu respondi pensando na conversa de Carlisle e Edward.

Enquanto eu sorria, pensando na dupla adequação da minha frase, Esme abriu a boca para me repreender, sendo interrompida pela voz de Edward num tom que ele usava quando queria controlar suas emoções.

– Você pode me acompanhar numa caçada, Em?

Eu olhei para Carlisle e Esme, pros Denali e para Rose. Procurei entre alguma sugestão do que ele poderia querer no rosto de cada um deles. Não havia nada que eles pudessem me dizer…

Assim eu acompanhei Edward para fora da casa. Nós começamos a correr assim que chegamos ao batente da porta. Esme sempre nos dizia que não era educado correr dentro de casa; segundo ela, tamanha falta de educação só poderia ser superada por correr dentro da casa dos outros. Evitando mais discussões desnecessárias, Edward e eu obedecíamos a essa determinação, pelo menos quando dizia respeito a casa dos outros.

Corremos por todo o caminho em silêncio, Edward com aquele humor de encantar qualquer bruxa ou outro ser… Eu tentava manter meu pensamento apenas voltado para a corrida, mas eu sempre fui curioso e a necessidade de saber o que era que ele queria estava me corroendo.

– É simples, Em… Esme e Carlisle não agüentam mais! Estamos colocando os dois em um estado que eles não vão agüentar por muito tempo. – Ele disse enquanto parava em uma clareira, com as árvores cobertas de neve.

Eu sorri um pouco. Já era de se esperar que Edward viesse falar sobre Esme e Carlisle. Eles sempre ficavam sem saber como conversar comigo e Edward se prontificava por achar que entendia como minha mente funcionava. Ele poderia conhecer meus pensamentos, mas ele não sabia como minha mente funcionava… saber a conclusão é diferente de compreender o processo.

– Eu sei, Eddie! – Minha voz estava um pouco cansada. Eu realmente me sentia mal por Esme e Carlisle estarem mal. Mas eu também não conseguia agir de outra forma. Não era porque eu gostava de ser engraçado – mesmo eu gostando disso, isso não era suficiente –, mas eu não conseguia viver sabendo que eles não estavam nem tentando se divertir.

– Nós nos divertimos.

– Não! Vocês se distraem… É diferente. – Eu suspirei pensando em como explicar isso sem chegar a alguma conclusão. – Eu não sei como explicar.

– Isso porque não há diferença… somente na sua mente insana há alguma coisa que diferencie esses 2!

"_Deixar que a vida passe não é viver! Do mesmo modo que esperar um animal se aproximar e capturá-lo não é caçar._"

– Depende do ponto de vista.

– Você pode estar certo, mas isso não quer dizer que você vai se divertir. Correr atrás de animais para passar o tempo não é a mesma coisa que caçar, Eddie!

– Você pode estar certo, Em… – Ele disse usando a minha expressão e imitando a minha voz. – Mas isso também não é suficiente para que nós enlouqueçamos a Esme e o Carlisle.

– Mas eu não faço isso para enlouquecê-los… Faço isso porque é divertido! – Eu abri o maior sorriso que conseguia. Com certeza Edward balançaria a cabeça e colocaria aos dedos para segurar a ponte do nariz, isso já era mais que esperado.

Ainda com os dedos segurando a ponte do nariz, ele sorriu para mim. – Eu me esqueci que apesar de você ser bem novo, você realmente faz parte dessa família. – Eu estava meio perdido na linha de pensamentos dele. Mas mesmo assim, ele continuou com a voz calma, sem aparentar se percebia ou não como eu estava perdido. – Eu sempre faço isso com todos… Com a Esme, com a Rose… e agora com você. Eu esqueço que a falta do meu dom não impede que vocês prestem atenção nas coisas.

Eu sorri meio inconsciente disso. Entendia o que Edward se esquecia dessas coisas. Ele estava tão absorto nos pensamentos das pessoas, que esquecia o modo como as pessoas comuns o faziam… nós simplesmente observávamos as coisas. Todas as coisas.

No entanto, esse não era o assunto do momento. Mesmo pensando no modo de agir de Edward, uma parte da minha mente preparava uma defesa perfeita para as minhas atitudes. Eu não precisava inventar histórias para me justificar, mas fazer com que eles entendessem o que eu queria dizer com diversão seria muito útil.

– Eu sei o que você pensa, Emmett! – Ele me disse antes que eu pudesse levantar os meus pontos. – Acredite… por mais que você seja intragável às vezes, você realmente é necessário!

– Nossa! – Eu interrompi. – Eu sou necessário? Agora estou muito feliz… Afinal, _isto_ fica feliz em ser útil.

– Cala a boca, Emmett! – Ele disse sorrindo em antecipação à minha piada. Nem deu tempo de fazer cara de magoado. – Eu estou falando que, além de você ser querido, você é necessário. Sem você não estaríamos nada perto de sermos felizes.

– Isso realmente me deixa mais animado… – Minha voz foi morrendo e eu assumi uma expressão de dúvida. – Mesmo parecendo que você está tentando me seduzir! Você lembra que eu sou apaixonado pela Rose, não?

– Emmett! – Ele rugiu. – Mais um comentário sobre a minha masculinidade e eu vou levar você em pedaços para entregar a Rose.

Eu sorri. – Isso seria interessante. De repente ela fica solidária a mim e nós podemos partir para outro lugar, um lugar onde possamos ficar sozinhos.

Eu sorri com a idéia. Estar sozinho com a Rose seria muito bom, muito bom mesmo. E pensar que eu só precisaria pronunciar umas palavras para Edward para conseguir isso seria muito melhor do que desfiar uma ladainha interminável para Carlisle e Esme. Segundo eles, se isolar enquanto estávamos na casa de alguém como convidado não é muito educado. "_Odeio ser educado!_"

– Nem pensar! – Edward falou rapidamente. Como a minha mente vagava por assuntos mais interessantes, eu me assustei com a sua voz. – Você não vai me deixar sozinho nessa situação desconfortável… você começou com essa história… você é o culpado… eu não vou sozinho arcar com as conseqüências… não, não e não.

Eu estava tentando entender o que Edward estava dizendo. Mas ele simplesmente me ignorou e continuou balançando a cabeça, fazendo que não, sua ladainha de você é o culpado ficando cada vez mais incompreensível. Isso estava me deixando meio tonto, mas era interessante ver que ele realmente estava desesperado com o-que-quer-que-fosse-culpa-minha.

– Edward? Irmão? – Ele me olhou parecendo um pouco assustado. – Explique-se.

– Não. Nem pensar. – Ele me encarava parecendo lutar com duas decisões dentro dele. Eu me aproximei um passo e olhei para ele. Ele mantinha os músculos tensos, as mãos formavam punhos e os braços grudados ao longo do corpo. Ele estava tentando evitar que eu descobrisse o que se passava na mente dele…

– Não é nada disso, Emmett! – Ele me olhou com raiva. – Eu só estou falando que você não vai me abandonar no meio daquele pessoal sozinho.

– Você não quer que eu descubra algo… – Eu disse. Minha voz leve e indecisa… eu estava apenas sondando o Edward. E eu acertei em cheio: ele prendeu a respiração por um segundo a mais, apenas deixando descompassar por breve instante o ritmo da respiração. E eu soube que estava certo. – Você não quer que eu descubra algo! – Minha voz mais segura e meus pensamentos voando pelo que poderia ser…

"_Você tem um segredo… você tem algum segredo que não quer que eu descubra… alguma coisa que eu não sei… alguma coisa a ver com os Denali… você não quer ficar sozinho com eles… o que quer que seja, você acha que a presença de Esme e Carlisle não fará diferença… apenas comigo eles se preocupam…_"

– Esquece isso, Emmett! – A voz de Edward era sem emoção. Pelo que eu entendi, ele estava preocupado demais que eu descobrisse o segredo dele para aparentar indiferença. Ele só estava me dando mais armas, mais força para minha curiosidade.

– Nem pensar! Agora eu quero saber o que é… – Minha voz tinha toda a empolgação que eu sentia. Era sempre bom ter mais um motivo para implicar com Edward, melhor do que manter o jorro constante de piadas ao redor da masculinidade dele seria apenas ter outro assunto tão vergonhoso para tirar ele do sério.

– Não… – Ele estava começando a perceber que eu não desistiria tão facilmente. A voz dele era uma completa negação, mas sem nenhuma força de vontade. – Não.

– Edward… – Minha voz estava calma, bem calma. Mas a minha inquietação parecia ser palpável. – Você sabe que eu não vou desistir. Você não acha melhor me contar e passarmos para a parte mais constrangedora disso? Aos poucos eu vou descobrir… e se isso tem a ver com os Denali, é melhor eu descobrir aqui e agora do que quando eu estiver perto deles.

– Você não vai fazer piada com isso, Emmett! – A voz dele continha um aviso, era uma espécie de ameaça. Com os músculos rígidos, ele pontuou cada palavra enquanto falava. – Você. Não. Vai. Fazer. Piada. Com. Isso. Está me ouvindo?

– Irmão, irmão! – Quanto mais nervoso ele ficava, mas calmo eu estava. Parecia que a inquietação dele me trazia paz… Eu sabia que a hora em que eu me deliciaria com o sofrimento e a vergonha de Edward estava muito próximo. Ele também pressentia isso: seu nervosismo era prova viva de que ele sabia que eu estava a ponto de ganhar essa pequena guerra. – Parece que você não está entendendo… eu nunca faria piada com nada correlacionado a você.

Ele apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim. A incredulidade como a emoção mais forte em seu rosto. Ele ainda não conseguia esconder a raiva, mas a incredulidade estava sobrepondo muitas emoções. Por um segundo eu consegui vislumbrar um pouco do medo que ele sentia de mim. E eu estava me deliciando com isso.

– Emmett, esqueça essa sua personalidade desequilibrada por um instante. Lembre-se do que eu falei com você: Esme e Carlisle.

"Ok, Edward! Eu entendo o seu ponto."

Sua expressão se suavizou enquanto ele lia meus pensamentos e minha aceitação de reduzir um pouco as piadas! Mas ele estava se antecipando.

– O que…? – Ele começou a me perguntar, mas meus pensamentos, que eu estava mantendo afastado só para mim com esforço, se lançaram no plano principal da minha mente, acertando nós dois com as conclusões da minha mente criativa.

O seu rosto se mostrou complacente com a minhameu assunto com você é relacionado às suas piadas, mas não tem nada a ver comigo. Se você continuar nessa linha, enlouquecerá Esme e Carlisle. Já conversamos sobre isso. Não falarei mais nada a respeito do assunto. – Ele estava me mandando embora? Estava querendo encerrar o assunto que prometia me dar um prazer doentio depois? Eu não poderia acreditar. – Agora estou voltando pra casa.

– Que isso, irmão. Você não pode achar que se livrará tão facilmente de mim, pode?

– Não? Então observe!

Ele simplesmente disparou na minha frente, me deixando parado na clareira como um amante abandonado. Tudo bem que eu nunca seria um amante abandonado… principalmente se a pessoa que me abandonasse fosse um homem. Sinceramente, eu não seria capaz de ser abandonado, quanto mais por um homem!

Eu comecei a minha própria corrida. Enquanto isso, minha mente vagava entre as possibilidades… o que poderia ser tão vergonhoso para que Edward realmente temesse me contar? Eu tinha que ficar mais atento ao que acontecia por aqui; afinal eu não percebi nada de diferente, mas Edward estava morrendo de medo de qualquer coisa. Aliás, de qualquer coisa, não! Edward estava morrendo de medo _de mim_. Como esse pequeno pensamento me deixava feliz.

Quanto mais próximo eu ficava da casa, mais claro ficava que Edward já estava lá dentro. Sua voz, ainda calma e serena, respondia as perguntas de Tânia com nada mais que educação! Era sempre interessante ver como Edward tratava as mulheres: eu ainda tinha muito que ensinar a esse rapaz. Até porque, ele tinha uma eternidade pela frente para aproveitar o bom e velho sexo! Nada poderia ser melhor que isso… e ele simplesmente desperdiçava com as palavras erradas.

– Tânia, eu não tenho pretensão em ser indispensável! Isso seria muito para qualquer pessoa, ainda mais para mim.

– Mas com um talento como o seu… é difícil imaginar uma situação onde isso se torne apenas banalidade! – Ela respondeu com uma animação um pouco grande. Estranho…

– Como também é difícil imaginar uma situação em que isso não se torne extremamente invasivo e desagradável!

– A parte do desconfortável é realmente algo a se preocupar, mas não posso dizer o mesmo com relação à parte do _invasivo_.

Ouw! Eu nem precisava estar olhando para o rosto de Edward para dizer que ele estava petrificado! Essa ruiva realmente deixava as coisas bem claras quando queria! Edward deveria estar morrendo ao saber que eu conseguia ouvir isso daqui! Realmente eu não poderia deixar essa oportunidade passar, mas depois dessas palavras, minha mente estava se recusando a acreditar que Edward poderia se acovardar.

Eu me recusava a crer que um irmão meu poderia simplesmente ignorar um apelo tão grande assim! Se o nosso querido Eddie não tomasse uma providência contra isso, eu teria que me _intrometer_ nessa discussão. Eu até poderia sugerir novas palavras como essa para a nossa querida Tânia.

"_Edward… não me decepcione, irmão!_"

– Eu não posso concordar com você quanto a isso, Tânia. Temos modos diferentes de enxergar o mundo… – A voz do Eddie soava como se não tivesse nem percebido o tom mordaz de Tânia.

Eu me retorci frente aquilo. Ele desperdiçara uma chance incrível de se tornar homem. Acredito que Carlisle e Esme ou qualquer um dos Denali não se incomodariam de deixar Edward e Tânia resolverem seus problemas, mas o garoto (e chamo de garoto porque desperdiçar uma chance dessas só pode ser coisa de criança que prefere ficar com pirulito a _beijar na boca_) não tem o mínimo dom para conquistar mulheres. Aliás, o garoto não parece nem gostar de mulheres.

Eu entrei totalmente sério na sala. Eu queria ter uma conversa com Edward antes que ele falasse qualquer coisa para Tânia que pudesse estragar ainda mais a reputação que eu havia construído para mim tão arduamente. Eu fiz questão de deixar bem claro que sou a virilidade em pessoa mesmo estando casado para um Edward-muito-sem-tato acabar com toda a reputação que criei para mim? Nem pensar uma coisa dessas…

– Irmão? – Edward me olhou, não, me fuzilou enquanto balançava a cabeça em negativa. – Podemos conversar um pouco?

– Emmett, não é cordial interromper as conversas alheias!

– Eu sei irmão, mas eu preciso dos seus conselhos em alguns assuntos! – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto vasculhava meus pensamentos e descobria a minha real intenção. Eu fiz a minha melhor cara de pessoa necessitada. – Por favor!

– Sinto muito! Não posso ajudar!

"_Eu devo conversar com a Tânia sobre o melhor jeito de lhe conquistar? Talvez ela acredite que você só precisa de um incentivo e apareça nua na sua frente enquanto você escuta um pouco daquelas suas músicas estranhas!_"

– Eu estou com medo de tomar uma decisão errônea! – Falei bonito para Esme ficar orgulhosa de mim.

Edward parecia fora de si. Eu estava começando a gostar desse pequeno aditivo! Leitura de pensamentos é legal… mais uma forma de aborrecer irmão meu.

– Edward! Não deixe seu irmão esperando. Isso não é cortês! – Adorava a ingenuidade de Esme com relação a mim. Ela sempre pensava o melhor de mim, diferentemente do meu irmão. Com relação a Carlisle, eu prefiro dizer que ele me conhecia. Era quase impossível enganá-lo e ele sempre sabia quando eu estava com intenções um pouco mais apimentadas.

– Obrigado mãe!

Edward me lançou mais um olhar que poderia assassinar um cervo com os olhos. _Graças a Deus eu não um cervo._ Mas eu assumo que se eu não fosse um pouco mais forte que ele, eu estaria tremendo na base com aquilo. O cara não tinha o mínimo senso de humor.

"_Edward, o caso é o seguinte: ou você se comporta como homem ou terei que fazer isso por você! Eu não queria tomar medidas tão drásticas, mas você abusa da minha paciência!_"

Nós ficamos em silêncio enquanto nos afastávamos da casa para que nossa conversa pudesse ser realmente privada. Não que eu me importasse em ser ouvido, mas acho que Edward não queria um holofote nas palavras que eu diria a ele.

– E qual seria o seu conselho, querido irmão? Atacar Tânia e depois voltar para casa e rezar para que ela não me seguisse?

– Não! Atacar Tânia e deixá-la entender que você não a quer! – Ele me olhou com asco. – O quê? Você acha que ela está apaixonada por você? Há-há! Ela está no mínimo querendo se divertir com outra coisa que não seja um humano!

– Você consegue ser nojento, Emmett!

– Qual é, Edward? – Meu tom beirava a descrença. – Você tem de concordar comigo que quando o assunto é humano, não dá pra se libertar! Ela mataria qualquer um… – Eu parei analisando a situação. – Não seria uma forma ruim de morrer, no entanto…

– Ok, Emmett! Você já deu sua opinião! Agora podemos retornar, não?

– Claro! Eu só tenho que conversar um pouco com a Tânia! Em dois minutos eu resolvo essa situação!

– Você não ousaria…

Eu sorri. "_Será que não? Você me conhece, irmão… conhece meus pensamentos, sim? O que os meus pensamentos te dizem?_"

– Você está querendo morrer! – Ele me olhou com raiva e outra coisa que eu não conseguia definir. Quando ouviu meus pensamentos, no entanto, ele desviou o olhar rapidamente. O quer era aquilo? Angústia? Indecisão? Eu poderia jurar que era medo…

Eu ri em meus pensamentos, deixando que apenas um sorriso de canto de boca transparecesse pelo meu rosto. Medo…

Edward me olhou descrente. – Estou perdido! – Eu o ouvi murmurar. Meu sorriso se escancarou e eu percebi que pela primeira vez estava realmente feliz por Edward estar certo! _Ele estava perdido_.

* * *

**N/A:** Não esqueçam as minhas reviews! E eu sei que não sou paga para fazer propaganda, mas tem um site brasileiro [acho um pequeno milagre atitudes como essa vinda de brasileiros, por isso é tão importante ajudar] que foi feito especialmente para as pessoas que gostam de ler! O que seria melhor do que as pessoas poderem se reunir para discutir livros? Então, para quem não conhece: www. skoob. com. br. É só retirar os espaços, ok? Cadastrem-se e me adicionem: www. skoob. com. br/ usuário/ mostrar/ 9277 [é só deixar um recado me avisando que é do fanfiction! XD]

* * *

**Izzie Lestrange:** Com certeza não vou esquecer do Edward sendo despejado. Mas isso ainda é um capítulo a parte. No livro, Edward diz que estava caçando com Emmett quando Jasper e Alice chegam por isso, eu não posso esquecer dessa parte também. Podem ter muitas piadas por causa disso… Eu sei que eu demorei, mas prometo tentar fazer melhor no futuro! Ok?

**Vick Moreira Cullen:** Eu amei essa parte da Esme dando bronca nos 2. Adoro quando ela faz parecido no filme… é muito bom e não resisti. Também amo quando o Emmett implica com o Edward… mas gosto quando o Emmett implica com todos, só acho que ficaria meio estranho ele implicar com a Esme ou com o Carlisle – com eles teria que ser algo mais sutil e eu estou sem idéias de sutileza! o.o Já vi que se um dia surgir um Emmett verdadeiro na parada, nós teremos que lutar por ele… eu amo esse menino também. O Emmetteísmo é fantástico… pena que eu não tenho uma conexão direta com tia Steph para mandar isso para ela. Quanto aos dotes do nosso querido urso, eu não sei. Espero que um dia eu possa conferir… XD

**marinapz4:** Muito obrigada menina! É difícil manter essas pequenas sutilezas e muito bom quando alguém percebe nosso esforço! Adorei saber que você gosta da fic e amei a sua review. Muito obrigada mesmo!

**- Kaorih:** Amei os elogios! Estou começando a ficar mal-acostumada... XD Que bom que você gosta da Esme tanto quanto eu! Pra falar a verdade, eu amo esses surtos de mãe que ela tem! Eu nunca vi nada parecido no livro, mas depois que eu vi o filme, eu amei isso! Adoro muito mesmo!


End file.
